


#14 THIS IS ABOUT THE BOY WHO FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU

by baekedaelights, moonstarlight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO!au, Blood, Historic, M/M, Mpreg, Prostitution, Torture, brief mention of non-con, minor deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 82,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedaelights/pseuds/baekedaelights, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstarlight/pseuds/moonstarlight
Summary: “Baekhyun is a great alpha king of Joseon, happily married to a beautiful omega Kim Minseok. But then Minseok can't get pregnant, and it's a huge problem for the future of royal family  - not having heirs. The main shaman chose an innocent omega from the temple for the king, who, according to the predictions, can bear a healthy alpha heir for him. That omega is Kim Jongdae, son of a dead "traitor" general /his father was called traitor because he remained faithful to the previous king during the revolution: as a result, Baekhyun became a king/. They give him a lonely chamber in the periphery of the palace, and only one servant. Seeing this Baekhyun is beginning to be interested in him, he begins to protect him. He finds himself with this omega more and more, and falls for that stunning smile, those shining eyes and melodious voice. Would he go against them all in order to protect his pregnant concubine lover? Would he restore the reputation of Jongdae's family, or would he give him freedom after the birth of their child and continue to live with Minseok, in whom he is badly disappointed?





	1. Chapter 1

Long live the King. May his reign be a fruitful gift to the kingdom. May his heir be a blessing to all mankind, a jewel to the King. Let the sun never set on the ruler for all the days of his life.

Why did this crown feel heavier than usual? Why did it have to come to this? “The world is yours, my son, my King.” General Byun whispered to his son, the new alpha King Byun Baekhyun, 22 years old.

He slowly turned his head to look at his father kneeling before him, offering his sword. Tears welled the new king’s eyes. He counted the Generals before him, absolutely gutted. How could something so vile be done to his people for a damn seat? It’s not what he wanted. He never wanted to be king, yet he’s one. The king before him has died, leaving Baekhyun with the crown. He’s not the son of the King, nor was he someone special. The will of the dead King was fabricated, leaving the entire kingdom in a young Commander’s hands. This ambition seemed so familiar to Baekhyun. There’s only one person, one side of the battalion that wanted this. “You did this?” Baekhyun’s voice was laced with anguish. “Why? Why!” His father raised his head to look at his raging son. Baekhyun swiftly got the sword, swinging it fast. The maids and soldiers flinched in shock as blood splattered to their skins and clothes. The soldiers and countrymen raised their heads in shock. The body of General Byun dropped near Baekhyun’s feet. “I never wanted any of this.” The voice of the King was so soft, so eerie that people near him held their breath. He dropped the sword, tears falling down his face. His mother cried to the side, hurt that her son just killed his own father who fell into a spiral of greed.

“Rest in hell, General. That’s all you were to me.” Baekhyun uttered before turning around. His feet dragged beneath him, heart so broken about this fate. The footprints he left marked the blood of his father, showing how the trail faded. It’s the same state his memory of this man will be. Baekhyun’s mother hugged him, hoping he’d calm down. The King slowly removed her arms from him. “Home, Mother.” Baekhyun tried to make his sentences but failed. His mother hugged him tighter. “Go,” He suddenly reverted back to his childhood speech where it only composed of short words, simple phrases. She stepped to the side, bowing to him. What an odd gesture from someone you used to bow to, Baekhyun thought.

As he walked the corridors of the Palace, he lifted his hand, touching the walls with his fingertips, blood smearing as he walked to his chambers. A soldier blocked his path and told him his things were transferred to the King’s chambers. “Who gave you permission to touch my things?” Baekhyun glared.

“The alpha general,”

“Is dead. Do you want to be next?” Baekhyun waited for him to step aside, entering his chambers. It was a small room meant for slaves but it became his bedroom by personal choice. There was a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a chair; a small bathroom with a small wooden tub, no sink. It’s close to the soldiers camp so he was never late for morning drills. His first experience in there was because he shot an uncalled for arrow during battle. It won them the war but the risk shocked General Byun. If things went the other way, they would all be dead. He locked Baekhyun in Room 4, starving him for a week. To everyone’s surprise, when they opened the door, Baekhyun was well and more fit than ever. He stayed in that room since then.

This time, the emptiness made everything feel cold. He loved how the moon became it's light even as it waned. Baekhyun remembered himself in that room, wondering if he had to leave it all behind now. He checked every drawer, seeing no traces of his things. One cylinder rattled as he slammed the bottom drawer shut with his foot. Baekhyun opened the middle drawer, seeing an hourglass about the size of his palm, carrying approximately 10 minutes of time per turn. His father gave it to him as time limit per workout. As the son of the great general, Baekhyun looked up to his father whom he thought so nobly of. He used to welcome him after training, showing his new skills to make him proud. Things changed when his father came home when he was 13 years old after a battle just outside their kingdom. His mother was on the floor, unconscious. His father pulled another girl out of their home. Baekhyun ran to his mother, shaking her awake. She just smiled weakly to him. “Forget your father, Baekhyun. Don’t hate him, but forget him.”

When Baekhyun became a teenager, he was in the high ranks, serving the King. Expectations placed on the great general’s son were all fulfilled. Baekhyun still saw his father around camp but never talked to him unless necessary. He tried to be close to his son, thinking he forgot everything, but Baekhyun buried himself in training, in studying. By 17 years old, he fought alongside his father in battles. Baekhyun’s only dream was to be a general like his father who he looked up to. Guess he had to be a man by himself now, for his mother.

“He’s the strongest alpha in the kingdom.” Maids, concubines, and female royals gushed over him. “He’s stronger than the prince, so I’ve been told.” Baekhyun ignored these comments as the prince was his dear friend who became such after being assigned to him for a year. What else could those women say? Commander Baekhyun in his dapo, a sleeveless coat over his cheollik, the innerwear of military officials, highlighted his broad shoulders. He could pass as a prince honestly. Even if he’s just in his short sleeved dapo, he turned heads. In noblemen’s robes, he was a heart stealer. Maybe the omegas of the kingdom fell for him especially when he’s racing the streets on his horse, playing with his fellow soldiers or rushing to serve the King. Maybe betas of the kingdom fell for him because he saw them as an equal, conversing with them freely. Maybe alphas of the kingdom fell for him because they wanted to be him. Baekhyun grew up in the eyes of the people, skill equating knowledge, equating personality, equating heart and empathy. Maybe that’s why the revolution was a success with his name as the front. He was different from the King in power, definitely younger too. A change needed to be in order.

Meanwhile, the only male heir to the king’s line, Prince Minseok, knew he was unfit to be King. He was deprived of a royals' education because he’s an omega. Baekhyun’s heart hurt for him as they grew up but he never took it against the Prince. During his time serving the Prince, he taught him alpha education. They became really good friends. To Baekhyun, he may have let him experience love. Now Minseok’s father’s gone too because of some claim of power. Minseok’s father’s friends were gone too. Baekhyun raised his head, stopping his tears upon thinking of his friend. Minseok’s still in the Palace. The new King ran out of his small chambers, finding him inside the palace walls. He had to get to him before anyone did. He wondered if he’s too late, if they touched him. Baekhyun ran the fastest he could, hoping to be at least a few seconds early.

The disposed Prince was dragged out of his room by soldiers. He was forced to his knees, weak and helpless. There was a bruise on his cheek, indicating he was slapped. Minseok was in a daze, the truth processing in his mind. He’s on death row for pre-judgement of killing the new King. Baekhyun knew Minseok would never. In the back of Baekhyun’s mind, Minseok might have been relieved his father was gone. No one held him down anymore. As the sword was raised, Minseok closed his eyes, ready to meet his maker. Baekhyun’s hand stopped the sword, palm directly over the blade. The soldier holding the sword shook as the blood of the King dripped from the metal, falling to Minseok’s cheek. If he didn’t have full control of the sword, the king’s hand would’ve been half off. His head would be off next.

Minseok opened his eyes, surprised that his life’s still intact. He touched his cheek, feeling blood that wasn’t his. He saw the maroon robe by his light blue one and black dusty boots. Baekhyun bravely stopped the blade with his palm up, eyes staring coldly at the soldier. “Who gave this order?”

“Th-the general,” The soldiers dropped to their knees, trembling with apologies. Baekhyun threw the sword to his side. Minseok looked to his right, seeing Baekhyun’s hand bleeding. He wanted to hold it, to beg on it, but Baekhyun wasn’t done talking.

“How inhumane. It’s not some lizard’s tail that could grow again. The fingers and toes were cut but the life’s taken too? Wasn’t it enough to let the body bleed out to death? End this madness. Anyone who disobeys are welcomed to join my father in hell.” Baekhyun helped Minseok up, putting his arm around his shoulder, hand supporting his side to lead him back inside his chambers. “Commander Park!” Baekhyun turned them once again. “You’re my new alpha general. See this done and clean this mess.” Baekhyun looked at his dear friend in the back of the group. Chanyeol stood up, obeying immediately. Chanyeol watched his dear friend bring Minseok back in his room, heart at peace. He’d follow Baekhyun any day, any place, any time. He felt the change of power shifting in a wonderful and benevolent light.

The ranks were switched and sent to the King’s chambers in an hour. Chanyeol was confident with his list. He put all the Generals with Baekhyun’s father in cells, awaiting the King’s order. It seemed like an ungrateful act on the young leaders’ part but the citizen saw it just. It was an overturn of power over another overturn of power. Many were surprised by the duo’s actions in a span of three hours. In Chanyeol’s defense, they placed Baekhyun higher than them. It’s given that his orders were to be done. If he rejected being King, his father would’ve killed him. “General Byun always had a backup plan. If not Baekhyun, it would be the General. Anyone who didn’t fulfill his plan would be erased. You of all people know that. We all suffered under his leadership and that’s just us, the strongest in the kingdom. What about the citizens we promised to protect?” The soldiers camp couldn’t help but agree. “It’s high time you all knew the reason for the King slaying his father in front of many. General Byun left his family for a concubine.”

“General, is that why Baekhyun never talked to him here?” A soldier bravely asked. Chanyeol nodded, explaining briefly what happened.

“Imagine if that was your father hurting your mother for some bitch cleaning your wallet dry.” The soldiers didn’t sit well with that idea. They all experienced at least spending a night with a concubine but everyday? That called for counselling. Everyone thought Baekhyun and his father were just being fair with everyone’s treatment. Guess more ran deep.

“General Kim was more of a father to Commander Baekhyun, sorry, King Baekhyun.” Another soldier sighed.

“May the General rest in peace.” The flag was half lowered in the fallen’s memory. Chanyeol suddenly remembered something. “Valor, attention!” A group of 15 men in the crowd stood firmly. All men gave two-fingered salutes, signalling that their mission was fulfilled.

“The battalion has the upper hand in the kingdom. We’re at par with lawmakers and not just defenders. This is a battalion of strength, loyalty, and justice. You may hang your ranks if you’re against this. I promise, no harm will come after your decision.” But who in their right mind would quit now? The battalion was well-represented. “Very well. Send word about recruitment. We’re letting omegas and women in. Let’s see if you keep your ranks after this.” Chanyeol smirked, loving this privilege given to him.

Minseok flinched when Baekhyun dabbed a washcloth to his cheek cut. He saw a change in the alpha’s aura as the crown stayed on the floor. “You really did it. You killed your father.” He mumbled, eyes on Baekhyun. “He’s not my father. At least not the one I knew,” Baekhyun put ointment on his skin. Minseok saw his bleeding hand, taking it gently in his own. The former prince began cleaning it, putting medicine and wrapping it cleanly. Baekhyun watched him with wonder. His heart thumped as Minseok smiled sweetly like his father didn’t just die a few moments ago. They’re supposed to hate each other for their fathers’ doing but what’s happening? “They picked a good one, Baekhyun. Oh! I’m sorry, my King.” Minseok bowed his head. Baekhyun couldn’t control his smirk. “I’m not fit to be a king. They didn’t educate me to be one. I’d rather serve a heart with a just sword than a mind with a killing hand.”

“Minseok,”

“The late king wasn’t a father to me either.” Minseok spoke the truth, swallowing his pride. “Being the only omega in the family made me a property worth trading. All for duty,”

Baekhyun knew that. Being assigned to Prince Minseok for a year when he was a novice, he saw all of it. He’s a hot commodity for other royals because of his family and his stature. Minseok would return to his chambers with gifts, only to call Baekhyun in to teach him things only alphas were allowed to know. Poor Minseok wasn’t allowed to touch weapons. No omega in the kingdom were allowed to. They became really close friends until Baekhyun developed a crush on the prince that was never going to be his.

“Why didn’t you let them kill me? I could kill you.” Minseok’s voice was so gentle. Baekhyun shook his head slowly, entranced.

“You would never,” Baekhyun whispered, believing this wholeheartedly. Minseok’s cheeks heat up, touched by his trust. He’s known Baekhyun as a good-looking alpha but why did his chest flutter so much? “Get some rest, Minseok. Chanyeol’s guarding you tonight so you don’t have to worry.” Baekhyun rose, bowing to Minseok out of habit. The former prince did the same, seeing the King’s crown was still on the floor. He ran after Baekhyun, handing it to him. Baekhyun smiled kindly, pushing it back gently. “Can you keep it for me? It’ll give me a reason to return.” Minseok’s tongue got caught. What an odd guy. Baekhyun closed the door, seeing Chanyeol by the door. He entrusted the former prince to him, stunning the new general.

Minseok stayed on his spot even after the King left. He looked at the King’s crown in his hands, feeling the weight. How did his father stand to have this on his head everyday? Maybe that’s why he couldn’t decide properly for the kingdom. Minseok shrugged, hugging the crown as he sat on his bed. “I’ll be in your debt, my King. Thank you for sparing my life.”

\---

The new day came brightly. This King’s chambers was so bright, 80% much brighter than his old chambers by the stables. This was blessed with the sun unlike his old room that was blessed with the moon. Three maids waited for him to wake up. He remembered them. Those women were the only maids in the entire kingdom that rejected his flirting when he was still a novice. Chanyeol really chose people well. Baekhyun looked around, scratching his bare chest knowing the three wouldn’t be bothered. He saw the prepared meals and his clothes near his bath. Oh, right, he’s King already. “Please leave. I’m not comfortable with people watching me eat yet.” The maids left him alone but a man entered. Baekhyun watched him with intrigued eyes. He’s the King’s food tester. Baekhyun watched him take a portion of his meal, checking each dish. Baekhyun didn’t let him finish, eating from the untested dish already. The food tester was in a state of panic. “Your job’s really not needed here. I’m immune to poison. Don’t tell anyone. Maybe you can be of better use. Are you studying medicine?” Baekhyun spoke so casually to him. The man nodded shyly. “Soldier’s infirmary. I assume you’re immune like me if this is your job. Am I right?” The man nodded again. “Infirmary, it is! Please inform General Park. Congratulations on your promotion!” Baekhyun smiled kindly, shaking his hand. The food tester came out of the chambers feeling so confused but happy. He’s been serving the royals for a decade and it’s his first time to get a promotion. He hugged the soldier outside out of happiness. They congratulated him quietly, seeing him run to the soldier’s wing. The bright lights spreading.

Being a king wasn’t so different from being a soldier, Baekhyun thought. There’s just more talking for laws. The council knew him very well. Those spared from the previous king’s regime still worked for Baekhyun. Should they go against him, they must do it civilly before leaving. “Let’s practice respect here. We all know we hate our jobs but we’re here already.” Baekhyun shrugged, looking at the 24 members. “Hug it out.” Baekhyun made them hug, stepping down from his seat to join the hug fest. “Someone hug General Park! He’s been lonely without the concubines!” Everyone laughed except the general, hugging old men without chests. He swore one of them grabbed his butt.

The kingdom was back on track before the month ended, satisfied with King Baekhyun. The next order of business was marriage. Baekhyun walked with his adviser Junmyeon and General Park, discussing the pros and cons. Of course, marrying omegas from other kingdoms would be the widely accepted solution. The adviser Junmyeon kept naming good prospects. Baekhyun knew some of them, taking them into consideration. Minseok was on his way out of the library, carrying stacks of books. Baekhyun saw him past Junmyeon. “Hold that thought, Jun.” The king ran to Minseok, robe flowing behind him. “That’s a lot of readings,” He smiled to Minseok, taking most off of his hands.

“My King, you don’t have to do that!” Minseok tried getting them again but Baekhyun told him it’s okay.

“How are your classes?” Baekhyun walked with him, ignoring duty. Minseok has been allowed to receive proper education, just like a few qualified omegas in the kingdom. General Park has accepted omegas and women in the battalion too. This law by Baekhyun was criticised by nobles, offended that commoners, omegas, would receive the same education as their noble children. In Baekhyun’s defense, he was just like them too. “What could hurt the nobles’ children if they had the mental and physical capacity?” This silenced them. It’s not all about money and status to him. That came last.

“I’m doing really well. Thank you for thinking of my well-being, my King. I’m truly in your debt.” Minseok bowed, making Baekhyun smile.

“Would it hurt to just call me Baekhyun like before? No one’s going to hurt you if you use my name.” Baekhyun whispered closely. Minseok chuckled, accepting to do so. Adviser Junmyeon and General Park saw the scene unfold. It became the lightbulb moment that the council approved.

King Baekhyun sat in front of the shaman with Minseok across him, head bowed. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Their hands touched upon holding their own cups, having the shaman tie it to symbolise their union. The shaman clumsily lost grip of one end of the fabric, re-tying it again. General Park caught the moment, feeling bad about that. He’s the type who saw actions as foreshadowing. It’s the foresight that usually led battles to victory. Minseok’s eyes looked so innocent, focused on Baekhyun only. They ended up giggling mid-ceremony. The two were presented to the kingdom as the royal couple, ruling side by side. While Baekhyun was the alpha king, Minseok was also supposed to be king. However, they opted to keep his princely status to keep Baekhyun’s dignity. Minseok took a subtle step to the side, reaching for Baekhyun’s hand. The king held on, heart jumping out of his chest. Their sleeves covered the bond, making it much more intimate.

Baekhyun stood outside of Minseok’s chambers, holding his hands. They talked quietly, smiling from time to time. Minseok even rolled his eyes at something silly from Baekhyun. Royal soldiers, maids, students, and nobles passing by always saw them like this at night. Though they never formally kissed outside the wedding ceremony, or invited each other in their chambers for consummation, no one could deny their feelings. General Park gossipped that Baekhyun had a huge crush on the prince for a long time already. This news reached Minseok after their marriage when he got to class. He rushed to the King’s chambers, so relieved. The guards didn’t even finishing announcing his arrival. Baekhyun looked up upon seeing the doors open, revealing his husband.

“Is something wrong?” Baekhyun worried. Minseok was smiling, catching his breath.

“Did you really have a crush on me since we met?” Baekhyun paled, so embarrassed. Minseok sat beside the King, kissing his cheek. “My King, I’ll do anything for you. Say your wish and I’ll do it with all my heart.”

The King gulped, so so so red. How dare he feel so shy when they’re married. “Let’s live together happily, understood?” Minseok smiled, cupping the King’s face for a kiss; their intimate first kiss together.

\---

Baekhyun strolled around the palace one afternoon, enjoying a free day. It felt so comfortable to be back in his dapo. He really loved his old clothes that were slightly worn and faded. He saw Minseok in class, participating actively. Baekhyun snuck in class, slowly and quietly making his way over in the back. He smiled every time Minseok said something. The instructor saw the King sitting in the back, surprised by his visit. Baekhyun placed a finger over his lips, keeping his presence a secret. He’s only there to watch the scholars and see if they’re teaching correctly.

After class, a student flinched when he saw the King there. He bowed first, the rest following. Minseok did the same, bowing deeply. Once everyone left, Baekhyun neared his husband, hands slipping to his neck, kissing him deeply. “You did so well, my love. I’m so proud.” Baekhyun hugged him. Minseok smiled, thanking him.

“It’s been a while since I saw you wearing these. Where are your clothes?” Minseok wondered. Baekhyun raised a mischievous brow.

“I’m wearing them?” Baekhyun mumbled. “Do you...want them off?”

“No!” Minseok hit his stomach lightly. Baekhyun laughed. “But it won’t be long before they ask us to,”

“I know. Can we do it when I’m in heat?” Minseok made a simple request. Baekhyun nodded, knowing it’s not far from happening.

The soldiers and maids were sent to sleep, clearing a one-kilometer radius from the prince’s chambers. Baekhyun waited in bed, gripping the sheets as the scent filled his senses. Maids slowly removed Minseok’s hanbok, watching his alpha’s reaction. His inner thighs were drenched. The maids excused themselves. Baekhyun crawled to him, kissing his lips after, pulling the ties of his inner wear. Let their fathers roll and claw in their graves, seeing their sons consume each other. They weren’t enemies in the first place.

Minseok screamed as Baekhyun’s knot locked. He held on the alpha, hurt and scandalised by the feeling. Baekhyun told him this wasn’t his first time, which Minseok understood. Soldiers definitely had tons of concubines keeping them company. Minseok simply asked of Baekhyun to love him truly, to not regret anything. So the King did as told, sending them to a spiral of pleasure. Minseok hugged the King’s tired body, kissing his ear. His heat subsided earlier. Baekhyun’s asleep on top of him, still locked. Minseok closed his eyes, praying to the gods to give them a beautiful heir; mind and heart like Baekhyun with a pureness and innocence of Minseok. May they have something to share together, to keep them bound forever.

\---

Baekhyun threw the papers on his desk, pissed with the findings. Minseok’s in his chambers, crying, knowing they lost their child. After another, and another, until the couple decided to no longer spare another innocent child’s soul for their greed of bearing an heir.

Advisers and council members expressed their dismay and regret on the King’s fortune. Doctors all over the kingdom proved that it wasn’t Baekhyun’s fault but Minseok’s. More shame was placed on Minseok for being an omega who couldn’t bear a child. Baekhyun went to Minseok’s chambers, holding his husband as he cried. He whispered it’s alright, they could just step down from the throne and live quietly. Minseok didn’t expect such suggestion. The prince’s eyes changed, showing his age difference against Baekhyun. He was older by two years. “I’d rather have them kill me than strip your honour for me, my King.”

“I’m not going to sleep with any omega for some heir, Minseok. I can’t do that to you.” Baekhyun spoke softly, so genuine with his intentions.

“Then kill me, my King. My sole purpose of duty makes me unworthy to stay here knowing I can’t do the one thing I’m supposed to.” Minseok seemed so decided. Baekhyun hushed him, rocking him back and forth. He would never kill Minseok for some silly heir in compliance to the officials’ rules. He genuinely loved the prince too much to let go of him.

Minseok stayed in his room for days, skipping classes and meals. Baekhyun avoided passing by his chambers, feeling heavy knowing Minseok’s feelings. Adviser Junmyeon was sent to Minseok by Baekhyun’s orders, to continue his learning. The King knew how much Minseok loved studying and learning. He would never take that away from him.

General Park sat in front of his best friend, pouring him a drink. Baekhyun threw his crown to the floor. “How could King Minsung stand this? It’s so fucking heavy.”

“Do you feel it though?” Chanyeol smirked. “The curse?” Baekhyun nodded, getting water to wash his hair.

“It’s really there, Yeol. The legends are true. Why do you think I don’t like wearing it often? Keeps you thinking on your feet for sure,” Baekhyun dried his hair, getting the small hourglass from his wooden box on his desk. The sands began to fall.

“What are you going to do now? You’re avoiding Minseok. Council’s up your ass. You need an heir as soon as possible. They’re calling a shaman to find the best omega in the kingdom for your heir. Baekhyun, they’re doing your family planning!” Chanyeol counted it all, finding this scenario ridiculous.

“I’m worried about Minseok than myself.” Baekhyun stared at his wedding ring. Chanyeol knew that look. The royal’s having doubts. The last time Baekhyun had that look was when he had to decide whether his troops would be sent to the danger zone, sacrificing lives. “Chanyeol, I think I let my emotions get the better of me. I’m in this emotionally. He might be in this for duty only.”

How Baekhyun missed this important flag, he couldn’t recall. Chanyeol downed the bottle, knowing Baekhyun wouldn’t drink his anyway and the sands were about to have it's last drop. “Did you know he never called me by my name? It’s always...my King.” Baekhyun stared at his feet, thinking he needed to trim his toenails to distract him. Chanyeol stopped drinking, disappointed but not surprised by that fact. He always thought Minseok was too proper for him. It was the perfect staged marriage. Chanyeol never said anything because Baekhyun was head over heels for the Prince. “Chanyeol, get that shaman here tomorrow. If Minseok wanted to choose duty over us, so be it.” Baekhyun looked at the General, unable to get out of this anymore.

Before the sun came up and Chanyeol was off to get the head shaman. Minseok came out of his room to see the pond for the gods and drop flowers as a prayer for his unborn pups. He saw Baekhyun rushing, wearing his clothes as he walked. Minseok wondered what’s the hurry. Of course he ogled the King’s naked torso in the process. His hair’s still a mess too. Chanyeol met him halfway, escorting him to the King’s Court. After a few minutes, they came back with the head shaman. Minseok held his belly, figuring out the option given by the council. It seemed like the King also made his decision. Baekhyun saw him from his peripheral but spared no mind. It’s nothing personal when it came to duty, he thought.

In the Palace temple, a lily was dropped in the clear water under the open roofing. The sun was at its peak, warming Baekhyun’s skin. The King has stripped off his clothes before entering the water. Baekhyun watched the shaman finish a ritual, having him sip the water with the flower. He anointed Baekhyun’s forehead with oil and told him to submerge himself. “Open your eyes after three seconds. You’ll see your omega in the water.” He whispered. Baekhyun nodded, wary about these rituals. Shamans usually say a percent of the aftereffects. After he saw the omega, worse things were bound to happen. Baekhyun sank with his eyes closed, wanting to get this done and over with.

Baekhyun glowed under water. Chanyeol neared the shaman, wondering if there’s any funny business going on. “He’s the child of the moon, General. The second among all kings,” the shaman smirked. “Why do you think you’re the alpha General? You’re the north star beside the moon.” Chanyeol barely believed deities but he’s well aware of the gods connecting with wolves like them. “History has come full circle, General.”

His eyes opened to a vision of a male omega with kind eyes, soft lips with adorable curls at the corners. His hair’s black, jaw strong. A soft hum sounded as ambiance. Was that his voice? Baekhyun felt overwhelmed. He reached forward to touch him but he faded. Baekhyun resurfaced, heaving heavy breaths, eyes turning bluish grey. He scrambled, looking around until the shaman extended a pen and paper to him hurriedly. Chanyeol didn’t know how to react. The tub was shallow but why did he act like it’s deep. Baekhyun’s mouth moved on it's own like his hand did on the paper. He said a name. Chanyeol neared the shaman, seeing an address. The General gripped his sword tighter. Baekhyun was in a trance, describing this omega. The shaman suddenly pushed the paper to Chanyeol. “Get him! Get this man! It’s the omega who’ll bear the King’s child!” Baekhyun fell unconscious on the edge. They helped him out of the water, having physicians tend to him. Chanyeol looked at the King who stirred and groaned as he went out the door.

“Valor! Where did you lead him?” The soldiers ran after him, thinking of where they ended their mission during the night of death. “Very well. Get the horses! We’re heading to the edge of the kingdom! Kim Jongdae, you hear me? Search for a Kim Jongdae, omega. No one hurts him! He’s the bearer of the heir!” Chanyeol got on his horse, leading the troop out of the palace. Baekhyun laid in bed, caught in a fever. Minseok rushed to his chambers but the soldiers wouldn’t let him in. “This is the General’s orders.”

“I’m the husband of the King!” Minseok stressed.

“Just...the husband of the King,” The entire staff bowed. Minseok turned to the woman, Baekhyun’s mother. The lady’s back from her trip at an ungodly time. Minseok dropped to his knee, teeth clenched. “Not the bearer of my grandchild. Save your effort, Minseok. I’ll take care of my son.” She turned to face the door, letting the bottom of her skirt hit his face. This aggravated Minseok. He went back to his chambers, thinking of a plan. They found the bearer of the heir. He knew all too well to not touch the heir. There’s no rule about messing with the bearer. At the end of the day, he’s married to the King first.

Baekhyun woke up, seeing his mother wiping his arm. She smiled warmly, grateful that her son’s well. He sat up immediately, hugging her. “What are you doing here, Mother?”

“I left our town the moment I heard you lost another child.” She patted his hair, holding him tightly. “It’s not your fault, my boy.”

“I should’ve listened to you.” Baekhyun pulled back, head down, shame filling his heart. “I was too naive to decide about these things. I forgot that I’m King and decided with my heart.” She raised his face with a gentle touch, grateful that at least her son knew his faults.

“There’s nothing wrong with deciding with a heart, Baekhyun. Why are you doubting a wonderful marriage if your heart’s for Minseok?”

“His heart’s not for me, Mother.” Baekhyun’s jaw tensed. “He couldn’t care less if I sleep with another omega.”

“Because he’s his father’s son. Duty above everything else. He’s different from you, and maybe this omega the gods have told the shaman, would be the one who could rule beside you with the same heart. Have faith, my son. The moon is with you.” She hugged him once more. The King sent his mother off, hoping to see her again when he had his heir.

\---

“Chen! Come play with me, please.” A young 15-year old girl from the small town of farmers pulled the boy, around 22 years old, by the sleeve of his sack cloth shirt. He pinched her cheek.

“Maybe next time, okay? I’m working now.” Chen smiled charmingly to the girl, letting her pat his black hair.

“You said we’ll play bride and groom today.” She pouted, flirting with the boy.

“Why would we play that today? Aren’t you my bride everyday?” Chen lifted the girl, spinning her around, making her giggle.

“I love you, Chen! I love you!” She squealed. Chen kissed her cheek. Oh how fond he was of this girl. It reminded him of his twin sister that passed away when they were 15 because of an illness.

“Forgive me, my lady, but I can’t marry you in this life. Your father will kill me, and I want to live well.” Chen let her down gently. She nodded, accepting it. People ran from the distance as a smoke storm followed them. The ground shook as the gallops of the horses neared.

“Royal guards! Royal guards are here!” A woman screamed with delight. People rejoiced upon seeing them enter. Chen ran with the girl, dropping her off to her mother. She wondered why he looked so scared. He took off running to the shaman’s house above the hill. General Park hopped off his horse, barking orders to his men. The joy of the people disappeared upon seeing the hostility of the soldiers. Kim Jongdae needed to be found immediately. General Park squinted his eyes, seeing a man with black hair running. What an odd response to their arrival.

After minutes of asking everyone, no one knew a Kim Jongdae. Commander Kim Jongin, team leader of Valor, reported this to the General. “It’s possible he changed his name to survive. Ask if there were any odd arrivals from the time Baekhyun became king.” Chanyeol pieced. Another round of questioning commenced. The General’s eyes saw the young 15-year old girl near him.

“Why are you looking for this person? Did he do something wrong?” She bravely asked, slightly intimidated by the General because of his physique.

“No, miss. The King needs him. Do you know anything?” Chanyeol charmingly smiled. She blushed, thinking hard.

“The shaman’s nephew came back recently. That’s all I know about new people. He’s really sweet. Maybe you can ask him.” She smiled shyly. Chanyeol kissed her hand, thanking her with a smirk that made all women fall in love. As he made his way to the house by the hill, he knew this nephew was the person they’re looking for. Shamans were hermits, with no families or relatives. Why would he have a nephew instantly? It’s so easy to lie in an uneducated land.

Chen ran to his home, seeing his old man there. His eyes said the message. He hugged him tightly. “You can’t escape your fate, my boy.” Jongdae trembled, knowing death. This old man’s a shaman. He nursed Jongdae, housed him when he ran away from the killing. The shaman hugged Jongdae tighter, smiling. “Your fate’s been changed. I’m not talking about death, Chen.”

Chanyeol’s brows furrowed, listening to the old man talk. Did she give him the right house? These thin walls of farmer houses could never keep a secret.

“No, no, I won’t go! I’m not Jongdae anymore. I’m Chen. I’m Chen, your nephew.” He held the old man.

“And you’ll always be my Chen. Don’t forget you’re still Kim Jongdae, son of General Kim Jongkil.” Chanyeol gripped his sword tighter. Valor did finish the job perfectly. He knew that General. Another person from the previous regime lived. Baekhyun’s heir will come from the son of a traitor? It couldn’t be right. He knocked on the door, knowing the face of the Kim Jongdae King Baekhyun saw. He described it so well as he wrote. Jongdae bravely went to the door as the shaman held his breath. This boy could be killed on the spot or not. He’s sure he wouldn’t be. His visions were never wrong.

The face of the General met Jongdae. He’s known this face, seeing him around the palace when he visited his father. Could this be the one of the commanders his father was so fond of? The one who ordered for him to run? The one who had soldiers escort him far from the massacre? Chanyeol suddenly grabbed his wrist, pulling him out of the house. “You are to be at your best behavior in front of the King.” Chanyeol reminded him. “Shaman Lihyung, thank you for your help.” Jongdae looked at the old man who he trusted.

“Your fate is a gift to all of us, Chen. To the King,” He bowed to the boy. Chanyeol softened his grip, knowing the truth Jongdae’s not aware of.

“It’s not death meeting your fate, Kim Jongdae. I promise you that. You are the bearer of the King’s heir.”

Lightning struck Jongdae’s brain.

“Fuck no. No! Oh god no! Father, don’t make me a prostitute! I’m a general’s son, not some concubine! Kill me! It’s much better if you killed me!” Jongdae tried to break free from Chanyeol, who he has punched once already.

“All the more for the King to love you! He’s a general’s son too.” Chanyeol laughed.

“He killed my Father! He killed my only family!” Jongdae began kicking dust to Chanyeol as he’s been pulled to the troop.

“No he did n--” Chanyeol got another punch. Other soldiers held Jongdae. “General Kim, forgive me for doing this.” Chanyeol slapped the boy’s face to shut him up. “I knew your father. He was a really good mentor to me, to the King.” Jongdae looked up weakly, surprised by this. “Please keep his memory and honor by living his virtue. I’m sure you know what I’m talking about.” The boy gulped, feeling helpless. That virtue was his father’s last words to him before he was told to run. Jongdae closed his eyes, shaking the memory off of his mind. “Get him to the Palace. I’m sure he knows his way around the place already. Show your respect. He’s General Kim’s son.” The soldiers were amazed. “No one touches him without my order.” Chanyeol gave him a clean punch, knocking him unconscious for an easier trip home.

\---

King Baekhyun looked at the omega that’s supposed to bear his heir. “You’re telling me I judged him wrong? That he’s not a kind, soft-spoken, and gentle omega like in my vision?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, pointing at his face that physicians nursed. “That’s odd.” Baekhyun tilted his head to the side, peeking at his face.

“He’s General Kim’s son.” Chanyeol mumbled. Baekhyun choked on his breath. “I know. I was surprised too.”

“He’s the one I…” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae closer. Valor really listened to him. “No one tells him that I was the one who had him escorted out of the city that night.”

“General Kim would forever thank you for warning him, for saving his treasure from your father’s plans.” Chanyeol mumbled.

“My father’s sins are just coming up the grave to kill me, huh?” Baekhyun sat back, the words of General Kim replaying in his mind. He ran his hand across his face, feeling gutted. He ordered the maid to direct unconscious Jongdae to his room. “Check his heat cycle. I want this done sooner so the council’s off my ass.” Baekhyun stopped the hourglass, patted the unconscious omega’s head with gentleness and went to finish his duties. I’m not going to apologise for my father’s sins, General Kim. Instead, let me take care of your son to pay my respects to you, who has been more of a father to me than my own. Baekhyun’s stare became fiercer. He needed to talk to that shaman again, confirming if this was right.

Jongdae woke up in a bed with a maid and a guard. “Please eat your meals.” She bowed and left with the guard. Jongdae looked around the small chambers, hugging himself. He’s really in the palace as some concubine. This room was dark and cold. Was this some maid’s chambers? Though he knew the new King was young, he didn’t know him personally. His father always kept him out of the palace because he’s an omega. The soldiers would feast on his son, he believed. Although, he told stories about soldiers he was fond of. One was General Park and the other was unnamed but well described as a childlike-hearted commander with a mask of an intimidating alpha. He wondered if this other commander would help him leave this palace. Jongdae held his stomach, feeling his heat. The soldier guarding outside smelled him. He ran to the King to alert the situation.

General Park rushed to the infirmary, seeing the omega sweating uncontrollably. His scent made the alpha shiver. The physician told him that he’ll be under watch for the meantime to check his fertility as well. They were never going to have the same mistake with the Prince. Chanyeol nodded, returning to the King’s side to report. Baekhyun may have let it enter one ear then exit the other.

After a week, Jongdae was well-rested and well-fed. General Park visited him (just like he always did since his arrival). The King may have given a silent order to him to protect Jongdae than the Prince. Jongdae sat properly, bowing to the General upon seeing him. Chanyeol took a seat, asking if he’s alright. “I’m sure you have questions. Let me be at your service, my Lord.”

“It’s been a while since I was referred as such. It felt like a year ago when all this change was just a month ago.” Jongdae smiled forlornly to his lap. “Are you Commander Park Chanyeol?” The soldier nodded. Jongdae saw the symbol of his rank. “Sorry, General.”

“I’m still not used to all this either. But we’re already here. Let’s make the most of it.” Chanyeol smiled slightly.

“My father used to talk about you. When he came home from battles, he would tell me great stories about you and your friend.” Jongdae finally met the alpha his father talked about, somehow feeling safe.

“Your father became our father. He told us about you, just never told us your name.” Chanyeol took his weapon off, setting it beside the bed.

“Of course he wouldn’t. I’m an omega. What would his comrades think?” Jongdae talked himself down. Chanyeol shook his head.

“He was really proud of you, Jongdae, for all your achievements in music. He would tell us he felt bad when he missed your shows at the town plaza. Good thing my friend was really good at singing. Still, he always looked forward to going home to you.” Chanyeol assured his feelings. Jongdae was thankful to at least have a few untold memories of his father from his comrade.

“I have a question.” Jongdae piped.

“I’m sure you do.”

“Who is the new King? And why did you call me the heir’s bearer?” Jongdae got to the point. Chanyeol looked around, making sure no physician, nurse, or maid was around.

“You’re the one the gods sent for him, not his husband.” Chanyeol mumbled. Jongdae began laughing; from soft snickers to boisterous hysterical sarcastic laughing.

“You’re quite the jokester, General. Seriously, what’s the deal?” Jongdae waited expectantly yet the General is nothing else. “You’re lying. Oh my god I have to sleep with the King? I’m going to be his breeding bitch?” Jongdae was disgusted.

“Now that you put it that way, it-it sounds awful.” Chanyeol felt guilty.

“Because it is awful! General, you have to get me out of here. Please, for my father.” Jongdae really used the daddy card. Chanyeol took his hands off his arm gently, apologising.

“I can’t do that, Jongdae. You will have the future of this kingdom. That’s...really big shoes to fill. I can’t go against the gods.”

“Screw the gods! Making us pawns of disaster for their viewing pleasure in hopes we’ll pray to them! I’m not going to be the King’s breeding bitch! He killed my father!” Jongdae screamed. Chanyeol covered his mouth, hoping no one heard him.

“I told you he didn’t kill him. His father did. The King never wanted the killings, nor did he want to be King. Please, help us a little. I’m really going to beg you to stay to help him. Please Jongdae, you don’t have anything to lose. The King s--,” Chanyeol’s eyes were so sincere, so helpless with the situation. He remembered Baekhyun ordering them to never tell Jongdae that he saved him. Jongdae calmed, nodding, knowing his heart. “Thank you, my Lord. And for that, I will suggest to the King to grant you the same rights a Lord must have. You have my word on freedom.”

Jongdae was in awe of this man. There were still good alphas existing after all. His father chose well on who to train. “May I request another thing, General?” Chanyeol waited. “Though I’m a King’s concubine, may I have a job in the palace? Just so my dignity’s somehow intact in some way,”

“No promises, but I will try. Rest well, my Lord.” Chanyeol bowed and left. Jongdae couldn’t ask for more. At least his requests have been sent.

Baekhyun noticed all the sands in the hourglass dropped. “You may go, Council Pyo. I’m afraid you didn’t make most of the time.” He mumbled, pointing at the thing by his sleeve.

“But, Your Highness I was going to say,”

“Maybe when I turn this over some other day. You may go, or the general will make you go.” Baekhyun stared him down.

The doors of the chambers closed. Chanyeol stepped in front of the King, sitting down comfortably. Baekhyun opened a notebook, writing insights from that talk. He didn’t move the hourglass, letting Chanyeol speak freely. It wasn’t entirely business talk anyway. “A Lord’s rights?” Baekhyun’s brows raised upon hearing Jongdae’s request. “Decline. He’s the bearer of my child; he’ll get the same rights Minseok has. For what it’s worth, Minseok may not even be worthy his current rights.” Baekhyun scoffed.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol worried about his words. “What’s going on with you and the Prince?”

“Duty. Anyway, go on.” Baekhyun closed the notebook, listening more. His heart has truly strayed away from his husband.

“Jongdae also wants to work in the Palace. Since his purpose would probably be at night, the day could be, you know,” Chanyeol shrugged.

“Until noon only. I don’t want him working for free too. He’s free in the afternoons. I remember the General saying he’s good in music? Loves reading? Allergic to beans and watercress? Anyway, nights will keep him busy.” Baekhyun was so particular about time, it annoyed Chanyeol slowly.

“Thank you, Your Highness. I’ll send the word.” Chanyeol stood up, bowing. Before he could open the door, Baekhyun called him again.

“Does he hate me?” Baekhyun worried, biting his bottom lip. “I-I can’t sleep with him if he hates me. That’s taking him against his will. I’ve made mistakes already.”

“Baekhyun.” The King stopped rambling. “He hates you because he hasn’t met you, because he knows very little about you.”

“When can I see him again?” Baekhyun twirled the hourglass in his hand, rhythm broken because he felt so nervous.

“That’s up to the council, Baek. Do you still remember your vision of him?” Baekhyun nodded as Chanyeol smiled fondly. “He’s not that different after all.”

Baekhyun laid in his bed, remembering that vision over and over. How cruel of the world to make them mate for the sake of a nation. Maybe in the next life, Baekhyun’s fate would be wonderful. A guard announced an arrival. Baekhyun sat up slowly, seeing his door open. Prince Minseok entered, as beautiful as ever. The maids left them for a moment. Baekhyun turned the hourglass. “My King, I hope you’re well.”

“I am, Min. How are you? Have they been hard on you?” Baekhyun caressed his cheek.

“No, Your Highness. They don’t dare to look my way either. I guess it’s the same when my father was still alive.” He smiled shyly.

“What brings you here? It’s late. You should rest.” Baekhyun pulled him to his side carefully. Minseok wrapped his arms around the King. He looked at him with pleading eyes. Baekhyun blinked, surprised the Prince’s face was nearer. Their lips met. Baekhyun closed his eyes, holding his husband’s cheek. He fell back in the cushion with Minseok on top. The Prince pulled the breast ties of the King’s undergarments, checking his reaction.

“Let me serve you, my King.” Baekhyun’s eyes closed shut as his back arched. Minseok kissed and sucked his neck, giving him the pleasure he deserved. The hourglass fell off the desk, rolling on the floor. Pheromones spread through the Palace, making omegas run and alphas control themselves. Betas tended to both kinds, unbothered. The council members smiled, knowing the King spent his night well. Sucks for them, it’s with the wrong person.

Jongdae woke up in his sleep, suffocated by the scents. A beta nurse held him down, helping him breathe. The omega gripped the bed tightly, gasping for dear life. “Call General Park!”

The alpha general stumbled in the infirmary, dizzy with the scents. “We have to transport him away, General. The King’s scent suffocates him and triggers his heat. No one has reacted this violently over his scent.” She worried, feeling dizzy too.

“He’s in heat again?” Chanyeol didn’t think that was possible. “Is this how omegas react when they’re near their alpha?” Jongdae moaned, back arching off the bed. They tied his wrists and ankles just in case. His slick’s scent made Chanyeol lose his balance. “We’re not going to survive their mating when the time comes.” Chanyeol used his strength to get to Jongdae. His skin was on fire but wet with sweat. He began convulsing, gasping deeply. It’s like he’s mating with an invisible being.

Minseok screamed as Baekhyun pushed his knot in. The King sighed in satisfaction, smirking loosely. He opened his eyes, seeing a fierce stare from under him. He stopped moving, absolutely struck. He forgot Minseok was with him. Baekhyun suddenly lurched forward, hand quickly hitting the bedding to catch his weight. He looked down, positive Minseok didn’t move an inch. Why did it feel like someone moved down on him? Baekhyun shook his head, blinking his eyes to adjust his vision. Minseok touched his face, asking if he’s alright. The King nodded, still going since they’re locked anyway. This time, he turned the hourglass just above Minseok’s head.

In the infirmary, Jongdae wailed so loudly, it managed to resonate from the cloth gag in his mouth. “Is he possessed?” The nurse feared. Chanyeol checked Jongdae’s body movements as another wave of pheromones hit everyone in the Palace. Chanyeol coughed, holding his seat. “They’re one. The gods bound them the moment the shaman sent Baekhyun in the ritual.” Chanyeol scrambled to leave with the intention of stopping the King.

“General Park! The gods are smiling to our kingdom! The heir will come sooner than we thought!” Three council members rejoiced, concubines in tow.

“Huh? What heir? Jongdae’s writhing in the infirmary. Minseok visited the King?” Chanyeol pieced. The officials rushed to the King’s chambers. Before they got there, the waves of scent subsided. Chanyeol opened the King’s chambers unannounced, seeing Minseok spent on the King’s bed. Baekhyun looked behind him, panting heavily. The sands have all dropped. 10 minutes felt like an hour. The King detached himself from his husband, getting partly dressed for the sudden guests. Chanyeol blocked the view of the council members, promising them an update first thing in the morning. He needed to have a word with the King. Adviser Junmyeon entered subtly, tucking the Prince in as the two spoke.

Baekhyun dropped to the floor, holding his shin. Chanyeol kicked him for being so reckless. “You’re not going to believe it, Baek. You’re fucked up! That shaman, oh that sneaky old man, he-he did something! He bound you to Jongdae! He was in the infirmary, making inappropriate noises and sinful back arches and slicking all over the bed. Holy shit Baekhyun, did you think of fucking him?” Chanyeol freaked out, whispering aggressively to not wake the Prince. Junmyeon exited quietly.

“You’re kidding, right? Of course, I thought of the damn omega! I feel so bad, Chanyeol. Minseok thought all that effort was for him.” Baekhyun curled into a ball on the floor, guilt creeping his mind.

“Oh god this is so weird. What do I do? Every time you’ll have sex, Jongdae will feel it. And every time he’ll have sex, in theory, you’ll feel it! What if he touches himself? Oh god, Baekhyun, what if he touches himself while we’re doing official business?” Chanyeol thought of the worst scenario possible. Baekhyun scoffed, 100% sure it wouldn’t reach that point.

He was so wrong.

Baekhyun gripped Chanyeol’s thigh, holding his breath. They’re having dinner with another kingdom’s prime minister when the theory was tested. Chanyeol looked at the King with a forced smile. “Is something wrong, King Baekhyun?” The Prime Minister asked.

“No,” The response was so breathy. “I just remembered, General, the gift.” His pitch became high. Chanyeol wondered what gift. Baekhyun subtly moved Chanyeol’s hand to his thigh. The General flinched, getting his hand back. What an inappropriate way to say he’s rutting.

“Oh! Apologies, Prime Minister, we forgot the gift we prepared for you.” Chanyeol saved.

“Nonsense! I’ll be happy to come by your kingdom soon.” Good thing this prime minister was dense. And a beta.

“Wonderful! We’ll look forward to your arrival, Prime Minister.” Chanyeol rose, bowing. The Prime Minister did the same, waiting for Baekhyun to stand. He couldn’t. Not at all. His knot weighed heavily. “Pardon my King. He’s really gutted about forgetting that gift.” Chanyeol bowed his head, sympathising.

“Your Highness, please don’t take it to heart. I wish you a safe trip home.” He shook his hand, sweaty and shaky. Chanyeol let Baekhyun walk first, hoping to block the tent forming under his cheollik.

Baekhyun got in the palanquin, groaning and panting heavily. Chanyeol signalled for the soldiers to get going as he walked by the side. Baekhyun quickly stuck his hand in his pants, gripping his length to stop moving on its own. His other hand gripped the window, groaning like a sex-crazed madman. Chanyeol covered his mouth, stifling his laughter. The other soldiers looked at each other awkwardly. “Mind your eyes and ears. The food was horrible. Send word to the physician to enter the King’s chambers once we get in the Palace.” Chanyeol spoke deeply, commanding everyone to move faster.

Baekhyun shivered inside, wanting more friction. He hated himself for suddenly feeling like this in front of an honorable person. He heaved a deep breath just as his arms and legs felt like jelly. Whatever his omega did, he absolutely wanted to feel it for real. The lust in his mind made him forget about the husband waiting for him at home. Baekhyun’s sweat dripped down his neck as he pumped himself lazily. He imagined Jongdae’s face loving their union even if that’s impossible. He wondered how slick and inviting the omega would be for him. He lurched forward, coming undone. Chanyeol felt hot all over, hearing his best friend moan like a damn pornstar. He pushed a scrap of cloth inside, hoping Baekhyun would take it. The King did, biting on the damn thing to muffle his sounds. “Shit, Kim Jongdae, shit, that’s deep,” he whispered, feeling his dick squeezed entirely.

Meanwhile, in the Palace, Jongdae bit on his own sleeve as he pushed his fingers deeper. After a flick and a push, removed his fingers from his hole, completely sated. He opened his eyes slowly, wondering why that felt so much better than his other times. The night where he writhed in the infirmary bed surfaced his mind. He cursed Shaman Lihyung and all the shamans, maybe even the gods. He just found out he was bonded with the King. Embarrassment crept his skin. The King must’ve felt each movement. He’s very damn right. Jongdae got up and washed himself. Scenarios of facing the King played in his mind. Did he already know about their bind?

The King was woken up when they reached the Palace. Chanyeol saw the stain on his clothes, trying not to laugh at him. He opted to carry him on his back, making a scene. Perfect, Baekhyun’s still sweating. He staged the soldiers to play along, to keep the events with them down the grave. Once they finished huddling, Chanyeol held in his laughter. “Call the physician to the King’s room!” He screamed as he lifted Baekhyun on his back, running to the King’s chambers. Baekhyun’s awake, just really tired. He turned his face to the General’s neck, snickering. Chanyeol almost broke out laughing. Palace staff gasped and scrambled thinking something bad happened to the King. Once the two were in the King’s chambers, Baekhyun fell to the floor, laughing his ass off. Chanyeol couldn’t breathe, laughing his lungs off. The guard outside announced an arrival. Baekhyun ran to his bath, taking all his clothes off. Chanyeol composed himself, looking so worried. The physician entered, asking him what happened. They went to the King’s bath, seeing Baekhyun staring into nothing. “He just woke up. Can you send some stomach flu medicines? The food from the Prime Minister’s house might’ve had too much oil.” Chanyeol sighed. Baekhyun wanted to laugh. Good thing his silver hair’s covering his face.

“Why is his hair white, General?” The physician worried. Baekhyun noticed the strands, surprised but not really hating it. Chanyeol did a double take, realizing it was. “I’ll call the shaman.” The physician left hurriedly. Chanyeol rushed back to his best friend.

“Holy shit, your hair,” Chanyeol touched it.

“It’s really cool. I can sneak out without people noticing.” Baekhyun smiled to his reflection.

“The public knows you have black hair but no one has seen it since you became king. And you’re not allowed to leave these walls, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol stated.

“Yes, because I keep all my hair in. I’ll say I have albino genes when I go out.” Baekhyun’s bright idea was shut down by Chanyeol, reminding him that his safety’s the utmost priority of the Palace. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, hearing the same thing over and over. Baekhyun agreed, bidding the General good night.

\---

Jongdae met the General in his office, hearing the great news. Though it’s great, it was too much. “I-I have the Prince’s rights too? Is that legal for a concubine?” He worried.

“If the King said so, then yes. Frankly, you have more rights than Minseok because you’re not barren. You can’t make royal and diplomatic decision though. Influence is another thing.” Chanyeol smiled kindly. “And you’re more of a partner to the King than Minseok because of your working initiative. The kitchen needs an extra hand.” A staff uniform has been passed to the omega. Jongdae ignored the first part of the speech, only reeling from the fact that he has a job. “You’ll be paid like a Palace staff. How does that sound, my Lord?”

“Thank you, General! I’ll be in your debt.” Jongdae beamed.

“Thank the King. You are in his debt.” For some reason, it sit well comfortably with Jongdae.

\---

Baekhyun woke up earlier than usual, giving himself some time alone. He went through his closet, seeing his old clothes. He thought it would be fun to be Commander Byun for a few hours before he’s needed as king. He hid his hair wearing a headband that covered it fully. For good measure, he got charcoal in his room and dusted his hair with it. He made his way to the palace kitchen, seeing everyone busy to feed the Palace. “Don’t mind me. Oh that smells good.” Baekhyun smelled the big pot of porridge. He heard maids talking by the trays. A meal was untouched near them, flies feasting on it. It looked like last night’s dinner. It was placed in a wooden bowl with a cracked spoon. Did they have a prisoner lately? Did it die already?

“Excuse me, who owns this meal?” Baekhyun asked. The maids paid no mind, not turning to whoever spoke. It’s just some soldier meddling, they thought.

“That concubine from the shaman. The maid forgot to give it to him again.” One answered, cleaning the beans. The other maid with her looked up, suddenly dropping to her knees, apologising. Suddenly, all maids took notice. It took a while for some to remember the King in his old military clothes.

“Who’s the maid assigned to him?” Baekhyun’s brows furrowed. Baekhyun’s maids were there, knowing all too well that he wasn’t happy.

“One of Prince Minseok’s maids; she delivers the meal after the Prince dismisses her.” The head maid answered. Baekhyun looked at the cluster of maids, seeing his own set. “Eunhee, Mina, Rihyo, you will be tending to Jongdae by my orders. You will serve him meals the same time as mine. If possible, feed him all the vegetables I don’t like. Remember his allergies. I assume he’s not picky with his food. And put it in proper China. The palace pays how much for those breakable things, for fuck’s sake, use it. I’m surprised you all use those China but not the bearer of my damn child. Have some respect.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, not liking this morning.

Just as he left, he saw someone take the tray, running with it. Baekhyun followed the male to the side of the kitchen wall, surprised to see a kitchen staff’s clothes on him. Kim Jongdae’s profile made Baekhyun cover his mouth. The tray stayed on Jongdae’s lap as he picked the flies off. He ate it happily, savoring the taste. Baekhyun’s heart clenched seeing Jongdae happy while he ate a dirty meal. Baekhyun’s foot moved, making the rocks by his feet sound. Jongdae looked in the direction of the sound, seeing a soldier there. He stood up quickly and bowed.

“I’m not a thief!” He said right away. Baekhyun didn’t want him mistaken.

“I know! I know, sorry.” Baekhyun knew Jongdae hasn’t seen him. “You shouldn’t be eating that. It’s infested with flies. I can get you clean food, Jong...sir.” Jongdae shook his head, chuckling shyly.

“Food is food, Commander. I have a really strong stomach.” Jongdae smiled kindly. Baekhyun felt his ears heat. He touched his pockets immediately, feeling the apple he got in the kitchen.

“Here,” Baekhyun handed it. “At least have this.” Jongdae didn’t want to take it but Baekhyun insisted. He thanked him warmly, promising to eat it gratefully. This made Baekhyun very...happy. “H-Have a good day, sir.”

“Ah yes, yes, you too, Commander. P-Please take care!” Jongdae waved as Baekhyun rushed to leave. He finally saw the omega again, not in a way he intended. It felt awful to see him eat such a dirty meal with a smile. Jongdae’s heart amazed Baekhyun, enduring hunger all night. He needed to do something about it.

Jongdae woke up from his nap with an extravagant dinner by his bed. Meals became frequent, which he was thankful for. He wondered if the commander he met had something to do with it. One night, he saw the maid leave just as he woke up. “Wait! Thank you!” Jongdae called, finally having a chance to thank her. She opened the door again, smiling to him before leaving. He remembered her. She’s one of the King’s maids. Her clothes were different from normal maids. He saw either her or the other King’s maid. Another evening, he was reading on his bed when the frequent one came in with a huge tray of many dishes. “Lord Jongdae, good evening. How are you liking that book?” She greeted kindly.

“Mina, how are you? I’m really obsessed with it. Think it’s been with me for a two weeks already. The librarian’s kind enough to let me borrow it overdue. Was it...Eunuch Seon?” Jongdae sat properly, seeing his meal. “That’s a lot. Did the soldiers return from battle?”

“As a matter of fact, yes. General Park set up a feast. But I see you’re eating well given your job in the kitchen. The King’s been very keen on making sure you ate well.” She sat beside him. Staying in Jongdae’s room was the only time she got rest without getting scolded. His room was by the stables, far from Palace eyes.

“Feeding his pig before killing it?” Jongdae took a spoonful of rice and meat.

“That’s a brutal way of saying care.” She flipped through the book. “Huh, it’s with you all along.”

“What is?” Jongdae saw her reading it.

“This is the King’s favorite book of poems. He’s been asking me check the library daily to see if it’s back in the shelves.” She smiled fondly at one page. Jongdae choked after hearing that he and the King had the same favorite book. Mina handed him the cup. Jongdae downed the delicious wine. “Ah I remember this room. This was the King’s old room growing up. He made me clean out the space with Rihyo, the other maid, when he moved.” The wine was spat too. They’re bound in more ways than one?

Jongdae wanted to scrub his body. The sheets he’s been smelling and burying his face in was the King’s? Mina watched Jongdae eat. “The King would be pleased to know you’re doing well.” She stood up and bowed to him before leaving. The boy wiped his mouth, seeing the book again. Maybe he had to miss it to love it again.

\---

The omega thought about seeing the town one midnight, feeling that he won’t be needed by the King for a while. He wore his best clothes; the olive green robe with a cream belt would do well, he thought. Using the kitchen exit, he saw the lights of town, illuminating a lively plaza. It’s almost midnight but there’s so much activity. The difference from the farm village he stayed in was so clear, Jongdae felt excited. He ran to the stalls, seeing each item sold, tasting free food. This was real freedom. Not the kind his father made for him in the vicinity of their estate.

Jongdae knew the world based on books. He wasn’t allowed to leave without his father, in fear of getting mauled by alphas. Jongdae wondered why he’s so sheltered by his father while his older brother could run around free to the point of never coming home. General Kim would buy his son books to learn about the world, receiving an alpha education on his own. The talent of singing came to the boy, stunning his father. That’s the only time he got out on his own; when he was invited to sing for their townspeople. Jongdae never thought there was life after dark until this moment.

He saw an old man selling books, seeing so many titles he hasn’t read before. He held one, reading it briefly. The seller was asleep so Jongdae took the chance even if there’s a sign saying no free reading. Jongdae saw a book with a maroon cover. His hand reached for it but it bumped another hand. They both withdrew, holding their own hands to rub off the pain. Jongdae apologised, looking at the male with silver hair. He was stunned to see someone so young have that kind of hair. The boy gasped, utterly shocked. He ran away, hiding by a vase stall. Jongdae blinked twice, realising he reacted so late. “Wait! You can have it!” He called after him.

The silver-haired boy held his chest, catching his breath. Baekhyun looked at the main pathway again, seeing if Jongdae’s still there. What’s he doing out of the palace? He wondered. Did he recognize me? Baekhyun fixed his dapo and navy blue headband, taking another path.

Jongdae continued to look around, loving the cool air of the park. He went to the side of the bridge, avoiding the singles mingling on the bridge, and sat on the grass by the river. He looked at the moon, remembering the silver-haired boy. What a strange boy, he thought; strange but cute. Jongdae wondered about the pay he’ll get by the end of the week. He could buy three books per paycheck and still have some left to buy those rice cakes. Jongdae went back to the Palace, sneaking in without a scolding.

\---

The omega was formally introduced to the kitchen staff by Mina. She didn’t tell them that he’s the King’s bearer to keep the treatment fair. Everyone knew about the King’s bearer but no one has seen his face except the soldiers that brought him to the Palace and a few nurses. Those soldiers were on deployment. The nurses were paid to silence. So in total, only The King’s maids, head physician and nurses, and General Park knew his identity.

Jongdae was on dishwashing duty, doing his job diligently. He made friends with the chef, who was surprisingly a female, making sure her station was always clean. “Do you cook?” She asked. Jongdae shook his head. “You must be from the old King’s side. You have that vibe. Don’t worry I am too.” She smiled, smelling the spices. “My father was a soldier. But everyone’s fathers were soldiers. The allegiance was the only thing that varied.” She laughed.

“Why are you here, my Lady?” Jongdae wondered she was too young to be there. She scoffed.

“Because I’m at the King’s mercy,” She poured garlic powder in a bowl. “Kyulkyung. Chef Kyulkyung, but you seem to be like me, let’s go with Kyulkyung.”

“Don’t you hate the King for killing your father?” Jongdae tried to hide the venom in his words. She shook her head.

“That’s the thinking we want to change from those living. You guys weren’t here when he became King. I was, and a few others, like the Prince. Ah, that would make future kids find the King so cool. He killed his own father! He became one with us orphan kids. He removed the snake before it could even slither. What a cool, cool guy!” She praised.

“But he murdered his own family,” Jongdae’s morals still pushed through.

“Listen, Jongdae, I don’t know where you’re going with this but I like the King. He’s different from the past kings. He doesn’t tolerate the wrongs of this Palace. In fact, he...he has guts. He defies most orders if not most. Would you still hug your father if you knew he killed many innocent lives and possibly kill you if you don’t do your job right?” She mixed the spices and threw it in the pot without measuring. Jongdae shook his head. “There you go. Don’t hate him because of what people told you about him. Meet him, and you probably will at least once in your life because he goes around, don’t tell General Park that. You probably won’t recognize him in normal clothes but be the judge after meeting him. Now, I’m done with these bowls. Thanks, my Lord.” She did a curtsey before moving back to the pot to do her magic. Jongdae got frustrated. Even people like her liked the King. Did they forget how he got to the crown? His daddy had to slay.

After getting his pay for the week, he rushed out of the Palace, not caring if the King would need him. He needed to release his emotions. There seemed to be more people out that night. Did everyone get paid? Jongdae managed to buy two red bean buns, engulfing one in one breath. He looked for another stall to spend his money, noticing something straight ahead. The silver-haired boy’s there again. He looked around, walking slowly with curious eyes. The slight smile on his face made Jongdae swallow thickly. He wiped the powder off his lips and avoided him. Jongdae wondered why he’s so weird. The silver-haired boy passed by, holding a book. It’s the same book Jongdae borrowed from the library. The dried flower bookmark peeking from the page seemed familiar. Jongdae swore he had one just like it. That flower was found in the farm village only. The young girl he’s friends with gave that to him. Was that flower common after all? Jongdae suddenly remembered he needed to buy the books he read before.

The seller was happy to give him a discount because of his kind smile. Jongdae thanked him, holding three books. “You may get one more for free.” The old man smiled. Jongdae wouldn’t pass that chance up. The other books were expensive because they’re in Chinese. He learned that language on his own so he wanted stories from that language. Jongdae saw the maroon book still in the stack. He walked over to that side, debating whether he must test his luck.

“Excuse me, sir!” Another customer called the seller, greeting him warmly for coming back. Jongdae held the book, really wanting it. The seller got it out of his hands, giving it to the other customer: the silver-haired boy. He was in a navy blue robe with white trimmings, navy blue headband wrapped his forehead, making his silver hair stand out even more. There was a bun stuck to his mouth as he received the book and paid for it. Jongdae suddenly grabbed the boy’s wrist, stopping him. The silver-haired boy flinched, eyes wide, bun dropping to the floor. Baekhyun thought he’s going to be caught for sure. Why was Jongdae out of the palace again? Where’s Chanyeol and why’s he not guarding him? Come to think of it, Baekhyun’s also not allowed to leave the palace. If Chanyeol’s a few steps behind him, he would get caught too. They’re technically breaking the rules together. Baekhyun subconsciously mumbled it’s the gods’ fault. 

“Wait!” Jongdae panicked. Baekhyun tried hiding his face with the book. “Can I borrow the book when you’re done reading it, stranger?” He really lowered his pride for a good read. Baekhyun’s brows furrowed, forgetting that the omega didn’t know what he looked like. He looked at the hand gripping his wrist. Jongdae kept his hand to himself, apologising for the hostility. “Please? I really can’t afford it but I’ve always wanted to read something in Chinese.”

“Uh, sure?” Baekhyun stood straighter, realising he’s a tad taller. Just a tad. Jongdae smiled, super thankful. “You can read it first.” Baekhyun passed the book to him, avoiding eye contact. Jongdae suddenly felt shy. “Return it to me when you’re done.” Baekhyun quickly left.

“Wait, stranger! Where do I meet you?” Jongdae called after him. Baekhyun turned around, shrugging with a boyish smile then weaved through the people. They really didn’t know when they’ll meet again. Jongdae hugged the book, watching the silver-haired boy disappear. He realized he didn’t get a name.

“Did you find the free book?” The seller reminded him. Jongdae flinched, snapping out of his thoughts. He picked something random and thanked the seller. He needed to go back before the General checked on him.

\---

Moments later, Jongdae was called in front of the council, reminding him of his role in the palace. He heard these men fight and defend him, criticise the King for believing a shaman, even hear comments about his father. “He’ll be here to bear the child and he’s done. He has no rights over the child, nor will he be allowed to go near him.” A council member reasoned.

“That’s inhumane, the very opposite of what our King is about.” Another reminded. “Why are we even deciding this? Isn’t this the King’s decision?”

“And what of the Prince? Did you forget that he’s legally the King’s spouse?”

“Excuse me,” Jongdae raised his hand, gaining all their attention. “I have no interest to be here and it looks like I’m not supposed to be hearing this. I can just bear the child and go. My father taught me to serve the King, whoever he may be, to save my life. I’m doing as told and have sex with King...what’s his name again, anyway he’s pretty much avoiding me. Am I really needed here?”

A mix of yes and no responded to him. The council continued to argue as Jongdae sighed, leaving the room with a bow. No one even noticed him leave. On his way out, he bumped the General. He caught him in time, greeting him. The two smiled at each other, asking each other about their days. Prince Minseok was across the open area, seeing the two. “Who is that?” A maid neared, seeing the interaction.

“That’s the kitchen staff, Prince.” She mumbled. Minseok narrowed his eyes.

“General Park’s that close with a kitchen staff? Don’t make me laugh.” He neared them slowly. General Park bowed upon seeing the Prince near them. Jongdae dropped to his knee, not daring to look at his face. “Don’t you have anywhere to be, General?”

“As a matter of fact, no.” Chanyeol stood his ground. “Your husband’s pretty occupied with the head of agriculture. I heard they planted the seeds and they’re really bearing fruit good for the next year.” The savagery of the General hinted some destain for the Prince. Minseok forced a smile.

“Wonderful,” The elder didn’t back down.

“Is it really, Minseok?” Chanyeol chuckled incredulously. The tension made the staff (even Jongdae) uncomfortable. The General left first, really irritated. Minseok looked over his shoulder, rolling his eyes. His next target didn’t move. The Prince raised Jongdae’s face by his finger. Prince Minseok met his gaze. “It’s you.”

“Prince Minseok,” Jongdae felt nervous.

“Is that it? Don’t you think I deserve more respect than that? I’m aware I’m sharing my husband with you.” Minseok pushed his foot forward. Jongdae didn’t move. He actually knew him. “Your Prince orders you to kiss his foot.” The omega held his thighs, internally battling whether to obey or not. Minseok grew impatient. He raised his foot to Jongdae’s face, smearing his shoe. The boy didn’t fight, lowering his gaze to avoid the shoe touching his lips. Minseok grabbed his hair, rubbing his shoe on Jongdae’s lips. Dust and mud stuck to his skin. He could taste the dust too. Jongdae tried resisting. “Better! Everytime we meet, I want you to greet me with that kind of enthusiasm. You cleaned it really well! My other shoe is jealous. Maybe next time! At least respect the true husband of the King, swine.” He hit Jongdae’s face with the hem of his robe as he passed. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure your secret’s safe from the Palace staff, dishwasher.”

Jongdae let them pass, trembling in anger and humiliation as he wiped his face. Though he’s an omega, his father didn’t raise him to take any shit from anyone. He knelt there, frozen, knowing the Prince was right. He was really a dishwasher. Jongdae knew this fact with his whole heart. No one needed to remind him that. Being a called swine was too much. He already felt sick to his stomach being the King’s breeding bitch, pride stomped on and stripped from him. He’s no cryer but his hands told his feelings often. Jongdae stood up, hands trembling.

On his way back to his chambers, the King’s entourage passed. He stepped to the side, not daring to look at him. His face was too dirty anyway. The King discreetly stared at him as he passed. The maids did, the guards too, even General Park and Adviser Junmyeon. All wondered what happened to his face. A hand rubbed his arm gently. General Park knew something was wrong. Jongdae hurried to his chambers, not wanting to meet anyone for the rest of the day.

He laid in bed, thinking what if his father still lived. What if Shaman Lihyung didn’t sell him out? The door opened, the other King’s maid, Rihyo, bringing in his meal. Gone were the days and nights where no food was given to him. Just as he’s about to eat, the door opened again. He’s needed in the King’s chambers. As he entered the empty chambers, he took a seat the corner. He’s finally meeting the King. Minutes passed and no one entered. Jongdae slowly fell asleep, tucked in the corner. The King finally got away from the council, hoping to sleep. He felt a presence from the door. “Who is inside?” He asked.

“The omega, Your Highness.” The soldier whispered.

“Which one?” Baekhyun didn’t appreciate his introduction. The soldier gave him a look. “You have got to be kidding me! This is the council’s gift? Did they expect us to hump each other like horny teenagers tonight?” Baekhyun whispered aggressively. “Send him back to his room. He’s probably tired. What were they thinking?” The King walked away from his room, startling his maids.

“Your Highness! Where are you going?” They worried.

“To Chanyeol’s room! I’m not sleeping with the omega until I’m ready.” Baekhyun stomped, frustrated with the surprise. He opened the door to Chanyeol’s room, startling the General. He just took his clothes off so he’d take a bath. Guess not for a while. “I’m bunking. They sent the omega in my room.” Baekhyun pouted, taking his crown off. His silver hair flopped down to his forehead.

“What’s wrong with that? You might have something in common with him.” Chanyeol shrugged before getting in the bath. Baekhyun couldn’t say they met during Jongdae’s most candid moment and in the marketplace, making a connection. That would give away his breaking out and in. It would put Jongdae in danger too. “You don’t have to sleep with him, Baek. Just simply talk to the guy for now. Tell him stories about his father. Maybe he’ll hate you less.”

“But he didn’t show any hate in the marketplace,” Baekhyun mumbled to himself. In fact, he may have found the omega adorable that time because he didn’t recognize him. The way he hoarded books, begging to read the one he bought; it was really refreshing. Baekhyun wondered if Jongdae has begun reading it. He really wanted to read it too. If possible, could Jongdae tell him the story before he slept?

Chanyeol was deep asleep when Baekhyun got up past midnight. He was so thankful Chanyeol’s room was right beside a Palace wall exit. He got out in a breeze, tying his headband after. He noticed a figure running to his left. Jongdae went out of the kitchen exit. Baekhyun smiled, amazed. So that’s where he leaves.

Jongdae looked around the plaza, seeing the lights dance above. He really loved being free like this. He finally felt like he’s part of something where caste didn’t matter. Betas were free to sleep with whoever, enjoy the company of alphas and omegas. He wondered if this was the gem of the kingdom’s city. Street performers encouraged him to join but he declined politely. He’s not a dancer to begin with. He enjoyed their performance, singing along instead.

Baekhyun walked the streets, seeing his people enjoy this nightly feast. He allowed this for nocturnal people like him. He didn’t want commerce to die when the sun came down. He didn’t believe in the sun ever setting but rather passing its light to the moon. Maybe that’s why the gods blessed him with silver hair; because he and the moon were one. While all the kings of this kingdom unified with the sun, Baekhyun was fated with the moon like the first king.

He saw a necklace made of a blue apatite, resembling the moon’s reflection in water. It’s so beautiful to his eyes. The darkest bead somehow called him. The woman selling said it representing the light of the moon and the dark side of the moon. She flipped it over, showing black mineral accents. The King fell in love with it, buying it immediately. “I’ll give you the pair for your mate.” She showed him a yellow jade necklace. “The gods have blessed these rocks, you know. They were found beside each other by the grand cave of the kingdom. It’s said that the pair are magically attracted to each other, knowing the mated hearts.” She stuck both pendants together, acting like magnets together.

“H-How did you know I have a mate?” Baekhyun felt like he’s caught.

“I don’t. But are we talking about the same person in your heart?” She handed the pouch to him, eyes mysterious. Baekhyun was stunned. Did she see right through him? He got the apatite necklace, wearing it around his neck. He kept the yellow jade necklace safe as he found something to eat.

Jongdae wanted to know more about the sights but no one would help him. As he walked backwards, taking in the colors and life bustling around him, he bumped another person. Jongdae turned around, apologising immediately. The silver-haired boy was genuinely surprised to see him again. Jongdae’s cheeks turned pink, emotions giving him away. Baekhyun blinked, smiling loosely as his shoulders relaxed.

“It’s you!” Jongdae pointed.

“Hey you,” Baekhyun chuckled lightly, releasing the omega’s arms as he stood properly.

“I haven’t seen you for days. I mean nights,” Jongdae felt stupid, making terminology mistakes.

“Technically, it is day. Midnight has passed. Were you waiting for me?” Baekhyun supplied, making them both chuckle. “How’s the book?”

“It’s so fun. Sorry I’m taking so long to read. I know Chinese but some words were complicated.” Jongdae scratched his head shyly.

“I bet so. Take your time.” Baekhyun didn’t understand why his cheeks were stuck in a smile. Jongdae nodded, gratefully thanking him. He noticed the silver hair again, intrigued.

“Do you have albino genes?” He pointed to the top of the King’s hair. Baekhyun nodded, lying smoothly. “So pretty,”

“No, it’s weird.” Baekhyun ran his hands in his hair, pretending he didn’t like it.

“Don’t say that! It’s so pretty.” Jongdae suddenly ran his fingers in the King’s hair. Baekhyun froze, seeing how close Jongdae was. He swallowed thickly, seeing the omega closer this time. “Oh! I’m sorry! Personal space, right. I’m sorry. My dad scolded me a lot for invading people’s personal space when I get comfortable with people I like.” Jongdae suddenly slapped his hand over his mouth. “I mean, uh, as friends! I’m so embarrassing.” He smiled nervously. Baekhyun cocked his head to the side, feeling something weird in his chest.

“Don’t worry, I get it.” Baekhyun mumbled coolly.

“I’m Jongdae!” His tone was too high, too happy, too enthusiastic. Baekhyun nodded only because he knew that.

“Great to finally meet you, Jongdae. Can I have a head pat?” Baekhyun lowered his head, looking at Jongdae through his lashes. Jongdae blushed, carefully raising his hand. “Don’t be scared! I really like it better than I thought.” Baekhyun got his wrist and manually patted his head using Jongdae’s hand. The omega giggled, enjoying it.

The two went around the marketplace with Jongdae learning so much about the products from Baekhyun. He watched the silver-haired boy charm sellers to give them free food, even free products. He noticed the apatite necklace on the boy’s neck, noting how beautiful it was. They strolled over the bridge, seeing people court each other. Some were alone, waiting, while some were mingling. Baekhyun chuckled. He remembered his soldier days when he courted omegas and betas there. Jongdae looked around with his mouth agape, very fascinated with nobles from the city. “Where are you from? You seem to be amazed by all this.” Baekhyun chuckled. Jongdae turned his head, not hearing the question well.

“Oh! Oh, I’m from Silla. Also from Baekje.” Jongdae supplied. “Borderline,” Baekhyun nodded in understanding. “I was born here in Silla. My father just kept me there.”

“Any good reason?” Baekhyun felt his back too straight. He forgot he’s not the King right now.

“I’m an omega.” Jongdae admitted. Baekhyun made a face.

“I said any good reason?” Baekhyun smiled, showing it’s not a big deal. Jongdae chuckled, watching their feet fall in step with each other.

“I guess there’s no good reason. Where are you from?” Jongdae bravely looked at the boy, so taken by his beauty.

“Here. Sadly,” Baekhyun looked at the lights, thinking how beautiful it was to have someone to talk to. In his months of roaming around the night market, he always walked alone. Guess it’s better with someone. Jongdae didn’t press further, looking at the bridge again. “They call the bridge Lovelink. I assume you know why.” Jongdae wondered if people found their true love there like in the books. “Do you have time, Jongdae?” Baekhyun stopped walking, facing the omega. Jongdae nodded without thinking. He really didn’t know the time already. “Okay, can I ask a question?”

“Shoot.” Jongdae smiled.

“Would you marry someone out of duty or love?”

Jongdae’s brows raised, not knowing how to answer that. He’s never been in a relationship, definitely not in line for marriage. He’s just a concubine for all he knew. Would the silver-haired boy be open to that? Relationships were a foreign topic for him so he really didn’t know. “Love.” Of course, coming from the bookworm, his ideals were based on fiction. “But enlighten me please. What if it’s a duty to love the other?” Jongdae looked at the moon. Baekhyun stared at the other’s profile, smiling peacefully.

“What a privilege it would be to serve a heart,” The King whispered admirably. Jongdae felt him staring. It wasn’t uncomfortable but one felt aware, slightly demanding to return the action. Jongdae looked at the moon again, seeing the similarity. Two moons looked at him, one being the light and the other being the dark side of it. He couldn’t figure out who was which.

The pair didn’t walk side by side anymore. Baekhyun was a few steps ahead, wobbling as he walked, playing with his balance. He laughed to himself, finding the freedom so exciting. They heard music by the park, seeing pairs and individuals dancing to their heart’s desire. Baekhyun looked behind, tilting his head to the direction of the music, inviting Jongdae. The two made their way to the open area, standing around the dancers. Organizers of the small event pushed people in the ring, encouraging them to join the dance. Baekhyun smiled, clapping to the music. Jongdae knew the song. He began singing along.

The omega admired the movements of the couples waltzing around, seeing trust and love in their eyes even if most didn’t know each other. Baekhyun heard him singing, slowing his claps to a halt. It’s really the voice from his vision, the same one General Kim boasted. Baekhyun’s heart felt so light, it practically disappeared in his chest. What a beautiful crossroad the gods made for them. Baekhyun extended his hand to the omega, who noticed it after a few seconds. He refused, excusing his poor dancing skills. “This is the last song before we leave. Take his hand, boy!” The organizer saw them hesitating.

“Come on, it’s just a spark.” Baekhyun mumbled, not accepting refusal for one chance to dance together. Jongdae understood his sentiment even if it was metaphoric. Spark meant no harm. Sparks becoming flames was another thing. Jongdae took a leap of faith, holding on to Baekhyun’s hand. The King’s smile was so triumphant, he glowed. As they made their way in the ring, space was made for them. Baekhyun stood straight, one hand behind him. It’s a traditional pair dance. Everyone in the kingdom learned this before reading. Jongdae secretly loved this dance, doing it by himself in the estate he lived in with his father. He danced with the maids, his tutors, even in the farmer’s village, he and the young girl danced this together. Doing it now with the silver haired boy was something else; something so pure, so real, the lack of confidence disappeared. He trusted this stranger for some reason. Little did he know that he’s dancing with his beloved, with the gods’ descendant, the moon’s child.

With trust, Jongdae let the silver haired boy lead their slow steps. He bumped Baekhyun by accident, getting discouraged. Baekhyun held his shoulders raising his chin by a finger until their eyes met. “Sing for me, will you?” A simple request with loaded pressure made Jongdae cower. “It’s only you and me now, Jongdae. Eyes on me. Trust my eyes will be looking at yours at all times. You trust me?” Baekhyun whispered.

“I-I do,” Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hand gently, letting it stay midair. Baekhyun combed the side of Jongdae’s hair until it cupped his cheek lovingly. “Step forward,” The two began moving together, slowly but surely. They waltzed around, surprisingly not bumping anyone. Jongdae dared to look at his feet, disbelieving that he’s dancing. Baekhyun took a deliberate half step closer, hindering Jongdae’s chance to do so as their chests were less than an inch close. If he tried to lower his chin, he’ll end up knocking foreheads with the other. Baekhyun danced with ease, evening spinning Jongdae once, twice, lifting him in his arms and down, not missing a step. Jongdae’s confidence in this dance grew. He tapped the kid that used to love this, letting go. Baekhyun saw the change in his eyes, more stars sparkling with each step.

My gods, if he’s really fated for me, why didn’t you guide us in this crossroad sooner? Is it possible to fall in love all over again, to fall in love this fast? I would’ve loved to serve his heart more than my own. If he’s really your chosen omega for me, let him remember the best of me as I would remember the best of him. Let his heart love me as I want to love him. I pray you guide him in my arms.

Jongdae’s eyes were lost in darkness. It wasn’t total darkness in Baekhyun’s eyes but rather an eclipse, an annular eclipse. He’s the dark side of the moon, the part the sun doesn’t shine on. He’s so intrigued about what he hid, what’s left to find out. He didn’t realize he’s singing, making Baekhyun’s smirk appear. The King may have found his yellow jade, the moon’s sun, the pair to the necklace his wore.

As the music stopped and everyone clapped for each other’s participation, only Baekhyun and Jongdae stayed still, realizing something about themselves. The King’s animalistic senses took over, kissing the omega gently. Jongdae immediately closed his eyes, stunned yet welcomed. The people around them hollered at the pair, pleasantly surprised by the ending for two strangers. Baekhyun pulled back, realizing his loss of control. Jongdae opened his eyes, stars bursting in the orbs. Baekhyun’s hands sweat in Jongdae’s, feeling some unexplainable surge of energy. Jongdae felt the cold creep under his skin. Their eyes played games with them. Baekhyun blinked hard, seeing stars, seeing Jongdae’s hair was blond. Jongdae rubbed his eyes, seeing the silver hair turn black. Both became a blinding mess, panicking because of their vision. Baekhyun recovered first, still confused by what he saw. Jongdae rubbed his eyes one last time, seeing Baekhyun back away hesitantly. Suddenly, the open area around him lost life, people disappearing until it’s just them. “I-I, Jongdae, you’re glowing.” Baekhyun whispered, seeing the omega’s eyes become golden.

“What are you talking about? You’re glowing too! Your eyes, one’s blue grey.” Jongdae didn’t freak out, no. He was so amazed by it. Baekhyun turned his face away, covering his left eye. Jongdae took a step, worried if he’s hurt. Baekhyun prayed a minute ago but now he’s cursing them again. He ran away, hoping Jongdae wouldn’t follow. The omega felt half empty as the silver haired boy left so abruptly. He looked around the empty area, seeing the stars. You saw that, right? Tell my father I’m sorry for being reckless. I just really want to be his friend. 

Jongdae went home with a bag of stuff and happy memories. His fingers kept touching his lips, remembering that he just kissed someone. That was his first kiss. The tingling feeling stayed with the weird butterflies in his stomach and jumping frogs in his chest. Jongdae hiccupped, making him cover his mouth. He stopped walking upon realising something. The boy never gave a name again. Jongdae felt regretful for missing that information more than leaving without a proper goodbye. He had to sneak out again just to find out more about this boy. Whether the silver haired boy with a partial blue grey eye would be there again to see him, he didn’t know. He simply had to trust him that they’ll meet again. It’s just a spark after all.

Baekhyun leaned by the Palace wall, waiting for Jongdae to get in. He’s sure he got there first because the kitchen door’s still open. When he heard Jongdae’s hiccup from afar, that’s when he hid in the bushes. He saw Jongdae feeling his lips, making him smile triumphantly. Baekhyun bit his lower lip, controlling his emotions and smile. Jongdae touched his chest, calming his breathing. He looked up, giving the moon a thumbs up. Baekhyun felt his left eye change. His right eye showed reality while his left eye showed some astral projection of what the gods saw. He knew he was special but not this special. Why did it only happen with Jongdae? The vixen with blond hair and golden miosis eyes appeared. He remembered what Jongdae told him; that his hair’s black with one bluish grey eye. Baekhyun shivered just remembering it. Someone has seen him in partial wolf form. He’s technically in partial wolf form now with his hair being silver but the eyes were another thing. No one has seen it except his father upon presentation. It’s why he’s the dark side of the moon. Baekhyun wondered if Jongdae’s the sun’s child based on his wolf form. Was the omega even aware of the beauty of his wolf form?

Once Jongdae got in the palace wall safely, Baekhyun jumped over the wall, finally going to his own chambers. Chanyeol could return his things when he woke. There’s too many secrets coming to light. It won’t be long before they’re fated to meet in the designated time. He’s so wary of Jongdae’s reaction to the truth. Would he recognize him with a crown? His eye hasn’t changed since he was a kid. The last time it did, his mother was in danger and he had to transform. There’s laws about them transforming suddenly. They were to be shot on sight in fear of losing human control. Most have kept in their urges but kept the instincts. And only the fated individuals from the gods were given the power to see others’ wolf form.

The left eye was Baekhyun’s signal for his excessive genuine emotion. Why did it happen with Jongdae of all people? Was it the gods playing with them again? He noticed the sky’s not so dark blue expanse. Did he stay up longer than usual? Jongdae made him lose track of time. Baekhyun entered his chambers, seeing everything was in place. He found a book on his desk, knowing it wasn’t there earlier. It’s the one from the library, his favorite book of poems. Jongdae must’ve taken it out of the King’s pile, reading it while waiting. The flower bookmark was gone. Baekhyun laid in bed with a smile on his face. He touched his lips, proud that he took that initiative. The kiss felt right, felt real. The feelings were real. For once, he was happy with how the gods pieced his day. He was so wary and regretful to close his eyes because he knew that the next time he’d open them, the bright side of the moon would appear and the happiness would fade as he becomes King Baekhyun again.

\---

At noon, the King’s entourage headed to his chambers. Baekhyun saw a figure by the primrose bushes. His breath hitched, seeing his omega there out in the open. Baekhyun pulled his adviser Junmyeon in front, hiding behind him. The entourage looked at each out of confusion. General Park was so amused. Jongdae’s kneeling on the ground, petting a stray cat. Baekhyun peeked from Junmyeon’s shoulder, seeing the omega better. There was a scratch on his arm. Did the cat attack him? The omega felt people near him. He saw the entourage by the palace corridor, General Park and the King’s back only. Still no face? Jongdae bowed even if they left. He hid his scratched arm, heading to the infirmary.

“You shouldn’t be playing with stray cats, Jongdae.” A nurse sighed as she cleaned his wound. “But this doesn’t look like a cat did it. Unless he had a metal fan,” She looked at him knowingly. She’s seen scratches like this before. The Prince’s maids usually came there with tons of them. “Playing with a royal, my Lord?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jongdae mumbled. She scoffed, pressing the wound.

“I’m not telling anyone, Dae. Calm down. If I did, that metal fan’s coming for my neck. I don’t know if air actually comes out of that thing.” Jongdae chuckled, thinking the same. “The Prince must really hate you. You’re new, right? How could he hate you suddenly? Did you poison him?” The extremes of this nurse overwhelmed Jongdae. “Ah, you must be it. The King’s bearer,” she whispered, winking to keep the secret. “You know, I don’t know you a lot but I like you already, Jongdae. Since we’re sharing, I mean figuring out, secrets here, I have one about the Prince.” She whispered it to the omega who laughed, denying it. “I don’t know, it seems true. See for yourself sometimes.”

Stupid nurse, now Jongdae’s so observant of everyone in the Palace. When he cleared trays around his designated section, he always kept his eyes open. Mina found him there just when she’s carrying his meal tray. They shared a look then went on their way. He couldn’t eat in the kitchen because that’s a dead giveaway of what he was. So Jongdae always excused himself after his shift to eat in his room. Free afternoons were spent with the cat he named Luna and the Chinese book.

The General has seen him by the primrose bushes every other day, reading. He entered the King’s court, seeing Baekhyun bored on his throne. The elders have been debating about the status of a noble family’s head who was caught with adultery. Baekhyun groaned, wanting to cut the chit chat short. “If you’re stripping that man away from his status, what of his family, his children? Have you thought about its implications to me? Aren’t you making me commit adultery by sleeping with a stranger to fulfill some tradition?” The Head Minister told him that this situation’s different. “How so? I should be stripped off my rights as King for committing adultery. Worse, impregnate the other. What hypocrisy to the crown,” Baekhyun scoffed.

“What do you suggest, my King?” He narrowed his eyes.

“Kill the people involved. Retain the wealth and status of those not concerned with the crime.”

The moment Baekhyun finished the thought, he knew it was too cruel. He scratched his left ear, signalling Chanyeol for a meeting privately on implementation. Still, the same law was sealed, implementation under the General’s discretion. “Speaking of compliance to tradition, have you spoken to the omega, Your Highness? His heat chart’s been sent to your chambers days ago. May we set a formal meeting for the both of you?”

Baekhyun stepped down without a word, exiting the court. A maid was there in waiting. “Prince Minseok is waiting for you in your chambers, Your Highness.” Baekhyun sighed, making his way to his chambers slowly. He really didn’t want to see anyone right now.

The doors opened, revealing his husband sitting in front of his desk. Minseok’s eyes looked to the floor, waiting for the King to enter. Baekhyun didn’t. He simply closed the door and continued walking. Minseok wondered what’s wrong. He only wanted to catch up with him. They barely spent time together because the King’s too swamped with duties. Now he didn’t want to have tea with him? Minseok felt uneasy.

Baekhyun went to the garden, entering the maze. So much for being swamped with duties. He didn’t go far but felt happy to be lost, to be alone. He heard footsteps from the other side. Baekhyun turned in his spot, finding where it came from. He heard worries from the other person. Baekhyun recognized that voice. It’s Jongdae. He lost inside the maze. “Help! I can’t get out!” Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh. Poor boy’s lost suddenly?

“Are you alright?” Baekhyun asked.

“What do you think?” Jongdae sassed. “Can you help me get out?”

“Sure but...do you trust me?” Baekhyun’s smile could be heard. Jongdae suddenly remembered someone from those words. He closed his eyes and remembered the moon boy. “Okay, go left until you’re at the three-path section.” Jongdae did as told.

“I’m here!” Jongdae felt that the right was the best way to go.

“Go with your gut! Tell me which path you chose!” Baekhyun tried to remember each path’s ending.

“Right!” Jongdae ran to where his gut felt like going. Baekhyun’s panic was delayed, mind clicking that the omega would be meeting his way. He looked to his left, seeing Jongdae there already. The King held his breath. They’re not supposed to meet like this. Baekhyun ran to the other side, hiding from him completely.

“Left, left, right!” Baekhyun remembered his way in, giving it to Jongdae. The omega ran until he made it out. Baekhyun followed but not close enough. Jongdae never spoke again, at least not to him. General Park was there, checking his well-being. Baekhyun hid himself further, going in the maze. He remembered Jongdae hated him because of his father’s death. Jongdae only saw General Park as the light and not Baekhyun. He reached the center, a fountain with vases and benches around. He saw his reflection, wishing he was no longer King. Maybe Jongdae wouldn’t hate him this way.

\---

The omega snuck out again with his drawstring sack backpack. He had the book wrapped in cloth, ready to give the silver-haired boy’s book back. The book was about the sun and moon, loving each other in the presence of stars. He loved the tragedy and the beauty of true love. There were aspects of philosophy and psychology, well explaining the characters’ insights, feelings, and actions. He found the moon to be a fool, overreaching his capacity despite the limitations set in their orbits. The sun was so giving despite burning for the wrong reason. Jongdae hated them both but loved them for their story. He’s so excited to tell the boy about it.

He got some rice cakes with his earnings, getting enough for them. Jongdae looked left and right, high and low, finding the boy but he wasn’t there. At a pub, a familiar face exited with a big smile on his face. Those round eyes suddenly met the omega’s way. Jongdae covered his face with a hand, lowering his head before making a run for him. His wrist was caught by the General. Jongdae looked so ashamed of getting caught. Chanyeol was laughing at him. “Surprised?”

“Sorry General,” Jongdae spoke cutely, hoping to get away with it.

“For what? Having fun?” Chanyeol wasn’t so stuck up after all. “Walk with me.”

The two strolled the streets, actually earning a pathway as they walked. The General really held a great influence. Many greeted him, some even flirted. Jongdae was so amused by this change of ambiance. They sat in a restaurant for tea. Chanyeol gave him the best tea, watching him drink. Jongdae drank all of it, brows raised as he loved the taste. Chanyeol watched him fondly, giving him another. “I’m not trying to get you drunk but that tea has alcohol. Slow down, okay?” Jongdae gulped it down, staring at his empty cup. He blinked at Chanyeol, who slowly became blurry. Jongdae put the cup down and burped. Chanyeol snickered again, nose bridge wrinkling. “You seem to know your way around. I’m guessing it’s not your first time out.”

“Uh, I’m meeting a friend.” Jongdae told the truth.

“Friend? I thought you had no friends because your father kept you indoors.” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes.

“I met a friend. He’s really cute.” Jongdae smiled.

“That’s...a different way to describe a friend.” Chanyeol drank his ‘tea’, tone disapproving. “Usually we say they’re funny, interesting, smart, athletic, not really cute unless there’s intention.” Jongdae’s eyes went wide upon realizing his mistake.

“I can’t fall in love! Oh my god, General! I can’t fall in love if I’m the King’s bitch!” Chanyeol suddenly leaned forward, covering Jongdae’s mouth. He looked around in hopes that no one heard him. Jongdae looked around, reality hitting him. They weren’t alone. Chanyeol slowly removed his hand. “General, I fell in love with a stranger!” Better, the omega whispered.

“What stranger? You said he’s your friend.” Chanyeol whispered back.

“I don’t know his name but we’ve met a few times.” Jongdae smiled loosely. This guy’s tipsy. That should be in Chanyeol’s conscience.

“So this isn’t the first time you snuck out. What’s in the bag?” Chanyeol pointed on the thing that Jongdae’s been hugging since they sat down.

“A book. I borrowed it from him. It’s actually a funny story!” Jongdae slurred a little. Chanyeol was all ears for it. Jongdae didn’t describe what his friend looked like but from his words alone, there were feelings forming. Chanyeol didn’t confront him about it. It’s not in his place to make him realize that. He’s not even sure if Jongdae’s fully realized that he already fell in love with a stranger, not on his way to falling. They’re both aware it’s risky because Jongdae’s fated to the King. Chanyeol wondered if the gods were wrong at some point.

Baekhyun stood outside the restaurant, seeing Jongdae giggling with Chanyeol. Them together wasn’t the problem. It’s the look in Chanyeol’s eyes. Baekhyun knew that stare, even how his brows moved. They grew up together so the slightest mannerism of the other was like their own. The King stepped back, hiding a book behind his back. He managed to buy another copy of the book Jongdae borrowed from the library. It was quite pricey but it’s no matter to Baekhyun. He’d do anything to see the stars in Jongdae’s eyes again.

The pair stood up, getting ready to go. Baekhyun hid by a clothing shop, knowing his hair was enough to give both of them a hint. They went their separate ways, Jongdae heading further away from the palace. Chanyeol probably met with his favorite concubine. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. The smell of the alpha General confirmed his hunch. He’s wearing that disgusting perfume again. Baekhyun ran to Jongdae’s way, hoping Chanyeol didn’t see him.

He saw Jongdae standing in the middle of the Lovelink bridge, finding a spot to stand on. The omega’s hips leaned on the side as he ate a rice cake so innocently, you knew he didn’t belong there. The couple to his left began making out. He dodged the pair’s aggression directed to his spot. Jongdae did baby steps to get away. He bumped to a female looking for love. Her chest was a sight indeed. Jongdae covered his eyes, chanting omega to her. She backed away, pouting. Fingers poked his sides, making him jump and yelp. He turned around, seeing moon boy smiling. His headband was silver this time. Jongdae noted he looked really good in short sleeved dapo. “Waiting for someone, my love?” Baekhyun flirted.

“Yes. You,” Jongdae answered, no flirting or malice in his intentions. “Rice cake?” Baekhyun got two pink ones, happily showing Jongdae he got his favorites. Yes, Jongdae remembered moon boy loved the pink rice cakes so he kept eating the other colors until pink was the only color left. Baekhyun felt shy about his preference but thanked Jongdae for picking the other colors out. “Come with me! I want to show you something!”

The two were somewhere in the woods, not far from the marketplace. “I read about this tree in a book I found in the library. It says something magical happens to it at night.” Jongdae seemed so excited but Baekhyun knew that tree. The magic died years ago. He felt sorry to the boy who wanted to see it. The King has only seen it once and that was the last of it. The magic of that tree never came back. Jongdae sat on the ground, waiting. Baekhyun sat beside him, at least indulging him during the wait to nothing.

After a minute turned into half an hour, Jongdae gave up. “Guess not tonight, huh?” He looked at Baekhyun, who was asleep on his own arms. “Hey, hey,” Jongdae shook him but the boy suddenly collapsed to his lap. The omega began to panic. There’s no one he could call. “Hey, did you die? Please don’t die on me.” Jongdae dragged the boy to a tree to rest him there. His fever’s insane. Jongdae ran to the marketplace, buying whatever he could with the rest of his money. He began nursing his friend until they both fell asleep.

Baekhyun woke up, feeling so weak. He took the leaf off his forehead and saw everything so bright. It’s morning. It’s morning! Baekhyun stood up, ignoring that he slept on the omega’s lap, and looked around. Jongdae’s wallet had nothing in it. Baekhyun placed all his pocket money in there, got the bag of rice cakes and the book he bought, making a dash back to the Palace. He jumped over the wall, hiding behind columns until he got to his chambers. Minseok’s there, asleep. Baekhyun bit his knuckles, tiptoeing around him until he’s in the bath. What’s the Prince doing in his room? After he bathed, he woke Minseok with a forehead kiss. “Did you wait for me all night?” Baekhyun whispered.

“Where have you been?” Minseok looked upset. Baekhyun didn’t answer. He simply told his husband to stay in his bed as he did his duties. Baekhyun wondered if Jongdae got back too. As he passed by the kitchen, he saw the head chef Kyulkyung smiling to a male as they carried jars in. Jongdae’s there. He still had his backpack on, nor did he change his clothes. Relief washed over the King who looked at the omega fondly. Thank you, my love, for taking care of me through the night. Baekhyun really forced his body to see Jongdae. And it was all worth it.

“Wait, wait, don’t lower your head yet!” Jongdae whispered as Baekhyun’s head slowly rolled from the tree bark again. He’s been trying to feed him herbal medicine but the head kept bobbing. He moved Baekhyun to lie down, using his lap as a pillow. Jongdae had so much time to admire the moon boy. He touched his necklace, remembering flashes of the boy with black hair and one bluish grey eye. What an interesting form, he thought. Jongdae sang him a lullaby, making sure he slept well. He didn’t know where his friend lived so they stayed in the woods. Jongdae finally fell asleep, holding the moon boy’s soft and pretty hand.

When Jongdae woke up, he’s alone...with tons of money. He forgot to give the book again. A part of Jongdae wondered if it was a dream. He looked at the magical tree in broad daylight. The moon boy was right; the magic died years ago. The tree was so dry and bare. It’s like it looked better in darkness than during the day. Jongdae wondered what and where the moon boy was during the day.

\---

The King breathed heavily out of anger. He growled at the council and military officials after knowing their troops were ambushed in another kingdom. He’s not assigning Chanyeol to clean up that mess. They’re getting too dependent on the General. “Commander Jongin, I need you to see this done by the time I return from Japan. Valor can take whatever they need from Alpha. Save your concerns, council. I’m sure they’re as petty as your sentence structures.” Baekhyun stepped down, walking briskly with Chanyeol behind him.

When they’re out of the court, Baekhyun suddenly grabbed Chanyeol’s weapon, hurling it until the blade lodged in the column’s wood. He’s so mad at the strategy set, for losing so many lives. Minseok flinched upon seeing it hit, moving out of the way of the King. He didn’t even worry about the Prince as he passed. There Minseok felt the change from his husband. He’s not the same Baekhyun that put him first, cared for his well-being, and indulged him. Has he met the omega yet? Why did his heart begin to change and when? Minseok made him believe that it’s because he’s angry about something else. Yes, it’s better to think that. Adviser Junmyeon ushered the shaken Prince to his chambers to begin their lessons to calm him.

With the King overseas, Jongdae was more free to roam around. He’s been called by the council twice, preparing him for meeting the King. They’ve set a date too. The joy in Jongdae slowly faded. His fun days were over. How his heart hurt as he remembered moon boy. He had to tell moon boy the truth about his reason for being in town and why he had to cut their ties. He’ll return the book and that’s it. So Jongdae snuck out every night, waiting for the boy near Lovelink. How odd, he hasn’t shown himself for days. Jongdae wondered if he really got sick and struggled. Jongdae felt so bad he didn’t get his address. He began walking around, asking sellers about him. They seem to recognize the silver-haired boy but knew nothing about him except his adorable smile. Shame, Jongdae also knew the same thing. No name, no address, no relatives. They said he’s a foreigner from another town, visiting the marketplace when he wanted to. Jongdae went back upset each dawn, fearing that he may never say goodbye to his only friend.

One dawn of waiting led him to the restaurant where Chanyeol gave him some ‘tea’. He ordered for himself, downing it. “Something wrong?” Jongdae looked behind him, holding his head after. His entire world spun. Chanyeol asked for a glass of water. The omega drank it gratefully, feeling better. The General’s face seemed to be clearer this time. Jongdae’s brows shot up. It meant the King’s back too. “Y-You’re all back?” The omega worried.

“Just me,” Chanyeol patted his head, combing his hair with his long fingers. Jongdae leaned to the touch, loving the feeling. The submissive nature of the omega seemed to please the alpha. “Come with me. I’ll show you something.”

The General helped Jongdae get down from the makeshift trail just by the entrance of the forest. It surprised him that he went down with ease like he knew it. Jongdae looked at the familiar tree. It seemed to be half glistening under the moonlight. Chanyeol handed him a small branch, warning him that it’s wet. “Please wait for a moment. This used to be a magical tree. Hope this works,”

In a minute, a small light appeared on the branch like a flower blooming. Jongdae couldn’t believe his eyes. A light just bloomed into a flower. Chanyeol smiled, so elated it worked. The General rejoiced, hugging Jongdae as they looked at it. The omega was in awe of the flower made by light. “There’s a legend that this tree was the sun and moon’s child. When the first alpha king fell in love with the sun goddess, the gods were so against it. They managed to become one and bear a child. One day, the child went missing. It rained all over the kingdom and the moon disappeared for so long, darkness took over. It made them separate.” Chanyeol narrated. Jongdae felt sad for them. “A wanderer found the child in the forest. Her hand stuck out lifelessly from a bundle of tree roots. The gods turned her into this.”

“That’s so cruel!” Jongdae dropped the branch, the flower fading to dust. Chanyeol nodded, resting his chin on the omega’s tiny shoulders.

“They said that’s why we wolves howl to the moon, to call the goddess back the same way the first alpha king did so he could tell her that he found their daughter. It’s tragic but there’s beauty in tragedy.” Chanyeol looked at the tree with sullen eyes.

“I thought the magic’s gone.” Jongdae’s eyes never stopped staring at the branch he held.

“The King wanted to restore it. He said his omega would love it.” Chanyeol shrugged, unsure why the King made that request when Chanyeol’s on his way back to the kingdom. He’s sent to go first for that reason. Although, Chanyeol wondered if Minseok was into this kind of fiction. That guy’s too realistic and closed off to care about something dead like this. He thought it could be for the couple’s nearing anniversary. Baekhyun would be so sweet if it was a gift.

Speaking of, the said alpha managed to get out of the Palace. He just got back from his trip, not wasting time to get to his room to kill time. He missed Jongdae so much. He wanted to be in the dark side of the moon once again after overstaying in the bright side. He wanted the omega’s warmth beside him as they walked. If possible, could they taste each other’s lips again? Baekhyun would take his chances. So he left at midnight, wearing his navy blue dapo and headband. He looked for him along the streets, having sellers call his attention. “A boy came looking for you! Where have you been, boy?” A lady asked.

“There you are! A cute omega’s looking for you. He said he’s your friend.” An elder told him.

“Black hair, dark eyes, cute lip curls?” Baekhyun described so vividly and quickly. Everyone he talked to nodded. The smile on the alpha’s face was so radiant. Jongdae’s been looking for him, waiting for him. The alpha ran to Lovelink, hoping he’d be there. No luck. He wondered, maybe.

He saw the omega’s back when he neared the magical tree in the forest. He was about to call his name when another presence stopped him. Another alpha was with him. Baekhyun climbed a tree, trying to see them better. Good thing he bought rice cakes on his way there. He got the pink ones, waiting for something to happen or at least have Jongdae alone. He’s been itching to see him again then this happens. The alpha hugged Jongdae from behind, getting comfortable. Baekhyun spat the rice cake, looking so irritated. His mind’s running like crazy. Find that motherfucker. Warrant of arrest. Capital punishment his ass! He’s touching the King’s bearer! My bearer! Hands off my Jongdae! The territorial instincts in the alpha kicked in but he couldn’t do anything. Whatever he would do from there on out would give him away. All his could was claw the tree bark, containing his growl in his chest.

The clawing suddenly slowed until it stopped. Jongdae looked around, hoping the moon boy would appear. He had more news to tell now. The tree’s reviving. Chanyeol found him worried and uneasy. He went around the omega, seeing his eyes. “Is something wrong?”

“Moony,” Jongdae mumbled. Chanyeol looked around too. “I can feel him.”

Baekhyun was frozen. He’s just been named Moony, like a cat or some pet. Chanyeol wouldn’t betray him like that, he thought. Why would he choose this omega when he’s taken? He knew he’s taken. The King felt his left eye change again. Jongdae’s wolf form turned around, eyes on Baekhyun. The alpha felt that he’s caught. Were their links that strong that their forms saw each other? The human could only sense him near but his gut made him sure. The wolf form confirmed it for him. Baekhyun saw a mist around Chanyeol’s figure. It’s red but not fiery. The glow was softer, like gases merging and diffusing within itself. His eyes were dark embers, hair vibrant in blue. It wasn’t scary per se, rather intimidating. “North Star,” Baekhyun whispered. The form’s staring at Jongdae’s yellowish glow, fond of the warmth. The King’s mind played tricks with him, doubt and defeat clouding.

“Who is Moony?” Chanyeol chuckled.

“My friend. He has the moons around his neck like a necklace. It goes well with his silver hair.” Jongdae remembered him clearly but that’s all he could tell Chanyeol. If he went any further, he’d end up mixing it with his feelings. His life would be at risk.

“S-Silver hair?” Chanyeol repeated, disbelieving what he heard despite have huge ears. Jongdae nodded, pointing to his upper lip, saying Moony had a mole there.

“Oh, Moony you say?” Chanyeol seemed to know only one person with that hair and lip mole. “I think I know him.”

“You do?” This gave hope to the omega. “If you see him, can you tell him I miss him? I’m finished with his book. I’m ready to return it right away.” The eyes sparkled, baffling the General.

“It would be faster if you just knock on his chambers,” Chanyeol murmured. Jongdae’s brows furrowed. “I mean, he’s probably in his chambers sleeping.”

“You think so? I hope nothing bad happened to him.” Jongdae worried.

“I’ll give him something bad alright,” Chanyeol smiled, not letting the words escape his perfect teeth to forever keep his peace. “We should get back, Jongdae. If the council sees you out here, they’ll really give us a hard time.” The General pushed him back up the trail. Baekhyun panicked, hiding himself in the leaves, hoping he got down the tree sooner. Chanyeol’s coming for his ass now. Once the two were far, he got down and ran for his life. From Chanyeol’s peripheral, he saw something white quickly pass the other street. He scoffed. That’s right, you rascal, run! I’ll have your ass in the morning. That’s why the guards kept saying he slept quietly since he became King. More like he kept sneaking out since he became King. Baekhyun and sleeping quietly doesn’t match up at all. He snored the loudest when he’s troubled and everyday he’s been troubled. How could he sleep soundly? Ah, that’s why his dark circles kept getting darker. Your secret’s out, Baek. Run faster.

\---

Baekhyun was so fidgety when the sun came up. He knew Chanyeol knew his secret now. The General was the last person he wanted to see. Baekhyun flinched when the door opened. It’s just his breakfast. He sat in front of his desk, pulling his blanket behind him. Behind the maid was the General. Baekhyun yelped, scrambling to get up. He threw the blanket to the General and kicked his butt before making a run out of the chambers. “Byun Baekhyun, come back here!” The General screamed.

The King ran without his shoes, careful not to bump anyone. The council members roaming around wondered what’s wrong. Chanyeol ran after him, making everyone get out of the way. They thought the two were fooling around again. Baekhyun jumped over the ledge of the corridor, bumping a servant as he crossed the open area. “Hey! Hey!” The tray was sent flipping and falling to the ground but Baekhyun steadied him to his feet. Those dark orbs stared at him. “Your Highness?” Jongdae shrieked.

“Baekhyun, for the love of the moon!” Chanyeol dashed across the open area. Jongdae was frozen with the King holding his arms. Baekhyun squealed and ran, dragging Jongdae with him.

“Wait! Your Highness, wait! I’m not athletic!” Jongdae stumbled behind him, hoping his legs would keep up. He saw the King’s necklace whipping over his shoulder, trying to see it better. It looked so familiar. Baekhyun entered the maze with Jongdae, making sure they got in a dead end. He spun the omega until his back hit the King’s front, arm locked around his chest and other hand covering his mouth. The omega breathed heavily, eyes closed. His lungs burned from all the running.

“Don’t move your feet. Please, don’t make a sound. I’m not going to hurt you, just trust me.” Baekhyun whispered to his ear. The omega felt shivers down his spine. The two heard Chanyeol’s heavy footsteps around until it was gone. Once Baekhyun deemed it safe, he released Jongdae, who immediately dropped to his knee. The alpha caught him on his way down, raising him up. He cupped the omega’s face. “What are you still doing here? You should’ve ran away!”

“But Your Highness,”

“No! No, I can’t treat you the way they’re making me to.” Baekhyun looked so pained.

“Y-You know me?” Jongdae whispered in shock. Baekhyun sighed, nodding slowly.

“I can’t use you, Jongdae. Don’t you have someone you love waiting for you?” This clouded the omega’s mind.

“I did. He was supposed to wait for me and I for him. But what did you do? You killed him. You murdered my father!” Jongdae screamed, pushing the King away. Baekhyun tried to explain but Jongdae forced what he thought. The King’s necklace slipped out of his robe. “W-What? Why do you have that?”

Baekhyun immediately tucked it back in. “It’s a gift! How dare you ask me so crudely?”

“That’s...it’s...did you murder him?” Jongdae breathed heavily. Baekhyun didn’t know what he’s talking about. “Did you murder my friend too? That’s my friend’s necklace! He...he disappeared for days and you have that? Answer me!” Jongdae suddenly lost all his sanity. A fist met Jongdae’s back, knocking him unconscious. Baekhyun caught him, shocked that Chanyeol just did that.

“He had you backed up against the hedge. It won’t be long before a punch flew. Wouldn’t want to keep him more pressed that he already is,” Chanyeol got Jongdae, putting him over his shoulder. “You have a lot of explaining to do. At least to me,”

Baekhyun followed Chanyeol out of the maze with his head down. His heart felt so heavy now as he tucked the necklace back in his robe. As maids and soldiers waited outside, some council members were on their way to the commotion. Even Minseok went out of his chambers to know what happened. Chanyeol passed Jongdae’s body to Commander Jongin, servant Sehun and Mina. He gave them silent orders to take a path where no eyes were and bring Jongdae to the infirmary. Baekhyun tried to look dignified but Jongdae’s words still rang in his ears. Minseok rushed to the front, hugging his dazed husband. “What happened, my King?”

“He saved the servant’s life. He helped him remain calm but he fainted. Our King saved a life!” Chanyeol lied as everyone bowed before the King. Minseok found it odd.

“Why would a servant be in the maze at this hour? Why were you in the maze, my King?” Minseok narrowed his eyes. Baekhyun held Minseok’s wrists and hands, detaching them from him. This was a shock to the Prince.

“Let it be, Minseok. I heard him panicking so I went in just in case he was in danger. It’s all done now. Everyone can get back to as they were.” Baekhyun kissed Minseok’s cheek like a chore, walking past him. The Prince was stunned one event after the other. That kiss wasn’t even intimate. It was meant for aunts during family reunions. His lips didn’t even touch his cheek. It was a cheek to cheek interaction, not a kiss. General Park followed the King, knowing they had matters to discuss. Minseok called his maid, ordering her to find out who the saved servant was. She whispered a prospect, sending the Prince’s mood south.

Jongdae woke up before noon, head spinning. Mina told him to stay down. They asked him if he’s alright, how the King saved his life inside the maze. Jongdae felt like he woke up in an alternate universe. No saving happened nor did he faint. He remembered yelling at the bewildered King, shaking him, slapping his chest. He remembered getting hit on the back and how the world spun as he saw three kings spinning before his eyes. That face reminded him of someone he used to know, completely forgotten as he blacked out. Maybe the King did save him from more punishment. His words caught up to him. Maybe Jongdae was too harsh on him. That necklace might not be the only one in the world. It’s possible the King and Moony received the same gift from someone.

“Where is the King? I-I want to apologize.” Jongdae mumbled.

“I’ll make sure he hears it word per word.” Minseok strode to him, two maids in tow. Mina and Sehun knelt, giving their bench to the Prince. Jongdae slowly got himself up but Minseok forcefully pushed him down the bed. Jongdae’s heavy head hit the wooden headboard. “Listen swine, I’m not sure how you got some measly job here but you better keep your hands to yourself. Got it?”

“Your Highness!” Mina stepped in as Minseok held Jongdae’s face tightly, tipping liquid in his mouth from a small vial. He gave her a hard stare, making her sit down.

“Relax. It’s just something to help him relax. Maybe you should take some too.” Minseok scoffed, looking at the servant beside her. “Maybe you should learn from this ragdoll who can stay still. Heard the soldiers feasted on that whore,” The Prince walked away, disgusted with the trio. Jongdae suddenly heaved a breath, eyes forced open. He held Mina’s hand, holding on for dear life. The two panicked as Jongdae couldn’t breathe. The physician smelled something in his breath, knowing it shouldn’t be given to the omega. “Did you feed him beans? Watercress? You should know he’s allergic to those. His life’s important to the King!” He scolded them. Mina took the blame, hands gripping her skirt. The Prince could be so vile when he wanted to.

“You have to believe me, Chanyeol. He drugged Jongdae!” Sehun ran after the General. “Chanyeol! Listen to me please!”

“I can’t have allegations on my plate right now, Sehun. Give me proof or it’s not real. That’s how the prosecution works.” Chanyeol sighed.

“Mina was there. Ask Jongdae himself!” Chanyeol slapped a hand on his mouth.

“Sehun, snap out of it. I know the Prince hates Jongdae but don’t make him the devil. Proof or it didn’t happen.” Chanyeol brushed his thumb on the concubine disguised as a servant’s cheek. The General kissed his cheek, letting it linger. “I’ll see you later.” Chanyeol left their hiding spot near the stables casually, letting Sehun stay behind to think of his actions. The young concubine was frustrated no one would believe him. Even the General, his regular, wouldn’t believe him. His worth was close to nothing. In the hopes of being something, the more he became nothing but a ragdoll. The Prince was harsh but he spoke the truth, the cold reality. Sehun wiped his cheeks, drying his eyes with his sleeve. He went the other way, forgetting his will to do something right.

Baekhyun ate lunch in his chambers despite getting an invite from his husband to eat together. He sent his apologies to the Prince with reason that he and Chanyeol had matters to discuss; that being the King’s law breaking of his curfew. The hourglass was turned for another ten minutes together. Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

The King came clean about sneaking out at night since he became King. “I missed my old freedom. We used to walk around the town at night, having fun, leaving worries behind the Palace.” Chanyeol smiled, remembering those fun times exactly. “I know it’s a safety hazard but no one recognized me. Even Jongdae,”

“For the record,” Chanyeol swallowed the food in his mouth. “He didn’t know what you look like until today.” Baekhyun stopped eating, mind reeling on the words Jongdae released earlier. Chanyeol felt sorry he heard everything. He reached for the necklace he hid under his robe. The thick yarn stuck to his neck. Chanyeol pieced everything based on the pendant. “So you really are Moony,”

“Pardon?” Baekhyun snapped out of his trance.

“Jongdae calls you Moony because you didn’t give a name.”

Baekhyun nodded, not really hating it. He’s been called worse by concubines. He suddenly remembered something. “Why are you hugging him last night?” It was a genuine question with no malice or accusation. Baekhyun’s jealous feelings were gone. He thought about it in a different way like Jongdae needing comfort. Chanyeol choked on his saliva, not realizing Baekhyun saw them longer than expected.

“He...oh he missed you. I was showing him the legend. Sorry, I stole your thunder. Didn’t realize you revived it for him. He was the omega you were talking about, am I right?” Chanyeol smirked, teasing his best friend.

“Yes.” Baekhyun didn’t hide it anymore. He wanted to clear with Chanyeol that this omega was his. The General knew when to back down. Baekhyun’s getting territorial and Chanyeol’s really not in the mood to argue over some omega.

“Glad we’re clear on that.” Chanyeol extended his hand as Baekhyun shook on it, silent apologies shared. One thing bothered him though. “Hey Baek, why didn’t your hair go back to black?” The King thought for a moment. It turned white when he felt Jongdae masturbate. He did his own personal arm workout too so it should return. “Is this linked to sexual tension? You really want him, huh?”

“No! Wait, wait, don’t get it the wrong way.” Baekhyun felt cornered.

“Have you kissed?” Chanyeol pressed.

“What? Ah this guy! I met him outside the Palace seven times and you,”

“Seven? Ya Byun Baekhyun! That’s more than enough to make someone fall in love with you!” Chanyeol pointed an accusatory finger. “You kissed on the third meeting!”

“Pfft third, it was the second at the park.” Baekhyun covered his mouth after it slipped. The General locked his head with his arm, taking the crown off to knuckle the top of Baekhyun’s head. Time was forgotten was the hourglass fell off the table because of their play. Baekhyun called for help, wanting to get out of the torture. The guards opened the door, seeing the two messing around. When they settled, Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and his silver hair again.

“I really missed you like this, Baek.” Chanyeol’s eyes dilated, softening in admiration. He really missed being casual with his best friend. Since he became King, Chanyeol was always steps behind but Baekhyun treated him like they stepped side by side.

“Ah don’t look at me like that. We both know you’re stronger than I in everything.” Baekhyun fixed his hair and wore the damn crown again to hide his hair.

“Stop that. You know I hate it when you say that. You are as good as me like I am with you. We’re brothers.” Chanyeol waited for Baekhyun to hold his offered hand again.

“I love you, Chanyeol.”

“You better. Didn’t let you get married to the devil if I didn’t love you back.” The General scoffed.

“Ya, that’s your Prince.”

“Heard he poisoned Jongdae,” Chanyeol sipped his wine.

“He...what?” Chanyeol regretted saying that without evidence.

“It’s not proven. Sehun and Mina may have said something to clear their names. Jongdae suddenly had an allergic reaction.” Chanyeol sighed.

“Mina wouldn’t. She knows Jongdae’s medical record like the back of her hand.” Baekhyun swore by that. That’s why he assigned her to him. It’s also clear where the King sided too.

“Don’t do anything until we’re sure, Baekhyun. He can sense your bias already. It won’t be long until he becomes your enemy.”

Baekhyun felt so worthless. He couldn’t protect Jongdae inside without speculations. What could he do? His change of heart happened too soon. Jongdae gave him a happiness he never knew was possible. With Chanyeol banning him to leave the Palace at night, Baekhyun felt restless as he laid to sleep. He knew Jongdae would be outside waiting for Moony. He felt sorry he wouldn’t be able to meet him. Telling the truth troubled his heart. Jongdae hated the King. Would that mean he’d hate Moony too? Baekhyun tossed and turned all night, barely sleeping. He wondered if Jongdae would be alright each night.

The omega stayed out longer than usual, sitting by the fallen log, waiting for Moony. He always had a bag of rice cakes and his backpack just in case he came. Each time, he went home more upset than ever. Time was running out. He had three days left before he’s presented to the King officially. Jongdae remembered how he yelled at him. That was too much. He saw the panic in his eyes that time, like he wouldn’t dare to hurt him. If only Moony was here, he’d know what to say.

So two nights before the presentation, Jongdae tried his luck one more time. Baekhyun took a stroll inside the Palace, trying to be sleepy. He saw Jongdae sneaking in the kitchen. Baekhyun’s hands itched. He needed to be Moony last time. For Jongdae.

Baekhyun took the exit by the stables, relieved he got out safely. He shook his silver hair, loving how free it was with the wind. When he dashed the street, sellers greeted him. Baekhyun only smiled, running to Lovelink. He passed the bridge and made his way to the legendary tree. It’s true name was Nova, the name of the sun and moon’s daughter. Baekhyun touched the tree, feeling it wet. The oil’s still there. It’s really soaking the liquid to revive. Baekhyun prayed to Nova, hands on the dry tree bark.

Jongdae slid down the ditch carefully, putting his things on the log. He saw the silver haired boy touching the tree. “He’s here. You’re really here!” Baekhyun opened his eyes, turning around to the voice. Jongdae ran to him, hugging his body affectionately. Baekhyun was breathless upon the blow. Jongdae’s warmth surrounded his body. His dark hair tickled Baekhyun’s cheek. The alpha gave in, hugging him back as he closed his eyes. How different this greeting felt from the last time they met. Baekhyun couldn’t help but bury his face to Jongdae’s neck, inhaling his scent. He’s sorry for the most part, hurting him for the loss of his father who Baekhyun also considered as his own father. Second, he’s sorry for lying, for hiding, for making Jongdae hope for a person that couldn’t be permanent. Not that this side of Baekhyun wasn’t real, in fact, this is him in his realest form. He’s just not sure when they can be like this again. Things will definitely change between them in the coming days. Baekhyun held him tightly, wanting this moment to last for as long as he could.

Jongdae pulled back, seeing the sadness in the alpha’s eyes. “I-I missed you,”

“You did?” Baekhyun whispered with a crooked smile.

“Why is that so hard to believe? Aren’t we friends?” Jongdae smiled. Baekhyun hated his maker for matching him with the damn sun child. He’s being moody here but Jongdae just smiles like that to light his entire world.

“Just friends?” Baekhyun challenged as Jongdae blushed. The alpha leaned to his ear. “I heard a rumor that someone’s been waiting for me. Can’t help but think did he fall in love? No friend waits for someone like this.” Ah he could be a tease if he wanted to. Jongdae was cornered.

“Yes, I have fallen for you, Moony.” Jongdae’s pureness was something indeed. Baekhyun smiled warmly to the nickname. “But I have something to tell you.” Oh here it comes, duty ruining everything.

“I know, Jongdae.” Baekhyun kissed his forehead, taking it as rejection.

“You do?”

“Yes. I know I can’t have everything, even the happiest part of my days.” Baekhyun had more meaning in those words. He caressed the omega’s cheek with the back of his fingers, knowing the next time he touched him, hate would take over. “Please never forget me like this, Jongdae.”

“I would never,” Jongdae couldn’t contain his feelings anymore. He needed to let this boy know what he felt was real. He grabbed Baekhyun’s face, hungrily kissing him against the tree. Baekhyun closed his eyes, letting the omega lead. The need from Jongdae’s lips felt tasted so sweet to Baekhyun’s tongue. He’s never kissed anyone like this before, not even his husband. It felt painful to pull back. Some invisible string held their hearts together, wanting more friction, more emotion out of them. Jongdae’s hair faded to blond as his skin glowed. Baekhyun felt his skin cold, left eye changing even with his eyes closed.

The alpha pushed Jongdae back gently, guiding him to a nook of land so he could lay comfortably. They were changing in the midst. It won’t be long before the tension gave him away. Baekhyun fell on top of him, kissing him passionately. The alpha’s tongue dipped in Jongdae’s mouth, sending a shaky moan down Baekhyun’s throat. He began to rut against Jongdae’s thigh, sucking his bottom lip. The omega felt his slick dampening his crack. He’s sure Moony’s scent was all over him. Chanyeol would notice. Jongdae gasped, pushing the alpha back. Baekhyun’s eye changed back as Jongdae’s hair was black again. The alpha apologised for losing control. Jongdae assured him he wanted it too. He continued to kiss the alpha’s cheeks, jaw and neck. Baekhyun whimpered at the omega’s tongue sliding against his neck. The salt of the alpha’s skin was a taste Jongdae would never forget. Baekhyun placed a good one on his lips, letting it linger. “Will you still love me tomorrow, my love?” The honest question sent fires to Jongdae’s skin. The omega reassured him with a kiss on his necklace then his eyes, ending with a chaste peck on his lips.

The two cuddled by the tree, Jongdae staying between the alpha’s legs. They ate rice cakes while Jongdae read him the Chinese book. Baekhyun thought maybe dreams do come true even for a moment. He stroked Jongdae’s hair, petting him lovingly. Jongdae would sneak a kiss or two, letting this moment last. At some point, they just stared at each other, memorizing what they could. Their lips were swollen from kissing, skins marked discreetly with love bites. If allowed, they would’ve consumed each other there and then, in the presence of Nova. What a shame this felt like forbidden love. Baekhyun knew it really was. He just cheated on his husband. Jongdae just didn’t know the grander scale of it yet. The two returned to Lovelink, watching the sunrise together. They both had consequences to deal with later but for now, let the moment count. The alpha snuggled beside the omega, closing his eyes as the warmth touched their skins. In another life, let’s meet like this.

Jongdae gave him his book and thanked him for the memories. Baekhyun got something from his robe and wore it on Jongdae. The yellow jade was home. “Where did you get this?” Jongdae felt burdened by the precious gem.

“It’s a match to this. Only they are meant for each other. This jade was found stuck to a space rock that fell on earth. It is believed to be a part of the moon the fell with a meteor.” Baekhyun stuck their pendants together, shocking Jongdae. “Keep it safe. A part of me is yours, Jongdae.”

Jongdae remembered the King’s necklace. It was so similar. “Is this…the only one in the world?” Baekhyun only smiled, giving him the slightest hint.

“Go, Jongdae. The Palace might be looking for you.” The omega nodded, giving one brave kiss to the alpha before running back. Baekhyun watched him go, heart heavy. Will you really still love me tomorrow, my love?

Jongdae neared the Palace, seeing the kitchen door wide open. He could sneak in with the morning deliveries. The final word from Moony slowed Jongdae’s running until he was numb. He never said he lived in the Palace. He never mentioned it at all. Jongdae looked back to the path behind him. He’d never see Moony again. The grip on the yellow jade tightened. Who are you, Moony? Why do you know me so well?

\---

Baekhyun was so uneasy the moment he opened his eyes. The day has come for them to meet in a different light. He was too jumpy and hyper aware of his surroundings. Chanyeol held his shoulder, a slight plea to calm. Sadly, even the General didn’t know when they’d present the omega. They didn’t know what came over the King and ate with the Prince. Minseok was more than happy to oblige. He got extra ready, wearing his best cheollik and even lined his eyes. When Minseok saw his husband, he gave him the biggest kiss. Baekhyun stood stiffly, returning what was given minimally.

“Come here, let’s sit together.” Minseok was extra attentive to him too. Baekhyun ate heartily, pretending he wasn’t troubled. He listened to Minseok’s stories, saying what he learned in class, even his opinions on the latest debates in the Palace. Baekhyun smiled, heart at ease. At least he did well by Minseok, giving him the education he deserved. “May I have this dance, my King?” Baekhyun’s brows furrowed.

“There’s no music,” He mumbled, really not wanting to.

“Sing! I miss your singing, Baekhyun.” Minseok got him to his feet. They stood toe to toe, Baekhyun too lazy to do anything. Minseok wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and kissed his nose. “Okay, I’ll sing for you.”

The elder’s voice filled the room while they waltzed. Baekhyun did it like a chore, rolling his eyes from time to time. Minseok ignored it and kept going. When was he going to get his husband like this anyway? Baekhyun groaned and threw his head back. It felt like dance lessons with his mother again. Minseok smiled but he felt so burdened inside. Baekhyun couldn’t even give him this one. The King knew he was being so rude hence he gathered his wits and apologized. Minseok let the King lean on him, forehead resting on the Prince’s shoulder. He patted the King’s nape, understanding the pressure and stress on him. Baekhyun was grateful for Minseok’s comfort. No one understood this pressure except him, someone who has been through this. Baekhyun kissed his husband’s lips, giving the waltz one more chance. He held the Prince’s waist and moved with him.

Minseok shouldn’t be surprised but he was. Baekhyun moved with so much grace and ease, taking lead for the both of them. Minseok’s heart fluttered, shying his face away from the King’s gaze. Baekhyun tucked his face on Minseok’s neck, wanting this to end already. His mind wandered to another person. He remembered dancing with Jongdae; the warm feeling like the world was theirs alone, the intimacy of each other’s company, the universe laid in their eyes, drawing each other in. Minseok felt Baekhyun smile to his skin. “I’ll always remember this,” The King whispered.

“Me too,” Minseok replied. Baekhyun opened his eyes slowly, emptiness filling him. It’s not the scent he imagined. It’s definitely not the person he thought of. Genuinely, Baekhyun would remember this moment with Minseok. He utterly missed him despite his imperfections as his husband. There were days Baekhyun thought he should’ve just let Minseok run free. There was an underlying cruelty on Baekhyun’s part to keep the former King’s son under his watch in fear of revenge. He truly loved Minseok, no doubt, but he never felt loved by Minseok until the fated omega was called. It was too late.

Baekhyun stepped back, kissing his husband’s hand, wedding ring shining. Now he hid his right hand behind him, going to the extent of hiding it in his sleeve. He excused himself, thanking Minseok for spending time with him. The Prince didn’t let go of his hand, pulling him back to him for a deep kiss. The crack in their relationship deepened. Baekhyun didn’t close his eyes as they kissed. He forced himself to, knowing Minseok always opened his eyes first. The feeling’s not the same anymore. There Minseok knew he was never going to get his husband back. He regretted not showing him the love he deserved. He felt sorry for not giving him the one thing that would’ve bound them forever. He felt the alpha’s form by the door, not in front of him. The person who stood was just a shell of what used to be his. No, they won’t separate. No, their aborted children would never be forgotten. Baekhyun just had to leave it to the side for things that mattered. Minseok’s wolf form was on his knees, clinging Baekhyun’s legs. It looked at the alpha’s form by the door, back turned. His heart truly changed.

Baekhyun gave a consolation kiss on his forehead before leaving. In a way, it felt like a goodbye. Minseok fumbled with his fingers, hands trembling as he played with his wedding ring. Tears welled his eyes. Things were about to change before the next sunrise. His husband wouldn’t be his alone anymore. Minseok’s knees gave out as a tear fell from his eye. In that tear held all his regret, pains, and frustrations. He just wanted to be good enough for the King but the choice was wasted on him. Shame and pity filled the room as the eyes of the Prince’s entourage watched him break down.

Baekhyun hasn’t gotten far when he heard Minseok sob. He roughly wiped his eyes, feeling utterly sorry for letting this happen. Chanyeol returned to his side, feeling broken for his best friend. Neither could show they were. That’s that on his failed marriage. Everyone probably enjoyed the show. “Yeol, if you may, please get my wedding ring in my box.” Baekhyun whispered. Chanyeol’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“You didn’t, Baek.”

“I did. I’m not sorry. I just said goodbye, that’s it. He’ll never see Moony again. At least let that part of his memory die peacefully.” Baekhyun spoke so crisply, the maids behind him wondered if he was mad. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun took off the ring when he went outside. That’s why he ran free at dawn, no sign of his commitment reminded him that he’s bound. It was cruel on his part but the law, tradition, made him cruel to his heart and the people involved.

At the King’s court, Baekhyun waited nervously. Any moment, the fated omega would enter. He let the council debated on concerns, sensing the King’s distracted. He wondered how Jongdae’s feeling right now. Did he allergic reaction cease completely? When he saw him the other dawn, his skin still had rashes. Was he fed properly? He bet all the love in his heart was filled with hate now. Baekhyun felt the weight of that hate since he woke up. The sunset the other morning felt like another day from another time. Chanyeol could practically hear his thoughts. “Breathe. He won’t recognize you, only if you let him.”

Soldiers appeared at the entrance, hitting their weapon on the ground. All council members stopped talking, attention focused to the door. Chanyeol stood up, preparing himself. Baekhyun twirled the hourglass in his fingers as he kept his head down. “Your Highness, I present to you your fated omega, Kim Jongdae, son of General Kim Jongkil.” As the weapon hit the floor again, so did Baekhyun’s hourglass on the table beside him.

He raised his head slowly, amazingly in time with Jongdae’s steps up to the King’s court. Chanyeol’s eyes widened upon seeing Jongdae. He didn’t see the boy he hung out with. Two shamans were behind the omega, looking at the King. Baekhyun laid eyes on Jongdae, pleasantly surprised. His wolf form’s present for everyone to see. His hair’s light, eyes golden, submissive aura emitting as he passed the council. They dressed him in emerald, elevating his beauty even more. Baekhyun noticed something familiar around his neck. Jongdae wore the yellow jade. Baekhyun was so amused by the omega’s attempt to push him away, showing that he’s taken. Chanyeol took a subtle step back, seeing Baekhyun’s hair by his nape shining silver. The alpha’s eyes changed into bluish grey. People who witnessed it has seen the gods at work. Wolf forms were meant to be hidden but they’re showing theirs openly. The shamans smiled, bowing gratefully. They delivered the right bearer to the King.

Baekhyun couldn’t take his eyes off the omega. He’s known that beauty longer than anyone. He’s felt it closer than anyone. That’s his omega, his Jongdae. Yet his eyes were so cold, so distant. Please open your heart. It’s me, Jongdae. I’m your Moony. Please open your heart. Baekhyun prayed silently. The love that once bursted in his eyes was filled with hate and disgust. Baekhyun wanted to cup his face, ask what they did to him to be so cold. He lost the sunrise in his eyes. Jongdae’s as dead as Nova the closer he approached. Baekhyun didn’t want this Jongdae. He wanted the one that read stories, the one that ate all the colors of rice cakes except his favorite, the one who waited for him, the one he laid his heart to at Lovelink; where was that Jongdae? How could a few hours change both of us? You said you’ll still love me in every tomorrow. Why are you so cold now?

As Jongdae stood at the foot of the throne, he didn’t dare look at Baekhyun. He bowed obediently, palms facing up. Baekhyun’s heart pounded so much. Please, see me. Jongdae, don’t be scared. I’m still here. Chanyeol went down, looking at everyone. “Please leave the court quietly. Everything you saw in here will remain. Anyone whose caught will be under my list.” The shamans were shocked by this decision. They thought it would be a public event, civil meeting, a joyous celebration. There was no joy in the King’s expression. They worried he’d hurt Jongdae. Soldiers used some force to make everyone leave. The shamans called for Jongdae to come with them but he stayed kneeling, eyes focused on the floor. He knew he was called but they’re not his master anymore. Even if he wanted to, his alpha sensed for him to stay. Chanyeol looked at his best friend on the throne then the hourglass beside him almost out of time. Baekhyun looked at him, silently thanking his best friend. Chanyeol closed the doors, leaving the alpha and omega in one room.

Jongdae hasn’t moved an inch. Baekhyun stood, slowly making his way down the steps of his throne. As he neared Jongdae, he felt the heart of Moony jumping excitedly. He wanted to smile, to hold him, but Moony wasn’t meant to be in the court. Jongdae’s wolf form vanished as Baekhyun’s eyes changed back. “Please get up.”

“No.” Jongdae was resolve.

“May I look at you?”

“No.”

“Do you still hate me?”

“No.” Jongdae thought quickly, taking it back. He snapped his head up, eyes meeting the King’s. “I mean yes! Yes, I still hate you.”

Baekhyun nodded in understanding. Jongdae was shocked there were no violent reactions toward this. “It’s good to see you well, Jongdae. Please get some rest.” The King went back up his throne slowly. Jongdae didn’t believe this. He’s making him hate him even more by being the opposite of what Jongdae believed. “You may use the door on the left to exit peacefully. The General will escort you to your chambers.”

“I can do that by myself, thank you very much. Wait!” Jongdae stood up, offering his wrists. Baekhyun looked at them then his face. “Aren’t you supposed to mark me as your property?”

“Why would I do that?” Baekhyun felt so wronged. “You’re not mine or anyone else’s. We’re simply just trying to do our jobs.”

“But the shamans said,”

“The shamans can believe what they want to believe. They deem me as god because of a throne I never wanted but I’m just as mortal as you are. So shoot me, by all means. Aside from being bound to the moon as you are to the sun, clearly this is a recreation of the disastrous legend of having an heir like Nova. I hope you gods are enjoying the show,” Baekhyun looked at the ceiling, waving hello to the air.

Jongdae was speechless. Those were his exact thoughts. Baekhyun sat on the step, patting the space beside him. Jongdae obediently went up, sitting beside him. “Don’t get me wrong, I love that legend.”

“Me too,” Jongdae interjected quickly, bowing his head after. What was he doing? He hated this man but they’re having a conversation.

“But we’re really forcing each other for some tradition.”

“Just let me go then,”

“Is that what you want?” Baekhyun’s voice suddenly became so soft. Jongdae nodded. He wanted to go home, to leave all memories of his town in here. He wanted to move on and forget Moony. He wanted to start anew, maybe go back to the farmer’s village. “Then so be it.”

Jongdae looked at the King, appalled and amazed by his impulsiveness. He could’ve asked for a better deal than freedom. Then again, it’s all he wanted from everyone; from his father especially. The only time he felt free was with Moony. He’ll use this time to find him, he thought. “Once we do what the world expects of us, I’ll grant you your freedom. You have my word, Jongdae. Let’s give our hearts some peace after this.” Baekhyun stood up, offering his hand. Jongdae took it, rising beside him. The hatred in his mind choked itself, wondering why the body’s defying the mind. “While we’re stuck in this, can I ask something from you?” Jongdae had no choice but to comply. The King just promised a huge deal. “Please hate me less. Your father was like a father to me. He raised me with Chanyeol. It would be my honor to protect the true son of my father.” Baekhyun held his hand, relieved the warmth he knew was still there.

“Wait, you’re...you’re my father’s gem?” Jongdae’s eyes welled with tears. Baekhyun looked back to him, smiling a bit. It’s been a while since he heard that nickname.

“Chanyeol was his fire so yes, I was his gem. And you’re your father’s treasure.” Baekhyun didn’t let go of Jongdae’s hand, taking a step closer to him. Jongdae felt like a kid again upon hearing that. When he thought his father didn’t love him, he poured it to this stranger to remind him that his love was unconditional. Baekhyun tipped Jongdae’s chin up slightly, staring intently to his eyes. Winter’s fading in them. “For all the pain I caused you, my family caused you, please forgive me. General Kim was my reason for murdering my own father. Your father was the father I acknowledged, not my own.” Baekhyun swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “Jealousy filled my father’s heart, hate consuming him. I condemn myself everyday for not stopping it.” Baekhyun closed his eyes, jaw tight. “So please, please make do right by you this time. For him,”

Jongdae trembled, goosebumps coating his enter body. Who was he to be said such words? Who was he to receive the King’s raw emotions, his heart’s burden? Jongdae raised his free hand, brushing his thumb under the King’s eye to wipe his tear. He untangled his fingers from Baekhyun’s hand, wiping the King’s cheek dry. A new light shed upon the two. The King controlled his tears, failing horribly. Jongdae’s entire hand was wet with his tears, wiping each that fell from his eyes. Baekhyun hid his face, embarrassed for crying like this. Jongdae knew this phase of grief. The King’s coming to terms with his reality. It’s long overdue but he needed to grieve for the General’s passing. Jongdae’s own tears fell from his eyes. The King’s a kid who hasn’t mourned from the loss of his fathers. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae, breaking into an ungraceful laughter. He wiped Jongdae’s cheeks. They smiled to each other, finding this situation funny. “Could you do that for me, please?” Jongdae nodded, letting hate die away.

Chanyeol watched the two from the left exit, smiling peacefully. “You really had to bring them together in the oddest way possible, General Kim. You could’ve just let them meet early in life like how parents do.” He whispered, chuckling to himself.

Palace staff saw the King walking together with a familiar yet different person. Their hands held each other, hiding it between them under their sleeves. Baekhyun toured him to areas he didn’t know yet. Jongdae asked questions, mostly about staff functions and where things went. They were civil, like a real getting to know activity. Baekhyun ignored the yellow jade saying hello to him, tugging his own necklace to it. He forgot they have magnetic features. As dusk completely changed the sky to dark blue, Chanyeol meeting them cut their activity short. “It’s been a pleasure, Jongdae. General Park will escort you to your chambers.”

“Thank you for your time, Your Highness. I can go there by myself.” Jongdae bowed. “Thank you for accepting me.”

“Baekhyun’s fine.” Chanyeol gagged behind the omega, teasing Baekhyun on the cliche. As the King backed away, their arms extended slightly. Jongdae panicked, letting go of the King’s hand. Baekhyun smiled charmingly. Jongdae noticed the King’s hands, seeing no wedding ring. What did he just do? Baekhyun walked alone, head hung low.

“General,” Jongdae still watched Baekhyun walk across the open area. “I thought the King and Prince had a wedding ring. It’s all over the news during their wedding day.”

“Ah, you noticed. Your Highness called for a silent divorce. They’re supposed to celebrate their second year anniversary next week.” Chanyeol filled quietly.

“Is-Is it because of me?” Jongdae would never forgive himself for being a homewrecker.

“No. Please don’t think that. It’s Baekhyun’s decision to do so. He felt that the Prince never loved him truly. Keeping him in a one-sided bind would be cruel.”

“He’s really terrible at taking care of himself.” Jongdae felt so sorry.

“He is. Everyone comes first before himself. Now, you come first before the kingdom.” Chanyeol reminded. Jongdae didn’t understand it. It was always royal family, spouse, kingdom. Concubines weren’t in the mix. “His mother just passed away this morning. The entire Palace knew this evening but he and I knew the moment we woke. He’s been carrying that pain all day.” Jongdae felt his chest hollow. Royal family was gone. Spouse was divorced. Oh god, he’s the new spouse! He held his hand, feeling the King’s grip the entire time they were together. Was that why he whispered earlier to don’t let go as they left the court? He needed comfort from the loss. Those tears were more than just apologies for those he hurt. He mourned for his mother silently.

Baekhyun cried himself to sleep that night, allowing pain to spread in his chest. He lost his marriage, met his happiness with a heavy heart, and finally grieved for the losses in order to have the crown. He screamed to his pillow, throwing things across the room. The guards outside his room tried to open the door but Baekhyun being smart locked it with wooden sticks. Chanyeol was woken up, rushing to the King’s aid half asleep. Minseok was on his way back to his chambers when he saw the General stumble the corridors. New tears sprang his eyes, knowing he had his fair share to that suffering.

The entire Palace couldn’t sleep. Baekhyun’s screams resonated each heart, feeling responsible for each call to his mother. Jongdae sat on the floor of his cold chambers, hugging his knees. He covered his ears, crying his eyes out. “Enough, enough, Baekhyun enough! Please stop crying! Please!” He felt like he heard himself when he mourned for his father.

Chanyeol went through the window, seeing Baekhyun at the corner of the room. His hands were bloody, ceramic shatterings all over. Chanyeol neared him, ignoring the bits cutting his feet. He knelt in front of his best friend, pushing his hair off his face. Baekhyun was a little boy again. Deja vu hit the two, bringing them back to the time they were first brought to military camp. Baekhyun cried all night, calling for his mother. They were five years old then. Chanyeol knelt in front of his roommate, hugging him tightly. Almost two decades later, here they were again. Chanyeol hugged his best friend’s head, crying with him. In a miraculous moment, his hair changed back to black. Just like how his mother gave birth to him, like how his mother remembered him.

Jongdae didn’t sleep that night. He roamed the dark corridors alone, swimming in his thoughts. He noticed two figures sitting on the bench by the primrose bushes. He stopped walking, thinking if there’s another way to walk at. Baekhyun and Chanyeol noticed him before he could turn. The two sat face to face on the bench, hugging their legs. “Hey Jongdae, can’t sleep?” Chanyeol greeted. His eyes were so swollen, nose stuffy.

“I take the blame. Everyone’s probably just getting rest now.” Baekhyun’s voice sounded so hoarse. His back faced Jongdae. The omega was afraid to see his face. “Let’s cancel all activities tomorrow. I mean today,” The alphas agreed, considerate of everyone.

“Join us,” Chanyeol moved a little, Baekhyun doing the same. Jongdae had no choice but to stay between them. He froze when Baekhyun rest his head on his shoulder so casually. Chanyeol peeked at him, chuckling. What a smooth move from the King. “Since when were you two so close? Baekhyun, I’m jealous.” The King just chuckled.

“We’re not close.” Jongdae answered, making Baekhyun pout.

“He still hates me.”

“I don’t!” Jongdae whined. Baekhyun smiled a little. A small victory was still a victory. Chanyeol yawned, getting up.

“You two figure that out. I’m heading to bed. You alright now, Baek?” The General patted his best friend’s head.

“Thank you, Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said adorably. The General bid them a good sleep, if ever they were getting one. Just like that, the two were alone again.

Baekhyun picked a primrose from the bush behind them, staring at it. Jongdae looked as well, seeing it twirling in the King’s hand. “How are you feeling?” He whispered.

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun whispered back. “I’m tired,”

“Go to sleep.” Jongdae suggested the obvious.

“I don’t want to. I’ll see her in my dreams.” Baekhyun dropped the flower to the ground. Jongdae knew that feeling. Being scared to close your eyes was the toughest fear to overcome. Reality and dreams skewed the mind to the point of having trouble with what to believe in. “You should go rest. You can leave me here. I’ll be alright.” Baekhyun lifted his head off Jongdae’s shoulder, smiling weakly. The omega turned his head to the alpha, internally debating on what to do. Baekhyun still looked at his the ground until his shoulders shook again. Jongdae rubbed his back, comfortingly. It’s his turn to put his head on the alpha’s shoulder.

“Let it out, Byun Baekhyun. Let her hear how much you love her, how much you’ll miss her.” Jongdae whispered. The alpha did as told and Jongdae never left his side. They fell asleep beside other, tired from all the crying. Baekhyun woke first, feeling itchy as the leaves of the bush poked his back. Jongdae’s asleep on his lap, still holding his hand. The alpha got up, carrying the omega on his back. Early risers saw the King bringing him to the infirmary. He didn’t know where his chambers was. The night physician helped him lay the omega on a bed. Baekhyun stroked Jongdae’s hair, thanking him for staying and comforting. His vision began to betray him. He steadied himself on the bed, blinking his eyes to clear. Baekhyun dropped to the ground, dehydrated. Jongdae woke up with the King beside him, their beds so close together. Their hands held under the blanket. Maids and soldiers dashed in and out, tending to the King. Jongdae moved, hand slipping away. Baekhyun groaned, holding his hand tighter. The King whimpered, telling his mother to stay. Everyone looked at Jongdae and his hand that seemed to be missing. How embarrassing. “Please,” Mina begged. “Please hold him until he’s better, my Lord.” All the maids and soldiers bowed in favor. Jongdae laid down again, letting the King hold his hand as he rest.

Will this guy ever let go? Jongdae really wanted to take a bath already. It’s past noon and he’s still stuck in the infirmary bed. Baekhyun’s still asleep, occasionally groaning, calling his mother. Jongdae always got on his elbow, cooing the King to hush, that it’s alright. Baekhyun nodded, sleeping again.

He finally woke before dinner, feeling hungry. The space beside him was empty. His maids set his meal tray for him. “Where’s Jongdae?”

“In his chambers, Your Highness.” A maid supplied. Baekhyun nodded, falling asleep again. The maids got the tray off, tucking the King in again to rest. He slept peacefully this time, seeing his mother in his dream. He hugged her one last time, told her he loved her, and promised to be good. You are good, my Baekhyun. The moon has blessed you. May you follow your heart’s happiness. Baekhyun opened his eyes suddenly, seeing that he’s in his chambers again. A primrose was in his hand. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. It’s still dark. From across the room, he saw someone sleeping on the floor. A thud hit the floor as he turned to his back. The light bounced on a yellow jade. Jongdae’s there. Baekhyun got up, walking across his room. He flinched upon seeing Chanyeol sleeping at the side. He thought someone died in there. Baekhyun got Jongdae (who was such a heavy sleeper) and laid him on his bed. He tucked the omega in, slipping the covers with him. Baekhyun was so smiley, it’s like no one just died.

Chanyeol woke first, covering his mouth as he covered his gushing. The two were really cuddled under one blanket. He exited the room quietly, keeping this secret to himself. Next to discover were the maids. Their lips were forced shut when they saw a newly showered General by the door. Last to discover was Jongdae. He felt too warm. He felt a breath tickle his shoulder. He almost screamed and pushed Baekhyun’s head off his shoulder. The omega groaned, wondering how he got there, or better question, were his clothes intact? They were.

Jongdae noticed the mole on his upper lip, finding it adorable. Baekhyun stirred, cuddling to Jongdae’s side even more. The omega sighed. Why was their King so clingy? Not that he hated it, but it’s really warm and he’s stuck trapped in a normal blanket and a Baekhyun blanket. The King woke up, staring at Jongdae’s profile. “Do you still hate me? I’m trying to be close to you.”

Jongdae flinched upon hearing his voice. It’s so hoarse, he needed a river to drink. Baekhyun had a different question in mind: Do you still love me? It’s another tomorrow. Both had one answer, both enough to suffice Baekhyun’s broken heart. Jongdae nodded. Baekhyun rolled away, curling to the other side. “What a relief,” Baekhyun closed his eyes to sleep some more. Jongdae got up, crawling to the door. “Kim Jongdae, thanks for staying with me.” The omega stopped, slowly turning to the King to nod. No, thank you for trusting me with your secrets.

\---

It felt like a twist of fate again. Jongdae was on his way to the kitchen early in the morning when a sharp pain on his stomach made him cripple to the floor. The other staff shook him, helping him stand. “He’s in heat!” Jongdae’s mind cursed over and over. It’s too soon. Did he miscalculated his cycle? Physicians kept him in a cool bath all day, keeping his temperature stable. He was given suppressants but extremely weak ones, doing nothing for him. Jongdae shivered in the tub, mentally preparing himself for what’s to come. General Park entered with Commander Jongin and a servant. It’s that one with Mina before. His name was Sehun. He was absolutely stunning. General Park whispered something to him then left with the Commander.

“My Lord, I’m Oh Sehun.” The boy bowed. “I’m at your disposal for any questions on how to please alphas.”

“Y-You’re a…” Jongdae couldn’t finish, knowing it’s offensive.

“A concubine, yes. No rank because I’m the General’s bitch. And at his mercy, he kept me in the Palace as a servant. I’m sure you know how that goes.” The fair skinned boy gave a small smile. Actually no, Jongdae didn’t know how that goes. He looked everywhere but the concubine, wondering if he actually meant that line. “But I will not treat you as such. You’re far more precious than us...ragdolls. You’re like senior level royal noble consort without even trying. If there’s anything you need help with my bin, how to take a knot or lap on one, you may come and find me.”

“Eh? Stop, stop!” Jongdae covered his ears, very sensitive about sex talk. He’s approached quarterlife crisis but still acted like a prepubescent teen towards sex. “Is this something that can be discussed openly? What if the physicians and nurses hear us? How embarrassing,” Jongdae splashed his face with water. Sehun found him so adorable.

“Physicians and nurses will be there to watch you once you pop the demon after nine months so what’s your point?” Sehun crossed his arms over his chest, smirking now. Jongdae pouted, very defeated.

“Okay, I have a question.” Jongdae raised his hand. Sehun changed his stance, a little more inviting. “How do I say no?”

“You don’t. Next question,” Sehun was a tough cookie to crack. He’s so damn stoic. Jongdae felt like his tutors were angels compared to this guy talking about sex education. “If you have no more questions, we’ll dress you then bring you to the King’s chambers.”

“What? No! No! Let go of me!” Jongdae protested, trying to break free from their grasp. The sting in his stomach made him weaker. Sehun put the omega’s arm around his surprisingly broad shoulders while a soldier helped him carry the consort.

Baekhyun was informed of Jongdae’s state, sweating bullets now. The council smiled so wide, encouraging him to do well. He looked so incredulous as they shook his hand. Chanyeol turned around, laughing his lungs off quietly. He wiped his eyes, absolutely finding the situation so funny. The elders patted his back, gave him hugs. Someone even had paper confetti in their pocket. Baekhyun laughed for the wrong reasons. He looked at Chanyeol, helping him get out of this uncalled for send off party.

Jongdae was placed in the room, curling at the corner. Baekhyun was outside, heady with the scent. “Oh my god, I’m going to die.” Baekhyun felt so dizzy as Chanyeol coughed. “What about us? We have to endure your scents taking over the palace while having sex.”

“No. Go. Stay far. Make brothels rich tonight. I’ll stay with him. Keep everyone out of my chambers, create a decent radius to lessen casualties. Why did I say casualties, the city’s just going to mate, what?” Baekhyun hit his head for being so proper. “The gods are down here to mess with us. And no one lets Minseok out.” Baekhyun felt himself harden. Chanyeol covered his nose.

“I’ll need three concubines after this.” Chanyeol sighed.

“More like nine rounds with one,” Baekhyun chuckled as he entered the room, happiness short-lived.

Jongdae finally laid eyes on the King. His pale skin sent his skin in heat. Baekhyun looked at him, cautious of the omega who didn’t dare to look at the King’s face. His pheromones made him leak. “Are you okay?”

“What does it look like?” Jongdae sassed, eyes shut, enduring his heat. Baekhyun knew he asked so stupidly, chuckling. Jongdae felt small in his presence.

“I’m not going to touch you.” Baekhyun took off his robe and crown, washing his hair. Jongdae was intrigued he washed himself before sleeping. He’s not like most foul smelling soldiers.

“Why am I even here then?” Jongdae scoffed. Baekhyun stood straighter, making Jongdae regret saying that. The King neared him, oozing dominance. He dropped a pouch beside him before walking to the other side of the room. The King only wore his pants and robe undone. His chest still had water droplets happily sticking and sliding. Jongdae whimpered, feeling another wave of pleasure. Why did his most hated person smell so attractive? Baekhyun looked over his shoulder, debating whether to near or not. He smelled so delicious to Baekhyun, fingernails digging his palms. He got a pillow and blanket, walking to Jongdae’s corner again.

“Your room’s probably far from here. The soldiers might take you for granted. Sleep.” Baekhyun touched Jongdae’s face, feeling his skin hot but cold from the sweat. He leaned to the alpha’s touch. Jongdae saw the tent Baekhyun hid with the robe, licking his lips. All the suppression his father gave him intensified his need now. Baekhyun laid in bed, controlling his breathing. He tied his robe to be safe.

Jongdae got the pillow and hugged it. The scent of the alpha stuck on the fabric. Jongdae looked like some druggy maniac smelling a pillow and moaning to it. His slick soaked his pants already. He couldn’t sleep with this heat. Baekhyun woke up in the middle of the night, bothered by the whines in his room. It’s bad enough the source of the triggering scent’s in his room. He had no endure the sounds too? “Would you keep it down?” Baekhyun was so annoyed. Jongdae shivered, weak and hungry. Baekhyun crawled to him out of worry, checking his temperature. Oh he’s burning. He needed a bath. Or something else. “Help me,” Jongdae whispered, holding the King’s forearm.

“Jongdae, I can’t touch you.” Baekhyun reminded, voice gentle. More like won’t.

“Isn’t that why you needed me here? Why am I still here if you won’t touch me?” Jongdae panted hard, whining the ends of his sentences. Baekhyun felt his erection throb, spreading his knees subtly, making his position comfortable. The boy touched Baekhyun’s face, kissing him out of desperation. The King gasped, unsure of what to do. He didn’t have the nerve to pull away. What if Jongdae figured him out with a kiss? Jongdae’s lips coaxed him to respond. “Take what’s yours, my King.” Jongdae whispered, getting on his lap, grinding on Baekhyun. The King was pushed to sit, hands behind him for leverage. The slick from Jongdae’s ass stained Baekhyun’s pants. The omega’s scent suffocated him. He controlled himself from devouring this omega, shaking him to his senses. “Please, Jongdae. Let me help some other way.” Jongdae’s shame crept, masking his heat. Still, the King took care of him, kissing his lips gentler this time.

Jongdae moved by instinct, untying the King’s robe to touch his chest down. He kissed his neck, teasing him with a little breathplay. Baekhyun fell back on his elbows, watching the omega kiss his chest, stomach, licking his hip bones just above the string of his pants. “Let me serve you, alpha.” Baekhyun’s eyes widened upon seeing those golden eyes again. The omega was about to bring the King’s length to his lips when Baekhyun bucked his knees up, sending Jongdae forward until they’re almost face to face. That definitely hurt Jongdae’s underarms and ribs but being untouched still hurt more. Baekhyun rolled them over, getting on top to suck the omega’s skin. Jongdae was a hot mess beneath, pushing his pants down. Baekhyun gripped the omega’s length, rubbing it firmly. Jongdae weaved his fingers in the alpha’s black hair, urging him to bite. Baekhyun pulled back, giving the omega one sloppy kiss. “I’ll make you feel better. Trust me.”

Jongdae and trust always had one memory: Moony. He imagined this was him as he was flipped to his hands and knees, arching his back as the alpha lapped his slick, biting his flesh from time to time. The sensation sent fires through Jongdae’s veins, wanting more. The wet muscle pushed in his hole, sending him moaning, knees slipped apart. Baekhyun slapped his ass harshly, sound echoing the room. Jongdae fell flat on the floor from the force. Baekhyun sat back against the wall, breathing heavily as he looked at the leaking omega near him. He licked his lips upon meeting Jongdae’s gaze. The omega whimpered again, leaking some more. The King was damn sexy like this with minimal lighting, Jongdae thought.

Baekhyun wiped his chin with a hand, using it as lube as he pumped himself inside his stained pants. Jongdae may have just received the hottest compliment of his life. He smiled loosely, watching the King pleasure himself using his slick. He felt each stroke in him, reminding both that they’re bound. Jongdae crawled to the King slowly, trying to see better. It’s like a kid drawn to candy. Baekhyun opened his eyes, seeing Jongdae’s face near his groin. “Just one lick,” Baekhyun mumbled, giving permission. The omega nodded enthusiastically, licking his lips first. Baekhyun showed him, petting Jongdae’s head with his clean hand.

Jongdae licked the tip, tasting the bead of precum. He looked at the King, mystery filling his eyes. Jongdae suddenly took him in his mouth, head lowering as Baekhyun watched his length disappear. He tensed his hips, flexing his legs, gripping Jongdae’s hair as he threw his head back, neck tensing with his abdomen. Jongdae felt so much pride watching Baekhyun writhe. He slowly withdrew, saliva and slick staining his lips. Baekhyun pulled him up for a kiss, tasting each other fervently. “Very good, my love. Very, very good,” The alpha whispered against his lips. Baekhyun’s finger pressed against those soft pink and swollen lips. Jongdae’s eyes golden eyes were filled with lust, sucking and licking the alpha’s finger. Baekhyun licked it with him, smiling when the omega chased for his tongue. The saliva coated finger dipped in Jongdae’s hole.

Jongdae’s hands slammed on the wall beside Baekhyun’s head. The alpha was careful, knowing he was the purest offering given by the gods. He pressed his mouth under Jongdae’s ear, cooing him to get through the pain. After some time, Baekhyun gave him another finger. The gasps directly on Baekhyun’s lips made him smile. Jongdae kept his gaze down, loving that filthy smile more and more. “Eyes on me.”

Gold mixed with blue, need and intention clear. “I won’t touch you again until you beg me to.” Baekhyun mumbled. The omega nodded, so consumed by pleasure. “You’re so gracious, my King. Thank you for deeming me worthy.” Jongdae breathed, grinding down to the alpha’s hand. Baekhyun hushed him, patting his hip to be patient. Jongdae closed his eyes, frustrated. Baekhyun decided to reward him fully, curling his fingers deep in the omega, shaking his buried hand violently against his prostate.

He watched as the omega come undone before him, trembling and panting. He was so entranced by Jongdae’s expressions, his sounds, the way he moaned the King’s name; everything made Baekhyun so fascinated with him. He took this chance to kiss Jongdae’s smooth neck, inhaling tons of the scent. He could only rut himself to Jongdae. The omega’s cum made a beautiful mark on Baekhyun’s abs. He tasted it then let Jongdae taste. The omega licked his stomach clean, wiping his mouth with his arm. Baekhyun caressed his face, pulling him close. Jongdae passed out in his arms. The King laid Jongdae on his bed after nursing his heat. He washed himself before leaving his room.

Minseok woke up abruptly to Baekhyun’s touch. He was confused why he would visit at this time. Baekhyun began kissing him, needing his touch. The guilt of infidelity troubled his heart. Minseok lazily made room for him, spreading his legs. Baekhyun diverted his energy to him, bedding him in a way that was meant for Jongdae. They woke up in each other’s arms, smiling stupidly at each other. “What a pleasant surprise, my King.” Minseok whispered. Baekhyun only smirked before getting up and dressed. General Park saw the King exit Minseok’s chambers early, wearing his sleeping robe and pants only. The two friends saw each other but Baekhyun looked away without a word. When he returned to his chambers, Jongdae wasn’t in his bed anymore. The maids changed his sheets as he got dressed for the day. One thing troubled his mind this time. When he kissed Minseok last night, fucked him, touched him, and pleasured him, why was Jongdae’s face the only thing he saw? He wondered if his emotions swayed him.

“Your Highness,” Head Maid Eunhee neared him as he looped his breast ties. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the yellow jade stuck to his apatite necklace. Memories surfaced. When Jongdae kissed his chest, he removed the necklace, throwing it to the side. Baekhyun took off the yellow jade necklace, throwing it to that direction too. The hourglass was hit, falling off the table. Time didn’t matter again. Baekhyun worried if Jongdae’s wolf form recognized it. “I-I found it like this. Forgive me, Your Highness.”

Baekhyun got the necklaces, pulling the pendants apart. “They’re a pair. Only this apatite is attracted to this jade. No other stones could attract like this and not all are attracted like this. It’s one of a kind.” Baekhyun explained. “You didn’t break it, don’t worry. I’ll give this back to Jongdae personally. Thank you.” The maid blushed, avoiding the King’s eyes. The omega really stayed the night, she thought. Gossip around the king sure was fast. Before she left, Baekhyun whispered to keep this secret about their necklaces and how he bought it. She swore with her life, grateful and honored to be trusted like this. Baekhyun pocketed the yellow jade, finishing his preparations for the day.

The fated omega took a bath in his chambers, realising what just happened last night. His heat’s still present but it didn’t hurt. Jongdae stayed in the wooden tub, hugging his knees as he closed his eyes. Flashes of the King’s lips on his, his gentle touches and firm grips, and whispers of encouragement replayed in his mind. Shame crept his skin since he let him touch him like that. Jongdae felt frustrated with his will, cursing his status to succumb to damn alphas.

Once he calmed and got dressed, he shivered once again, feeling the King’s whisper under his ear. It would haunt him forever as he bounced on his long slim fingers, strong arm keeping him steady. Jongdae looked behind him, seeing a leak stain on his pants. There goes another good one to the laundry. He ran to the tub, hand travelling south. His back arched off the edge, mouth agape as he gasped with his release. When his high was over, he mentally cursed himself again. Jongdae just imagined the King pleasuring him again. How was he going to walk around now that their first intimate moment together scarred him?

Jongdae was allowed to roam around the palace. He had the same privileges of the King’s husband except making royal decisions. General Park saw Jongdae looking at the trees. He had nothing better to do so he wanted to make friends with the son of his beloved mentor. Jongdae saw the General, bowing to him.

“Mind if I join you?” Chanyeol was cautious. Jongdae nodded. “How does it feel to be presented?”

“Can’t say much. Nothing changed as far as I noticed. I’ve been in here, you know, not as often as you’d expect. Father kept me out for omega reasons. Baekhyun told me you two grew up here.” Jongdae looked at the general. Chanyeol was pleasantly surprised Jongdae bravely used the King’s name.

“Baekhyun and I were raised here, trained here, maybe even dying here. How was your night? You seem all better. King took care of your heat?” Chanyeol smirked. Jongdae shivered exaggeratedly, pretending to be disgusted. Hope the General bought that.

“That liar said he won’t touch me but he did.” Jongdae rolled his eyes. Chanyeol knew the events. Baekhyun told him during their walk. It’s an alpha bro thing.

“You’re feeling better, right? Shouldn’t that be a thank you?” Chanyeol saw the maids passing, whispering.

“I’m not thanking him for something I could do myself. Good day, General Park.” Jongdae rushed past the maids, avoiding eye contact. The discrimination played out in front of Chanyeol. Jongdae acted like a concubine, lower than maids. He said nothing has changed as far as he noticed but what was that? General Park pitied him.

“Mind your business elsewhere or indulge me with your blood on my sword.” He threatened the maids who rushed to their work. From the other side of the walkway, Prince Minseok was there, eyes following Jongdae.

“Was the shaman wrong to give my King such a sad creature?” He rolled his eyes and walked away, unfolding his metal fan.

Jongdae remembered the King telling him about a bigger library in the Palace. He saw one when he came, thinking that room was it. That’s where he got copies of books that kept him company at night. Apparently those were damaged books to be restored. Jongdae wondered if his favorites were in this real library. “Hello?”

An elder eunuch went to the voice, seeing a new face. “He was right. You have his gentleness.” Eunuch Seon smiled to the omega. “The King thought you’d come by eventually. He said you loved reading.” Jongdae smiled kindly. That’s odd. He never told Baekhyun he loved reading. They just met. It could be Mina, he thought. “We’re so blessed to have the sun child amongst us.” Jongdae’s eyes widened, not sure how the eunuch knew that too. He held his chest, feeling it empty. Jongdae looked down out of panic, realizing his yellow jade was missing. He thought that pendant gave him away but apparently not. He wondered if he lost the only gift Moony gave him. “Please make yourself at home here. We have titles from all over the kingdom, even nearby kingdoms, other countries. As you see, the King loves reading too.”

“Thank you, Eunuch. I’ll just look around.” Jongdae bowed, stepping around the elder cautiously. He seemed to know too much for someone who was just briefed about his arrival. The Eunuch watched the omega, overwhelmed. He indeed carried the traits of the sun goddess. Has her reincarnation finally came? He remembered Baekhyun’s arrival too.

Commander Byun gave his son with silver hair willingly, very concerned about his well-being. He was about to leave for battle when his wife gave birth to this odd boy. Eunuch Seon was a physician then, watching the young Baekhyun until he was three years old as his father worked. His mother lived with him in the Palace but worked day in and out as the Princess’ maid.

The miracle of Byun Baekhyun happened as the sun set. 3-year old Baekhyun looked at the sunset, eyes changing to bluish grey. “Beautiful,” The toddler mumbled happily. Eunuch Seon ran to the boy, taking him away from the open area, away from many eyes. Baekhyun cried, hand stretched out like he wanted to touch the sun.

“What’s wrong, my boy?” He worried, wiping his chubby cheeks.

“Let me stay with the sun!” Baekhyun threw a tantrum. The Eunuch was surprised. That was his first sentence ever. The boy only spoke a word or phrases, his speech developing at a late stage. Eunuch Seon knelt on the ground, touching Baekhyun. He moved his hands away quickly, feeling the boy’s skin ridiculously cold.

“B-Baekhyun, can...can you see me?” He thought the boy turned blind. The young boy touched the eunuch’s head.

“Eunuch Seon, hair. Brown hair,” Baekhyun touched it with his tiny hands. The Eunuch was so amazed, eyes following his tiny arms. Baekhyun could see his wolf form. No one was able to in this generation unless they’re mating. Only mates could see each other’s form. Baekhyun was too young to mate but he saw another wolf form. Eunuch Seon looked at the sun then the boy. Has he found his mate this early in life?

“Y-Your Highness?” He whispered, remembering the first King of the kingdom in him. Baekhyun had no social status that time. He was simply the son of the Commander, soon to be General.

“I-I’m Baekhyun.” The boy uttered. Eunuch Seon smiled like he just won the lottery. He cupped the boy’s face, nodding.

“Yes, my boy, yes you are Baekhyun.” Son of the moon, he believed, mated to the sun. Baekhyun looked up, seeing the moon in the sky but the sun still set. The sky darkened in Baekhyun’s eyes. Eunuch Seon looked up again, seeing an eclipse happening at sunset. “The child of the goddess is here too.” He whispered. Young Baekhyun’s eyes were the scariest they have been then. His iris was bluish grey, pupils dilated with a red outline. His eyes housed the solar eclipse, as well as the rage of the first king of the kingdom.

Eunuch Seon was found half dead in the open area; two maids in the same state in the corridor. Soldiers nearby were left unconscious. Commander Kim, soon to be General Kim, rushed to the sound of a maid calling for help. He saw the maid unconscious in the stables with young Baekhyun sitting on the floor, playing with a twig dripping with blood.

The eclipse passed, letting the last of the sun’s light illuminate the kingdom. Baekhyun’s face had blood splatters, clothes drenched in red. His pale hands were sticky as he held the twig happily. The bluish grey eyes slowly went back to normal as his silver hair turned black. Commander Kim neared the boy, inviting him in his arms without threat. Baekhyun knew him as his father’s close friend so he hugged him. “Red! Whoa.” Baekhyun looked at the Commander, touching his hair. Jongkil smiled fondly, nodding to him, saying his was black now. Baekhyun was so amazed. He kissed the boy’s head, cleaning his face with the hem of his sleeve. The boy was truly the son of the moon. His ability kept in his wolf form was a force. It was the same force his own son had. Jongkil carried the boy out of the stables as soldiers found the incident.

“Commander Kim! What happened here?” The General asked.

“We-We were attacked, General. I tried to run after the assassins but one tried to kill Baekhyun. Eunuch Seon was,” He choked, acting his best to cover for the killer boy in his arms.

“Baekhyun? Get him to the infirmary, quick!” The Commander hurried, covering the boy’s eyes from the blood and bodies. Baekhyun saw some through his fingers, wondering who did that. He hugged Jongkil, extremely upset.

Of all the people in the kingdom, two knew this fate the most; Eunuch Seon and General Kim.


	2. Chapter 2

The Eunuch let the omega read whatever he wished, staying for late hours, even entrusting him the keys of the library. One afternoon, Jongdae came in to help sort new titles. The Eunuch rushed to his side, helping him to a chair. Jongdae’s face was bruised, side protected by his hand. There’s a scratch on his face. “Will you tell me or you’re not getting the new arrivals?” Jongdae sighed.

“Prince Minseok saw me. I forgot to kiss his foot.” Jongdae whispered. The Eunuch brought the new arrivals before aiding his cuts and bruises. Jongdae read the summaries as his arm was bandaged. He couldn’t wear those short-sleeved robes now. Eunuch Seon left him to read while maids and scholars talked to him about their needs.

This man’s probably close to 80 but still has a heart of a middle-aged man. He’s single, fully devoted to the King. Not the previous one but this one now. He left the Palace to find a wife when the former King sat, returned immediately once he learned that Baekhyun became King. Jongdae kept his mouth shut about hating Baekhyun. Eunuch Seon could see it in his eyes, that he hasn’t fully forgiven the King for an order that never came from him.

“Your father loved Baekhyun like his own, you know.”

“Who? Ah, I know.” That came out stronger than Jongdae thought. “He talked about him like some great warrior that saved thousands of lives.”

“Because he has; he still is,” Eunuch Seon smiled warmly, remembering the boy change from the demon child to savior of attacked towns. He forgave Baekhyun for almost killing him. It may be weird to admit but it was an honor to be the receiver of the King’s power at a young age. General Kim has honed him well. Eunuch Seon looked at Jongdae, hoping Jongkil could hear him. Kil, your work is done. It’s flourishing beautifully. Use my eyes to see our offering to the gods.

\---

Baekhyun finished the day’s duties earlier than expected, taking his crown off and handing it to the head maid. His robe came off next as he walked. The maids lowered gaze just in case he was naked. Thank the gods he wore his normal clothes underneath. This habit of Baekhyun stripping clothes as he walked needed some refining, or at least a cover.

The ladies noticed the dangling threads and faded colours, realizing it was his old military clothes. Relief flooded the King’s entourage. They missed this side of him. Each member had a fond memory with the former Commander Byun. His four soldiers were his two best and two worst students before he became King. The three maids (Head Maid Eunhee, Mina, and Rihyo) experienced his flirting and denied it wholeheartedly, the high class quality trait Baekhyun loved the most about special women. His Eunuchs Kyu and Junmyeon were Eunuch Seon’s top students, a trusted recommendation Baekhyun took wholeheartedly to his most cherished guardian. Then there’s Chanyeol, who shouldn’t be there but Adviser Junmyeon’s on a trip to see his ill father.

“Well, today’s been fun. Council’s busy so we had a great, quiet, and productive day. Go have fun tonight.” Baekhyun dismissed his servants. They thanked him gratefully, all smiles. Work was also play with Baekhyun. He didn’t believe in treating people harshly just because they worked. The day’s done for them so obligations to him end here. He gave them a salute before seeing them go. Chanyeol checked his breath before turning. Baekhyun knew where he’s going for sure.

There’s a spot in the palace where Baekhyun loved to watch the sunset in. Scholars passed by, greeting him. Baekhyun walked with his hands behind him, head down. No matter how hard he tried to keep a low profile, he had an aura meant to be noticed. He entered the library, looking for Eunuch Seon. The old man carried a tower of books that needed to be evaluated. Baekhyun rushed to him, helping take the weight off. “Ah thank you, boy. Thank you! I pray you pass your classes.” Eunuch Seon caught his breath, not noticing the King yet.

“Literature’s a breeze with a painful chill, Eunuch.” Baekhyun smiled, being cute as he put the books on the desk. Eunuch Seon looked at the boy, scoffing upon seeing who it was.

“No wonder the air felt cold.” He hugged himself, pretending to shiver. Baekhyun giggled, mimicking the old man exaggeratedly. “Still a naughty boy,” A slap met the King’s arm. “What can I do for you, my boy?”

“New titles. What do you have?” His eyes shone brightly, waiting patiently.

Eunuch Seon sent Baekhyun to the maze of shelves, giving him the list but not the location. That old man really made him stay on his feet with these scavenger hunts. Not everything would be given to him by command. Baekhyun sighed, guessing which would be a great first find. Before he could start, he wanted to visit his safe haven. Baekhyun climbed the library tower, going up the steps until he’s at the top floor where he hid his personal treasures, his favorite books that he bought personally. To his surprise, the door was open. Someone unauthorized was there. “What are you doing here? Who gave you permission?” Baekhyun screamed. Jongdae turned around, nervous that he got caught. He stumbled back on the table, disorienting some things.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know...I...forgive me, my King.” Jongdae dropped to his knees, both knees, and lowered his head. Death’s not in your fate. This alpha was.

Baekhyun relaxed upon seeing Jongdae’s fingers trembling on the ground, scratching the wooden floor, knowing he reacted rudely. “Get up, Jongdae. Sorry, I’m sorry for startling you. Why are you going around the palace? Isn’t your heat supposed to end tomorrow? You’ll make it harder for everyone to breathe.”

“No one complained when I passed so what’s your point?” Jongdae bravely looked at him, dusting his knees off. Baekhyun remembered someone from his way of speaking; Chanyeol’s favorite. A light appeared to Baekhyun’s vision, peeking from the tower’s roof tiles. He walked past the omega and sat on the ledge, facing the sun. Jongdae looked behind him, seeing Baekhyun’s mask come off. He’s quiet this time, eyes focused on the sunset.

“Close the door on your way out.” Baekhyun mumbled, all traces of his status dwindling like the sun setting. Jongdae found him so weird. One moment he’s so overwhelming, the next moment he’s peaceful. He slammed the door shut, making Baekhyun sigh his frustrations. “Just bear my child and be free. It’s not safe for you here.”

“They dragged me here but he doesn’t want me here. What am I even doing? What’s he even doing here?” Jongdae stomped on his way out, picking up a book before going back to his room. Eunuch Seon looked at the ceiling, wondering what Baekhyun did this time.

Baekhyun watched the sunset, feeling both his eyes change. “My love,” he mumbled, smiling to the light. Eunuch Seon went in, sitting beside him. “Don’t crack a hip, old man.”

“You still have a crush on the sun?” The old man teased. Baekhyun shook his head.

“Sh-Should I let her go?”

“Who told you to? Baekhyun, what did you do?” Eunuch Seon knew Baekhyun’s sadistic tendencies.

“Minseok. I-I divorced him silently.” Baekhyun couldn’t take his eyes off the sun, turning orange as it sank behind the mountains. He loved the burn of the light to his eyes, drying them but making them water too. “Eunuch Seon, I cheated on him.”

“It’s not cheating if you haven’t mated. Have you?” A trick question. Baekhyun refused to answer this. Eunuch Seon knew the answer already. The alpha came clean about seeing Jongdae at dawn, hiding in the persona of his wolf form. “I think my heart was chained to him. I didn’t want to fall in love but I did. In that short amount of time, I let myself,”

“Be yourself?” Eunuch Seon finished for him. Baekhyun nodded, feeling so burdened by it.

“Still he hates me. He blames me for killing his father. Did I want General Kim to die? No. I love him as my father. I knew he was the only family Jongdae had. General told me so many stories about him, I think his personal life revolves around him. Do you get me, Eunuch?” Baekhyun became too expressive. “So when I saw him, with all the casualties of that night, I-I,”

“I heard.” Eunuch Seon rubbed his back, letting him cry. One grievance after another, Baekhyun let them be felt. All the people that guided him disappeared too soon. He didn’t want another body slain because of him.

Eunuch Seon gave him a new book title as consolation, kissing his hand. Baekhyun hugged the book as he walked back to his room. He saw shadows by the primrose bushes. Jongdae fed the stray cat. Baekhyun looked away, so confused. His heart loved the omega but his mind focused on Minseok and the Kingdom. He decided to do a workout.

Baekhyun got his sword and knocked on his soldiers to train. They spent the night sparring, polishing techniques, even talking about themselves. Baekhyun felt like a boy coming home again. He smiled beautifully after dodging a sword, kicking another on the back. After a while, he called for his horse. The soldiers wondered where he’d go this late at night. Baekhyun got on and used the back exit of the kingdom. Chanyeol stepped forward after watching from the side. The four looked at the General, silently begging him to defy the King’s request.

Baekhyun rode to the mountains, remembering the connecting path of another town to the Palace’s town. He saw a ribbon tied to a branch, slowing down. He saw another one, nearing the lamp to it. Condolences were written for the late mother of the King. He’s in the right place. Baekhyun let his horse Bichi walk, petting him as they went further in the woods. A chunk of snapped wood near the trail made Baekhyun’s heart heavy. Bichi felt scared to go on. Baekhyun got off and hushed her, tying the ropes to a branch. He went on with the lamp, seeing the damage better. He reached the area where his mother died. Her destroyed palanquin was still there. They only retrieved the bodies but not the things. Baekhyun didn’t want anyone touching his mother’s things. So when he saw her bare, he couldn’t let go of her right wrist. She lost one thing he made her protect.

The alpha held his sword close just in case. He walked around the palanquin, touching the dry wood. He wondered about the last moments of his mother and the servants with her. What were those bandits thinking if they didn’t take anything? Were they looking for something? Baekhyun saw signs of struggle on the floor; bloodied hand trails, ropes used for torture, even some weapons. Baekhyun stepped on something odd. He knelt down, brushing dried leaves off something metal. His forearm covered his mouth to muffle a sob. He found it; he found his mother’s bracelet with his soldier symbol.

“Baekhyun? Is that you? Are you really home?” She asked, seeing his shoes by the door. Her son came home safely from the most dangerous mission the kingdom has seen. He was a newly appointed Commander then. He left a novice and went home a Commander, skipping the entire ranking system. Her embrace was the only thing Baekhyun looked forward to. She kissed his cheeks, his lips, his eyes, his wounded hands, crying to her son.

“Mother, I kept my promise.” Baekhyun laughed at her for some reason. He got her right wrist, tying a symbol there. “Soldiers have a symbol when they’re promoted to Commanders. Father gave you his.” She gasped to her hand, crying some more. “This is mine. I want you to guard it for me, Mother.” Baekhyun kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly. The eight-point star was his commanding symbol. She took it gratefully, holding her son.

“Mother, I’m here. I’m here now.” Baekhyun mumbled through his tears, holding the palanquin’s wood. “Mother, I’m sorry I came so late. I couldn’t protect you. I failed you.”

Jongdae was afraid to get closer. His knees were stuck upon seeing the area where Baekhyun’s mother died. It felt colder than other parts of the woods they passed. It’s like the souls departed were still there. Chanyeol put a hand on Jongdae’s back, urging him to get closer. “I-I don’t think I can,” Jongdae wasn’t so brave after all. He felt like he’s intruding a private moment.

“Why not?” Chanyeol still looked at Baekhyun. “Were you wrong to judge him? Do you see he’s no different from you?”

Jongdae couldn’t answer. He only remembered his grief when he went back for his father. That picture always stayed in mind. Slain bodies all had someone grieving for them. Jongdae pushed past people, seeing his father there. What many didn’t know was he still fought to stay alive. He waited for Jongdae to find him. He gave him his symbol, to carry it with him, to keep him safe. Jongdae remembered the same picture now, this time with Baekhyun in it.

Chanyeol walked first, placing a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. Baekhyun acted on reflex, swinging his sword to Chanyeol’s direction. The General moved back with his hands up. Baekhyun’s eyes widened, thinking he almost killed his best friend. “What are you doing here?” The pain in his voice made Jongdae’s heart hurt. “What’s he doing here?” Baekhyun said it too crudely. Jongdae took a step back, knowing he’s uninvited.

“I couldn’t go alone, Baek.” Chanyeol made a very weak reason.

“Call the soldiers, call Eunuch Seon, call anyone! Why him? Is this part of his orientation to my life?” Baekhyun spat. Chanyeol pushed him back gently, stepping in his path. Baekhyun was really about to hurt Jongdae. “Chanyeol, was this supposed to make him hate me less? What if I just tell him? Would that be better?” Baekhyun’s eyes were wild with emotions. Chanyeol held him down, looking at Jongdae for a little help. “Come on! Tell me you hate me! Say it! Let my mother hear it! I hope she drags you to death to hear her cries, Jongdae, because I do! Every damn night I heard her scream for me to save her! Say it!”

Jongdae shook on his spot, guilty for all the unnecessary hate he sent to Baekhyun. He didn’t think the King would take it so personally. He just wanted to avenge his father. “Are you happy now? I lost my last family! Are we even?” Baekhyun’s anger was directed to the wrong person. The yelling hurt Jongdae’s mind. He covered his ears, wobbling a bit. The memories of that night of death consumed his mind like wildfire. He began mumbling apologies, nails digging his skull. Jongdae screamed his loudest, falling to his knees. The anger in Baekhyun caved in a snap, worry and panic taking over. Chanyeol let go of his best friend, punching his gut once before tending to Jongdae. That made Baekhyun stay on the floor, curling in pain evne if he wanted to be Jongdae’s side.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please forgive me, I’m sorry Father. I’m sorry, s-sorry for running. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Father. Stop screaming! Stop screaming in my mind! I’m sorry, F-Father, do-do you hear me? I’m s-s-sorry,” Jongdae was a mumbling mess.

“Baekhyun, what did you do!” Chanyeol didn’t know how to make him snap out of it. Baekhyun got on his feet ungracefully, knees crashing the ground when he’s directly in front of the omega. He cupped his face, shaking him to snap out of it. Jongdae’s eyes kept changing from dark brown to gold and back. Chanyeol stepped back, letting the two deal with their ghosts of the past.

Baekhyun hugged Jongdae’s rigid body, apologising for being so selfish. Jongdae still kept apologising until he changed a sentence. “I’m sorry, I’m s-sorry. I don’t hate you. I’m sorry Father. I’m sorry, s-sorry for running.” Jongdae blinked his eyes once, noticing where he was. There were no fire, no bodies. It’s just the darkness of the forest and a destroyed palanquin. It wasn’t about him at all. He noticed Baekhyun and Chanyeol were no longer near it but near him.

“Jongdae, please listen. It’s me. Please wake up, it’s Baekhyun. Please snap out of it. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any of it. Jongdae, please listen.” Baekhyun whispered his own mantra, voice cracking slightly. Chanyeol looked at the palanquin then the two. The half moon was oddly low and bright, he thought. The dark side and light looked torn. Baekhyun was in his kingly nature but his emotions were real.

Baekhyun released Jongdae once he silenced. He kept his hands on his own lap, head bowed in shame. Jongdae gently put his hand on the alpha’s nape, pulling him close. He placed a gentle kiss on top of his head, raising his chin after for a real kiss. Chanyeol’s jaw dropped, eyes wide. Baekhyun’s eyes widened, looking at Chanyeol immediately for help. He raised his left hand, signalling him to turn around. Chanyeol shook his head, still shocked by Jongdae’s actions. The omega was about to pull back so Baekhyun closed his eyes, responding lightly. “Do you feel better now?” Jongdae whispered against his lips. Baekhyun nodded, opening his eyes. The omega’s eyes were gold again.

“W-Was that really necessary?” Baekhyun whispered back.

“Maybe? It’s an apology. Your eyes are bluish grey, how pretty.” Jongdae noticed, touching the side of the King’s face. He was so random, it’s disorienting. “I’m sorry about your mother, Baekhyun. She didn’t deserve to die like that. I-I didn’t know it was this brutal.”

“Shh,” Baekhyun kissed him again. “Don’t say that. No one deserves a brutal death. Please don’t burden yourself.”

“But I was so harsh to you, hating you for something you obviously didn’t command. I was just so angry, channeling it all to you.” Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hands, feeling something in his palm. He’s too familiar with something like that. It’s a soldier’s symbol. Baekhyun looked at it too, then looked at Jongdae. Chanyeol wondered why the King looked so enlightened.

Baekhyun deftly wore it on Jongdae’s wrist. The omega looked at Baekhyun, pulling his wrist away. He didn’t deem himself worthy to wear it. His mother kept it forever then he’ll just give it some omega? Baekhyun saw General Kim’s symbol around his wrist, touching it. Jongdae saw the change in his eyes. The fondness in them weakened Jongdae’s rigid figure, making him sit on his heels. Baekhyun continued tying his symbol on Jongdae’s wrist. “Why did you bring him here, Park Chanyeol?” The General flinched, finally joining the conversation. He had a great time as a viewer, now he’s called for audience participation. Even Jongdae waited for his answer. He was walking peacefully to his chambers when the General pulled him to the stables, riding away with him.

“I, uh, I have a good reason, really. Wait,” Chanyeol tried to remember. “Ah! Jongdae’s the only one who will understand you. I can’t really empathize because my parents are still alive. No offense to the...both of you,”

Jongdae and Baekhyun looked at each other, thinking whether they’d accept it. Baekhyun looked at the General again, rising to his feet. He helped Jongdae up too. The alpha took a step forward first, hiding the fact that he still held the omega’s hand. “Did you think about his safety? What if we get ambushed here? Did you think of that?”

“I didn’t.” Chanyeol lowered his gaze.

Baekhyun’s elbow was held by Jongdae, telling him to let it go. “I’m fine. We’re just worried about you.”

“We?” Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun asked, so confused now.

“I, yes. The hate left a while ago, honestly. Th-thank you, Your Highness, for giving me food regularly. And the freedom inside the Palace, the job, even library directions. Oh, I’m sorry for going through your things. I was just curious about the...music sheets.” Jongdae was a regretful mumbling robot now. Baekhyun covered Jongdae’s mouth.

“You went in the tower?” Chanyeol felt jealous. Jongdae nodded. “Wow, the gods really blessed you.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“Let’s go. I got what I came for.” Baekhyun pulled Jongdae to Bichi, introducing each other. Chanyeol got in his horse, steadying Bichi’s ropes. Baekhyun helped Jongdae get on, putting his arms around his middle.

“I’d hold on properly, Dae. We ride differently.” Chanyeol warned. Baekhyun stopped himself from laughing at the innuendo and hit his heel on Bichi’s side, galloping slowly. He smiled boyishly as Bichi sped down the mountain. He’s has Jongdae at dawn again. Would he see that he’s Moony? Probably not. Jongdae’s busy screaming for Baekhyun to be careful. Chanyeol was far behind them, watching the scene unfold.

“Baekhyun! Baekhyun, slow down! My balls hurt!” Jongdae shook harder behind him. Baekhyun let one hand go of the rope, putting his hand over Jongdae’s breaking grasp. Bichi was halted for a short rest.

“Don’t be afraid to scratch me. I’m not ticklish. It’s better than you falling off.” Baekhyun beautifully smiled, Jongdae may have blushed furiously. He poked the King’s side, making him yelp and tilt to the side.

“Oh! You said you’re not ticklish.” Jongdae teased. Baekhyun made Bichi walk. Another poke met his side, making him scream abruptly. “It’s bad to lie, Your Highness.” He kept poking Baekhyun’s side from time to time, Jongdae almost fell off.

“Karma!” Baekhyun turned his head to the side, trying to see Jongdae. The omega apologised, getting a taste of his medicine.

When they neared the stables, Jongdae called for Baekhyun softly. The alpha looked to the side. “Are you sure you’re okay now?” Baekhyun nodded, feeling more at peace than other days. Jongdae’s lips pressed Baekhyun’s cheek, stunning the alpha once again. His arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s middle tightly, providing comfort. Jongdae rest his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder, staying quiet. Baekhyun petted his head, thanking him for always being there for some reason.

The pair entered the Palace proper with Chanyeol behind them. Jongdae was forced to stay behind Baekhyun as the King tied the omega to his body. “I’m not letting you sleep! We’re already up before the sun. Watch the sunrise with me, please?” Baekhyun begged playfully. Jongdae whined. Chanyeol silently stopped following them, turning to the corridor to get some rest somehow. The sunrise wasn’t due for another four hours. Baekhyun released Jongdae, watching him leave first. Jongdae stretched as he walked, making Baekhyun smile. His sleeve raised, showing his bandage. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, wondering where he got that from. Come to think of it, Jongdae had a small scar on his cheek. He’s sure it wasn’t there before. He decided to follow the omega to his chambers. Oddly, they’re far from Palace proper. They’re by the stables again, near a place Baekhyun knew so well. Jongdae entered a room with a heavy and creaky door. Baekhyun felt rage in his veins again as he gripped the post tightly. They made Jongdae sleep there? It’s his old bedroom, and he knew the conditions of that room. It’s cozy but not fit for proper sleeping.

A knock on the door woke Jongdae. Was it time for work? His eyes just closed. Who would ask for him this early? The dishes usually come an hour after everyone’s awake. He opened it, regretting that he did. Baekhyun stood outside, extremely not happy. He’s showered but not in King clothes. “Why do you let them make you stay here?”

“B-Baekhyun, I…” Jongdae stepped back, so awake now and ready to close the door. The hinge got jammed. Thanks gods.

“If there was no available chamber within the palace, they should’ve told me. You knew that. Chanyeol told you your rights.” Baekhyun’s eyes were covered by his hair, hand stopping the door from closing.

“He...he told me.” Jongdae didn’t want the blame passed to the loyalists.

“Then why are you here?” Baekhyun repeated, eyes dead serious. Jongdae felt cold. The King got his books, a bag of clothes and Jongdae’s wrist, dragging him back to the palace proper. Everyone saw him getting dragged. General Park ran to the King, catching the bag of clothes and books. “You never told me he slept in the damn stables!” Baekhyun uttered, jaw tight.

“What? I didn’t know. The maid directed him to his room when he arrived.” Chanyeol knew that because he saw her lead him inside the palace.

“The same maid neglecting her duty to serve Jongdae his meals?” Baekhyun figured. Chanyeol confirmed. Jongdae and a few staff were shocked Baekhyun knew that issue. “Send her to the cells. See how she likes it there.”

Jongdae sat on the King’s bed, watching Baekhyun lose his wits so early in the morning. “First the fine China, then the meals, then his cat, the clothes, now the room? Is the kingdom broke? Do I need another meeting with those mathematicians? Are they even mathematicians? Was my order hard to do? Give the same rights and respect to Jongdae as you do to the Prince. Jongdae’s not even as high maintenance as my husband. He eats food with salt!” Baekhyun stressed. Jongdae sputtered a laugh, covering his mouth immediately. Heads of whatever department were scolded in front of him, even Chanyeol, and he had to laugh. “What’s so funny?” Baekhyun tried to be gentler with his tone.

“You are. He eats food with salt. Thanks for the very charming description, Your Highness.” Jongdae smiled. The high officials found it funny too. Chanyeol willed his cheeks to stay put but the head of agriculture beside him died with laughter quietly.

“Well Minseok doesn’t,” Baekhyun sassed. “It’s so disturbing.”

Jongdae let it go, letting Baekhyun rant again to the high officials. Some officials watched Jongdae look at Baekhyun. There’s something in his eyes they couldn’t put into words. It’s definitely not hate. They’ve gone past that point obviously. Baekhyun’s been protective of Jongdae too. Even General Park noticed it.

Still, Jongdae was there for a reason which hasn’t been fulfilled. The council’s waiting for something to happen. Even Jongdae’s aware as he’s been called to seduce the King even more. It’s so hard because Jongdae didn’t see himself as sexy. How could he dress sexy if he’s in robes? He couldn’t just strip naked when the situation called for it. He already tightened his belt to show his figure but Baekhyun didn’t mind. Was his type made of skeletons? “You can all leave.” Everyone bowed, filing out. “Not you Kim Jongdae. You’re staying with me until they fix the nearby chamber.”

“But Baekhyun, I like the stables! It’s cold but cozy. Isn’t that the reason you loved sleeping there too?” Jongdae pouted. The high officials left the two, all with the same thought: The King and the omega were getting very close.

“Jongdae, the child might,”

“What child? We haven’t had real sex. The council’s up my ass about it too, you know. They’re really pushy.” Jongdae made a face, annoyed with the elders. Baekhyun smiled, finding it adorable.

“I know, love. I’m with them every day.”

“And I commend you for that, Your Highness.” Jongdae clapped lazily. “But we really need to speed things up here. How about we do basics?”

“Basics? What do you know? You’re a virgin, purer than cotton.” Baekhyun scoffed, sitting on his bed. On second thought, maybe he wasn’t so pure. The way he pleasured himself on the King’s fingers were so seductive. Jongdae had to agree on that, but flirting was another thing. He sat beside Baekhyun, holding his shoulders. “Kiss me.”

“Huh?” Baekhyun tried to push him off.

“Come on, Baekhyun. We did it twice or thrice already. I still have to carry the child for nine months. Help me a little.” The alpha begged to differ. They kissed more than fingers could count.

“Last time you asked for my help, it ended up with my fingers up your ass.” Baekhyun smirked, holding Jongdae’s waist. “I’ll be glad to help again.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes, leaning in slowly anyway. Baekhyun stayed still, looking everywhere but Jongdae’s face. It even came to a point where he had to close his eyes tight, moving his head back slightly. Jongdae opened his eyes, watching the King. Baekhyun opened his eyes, seeing those dark orbs closer. Were his lashes that long all this time? Baekhyun’s hold on Jongdae’s waist became gentler. His heart pounded erratically as Jongdae came closer. “Why are you nervous, Your Highness?” Jongdae smiled a little, feeling the other’s hands shake on his waist.

Baekhyun gulped, unsure of what to say. The omega slowly felt the King’s lips, closing his eyes. Baekhyun closed his eyes, feeling than seeing. Time suddenly slowed to a halt as the King’s heart became at ease. His hand moved to hold Jongdae’s face, getting confident. He pulled back slightly, kissing with more intent. It was slow, careful, coaxing. Why did this feel so different? He had no concrete feelings for this man, none that he’s aware of, but there’s a spark of light spreading through his body.

Jongdae leaned in, hands carefully placed on the King’s jaw. Would he admit to him that he’s his first kiss? That the King’s been in his mind daily? No, he’s not in love. He refused to believe that he was. He’s in love with Moony, not this man. It shouldn’t reach to that extent yet he looked forward to seeing him around. The kiss deepened, catching him off guard. In his mind, a voice screamed that this was a married man. In his mind, the thought of leaving bombarded the walls of his mind. Could he have the strength to leave the King when the time came?

“Stay with me, Dae.” The King whispered, need evident in his voice.

“No.” Jongdae kissed him again. “I hate you.” Sealed it with a kiss. “I hate you, Baekhyun.” Said with no determination at all.

“Then leave.” Baekhyun stuck his forehead against the other, eyes closed, breathing heavily. “Leave me now before it’s too late.”

“And what of your heir?” Jongdae worried, stunned by his words. Baekhyun shook his head.

“I can’t do this. I can’t do this to General Kim’s son.”

“Why do you keep bringing my father into this? It’s my choice to serve you.” Jongdae felt confused. They dragged him here and now they send him off?

“I can’t mate with someone who doesn’t love me.” Baekhyun whispered. Jongdae thought he heard wrong. His mind processed I can’t be with someone who doesn’t love me truly but when he said processed it again, the King said mate.

Jongdae felt so bothered by that fact. He hasn’t mated with the Prince all this time? Jongdae kept washing the same plate for some minutes already. He was bumped by a maid to keep working. “Just because you’re the King’s fated omega doesn’t mean you have all the privileges.” She scoffed. Jongdae remembered he had the same rights as the Prince except making royal decisions. He’s sure this maid just violated that. He shrugged and kept washing the dishes.

He hung the towels diligently, hearing whispers on the other side of the cloth. “No wonder he got this job so quickly. He had help from the General. He’s just the breeding bitch of the King. Why does he have more privileges? He’s a concubine in simpler terms.” Jongdae peeked from the cloth. It’s Minseok’s head maid. One of the maids saw him. Jongdae rushed to leave but they got his hand and began hitting him. Jongdae covered his head, enduring the scratches. One hit his bruised and bandaged arm, making him shriek from the pain. Head Maid Eunhee saw them ganging up on him. “Oh my! He’s leaking! He must have some sadistic kink.” They laughed. Jongdae clutched his stomach. Head Maid Eunhee got a bucket of water and threw it to the maids. They screamed and moved away. “Move or I’ll indulge the General with your blood on his sword.” She spoke sternly. They bowed their heads. Mina and Rihyo saw Jongdae crippling in pain. They helped him up, bringing him out of the maids’ quarters. “Whose blood will my General be bathing in?” A familiar face entered.

“Adviser Junmyeon, welcome home. Apologies for the ruckus.” Head Maid Eunhee spoke. The adviser looked at the wet maids and dismissed them with a look.

Jongdae laid on the infirmary bed. The head physician knew him better than the soldiers. “You have more injuries than people in battle. Is the Prince really trying to save a broken marriage or make things worse?” She checked Jongdae’s scalp first. Mina whispered something to the head physician. “Oh. Wow, that’s...drama coming soon. Can’t say they weren’t warned,” She shrugged. “Jongdae, dear, be a doll and stay out of their way.”

“They called me a breeding bitch.” Jongdae mumbled, extremely hurt. No one knew what to say to make it better. Jongdae knew he was but somehow Baekhyun didn’t make him feel like one. A breeding bitch had no choice when. Baekhyun always went with Jongdae’s mood. So he’s not a breeding bitch, a surrogate maybe? He really didn’t know his place anymore. All he knew was that he loved being with the King. Odd as it seemed, removal of hate made him even like him. The head maids vowed to keep this a secret.

Even if he tried to stay out of the Prince’s way, it seemed like it always met it. He’s been pushed in the pond while Minseok kicked Luna. He got out of the pond, running to save the cat. The kicks meant to the animal were directed to him. Minseok’s guard stopped him once he saw Jongdae curling in pain. The Prince wiped his shoes on Jongdae’s robe before leaving. Jongdae checked on the cat, cooing him. Adviser Junmyeon walked over to the boy, helping him up. Jongdae held his side. “Please don’t tell King Baekhyun. Please don’t. Prince Minseok just loved playing games with me.”

“That’s a pretty brutal game, Jongdae. You’re all dirty and wet.” Junmyeon helped him get to the infirmary. Jongdae didn’t tell the adviser the games he played with Prince Minseok. He told the physicians to check the cat, not him. Junmyeon sighed. The innocence of this one was painfully in tact. “Okay. I’ll pretend I saw nothing. But promise me you have to tell Baekhyun if this happens again.” Jongdae nodded, lying perfectly. As he made his way to the library, a soldier met him, whispering something. Jongdae nodded, forgetting the library.

The omega stood at the center of Prince Minseok’s room, avoiding his eyes. Minseok called him over to kneel beside him. He held Jongdae’s chin, seeing his bruised cheek. A heavy slap met Jongdae. Minseok was on him, punching his stomach over and over. He’s trying to give Jongdae a miscarriage in case someone formed inside already. The maids looked away, not wanting to see this violence as they held him down. Minseok tore Jongdae’s clothes, stuffing his mouth with soil from the nearest vase and covering it with cloth. He poured water over the cloth, drowning Jongdae. The poor omega writhed underneath, thrashing his legs. Minseok got off, first wave of anger exhausted. “Flip him over.”

The maids did as told, holding a fully naked Jongdae down. He could only pray for it to end already. Jongdae didn’t cry, no, but he wanted to scream for help. Minseok was so ruthless to him. Jongdae screamed as Minseok pushed the end of a wooden stick to Jongdae’s hole, unslicked. A maid gagged him as Minseok enjoyed this body in pain. There was no remorse in his eyes but tears welled. “If you think you’re worthy of the King, you have to experience the pain I went through to be worthy.” He whispered.

Jongdae limped as he walked, feeling disgusted with himself. He held his ribs, feeling them ache. Sehun saw him shivering, running to his aid. Jongdae smiled weakly before falling unconscious. Sehun laid Jongdae on his bed, putting damp leaves over his body, wiping his ass and thighs too. Jongdae groaned as Sehun cleaned him. “Stay still. I have to disinfect you.”

Sehun rubbed a powdered mixture with oil, dabbing it on Jongdae’s thighs and crack. Jongdae woke up feeling better, like he wasn’t abused hours before. It’s a blessed remedy from shamans to protect omegas. Sehun fed Jongdae a bit, checked his bruises, then hugged him. He knew Minseok’s games since he became a toy for some time. Jongdae cried, finally. He hated being treated like this. The King never treated him like this but some Prince would. He couldn’t reject or tell the Prince. Minseok threatened to kill the King. Jongdae knew better to endure it for the King. He became Minseok’s hitting pole when he’s upset, standing there as wooden sticks hit his body. He became Minseok’s play thing to test sex toys, forcing them in Jongdae without sanitation. All Jongdae could do was take, hoping Minseok wouldn’t poison the King. Sehun knew everything but no one would believe the General’s bitch.

There was a time where Minseok called for Jongdae past midnight. He apparently had guests. Jongdae’s clothes were torn off his body, leaving him in his underwear, as a blindfold wrapped around his eyes. He was so scared of what’s to come. “Entertain us, omega.” Minseok said cheerfully. “Are you deaf now? I said entertain us. As a breeding bitch, I assume you know how to seduce. Dance for us!”

The seven drunk guests cheered. Jongdae really didn’t know how to dance, much more seduce. One alpha stood up, placing his hand on Jongdae’s hips and danced with him. Jongdae pulled away but another hugged him. “Take that blindfold off and you know what’s coming for you.” Minseok threatened. He had no choice but to dance in this state. He moved his lanky body, unsure if it’s seductive. The cheers egged him on. He felt someone behind him, humping his leg. Something liquid poured on his body. A tongue slid against his shoulder, making him shiver in disgust. He still danced unwillingly, moving his hips to nothing. He was forced on his knees, face forced to rub against a groin. He pushed back but they gripped his hair. Jongdae kicked one, making all of them angry. His underwear was pulled off him until it’s reduced to nothing. Jongdae covered his groin with his hands, begging them to stop. Hands began hitting him as a foot kicked is lower back and butt. Jongdae willed himself to hold his tears, to control his anger. These stupid guests got on him, rutting against him, touching him inappropriately, while Minseok sat back and watched. No one raped him but what’s the difference if he’s been humped on like a ragdoll. Minseok rose from his seat as the guests left happily. The ending was the same; with a stick up Jongdae’s ass.

Minseok kissed Jongdae’s cheek, bidding him goodnight. Jongdae shivered, letting his tears fall. A hand touched his arm, making him flinch away. The hand moved away too. “D-Don’t scream, please. I-I just want to help.” A young frightened voice whispered. “Please let me take the blindfold off.” Jongdae nodded. He couldn’t move with his wrists and ankles bound together. A gentle face of a doe-eyed soldier appeared in the darkness. Jongdae looked around the Prince’s chambers, seeing they’re alone.

“Please don’t,” Jongdae begged.

“Shh! Shh, I won’t do anything. Maybe just save your life.” He cut the ropes that bound Jongdae, taking clothes from the Prince for Jongdae to wear. He put the robe around Jongdae, helping him walk. “Sehun paid me to save you. I-I mean I wanted to, for so long. I can’t stand the Prince doing those things to you.” He opened the door for them, looking left and right. “The King can’t see you like this. He’ll have all of our heads. I swear I’m not evil, my Lord.”

“Who are you?” Jongdae spoke weakly.

“Private Do Kyungsoo, my Lord. I want to enter Sparrow but, uh, it’s too high up the ranks.” He saw Sehun waiting at the end of the hall, calling him over. “I’m assigned to the Prince for the meantime but I think I’ll make a request of transfer. I can’t stand him anymore!” Sehun held Jongdae, kissing his hair. “Go! I can’t leave my post.”

“Kyungsoo, you have my thanks.” Jongdae held his hand. Kyungsoo nodded, making sure the area was clear before they walked. The Private returned to his post, seeing the Prince there.

“I know you know what you did, Private.” Prince Minseok narrowed his eyes. Private Do put on a brave face and entered the Prince’s chambers. Echos of a stick meeting skin sounded the Prince’s chambers until a body dropped to the floor. Minseok put the stick down, looking at the Private. “Not a word.” Kyungsoo picked himself up, holding his left rib. It’s fractured from the touch. He limped to his post, trying to stand properly. During the shift change, the soldier saw Kyungsoo limping. Commander Jongin made his rounds at camp, seeing one of his men struggling on his way back. As the Private saw the Commander, he smiled weakly. The body finally hit the ground. Soldiers nearby ran to his aid, Jongin being one of them.

Kyungsoo was brought to the infirmary for surgery, trying to stop the internal bleeding. Commander Jongin wondered how could a soldier on guard duty receive that much damage. A Valor soldier whispered Kyungsoo’s position and the name of the soldier he replaced. That soldier before Kyungsoo died from internal bleeding. Jongin looked at the poor boy, eyes looking fiercer. “Call a meeting with General Park.”

\---

Baekhyun was in his safe haven one afternoon, reading new titles. A knock on the door made him smile. “Eunuch sent the word?”

“Of course he would. You’re like the son he never had.” Jongdae closed the door. “What do you need me for? Are we really going to...in broad daylight?”

Baekhyun patted the space beside him, putting the book down. Jongdae noticed the bookmark, a dried primrose. Someone apparently got inspired, huh? Once the two were beside each other, backs against the bookshelf, Jongdae felt awkward. Baekhyun’s just staring at him with a smile. “How have you been?” A random and genuine question.

“Me? Ah, I’m good. H-how are you?” Jongdae couldn’t look at him.

“I’ve been thinking about kissing.” Baekhyun went straight to the point. Jongdae groaned. “No, no, let me say this. I think I love how you kiss.”

“Thanks?” Jongdae was so awkward now, looking around except at Baekhyun.

“One. Now?” Baekhyun blinked. There’s something playful about him Jongdae couldn’t figure out yet.

“Are you seriously asking me for a kiss?” Jongdae said deadpan. Baekhyun nodded, looking like a happy puppy. Jongdae gulped, kissing his cheek.

“Thank you!” Baekhyun smiled adorably. “Can we practice?” Now it’s Jongdae’s turn to laugh.

“Why would we practice kissing? We already did that so many times! They’re top notch kissing.” Jongdae nudged his shoulder as Baekhyun pouted.

“I was talking about something else.” Shame and embarrassment flooded Jongdae’s veins, making Baekhyun smile teasingly. He didn’t press further, focusing on the reason why he wanted Jongdae here. “A banquet’s happening at the end of the week to welcome General Yangzhou. He’s aware that I have a husband and you.” Jongdae noted the fondness in Baekhyun’s eyes when he said you. “He’s not exactly the dignified kind but he has some redeemable moments. Let’s just say this will be...an adult banquet.” Baekhyun tried to PG his words.

“So he’s a pervert coming here to experience the kingdom’s ass. Is that what you’re trying to say?” Jongdae really had a way of making things sound horrible but Baekhyun agreed. “Okay, what do I have to do?”

“Be with me.”

“Eh? Shouldn’t you be seen with the Prince?” Jongdae really didn’t want another call from Minseok to release his frustrations on.

“He’ll be there. I just...you have to be there too.” Baekhyun’s hand slipped in Jongdae’s, looking at it mold comfortably. “You’re not obliged to stay beside me, don’t worry. Just be there, please? For me,” Baekhyun rest his head on Jongdae’s shoulder, begging cutely.

“Do I have a choice?” Jongdae sighed. Baekhyun nodded. “I do? Okay, then no.” Baekhyun nodded, disappointed but not surprised. He mumbled he’ll miss him, placing a soft kiss on the omega’s lips. Jongdae’s hand slipped on Baekhyun’s neck, surprised by his courage. He kissed the King gently, slowly, until they got hungrier. They laid sideways on the rug, books around them. Baekhyun’s had his fair share of makeouts but this was one for the books. Jongdae grew addicted to Baekhyun’s lips, trying to get more from it. Baekhyun smiled into the kiss, opening his eyes as he laid on his back. Jongdae rest half of his weight on Baekhyun, slightly on top of him. Their kiss turned sloppy, tongues meeting within and outside the confines of their mouths.

The sun set, neither unbothered. Baekhyun rolled off Jongdae, laying beside him. They’ve been kissing all afternoon, variations from sweet to wild covered. Baekhyun felt like a teenager again, getting through all four bases but skipping home run. Jongdae prayed to his father, apologizing that he loved kissing his student so much. “You win. I’ll be there.” Jongdae whispered.

“I think you should know why.” Baekhyun knew honesty was best between them. “I want to show Minseok I’m alright.” Jongdae felt the sting of his words. He’s only being used to make someone jealous. Jongdae wondered if it could work both ways. Maybe he could use Baekhyun to rile the Prince even further.

“That’s a really good plan.” Jongdae mumbled, voicing his thoughts. Baekhyun’s brow raised. “Well, I mean. He’s been...bullying me.” What a mild way to put it, Kim Jongdae.

“I bet he has. Is that why you’re bruised every time I see you?” Baekhyun traced the small cheek scar on Jongdae’s face. The omega nodded, not adding the other depressing and traumatizing details. Jongdae shared the soldier who saved him though.

“Kyungsoo? I heard he’s recovering well. Commander Jongin found him. Chanyeol’s met with them for a reassignment. They said Minseok hit him but there’s no evidence.” Baekhyun cuddled beside Jongdae, trying to nap. Jongdae knew where the evidence was. If he told, his suffering would be brought to light. The Prince would be beheaded for that. Baekhyun watched Jongdae think, amused by how his brows moved. “Please don’t think I’m using you. I really want you to be there with me.” The King whispered, getting sleepy. “I need you more than I need him.” Baekhyun fell asleep, cuddling Jongdae.

Eunuch Seon found the two before dinner, asleep on the floor in each other’s arms. He turned the lamp on then closed the door to give them some peace.

General Park wondered where Baekhyun ran off to. He looked for Jongdae but he’s nowhere to be found. He saw the two in the kitchen close to midnight, eating leftovers. Baekhyun chuckled to something Jongdae said. Jongdae listened to Baekhyun. They’re really becoming friends. Chanyeol let them be, getting rest earlier than usual. Because Jongdae’s new chambers weren’t fixed yet, he slept with Baekhyun. They kissed each other until they fell asleep again. When Baekhyun woke up, his breakfast was there but Jongdae wasn’t. A primrose was on the space he slept in. Baekhyun chuckled to himself, feeling surprisingly good.

\---

The night of the banquet came. Alcohol was served more than water. Baekhyun wore casual clothes but far more elegant than his kingly robes. His hair styled to a fluffy mess, no crown. Chanyeol dressed the same, hair styled up. The flirty duo of the streets entered the banquet, gaining bows and smiles. General Yangzhou were so happy meeting the boys he just trained before becoming leaders of their kingdom.

“Men! You boys are now men! And married,” The elder pointed to Baekhyun, who just shrugged. “To two?”

“One actually,” Baekhyun corrected. Chanyeol wondered which omega he was talking about.

“I’m...seeing someone.” Chanyeol tried to be subtle. That someone apparently worked in the banquet at the moment. General Yangzhou downed his glass, spotting a beautiful beta. He went to that direction. Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at each other, wishing each other good luck.

The King sat on his designated spot, watching the dancers entertain the guests. More than half of the guests were drunk and getting horny. Lots made out at the sides, no shame on the setting. A typical General Yangzhou banquet indeed. Baekhyun had omegas near him, kissing his cheeks from time to time. Chanyeol was beside him, making out with the third person of the night. Baekhyun chuckled at his best friend getting it, encouraging him too. Prince Minseok entered, turning heads from betas and alphas. General Yangzhou even detached himself from an alpha to look. Minseok was stunning, dressed in a pale blue silk robe. Baekhyun smirked to the Prince as he came over, sitting beside his husband.

“Glad you can join us, Prince.” Baekhyun sipped his wine coolly. Minseok kissed his lips sultrily, smirking afterwards. “Go have fun, beautiful.” The King caressed the Prince’s cheek with the back of his finger, smiling loosely. Minseok smiled, thanking the King for letting him run free. Chanyeol escaped his third lifesucker, downing his wine. Jongdae finally entered, hair styled normally. Baekhyun rose from his seat, drawn to him. Chanyeol sat back, watching the alpha make a move. General saw Baekhyun finally stride across the room, moving to his interest. He followed the King, watching him go for it without any hesitation. Baekhyun pulled Jongdae’s face to his, kissing him passionately, melting Jongdae to his body. It was a thrash of tongues as Baekhyun took control. Chanyeol whistled, very impressed with how the two managed that. Baekhyun didn’t smile as they pulled back. His eyes burst with need, possessive arm around Jongdae’s waist.

“Well, I assume he’s the one.” General Yangzhou greeted, eyeing Jongdae from head to toe. “The night’s very young, King Baekhyun. Enjoy it now,”

“I plan to, General.” Baekhyun never took his eyes off Jongdae, who only smirked seductively.

The two made their way to Baekhyun’s spot, Jongdae pouring himself a drink. Baekhyun watched him gulp, heat rising from his body. He pushed Jongdae down the seat, kissing and sucking his neck. The King’s really letting loose tonight. Chanyeol saw Jongdae bravely groping the King. They’re really going at it. Jongdae bit Baekhyun’s lower lip, tugging it gently. “Easy, Jongdae. I still can’t touch you without you begging.”

“Thought we had an agenda here?” Jongdae whispered, nipping the King’s lips.

“We do. I’m starting to think this is real for me as it is for you.” Baekhyun teased. “Thought you hated me,”

“Shut up and take this damn robe off.” Jongdae pulled Baekhyun to his lips again, feeling the King’s fingers undo the tie. Jongdae sucked Baekhyun’s smooth neck, giving him all the pleasure he needed to look convincing. Baekhyun sat properly, Jongdae following. They liplocked rougher than anyone in the room, gaining attention. Some even used them as a push to go further. Chanyeol was groaning as a beta sucked him off, watching the two beside him eat each other’s faces off. He thought the same; didn’t Jongdae hate Baekhyun? Why was he kissing like this was his teenage love?

Minseok detached himself from a welcoming alpha, wondering why many looked in a certain direction. He saw his husband making out with his bitch, robe undone, hands disappearing. The Prince felt offended. Jongdae opened his eyes, looking at the Prince as Baekhyun shoved his tongue down his mouth. He moaned into the kiss, pulling Baekhyun but his collar for more friction. A cocky smirk was in full display for Minseok to engrave in his evil mind.

Baekhyun let go of Jongdae to mingle with other people. He sat back, very satisfied and sated. He felt someone fuming from the other side of the room but his care was little to none. He loved the feeling of swollen lips and warm skin. Baekhyun closed his eyes, feeling hands from his shoulders travel south of his body, untying his robe. He couldn’t stop smiling. When he opened his eyes, a woman stared back at him. She kissed his cheek, whispering for him to look down. Surprise, surprise, Jongdae’s on his knees, mouth near Baekhyun’s covered length. Guests began to holler as the King’s about to get a blow. Jongdae bravely and oh so innocently palmed the King, hoping Sehun’s training worked. “You don’t have to, my love.” Baekhyun worried but Jongdae’s eyes were determined. He wanted to do this. Baekhyun stood up, holding him close. “Not here,”

Jongdae obediently followed the King back inside the Palace, finding a private area where no one probably knew was there. “What are you doing? We already made Minseok jealous.” Baekhyun wondered if someone said anything to him.

“I-I just want to try it, without heat.” Jongdae felt ashamed for initiating. Baekhyun hugged him, kissing his cheek. They went up the library tower, locking the door of safe haven. Baekhyun took his robe off but Jongdae stopped him. He wanted to do it himself. Baekhyun laid back comfortably, slightly nervous. Jongdae took the King in his mouth, swirling his tongue. Baekhyun sucked in a breath, wanting more. Jongdae lowered his head, taking as much as he could. Baekhyun fucking screamed. Scholars downstairs wondered what was that; if someone jumped off the tower. Eunuch Seon could smell it already. It was like a power surge from a source tower. Chanyeol coughed upon feeling it. Minseok looked around, finding Baekhyun.

Chanyeol alerted everyone, especially the guests that their king emitted pheromones at an insane level and distance. General Yangzhou cheered, turning his attention back to his prey. Baekhyun held on to the rug, warning Jongdae. “Stop, stop, wait, I have, wait Jongdae,” The omega halted his movements, eyes meeting Baekhyun’s. He didn’t even pop off the dick. He just stopped bobbing his head. “I have, shit you’re so hot. I have hyperspermia.” Now Jongdae popped off.

“No wonder they think Prince Minseok’s the problem.” Jongdae downed him again, not caring about his condition. In fact, he wanted to feel it even more. Jongdae flicked his tongue on the head of Baekhyun’s dick. Jongdae flinched, not moving back when white stained his vision. Baekhyun moaned the omega’s name as he came down from his high. Jongdae watched the tip spurt cum continuously. Baekhyun’s already spent on the floor but his dick kept leaking. Jongdae didn’t let it go, still watching it curiously. The alpha raised his head, seeing Jongdae’s face covered with his semen. He got on his elbows, doing his best to reach Jongdae’s hair to pet it. The omega’s eyes flicked up to him. Baekhyun sighed in awe, wiping Jongdae’s eyes with his thumb.

“You’re all messy.” Baekhyun cleaned Jongdae’s face with his robe, ignoring that his dick’s still a mess. Jongdae sat properly, looking at his stained fingers. He suddenly licked them. Baekhyun pulled them out of his mouth, wiping it instead.

“It’s not as disgusting as I thought.” Jongdae tasted the salt indeed. “Thought it’s the same as bird’s saliva.”

“You’ve had bird’s saliva?” Baekhyun made a face, making sure each of Jongdae’s fingers were clean.

“Twice, at the farmer’s village. Semen is 10 steps up.” Jongdae licked his lips subtly. Baekhyun chuckled lightly. “Did I do good?” Jongdae worried. The alpha leaned in to kiss him, a response in itself.

“I’ll make sure to return the favor, Jongdae.”

“No need. It’s my job to serve you.”

“My dick or my heart?” Baekhyun teased. Jongdae didn’t know what to answer. The alpha could see the conflict in his eyes. “Are you actually falling for me?”

Jongdae moved back, standing first. Baekhyun wiped his dick before putting it back in his pants. Jongdae looked around, finding another robe there. He helped Baekhyun wear it, tying the belt for him. Baekhyun couldn’t help but admire Jongdae being so close to him. He surprised the omega with a kiss on the cheek. “You’ll really get every chance you’re given huh?”

“You don’t hate me anymore?” Baekhyun felt happier on the inside.

“Your pheromones probably gave an idea what just happened here.” Jongdae dodged the question. He gave the King a lingering kiss. “Excuse me, I’ll head to my chambers.”

“You mean my chambers.” Baekhyun followed him out. “Sleep first, my love. I’ll wrap up the party.” Jongdae nodded, leaving first.

Baekhyun returned to the party, earning claps. Minseok neared him, looking around. “Where’s your breeding bitch?” Baekhyun was impressed with the term.

“In my bed. I see nothing wrong with it.” Baekhyun whispered to his ear, walking past the Prince to drink some more. Chanyeol poured him a glass, raising a toast to the King and General Yangzhou for an awesome party. Jongdae laid in bed, thinking about Baekhyun’s question. Are you actually falling for me? He turned to his side, staring at the empty space where the King laid. Jongdae wondered about his feelings. A hand suddenly covered his mouth. Jongdae struggled to get up. He was forced to his stomach as Minseok stepped on his back.

“Put it in.” He watched his maid push a plug in Jongdae’s ass. “That’ll teach you that no one, no one, gets my Baekhyun.” Jongdae’s back was stepped on again before they turned him over. The omega’s unconscious now. The maids tucked him in, making it look like he fell asleep, then rushed to leave the King’s chambers.

After a wild party, Baekhyun stumbled in his chambers. He covered his mouth, hoping Jongdae wouldn’t wake. He slipped in the covers, bumping Jongdae’s bare leg. Baekhyun looked under, surprised to see his pants around his ankles. He tried waking Jongdae but no luck. Luckily he’s still breathing. Baekhyun felt metal near Jongdae’s thighs so he turned him to the side. He noticed something lodged inside Jongdae’s ass. The design was so familiar. Jongdae groaned, slowly regaining consciousness. Baekhyun scrambled back, turning away to pretend he’s asleep. Jongdae sat up, feeling the plug. He pulled it out, wincing in pain. Baekhyun felt bad, wanting to help him. He heard the metal hit the floor. Jongdae laid down again, turning to Baekhyun. He put his arm around the King, cuddling his back. Baekhyun slowly turned, pretending to be groggy. Jongdae snuggled to the King’s chest, sleeping peacefully. Baekhyun could see the plug behind Jongdae. Anger mixed with alcohol in his veins. Something’s not right and it seemed to always point to one person.

\---

Jongdae was on his way to the infirmary as Luna left him to do whatever. “Jongdae! What happened to you? And I told you to never go back to our old room.” The boy froze, looking at Junmyeon, mouthing he said nothing.

“Our old room?” Chanyeol smiled.

“Oh, I fell into the pond while playing with Luna.” Jongdae lied to the King.

“Who did this to you? I’m sure we didn’t have piranhas in there.” Baekhyun held Jongdae’s chin, seeing the bruises on his cheeks and lips. His arm was in full display now, bruises and cuts decorating it. His other hand pulled the omega closer, making Jongdae scream in pain. Baekhyun lifted his shirt, seeing a huge bruise on his right side and a barely healed on his left, on his chest and stomach. “Someone get a physician in my chambers.” Jongdae was lifted in Baekhyun’s arms.

“You’re overreacting, Baekhyun.” He mumbled. “I’m going to the physician and I can walk.”

“Anyone in my Palace is under my protection. Stop saying you’re okay.” Baekhyun scolded. Jongdae kept quiet, admiring the King’s profile. Where’s the hate he used to say? Jongdae had none of it.

He was laid on the King’s bed as the physician checked and healed his bruises or the nth time. The maids washed Jongdae’s clothes and prepared two sets of the King’s clothes. Baekhyun finished washing so he got the dark blue pajama set. Jongdae bathed after, changing into the white pajama set. Their meals were delivered together, no difference from the trays. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun. “I’ve been eating what you’re eating all this time? All of it?” Jongdae pointed. Baekhyun nodded.

“If you don’t like some dishes, we can trade.” Baekhyun got Jongdae’s peanut and watercress salad, switching with the potato salad. “You’re allergic to watercress and beans, that’s a no.” Jongdae looked at the King, surprised he knew that. He didn’t ask how he knew that. Baekhyun ate beside him, discussing the fool’s book. Jongdae stopped him when it’s a spoiler. Baekhyun really had fun eating with someone.

“May I ask something?” Jongdae put his chopsticks down. “Have you eaten a meal with your husband?” Baekhyun thought for a moment, shaking his head. “Don’t you, uh, miss him?”

“Actually, I was with him earlier. We talked about the problems of the kingdom. It’s...you know, insightful.” Baekhyun shrugged. Jongdae felt some disconnect.

“Baekhyun, if it’s not too much to ask, can you spend the night with him?” Jongdae turned his entire body towards the King.

“Why are you asking me to do something I don’t want? Did you hear anything?” Baekhyun worried. Jongdae shook his head. Lies. “Maybe you’re right. I’ll visit him tonight. Let’s finish dinner?”

Baekhyun left first, going to Minseok’s chambers. Jongdae left with the King’s tray, cleaning up with Rihyo. “You just tortured him, my Lord.” Jongdae didn’t understand. “He really wants nothing to do with the Prince anymore. Please don’t think he divorced him silently because of you. I promise you, the Prince genuinely hurt the King. Keep your eyes open.”

Jongdae looked around the room, seeing no trace of Minseok in it. Usually, married couples had an item that bound them. He wondered if he’s ever felt the wedding ring in his hand. He remembered Baekhyun tying his soldier symbol on his wrist. No ring. He remembered his hand touching his waist. No ring. It’s really over between them. Why? Chanyeol couldn’t answer him. “It really doesn’t concern your arrival, Jongdae. I swear on my life.”

“Why is everyone saying that just to make me feel better?” Jongdae really hated being the last to know. Then again, he’s the last to arrive.

“We’re not! We’re not. It’s just not my place to tell you. It’s Baekhyun’s problem, not mine. Ask him. Excuse me,” Chanyeol walked past him, about to do some work.

Baekhyun said nothing because Jongdae was always afraid to ask. The council, however, was more forward with what they wanted. “Well?” The two looked at each other.

“If you’re so keen about me emitting pheromones to bed your wives or consorts, just ask me to jack off.” Baekhyun spoke so bluntly, making everyone uncomfortable.

“That’s very...gracious of you, my King, but we need progress on the heir.”

“It’s not just some chore, Head Minister. That’s a life about to put Jongdae’s foot in the grave. My child will not be some accomplishment report you can tick off once done.”

“Forgive me, Your Highness, but it has come to our attention that you silently divorced the Prince. We’re on edge if,”

“You’re doubting me.” Baekhyun got down on the throne, getting even with everyone. “You’re wondering if I’m the problem, not him.” He smiled, spooking them all.

“I’ll ask the omega in respect to his body.” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae. “When’s your next heat?”

Jongdae felt small under his gaze. This was the true King aura. The omega stammered, mind scrambled as the King just intimidated him. “N-Next week, my King.”

“Will you be ready for me by then? Your bruises and cuts will be healed?” Even to this cornered decision, Baekhyun put Jongdae first.

“Y-Yes. I-I would, my King.” Jongdae couldn’t bring himself to hate Baekhyun. He felt something else. He was...sorry to Baekhyun for delaying everything. He felt sorry that his personal problems had no place in this job.

“Ready your beds. I’m sure you’ll all have a damn fucking-tastic time.” Baekhyun strutted out of the King’s court, taking his King clothes off. He took the crown off, passing it to Eunhee. Jongdae wondered if Baekhyun’s too stressed. He’s getting white hair. Chanyeol met him at the foot of the stairs, seeing some white highlights. He got the crown and wore it on Baekhyun’s head, pulling him quickly to his chambers. “What the hell, Yeol?”

“Your hair,” Chanyeol gave him a mirror. The black’s turning silver again.

“Wonderful. I’ll have to confess I’m Moony before his heat strikes.” Baekhyun skipped his dinner, curled in bed, avoiding everyone. Jongdae thankfully moved out of his chambers days ago. His new room was a bridge away from Baekhyun’s. Minseok’s chambers was farther honestly. The omega’s chambers had a small porch where he could sit. They even built a small space for Luna. Jongdae loved sitting out there to watch the stars. He saw the King’s tray brought out untouched. Next was a physician brought in, but quickly left. Jongdae hoped Baekhyun was alright. He went inside his chambers and changed. He needed to see the night life again. Apparently, he’s not the only one thinking it.

Jongdae still had his straw backpack with a Chinese book he brought with him from home. He still bought rice cakes out of habit. As he waited for a fresh batch with more pink than the other colors. A hand slipped by his waist as a chest pressed to his arm. “Add more purple please. He loves it.”

“You!” Jongdae squeaked. The silver-haired boy was here.

“Me!” He giggled. “Missed you. You seem to be eating well.” Baekhyun kissed his cheek then paid for the rice cakes. “Come on!”

The two ran across Lovelink, hand in hand. Baekhyun backpedaled, watching Jongdae smile and catch his breath. He pulled the omega close, kissing him sweetly. This felt like home to Jongdae. It felt like he’s in a book with an imaginary character. Baekhyun helped him down the trail, earning another kiss. The difference of this Jongdae with the one in the Palace was freedom. Baekhyun wished he could give this kind of freedom to him forever. “What was that?” The alpha asked, thinking he’s been giving too much for doing so little.

“Nothing. I just thought I’d never see you again.” Jongdae looked at the tree, still wet with oil. “When will we see this for real? I hope the King would show the Prince already. They broke up. Don’t tell anyone that.” Baekhyun kept his eyes on Jongdae, happy to see him this relaxed.

The two forgot the book and the rice cakes, kissing each other against the tree, a normal tree, not Nova. Jongdae was too eager for Baekhyun’s liking. He began to untie the alpha’s robe. “What are you doing?” Baekhyun tried not to sound ungrateful or anxious, lowering the omega’s hands.

“I can stop if you want,” Jongdae breathed. Baekhyun smirked loosely.

“Who am I to stop you, my love?” Baekhyun trapped Jongdae’s body between his and the tree, kissing him like his life depended on it. Jongdae melted, hands sneaking under the alpha’s robe to feel his body. He touched his chest, feeling it empty. He kept imagining Moony wearing nothing but that necklace, looking down at him as he pleasured him. Jongdae accidentally bit Baekhyun’s lip. The alpha cupped his ass, feeling it wet. Baekhyun furrowed his brows as they kissed. “Y-You’re not in heat, right?”

Jongdae kept kissing his neck, sucking his skin diligently. Baekhyun put his hands on the bark, questioning the heat cycle. “Dae, answer me.”

“I am, I am,” He lied to the King. He said it’s next week. Baekhyun tried to back away but the scent made him weak. “Take me, please. Give me a name. Let me scream your name, my love.” Baekhyun felt weak upon hearing such filthy things from his omega. Jongdae gasped on the speed of the alpha’s hands, pinning it to the tree bark firmly. He felt the alpha smirk against his neck. A slow sensual lick to the side of Jongdae’s neck sent shivers down their spines. Jongdae couldn’t move. He felt the alpha’s growing erection against his thigh.

“I’ll hurt you so much, Dae. You want my name, you have to show me you can take it.” Baekhyun bit his earlobe gently, pulling it with his teeth. A love bite marked his skin until his entire neck was peppered with them. Baekhyun felt Jongdae writhe beneath his touch, gasping loudly at every suck. Baekhyun pulled back a little, seeing the last clean spot on the omega’s neck, just above his collarbone. “What will your alpha think if I mark you here?” Baekhyun just breathed on the spot, making Jongdae squirm.

“You’re my alpha.” Jongdae whispered.

“How sure are you?” Baekhyun looked at the omega’s eyes. Jongdae swallowed hard, trying to pull his wrist off of Baekhyun’s grasp. The alpha let go of both, seeing he bruised them by his grip. Jongdae got something from his robe, pulling out a necklace. And another. His yellow jade was attached to a blue apatite necklace. Baekhyun’s eyes widened. “I’ve known, Baekhyun. I’ve known since you saw me in the tower.” Jongdae kissed him hungrily. “I’ve known you’re my alpha for so long, hoping you said something.”

“Wait, you’re not mad?” Baekhyun took Jongdae’s hands off him gently, wanting to talk to this out first.

“I didn’t know what to think. Was I stupid to not see the King’s been with me, winning me over? Were you really dumb to hide my necklace, this one of a kind necklace, next to yours? I don’t know, Baek. I really don’t know.” Jongdae licked his lips. “I did feel that you’d run off tonight. You didn’t eat your dinner and the physician left so soon. You needed to breathe. This is you breathing.” Jongdae finally figured him out.

“Is that why your hate changed so suddenly?” Baekhyun put Jongdae’s hands on his cheeks, kissing his wrists. His symbol’s still tied there. How brave of this omega to mate with an almost stranger with a soldier symbol tied to him.

“I still hate you, Baekhyun.” Jongdae really was a straightforward guy. “But hate isn’t the opposite of loving you. Either I feel something or I don’t. Last time I checked, hate was a feeling.” Jongdae smirked. Baekhyun chuckled.

“You still lied about your heat.”

“I timed it with your rut, stupid.” Jongdae kissed the corner of the alpha’s lip. “What? Only you can read medical records? Eunuch Seon has been very helpful, my King.” The omega placed an electrifying kiss just below the King’s ear.

“I can rut anytime with you around. Our pheromones are linked, love.” Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s shoulder, hands slipping in his pants.

“Can you still make it back to any of our beds?” Jongdae was really going to do this with him this instant. Baekhyun kept his growl in his chest. “Forgive us for the sudden intrusion, Nova, but we’ll make that offering now.”

Baekhyun sat on the log, heaving for dear life as Jongdae sucked the life out of his dick. His neck tensed, his stomach, his legs; Jongdae felt the power. The alpha’s robe was undone, exposing his torso. Jongdae looked so good around the alpha, meeting his gaze from time to time. He reached behind him, coating his hand with his slick. He used it to stroke the King, giving him intense pleasure. Baekhyun wiped the corner of Jongdae’s lips, tasting it himself. “Have you, have you done this before?”

“Never. Is it good?” Jongdae bit his cum-stained lips. Salt really tasted good, the omega thought. He finally understood the meaning behind Baekhyun’s salt comment back in the Palace. Baekhyun nodded, trying to gather his wits. They kissed again, taking as much clothes off as they could. So much for having a book in his backpack, Jongdae brought a blanket. His trust in Baekhyun was incredible.

“A picnic? Aw, babe!” Baekhyun laid down playfully with only his pants on. Jongdae got on him, only wearing his robe. Not his own robe but Baekhyun’s robe. Jongdae’s clothes were long gone.

“I said don’t call me that.” Jongdae rolled his eyes. Baekhyun rubbed the omega’s thighs as he straddled him, watching him undo the robe. He sat up, admiring the other’s body. He never had the chance to when they got intimate for the first time. The silk fell off his shoulders, pooling around them. Baekhyun threw it to the side. Jongdae pushed Baekhyun’s silver hair off his forehead, seeing his face better. A scar by his hairline caught Jongdae’s attention. It’s a battle scar Baekhyun got in one of the battles. His heart felt heavy. “Will you still go back to the battlefield?” Jongdae couldn’t help but wonder.

“If the situation calls for it,” Baekhyun spoke softly, giving him assuring kisses on his chest. “Why? Worried about me?” Ah that smirk. Jongdae wanted to punch it off his face. “I’m King because I’m a great warrior. Don’t you think so?”

“I’ve never seen you do it so I don’t know. I’ve only seen my father do it.”

“Some other time, love.” Baekhyun claimed his lips again, getting impatient. “You’re really new to this. Usually, this has less talk and more, you know, praising me for doing well.” Jongdae blinked several times, understanding it.

“You’re so...annoying.” Jongdae groaned, grinding on the alpha. Baekhyun smiled, assuring him he is. “You take pride in that but I’ll take pride in making you shut up.” Jongdae kissed the alpha once more, encouraging him. Slowly, Baekhyun’s left eye changed as Jongdae’s iris switched to gold.

Omegas nearby suddenly felt weak as alphas tried to steady their breathing. Chanyeol woke him his sleep, sucking a deep breath in. He clawed his bed, falling off as he tried to leave his room. He opened the door, seeing Sehun standing there. His eyes were burgundy. In those rich eyes, Chanyeol saw his own become the same color too. Sehun pushed him back to bed, kicking the door close.

Baekhyun has flipped over the omega, eating him out mercilessly. He lifted Jongdae’s hips, relying on his elbows for leverage, back ridiculously arched. Baekhyun had his strong arms wrapped around his thighs, keeping him still. A swipe of the alpha’s tongue from his balls to his hole sent a moan that shook his core. Jongdae’s hair stuck to his forehead, sweating covering his body. Baekhyun didn’t waste a single drop, lapping his tongue like a madman. He lowered Jongdae’s hips, letting his knees touch the blanket. A hard slap on his flesh made Baekhyun smile. His hand marked completely. “Was I too harsh?”

“N-No, alpha.” Jongdae mumbled weakly. Slaps on his ass echoed the forest. Jongdae was a leaking mess, aroused by spanks. Baekhyun took note of those kinks. He’s turned to his back, seeing the alpha in full form. It was strikingly beautiful. Jongdae watched the rise and fall of his broad and toned chest, eyes travelling to the concave of his stomach. May his father forgive him for wanting to lick his prodigy’s sex lines. On command, the omega pleasured himself for the King. With the omega’s legs spread, Baekhyun watched his fingers dip and surface, slick leaking. He didn’t know how much Jongdae’s going to leak at this point. Baekhyun wiped a trail with his middle finger, licking it afterwards. Jongdae whimpered as he rotated his wrist. Baekhyun’s brow arched, impressed.

The alpha gripped Jongdae’s dick with his, rubbing it together with his hand. “What do you want, omega?” Baekhyun teased. Jongdae suddenly pushed his hand in, knuckle deep. Baekhyun’s soldier symbol tied to Jongdae’s wrist, got a drip of slick. Even the late General’s symbol got some. Baekhyun shook his head, beyond impressed now.

“Fuck me, Baekhyun. Do it already!” Jongdae closed his eyes, squirming from the pleasure. He felt so loose already, wanting something bigger than his fingers.

“You kiss your father with that mouth, Dae? Does he know he tied his symbol on your pleasure hand?” Baekhyun teased some more, suddenly taking the omega whole in his mouth. Jongdae’s free hand gripped Baekhyun’s hair. He’s so sensitive, it made Baekhyun enjoy the teasing. He sucked hard, pushing his own fingers in. A total of eight fingers lodged in Jongdae. He came in the alpha’s throat, not sorry for doing so. Baekhyun didn’t mind. He liked his prey oversensitive. It made them feel everything intensely. Baekhyun wiped his mouth with his forearm, impatient to devour this omega. “I’ll go slow, okay?”

“What happened to I’ll hurt you so much?” Jongdae challenged. Baekhyun’s hand poked the omega’s ass, teasing the rim.

“We’ll get there, Dae. I always do.” The alpha winked, rubbing his tip on the rim now.

The burn of the stretch felt like fires crawling in the omega’s veins as the head slipped in. Baekhyun watched him writhe over a tip. His scent was all he could smell. It won’t be long before the entire town and Palace senses them. Baekhyun held one of Jongdae’s thighs down with his knee, pleasuring and teasing his omega again. He could wait all dawn for this if it meant he had to hear Jongdae’s seductive whimpers and moans. The slick coated his dick and thighs generously. “I’m ready, I swear, just please, please Baekhyun.”

“It’s just the tip, love. Be patient.” Baekhyun teased some more. Jongdae couldn’t take it anymore. He got on Baekhyun, trying to get more deeper. “Are you sure you want to do that?” Jongdae grinded on Baekhyun’s tip, ripping his pants from the string. Baekhyun may have thought that was the hottest display of desperation ever.

The two held their breaths as Jongdae sank down bravely, head digging past the ring of muscle. Baekhyun choked on his breath, nails digging Jongdae’s thighs. It was so hot when omegas take initiative. Baekhyun knew this guy would be the end of him. Jongdae bounced slowly, taking a little more each drop. He’s been warned to go slow but this felt too good. He had eight fingers but nothing would beat a real alpha dick. Baekhyun didn’t want to rub his eagerness against him so he sat up. Jongdae felt it differently, oddly deeper, surprisingly bigger. The grip of his hole made Baekhyun dizzy. This was a real virgin omega the gods gave him. He wanted to rip him apart but he’s worried it would make Jongdae bleed. They went slowly until Jongdae pulled himself off, falling limp on the side, feeling empty. Baekhyun stood up, rubbing himself to completion. He looked at the figure writhing.

Jongdae felt warm splatters on his ass and thighs. He opened his eyes, seeing the alpha before him. Baekhyun came but it wasn’t satisfying at all. He knelt by Jongdae’s feet, spreading his legs. He kissed him gently, hoping to take some pain away. The omega held on, giving it another try. Baekhyun had two fingers in, three following quickly. He licked the slick off his hand then dove four fingers in, knuckle deep. Jongdae screamed his first for the night, feeling the alpha’s fingers curl against his prostate. He convulsed as he came untouched. He didn’t even know he was hard again. Baekhyun wiped his stomach clean, using his cum as lube. He’s really ready.

The alpha lined himself again, watching Jongdae as he pushed the head past the rim. The girth felt so painful yet so good. Halfway in, Jongdae came back to his senses. Baekhyun slowly pushed all the way in, leaving the knot for later. The omega suddenly grabbed Baekhyun’s hips, urging him to keep going. He wanted the knot in. Baekhyun kissed his eyes, wiping his tears away. He pressed his lips against Jongdae’s right ear, full weight on the omega. The sound Baekhyun made as he forced the knot in would forever haunt Jongdae’s life. That moan was so filthy, so vivid, Jongdae came again, dry this time.

Baekhyun began moving, fucking him fully. Jongdae wanted to punch Chanyeol again. He remembered the General saying to hold on because the King rode differently. He finally understood the innuendo. The knot pulled in and out of Jongdae, pleasuring him without mercy. It wasn’t fully grown so it became a stimulant. Baekhyun slung Jongdae’s legs on his shoulder, quickly snapping his hips. Feeling the tip assault his insides sent the omega into a craze. He didn’t know where he was, what time it was, maybe even his name was forgotten. Baekhyun put a hand on Jongdae’s neck, keeping him from getting pushed upwards. The omega screamed, feeling the entire length rubbing against his prostate. Baekhyun got Jongdae’s belt from the ground, tying it around the omega’s mouth. It was so rough, Jongdae wanted to close his legs but Baekhyun pushed them apart. “Told you we’ll get there, but we’re not there yet.” He bit his lip, grinding deeper in the omega who arched his back off the ground. Baekhyun did it again and again until Jongdae begged to stop.

Jongdae was brought to his hands and knees, embarrassingly leaking despite having a dick deep in him. Baekhyun leaned back, letting Jongdae fuck himself on the alpha’s dick. He ran his hands in his hair, coolly tilting his head to the side. He suddenly thrust upwards, meeting Jongdae’s bounce. Jongdae looked over his shoulder, seeing Baekhyun’s smirk. How could that look get dirtier each time he looked at it? Baekhyun went back to work, forcing his knot in. Jongdae wailed as he’s forced to kneel straight. The slap of their hips echoed with the sound of his slick squelching. The belt on his mouth lowered to his neck. Baekhyun licked the side of his face, keeping a rhythm as he choked Jongdae who got braver. He held Baekhyun’s thighs and rolled his hips.

The alpha completely silenced. Jongdae did it again. Oh that felt so good inside. “What happened, alpha?” He teased. He heard Baekhyun swallow thickly. The omega pressed his back to him, rolling his hips faster. “Someone’s about blow?” He whispered on Baekhyun’s neck, resting his head back. Jongdae suddenly grinded back, bringing the alpha deep. Baekhyun suddenly choked on his breath, gripping the omega’s hips tightly. His fingertips definitely bruised Jongdae as he came. Jongdae closed his eyes, taking all the alpha’s seed. He felt his cum ooze out his plugged hole, sticking on his ass and thighs. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s neck, catching his breath. Jongdae leaned forward, making sure Baekhyun’s weight was still on him as he laid on his front. Baekhyun was gathering his wits, so dazed. That was one heck of an orgasm. Jongdae loved the feeling of being full. He’ll probably have a hard time walking later but he’d get through that bridge when he got there.

Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s nape, picking himself up. He’s still locked inside and had to finish. Jongdae planted himself firmly, meeting each strong thrust of the alpha. His entire body still shook with each push. Baekhyun grunted and groaned, making the most of this. He’s dreamt of this several nights, loving reality now. He kissed Jongdae’s spine, trailing up to his shoulder until their lips met again. It felt like a long time since they kissed. “You okay?” Baekhyun asked sweetly, still rocking into him. Jongdae nodded, skin flushed. “Your eyes are so beautiful.”

“Thank you, my King.” Jongdae whispered, biting his lip after as the feeling intensified. Baekhyun kept moving, watching his dick barely pulling out.

“We’re going to have beautiful and stubborn pups, Jongdae. What should we name them?” Baekhyun was so wishy washy suddenly, it made Jongdae chuckle.

“We’ll think about that when I’m pregnant. Are you done yet?” Jongdae looked behind.

“I’ll make this last until sunrise.” Baekhyun petted his hair. “Please be blond forever.” Jongdae smiled, resting on his elbows. He’s getting so tired. Baekhyun spilled into him again and again, reaching his limit eventually.

“Two minutes! Please,” Jongdae panted, limbs feeling so languid. “That’s the seventh time. My heat left an hour ago. I feel so full, Baek.” The alpha reached around, pumping the omega. He mewled at the touch. Baekhyun tested his flexibility further. He turned Jongdae on his back, turning him while he’s still dicked. The omega felt an odd sensation. Baekhyun smiled. “You’re so ugly when you smile.”

“Honey, I get away with anything because of it.” Baekhyun smiled sweetly, thrusting hard this time. Jongdae screamed as Baekhyun changed position, putting his weight on Jongdae and fucking him without control. An alpha’s stamina was great but an alpha soldier stamina was superior above all. “Jongdae, you’re squeezing too tight.” Baekhyun gasped.

“Am I? Oops,” Jongdae tucked his butt, feeling the throb of Baekhyun’s dick. “Give me your best, alpha.”

Challenge accepted.

The ram of Baekhyun’s hips despite being locked in was so stronger, he got impossibly deeper with each move. Jongdae may have regretted pissing him off because his hole stung so much from the friction. He’s so hard again and he would rather chew his arm off than orgasm first. Baekhyun used the omega’s hole as he wished, circling his hips to feel more. He lifted his hips off, framing them with his hands. Only Jongdae’s shoulders on the ground kept him steady. Baekhyun’s hip bones bruised his ass with each pound. Jongdae lost his mind as the speed and precision made him tense his stomach again. The knot’s been rubbing against his prostate all night, over-pleasured by the friction. Baekhyun looked at the hole, seeing it so sore. He kissed Jongdae messily, flicking his tongue in his mouth. Jongdae let his tongue dance, feeling the lust consume him. “I love you, Baekhyun. I love you,” Baekhyun stilled, wondering if his mind played games. Jongdae opened his eyes, staring intently to Baekhyun’s. “Did you hear me?” He caressed the alpha’s ears. Baekhyun nodded, still disbelieving. Jongdae lifted his head, kissing him deeply. Baekhyun’s hands locked with his beside his head as the alpha changed his pace.

This was painstakingly slow. Jongdae felt every little thing, noticed every kiss and gasp from Baekhyun. The alpha closed his eyes, forehead resting on Jongdae’s. Jongdae whined and moaned softly, wrapping his legs around the alpha’s waist. They rocked each other until Baekhyun groaned. Jongdae knew what was coming. He planted his feet on the ground, eyes opening wide as the alpha sank his teeth to his skin. Baekhyun’s teeth hooked deep as he spilled one last time in the omega. Jongdae let out a silent scream, painting both of their stomachs as he felt pain and pleasure consuming his veins. This was the high the elders talked about. This was what it felt to be one with someone. Before he closed his eyes, he felt Baekhyun licking his wound clean. The smell of his blood made him dizzy. Baekhyun kissed his cheek, staining it with blood. They shared one gentle kiss, taste of cum, sweat, and blood dancing on their tongues. He looked above him, seeing something amazing. Baekhyun looked up too, absolutely amazed. The Nova bloomed slowly, flowers made of light illuminating around them. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae in awe. This was it, the magic he’s been looking for all his life. Jongdae looked at the alpha, wondering why his bluish grey eyes looked so soft. “Say it again, please.”

Jongdae wondered which one. He said so much. Baekhyun held the omega’s face. “Please say it once more, Jongdae.” The omega pulled him down again, kissing him lovingly.

“I love you, Baekhyun.” Jongdae hugged him, whispering it over and over. Baekhyun whispered it back, thanking him for being his rock these past few days. Jongdae closed his eyes, Baekhyun following soon.

The alpha recovered first, opening his eyes to a muted light. It’s almost sunrise. The sky was dusty purple, slightly pink from the clouds. Jongdae’s asleep beneath him, asleep comfortably. Baekhyun looked around as he lifted his weight off the omega. He pulled out slowly, hoping not to wake Jongdae. His body ached but it’s a good ache. Jongdae probably couldn’t walk properly, Baekhyun thought. He cleaned him, throwing the blanket over his hips. Baekhyun tried to remember the map of this forest as he wore his pants. He gathered his and Jongdae’s things before waking the omega. Jongdae sat obediently as Baekhyun tied the blanket around his body. Baekhyun carried Jongdae and their stuff deeper in the forest. Jongdae untied the blanket as Baekhyun took his pants off. They got in the river and washed quickly. Baekhyun neared Jongdae, seeing his skin filled with love bites. Baekhyun had some too but the damage was seen on Jongdae the most. “Does it still hurt?” He asked, hugging him from behind.

“A little. It’s okay, Your Highness.” Jongdae turned in his arms, kissing him reassuringly. “You didn’t hurt me too much.”

“Can you walk?” Baekhyun couldn’t stop looking at his eyes. They’re still golden. His hair’s black again but the eyes remained. Baekhyun’s hair’s still silver but his eyes were dark again. Jongdae nodded then leaned in to whisper that he couldn’t walk too fast nor run for a while. Baekhyun nodded in understanding.

As they got dressed, Baekhyun was handed his pants. He noticed it wasn’t ripped. Jongdae wore the ripped ones. He insisted they change, bargaining that Jongdae could wear his robe instead. Baekhyun tied his pants securely but they hung lower than usual. Jongdae wore his own pants, awaiting the robe. Baekhyun wore his own dapo then helped Jongdae wear the alpha’s robe. The King himself tied it and fixed it on him. Baekhyun got Jongdae’s robe and slung it over his shoulder. He even carried the backpack himself. Jongdae looked away, not wanting to fall deeper for him too fast. Baekhyun held his hand and pulled him up the trail. They walked slowly in silence, enjoying nature. The silence made both of them uncomfortable.

“Did the tree really come alive?”

“Do you want to get married?” They spoke at the same time, both getting shy.

“Sorry, please go first, my King.” Jongdae urged. Baekhyun blinked several times before saying it again. Screw the tree coming back to life. The King just popped the question. “Oh! Oh,”

“Was I too sudden? I’m sorry.” Baekhyun felt shy.

“No! No, I guess it’s...reasonable.” Jongdae kicked himself mentally for the term. “We’re going to have a pup so it needs parents, right?”

“And we love each other so it’s...reasonable, right?” Baekhyun added. Jongdae blushed.

“Yes, I love you.” The omega’s voice was so soft.

“No, I love you.” Baekhyun tried to compete. Jongdae chuckled. It felt really good to receive such strong words.

“Do you think everyone knew? About what we did?” Jongdae worried. Baekhyun nodded.

“If you’re shy, you can hide behind me.” The alpha teased. Jongdae hugged his arm, braver than before.

“No, I’ll stay beside you.” Baekhyun nodded, very pleased. “And I’ll marry you.”

Baekhyun stopped walking and knelt on the ground. He brought something out of the backpack. It’s a primrose. Where he got it, Jongdae didn’t know. “I should’ve waited for you, Kim Jongdae.”

Jongdae felt goosebumps upon hearing that. That declaration was so heavy, so brave, he felt unworthy. Baekhyun brought out the yellow jade necklace next, offering it to Jongdae. He stood up and wore it around the omega. Baekhyun wore his apatite necklace and stuck their pendants together. “Promise me that you’ll scold me if I’m wrong, you’ll stay with me, you’ll love me for all the days and nights of our lives, even in the next life to come.”

“Promise me that you’ll be just, you’ll protect me, you’ll love me for all the days and nights of our lives, even in the next life to come.” Jongdae mumbled, never taking his eyes off Baekhyun. The alpha looped a cloth around his and Jongdae’s wrists, mimicking the union of cups. “I’m yours, Kim Jongdae.”

“And I yours, Byun Baekhyun.” The alpha stepped forward kissing him with all the love in the world. The wind blew as they sealed their union secretly.

As they passed by the Nova, it looked dead. Baekhyun covered his right eye and smiled. The light’s still there and more flowers bloomed. Jongdae saw the flowers since he maintained his wolf form’s eyes. To the goddess, they’d offer their child if given. As the sunrise spread through the kingdom, the full moon disappeared.

The two walked back to the Palace, deciding to use the entrance by the stables. The soldiers were woken early as they felt the King no longer inside Palace walls. General Park was unreachable too. A soldier stationed by the stables saw them nearing. Baekhyun and Jongdae looked at each other, holding each other’s hands tighter.

The two were escorted as they neared the wall. Baekhyun didn’t give any of the stuff to a soldier, carrying it by himself. They entered the Palace walls, earning glances before bows. Jongdae looked at the floor as he walked. Baekhyun noticed him getting smaller. He stopped walking and faced Jongdae. “You may go to your chambers if you’re tired. I’ll handle everyone.” Baekhyun cupped his cheek. Jongdae noticed he spoke like a King again. It made him chuckle.

“You’re King Baekhyun again.” He smiled sadly. Baekhyun sighed, hugging him with one arm.

“And you’re my husband. You come first before everyone. Can you handle staying up a little longer?” Baekhyun checked Jongdae’s face.

“I’ll stay with you through everything.”

They kept walking until they got to King’s court. General Park met them outside. He looked so flushed as he bowed. “The Council came early as soon as they felt you, my King.”

“Did you sleep well?” Baekhyun wondered.

“I was ambushed.” Chanyeol smirked. Baekhyun chuckled. “How are you feeling, Jongdae?”

“I’m okay. Baekhyun treated me well.” Jongdae blushed too.

“I can see he did.” Chanyeol touched the King’s robe on Jongdae. “I’ll escort you to your chambers.”

“No need. He wants to be here.” The King entered the court with Jongdae in tow. All except five members were there; the omegas. Jongdae let go of Baekhyun to stand between the council’s division, avoiding eye contact. Baekhyun took the throne, not hiding his hair. “Good, you all look well laid.” Jongdae wished Baekhyun had a filter sometimes. “No need to question what happened. It is done.”

“But Your Highness, your whereabouts are of question. What is our guarantee you slept with this omega?” The eldest member raised. Jongdae found the question so stupid. Did he have to show his ass to see how sore it was? He felt it throbbing even just standing there.

“I figured there would be perverts poking holes around my chamber walls so I left. Reminds me, have someone fix the left wall. I saw a tear.” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol to oversee that. A few council members avoided the King’s eyes. “And to answer your question, we were at the Nova, making our offering to the goddess. Must Jongdae bear a son, thank the gods.” Baekhyun let them rejoice for a moment. He made his decision about this matter, discussing it with Jongdae seriously. The omega fumbled with his fingers, nervous about the alpha’s next words. “Must he bear a daughter,” the Council was all ears again, even Chanyeol wondered if his best friend would dare. “She will be Queen with this omega and I by her side.” Gasps and violent reactions erupted. “Once the child’s born, it will be given to Kim Jongdae first. I am abolishing this selfish condition that he wouldn’t see the child upon giving birth. And you will bow to my heir as you bow to my omega and to me!”

“Your Highness! A woman has never, ah!” Jongdae flinched at the cold air that quickly passed to his left. He looked at Baekhyun lowering a bow. He just released an arrow aim to the member that spoke. It hit the spot by his feet, making him tremble.

“Indulge my General with your blood on his sword, Head Minister.” The elder felt the blade faintly touching his neck from behind. He didn’t recall the General making his way down. Jongdae’s heart raced. Maybe he should’ve taken the offer to rest.

“My King, if this concubine bears a daughter, he will be sentenced to death! That is the law!”

“Concubine? I believe the proper term for them is consort.” Baekhyun pretended to think. “You will respect him and my heir as you respect me. That concubine you’re referring to has an...adequate term, Minister Gwanyu. I believe it’s called the King’s bearer, the King’s partner, the fated omega, the King’s husband.” The confusion was clearer than the reality. “We have made our offering and our union before the goddess. We did as you all requested. No bond made in front of the god would ever be broken. That is the law above all!” Baekhyun rose from his throne, exerting his dominance. This is what a true great alpha was made of. Jongdae looked at the King in awe. Protection promised has been placed.

“And what of the Prince? Your bond with him seems meaningless, Your Highness.” A brave soul asked. Jongdae wanted to know the answer to this too. Baekhyun kept Minseok’s status and rights given that he was here first. It would be merciless of him to throw him out just because he found his omega. It would also be unjust, which Jongdae would not be happy about. “But Your Highness, there is a rumor going around that the Prince betrayed you.” Baekhyun only shrugged. Chanyeol looked at the King, making sure to shield his emotions. Jongdae saw right through it but kept quiet.

“The Prince did this, did that. He’s been everyone’s main suspect lately. You know the prosecution process, Minister Pyo; give me proof and we’ll talk about it.” Baekhyun yawned. The member apologized. “If that would be all, shouldn’t you all be celebrating? Five members are probably still leisuring in bed. Bless them for having a flourishing sex life.” Here goes sarcastic Baekhyun with his practiced smiles. “On this rare occasion, I followed the Council’s orders. I slept with the omega.” Baekhyun made his way down whimsically. “Relish that! I had sex with this lovely omega. Isn’t that wonderful?” Baekhyun clapped his hands to further agitate them. Jongdae rolled his eyes. Baekhyun really knew how to tick someone off. “I bedded the omega before the goddess! There was no bed honestly. I envy you all for rocking and breaking beds! Jongdae and I’s knees were scraped vigorously.” The alpha spoke with so much conviction. “Imagine how hard those thrusts were, Council! I planted the seed. What’s another way to put it, General?”

“You knotted him.” Chanyeol withdrew his sword, returning to the King’s side. He felt sorry to Jongdae for stressing that.

“Oh! Yes, yes. That was a really tight experience. It just sucks you in, you know?” Baekhyun got the Head Minister’s hand, giving it a high five, then let it go. Baekhyun walked past Jongdae, clapping his hands slowly as he paced along the Council’s formation. He’s really outright mocking them. “Give yourselves a round of applause! Come on,” Baekhyun got another member’s hands, clapping it himself. Everyone did so, feeling uncomfortable. Baekhyun returned to the foot of the throne, standing behind Jongdae. The omega looked over his shoulder gracefully. “You know, Minister Gwanyu, I thought of another adequate term for him instead of a concubine.” Baekhyun smiled like the thought just came to him. “Kim Jongdae,” The King’s eyes changed to bluish grey, frightening the Council. “Is my mate.”

Chanyeol looked at the omega, seeing a part of the bite peeking from the robe. Baekhyun reached for Jongdae’s hand subtly, holding it. The omega relaxed. Prince Minseok truly had no bound to the King after all. The laws about Jongdae’s rights were useless now. He mated with the King, making him a Prince by nature and blessing. That’s why Baekhyun was so careful to mate with Minseok and never did it. He never felt that it was right. He saved it for someone, for Jongdae. 

“Excuse us, we haven’t slept like the rest of you. Congratulations Council! You may tick off my sex life and future heir off your to-do lists.” Baekhyun pulled Jongdae with him, leaving the court with the upper hand. Chanyeol followed them, registering all the dumbfounded looks of the Council. They forgot their King was the smartest in the defense force. He knew laws like the back of his hand. He created loopholes for them too. Jongdae watched Baekhyun’s back as he’s been dragged out of court. His neck was still tense. Jongdae hurried his steps, ignoring the pain in his ass, to hold the King’s arm. Baekhyun slowed down, seeing Jongdae rest his chin on his shoulder. The hand holding became a back hug. Baekhyun calmed, closing his eyes. They were dark again when he opened them. Jongdae smiled, changing his eyes to dark too. Baekhyun smiled to his husband, kissing him publicly. Chanyeol stopped following them, giving them space. He thought they needed to be in the moment because of all this change. Jongdae jumped on Baekhyun’s back playfully. Baekhyun laughed, spinning them around. Jongdae laughed too, holding on to the King. The General felt another pair of eyes watching his King. The Prince looked away and kept walking. Chanyeol thought he wanted to play a little, making his way to the Prince.

“Off to class, Prince Minseok?” Chanyeol greeted.

“None of your business, General.” The Prince kept walking. “Is that your consort’s perfume? Smells pitiful,”

“Yes, pity is the new satisfied. You’re the only one smelling lonely though.” Chanyeol smirked.

“It’s called ignorance, General.”

“Ah, now it makes sense.” Ignorance was the absence of love. “I’d be careful if I were you, Minseok. You’ve been warned.”

The Prince walked faster, hands clenched into fists. The smell changed in the air. Chanyeol took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of fear from the royal. Minseok’s eyes turned cold.

\---

Jongdae spent his afternoons in the library, owning a shelf to himself. He sat comfortably on the floor with stacks of books beside him. Scholars didn’t go near it because it was of no use to them. Two scholars bumped each other, shocked to see Baekhyun there. They left quietly, bowing many times. Baekhyun chuckled knowing they were keen on studying each other.

“To get a glimpse of the light on the side she laid eyes on, and wondered about the darkness she would never get to see.” Jongdae mumbled as he read. Baekhyun leaned on the shelf, reading with him on the side. He tried to restrain his cheeks from smiling too much. He was so handsome in the simplest way possible. Pride swelled the King as he saw Jongdae wearing the yellow jade proudly.

Jongdae really loved that poetry book. It’s Baekhyun’s favorite too. Not surprisingly surprising was loving the same poem. Jongdae was getting to Baekhyun’s favorite part. “This is about the girl who fell in love with the sun. Lying in the swaying grass, feeling a soft breeze on her cheeks.” Jongdae stopped reading, hearing someone read with him. He looked up, seeing Baekhyun’s eyes closed as he leaned on the shelf with his arms crossed over his chest. His head’s resting comfortably on the wood. “Only to be shaded by the birds flying free under the light, and she wondered if she could one day be as free.”

Silence followed. Baekhyun opened his eyes, seeing Jongdae looking at him. The King urged him to continue. Jongdae looked at the page then the alpha. Baekhyun sat beside him, offering his cheek. “What are you doing?” Jongdae leaned back.

“You know,” Baekhyun pointed to his soft rosy cheek. Jongdae blinked twice, not getting it. A hand met his cheek. The King screamed in pain, holding his cheek. It echoed in the library. Eunuch Seon rang the bell to silence them. “I wanted a kiss!”

“Kiss?” Jongdae laughed. Baekhyun looked so embarrassed and frustrated he got slapped. “I’m sorry, Baekhyun. I really am. Let me make it better, please?” The omega rest his head on the King’s shoulder.

“You will?” Baekhyun wasn’t convinced. Jongdae nodded.

“Read me the rest of this. No! Recite it. You memorized it. It’s my favorite.” Jongdae requested.

“What will I get?” Baekhyun closed the book.

“Kiss.” The King smiled. He recited the rest of the poem, holding the omega’s hand. Jongdae smiled to himself, feeling at peace.

“This is about the girl who fell in love with too many things. Realizing none of them would ever be hers,” Baekhyun knew there were two lines left after this.

“Knowing she had no one to share them with. And she wondered if she would always feel so alone.” Jongdae finished for him. He sealed it with a kiss. “Poor girl. She has no one like you to share the world with.” Baekhyun didn’t know what to say.

“I felt alone until...you came.” Baekhyun whispering, laying his heart for Jongdae. “Would you stay in my world, even though all of this will never be mine?”

“What are you talking about, my love?” Jongdae cupped his face, alarmed. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s wrists, leaning in his touch.

“Jongdae, I’m thinking about giving up the throne.”

“Why? Don’t say it’s for me, Baekhyun. I’m happy to be by your side.” Jongdae assured him.

“I can’t protect you forever. Whatever will happen, many will still come after you. They will use you to hurt me.” Baekhyun’s fear was realized.

Jongdae hugged the King, kissing his ear. Baekhyun held him, finding peace in his arms. He had to be honest with Jongdae now. “I have to go to battle.” Jongdae stilled, heart sinking.

“W-Why so suddenly?” Jongdae tried to sound brave.

“Our best men are captured. Without them, we’ll be defeated. You know that, right?” Jongdae nodded. “I won’t be long. I promise you I’ll be back sooner. Maybe by then, you’ll let me know?” The alpha placed a hand on Jongdae’s belly. The omega put his hand over his, nodding. “Sleep in my room tonight, please?”

The Palace saw the two walking together, smiling and laughing. He had a few moments before sunset. Jongdae accepted the King’s invitation to watch it at the tower with him. Maids gushed as they passed the two, feeling a love so strong. Baekhyun goofed off, leaning on the hedge and pretending to disappear. Jongdae reached for him, pretending to save him. They reached the soldiers’ camp, watching training. “You said you’ll show me that you’re the greatest warrior in the kingdom.” Jongdae nudged him.

“Do you really want to see it?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, not in the mood to move a lot. Jongdae pouted, acting cute to make him go. Some soldiers called the King to join them. Baekhyun got up and stretched. Jongdae clapped, wishing him luck.

Baekhyun refused the gear and just got the wooden stick. Jongdae was on the edge of his seat, anticipating. General Park saw a crowd piling at one side of the camp. He saw Jongdae sitting by the weapons. The General jogged to him, seeing Baekhyun warming up. “Ah, trying to win you over?” He chuckled.

“He already has. I’m just curious.” Jongdae smiled, lips curls adorably turnt up. Chanyeol waited with him.

“Ah!” The soldiers screamed altogether. Some moved back, dropping their weapons. Chanyeol scoffed. “Cowards,” Jongdae wondered why many forfeited. Baekhyun threw the stick, hitting two immediately. He picked up their sticks and began hitting everyone that came a meter close. Jongdae screamed in amazement. He began hitting and shaking Chanyeol. Baekhyun got a hit on the back but he threw sand to the soldier, kicking him hard on the chest. Baekhyun hit someone on the leg and the stick broke. Jongdae gripped Chanyeol’s arm tight. The General saw the soldiers down. “Look.” He pointed to the hourglass just outside the fighting ring. “That’s Baekhyun’s. It’s 10 minutes total.” Jongdae saw that the sand barely dropped. “That’s just three minutes, Dae.”

Baekhyun wiped his forehead with his arm and dropped the broken stick. He walked back to Jongdae. “You believe me now?” The omega nodded, extremely amazed. “Do you know how to fight?”

“Me? Father taught me some but not as strong as a soldier.” Jongdae felt so incompetent now.

“Try it.” Baekhyun smiled, offering his hand. The soldiers encouraged him. “There are omegas in the battalion, you know? I met tons of strong omegas. They deserve a place here. I’m sure you have a heart of an alpha, Jongdae.” The King cupped his face.

“Your heart?” Jongdae quipped. The entire camp screamed and cringed. Chanyeol smiled, liking that response. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile. He placed a good one on the omega, giving him a stick.

They went easy on him with one soldier. Jongdae refused the head gear, recalling his father’s lessons. “Don’t go easy on me. I’m not pregnant yet.” The omega smirked. Baekhyun smiled. He chose a great one indeed. The soldier moved first, failing to make contact. In fact, he was down. The entire camp was stunned. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were too. Jongdae opened his eyes, holding the stick too tight. He saw the camp looking at him. Baekhyun just dropped his cup of water. Chanyeol stood up and cheered. Baekhyun screamed, running to his husband. The entire camp followed. Jongdae looked at the soldier on the ground, crippling in pain.

“Did you see that? I didn’t see him for a second! He’s so fast! Did he just hit once?” One soldier couldn’t believe his eyes.

“No! No! I have three strikes!” Another answered.

“He didn’t use the stick!”

Baekhyun lifted Jongdae, spinning him around. He kissed his face all over, so proud. “How many hits?”

“Five,” Jongdae mumbled, not knowing why they reacted like that.

“Five?” Baekhyun’s eyes were so wide. “Stomach, thigh, side, where else?” He only counted three.

“Uh, stomach, thigh, side, lower back and nape.” Jongdae redid his movements with no power, all hand combat. Baekhyun knelt before him, bowing. Everyone followed. Jongdae pulled Baekhyun up by the ear, dusting his knees. “Don’t do that!”

“Do you want a place in the battalion?” Baekhyun offered.

“No! I have to be pregnant.” Jongdae backed away. “It’s your job to save the kingdom, King Baekhyun. I’m just here to support you. Come back safely, understood?” Baekhyun softened, smiling warmly. He nodded, saluting his husband. Jongdae raised his wrist with his hand balled into a fist, showing the King’s symbol with power. “We’ll be waiting for you.”

Jongdae left first, leaving Baekhyun in camp. They’d watch the sunset together some other time. Chanyeol blew in Baekhyun’s ear to snap out of his love trance. “Are you training or what?” The General earned weighted pushups for that.

\---

The battalion’s geared up to move out by dawn. Baekhyun left his comrades to find Jongdae. The rest went to the river to freshen themselves, condition their auras before laying their lives. Valor, Alpha, and Sparrow were chosen to finish this battle. 150 soldiers was all Baekhyun needed to defeat 300. Chanyeol, leading Sparrow, was confident with the game Baekhyun set. “Alpha versus Sparrow versus Valor! Most kills get first march home.” Commander Kim Jongin was the leader of Valor. If he came home triumphant, regardless whether Valor won, he would be a General. Baekhyun had faith in Alpha because of a hidden weapon, Private Do Kyungsoo. He told the Private that he better take care of himself if he wanted to be a Commander on their way back. Baekhyun gave him a notebook before leaving. “Draw neatly. That book’s older than all of us.” It’s the Commanders’ Seal. Each one was given a unique design to be immortalized on the book. Kyungsoo just received the biggest boost of his morale. Chanyeol thought it was a wonderful night before the bloodbath.

As the General entered his chambers, he felt someone inside. Sehun sat on the floor, reading one of Chanyeol’s books. “You kept the key?”

“Of course. I’m free tonight. Need a cheer up?” Sehun looked at the sweaty alpha. Chanyeol nodded. The young omega wiped the alpha’s sweat, admiring him. “You’re really going.”

“Baekhyun’s going.” Chanyeol rest his arms around the omega’s waist. “I’ll be back soon.” He assured.

“You always do.” Sehun patted the cloth on Chanyeol’s neck gently. “Doesn’t mean I don’t worry about you,”

“What a relief,” Chanyeol smiled, kissing him. Sehun honestly waited. All night he waited for something from Chanyeol but nothing came. Think Sehun’s been waiting the most. Chanyeol was so kept to himself that even his feelings were locked in. When Sehun got in his chambers, he checked all books, finding some sign to make his decision. He didn’t tell the alpha one little detail; why he’s really there. In the stack of books, he found a book about solitude. He found what he’s looking for there; Chanyeol’s soldier symbol. He read the entire page, relating all too well. Everything Chanyeol didn’t say was there. Sehun blinked several times to dry his tears. That’s when the alpha entered.

Sehun got dressed, kissing Chanyeol’s forehead. He prayed to the gods to protect this alpha, to bring him home safe. When the door closed, Chanyeol opened his eyes. He reached for the book, seeing his symbol’s still there. Sehun didn’t take it after all. Chanyeol sighed. The young omega made his decision. It wasn’t Chanyeol.

The young omega hid behind a pillar as the soldiers assembled. Chanyeol neared them, ready for battle. He felt someone looking at him from the side. Only Sehun made his senses aware. He ignored it, not letting it get in his head. His desire to kill increased tenfold. Sehun saw the General wearing his own soldier symbol around his wrist. Above it was a blue string with a single black bead. Chanyeol hoped Sehun noticed that his gift was always with him at crucial moments. He’d die with Sehun in his mind. The young omega ran away, not wanting to see him leave. Not when the General would return without him waiting anymore.

Baekhyun woke Jongdae, whispering that he’s going. They slept together, holding each other. Jongdae got dressed quickly, escorting him out. Baekhyun looked at his symbol with Jongdae. “Go, Great Warrior.” The omega smiled. Baekhyun offered his cheek playfully. Jongdae raised a hand, making Baekhyun wait for the slap. A gentle hand held his other cheek, turning his face to the omega. A deep kiss met him, not a cheek kiss. “Come home safely. Please, for us.” Baekhyun nodded, assuring him they’d be safe. Jongdae bit his tongue. He watched the battalion go, holding his belly. For us, for me and our child. Jongdae got checked after spending time with the soldiers. He knew hours before that they did their job. He was pregnant with Baekhyun’s child. He just hoped the alpha would return to know about it.

Jongdae was extra careful with his duties since knowing. He’s brighter each day. Eunhee knew first. She protected the omega from gossip. It didn’t protect him from the Prince. She saw Jongdae kneel before him, kissing his feet. As Minseok passed, he kicked Jongdae’s back, sending him to the floor. She gasped, worried about the child. It’s the first time she saw it happen. Jongdae got up, dusting off his clothes. They met more often without the King around. Jongdae was slapped, kicked, pushed in the pond, even ganged up by Minseok’s maids. Jongdae always got up each time, holding his belly with a smile. “Good pup, keep holding on, okay? Your father will be home soon.” He mumbled to it as he walked. Eunhee shed a tear, avoiding Jongdae.

The omega went out of the Palace to see the town in daylight. He compared night to day, the night still edging the day. He saw the small baby shoes in the market, similar to a King’s shoe. He bought it without thinking, keeping it immediately in his backpack. A hand touched his back as he paid. “Buying it for a friend, darling?” An alpha humped his thigh. The seller looked at another seller. “Please move back. I’m married.” Jongdae said nicely, removing the alpha’s hand on him.

“I don’t smell a scent on you, darling.” Jongdae slapped the hand touching his face. The alpha had friends. Jongdae was trapped by the seller’s table. He was being touched without consent, unwanted caresses making him uncomfortable. He hit the nearest one and made a run for it. A hand grabbed his wrist, making him gasp. One of them got him and slapped his face. A wooden stick hit his back, sending him to Jongdae’s feet. Sehun passed a wooden stick to the omega. “Son of a General, right?” Jongdae nodded. “Use it.” Sehun pointed to the incoming alpha from behind. Jongdae swung it and kicked his face. “I can’t! I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Sehun ran and hit the alpha, running with Jongdae to another street. They bumped Eunhee. “King’s maid! You! Bring this! Take him back to the Palace!” Sehun got Jongdae’s cloak and pushed them the other way. Sehun went the other way with alphas chasing him.

Jongdae sat in his chambers, wondering if Sehun was alright. Eunhee cleaned his arms and hands, checking his belly. “Is Sehun alright?” Eunhee couldn’t answer. “He knew those men, right? Eunhee, please tell me.” The head maid sighed.

“Sehun was sold to a noble. Those were his master’s men. They wanted something from you that’s why they neared you. I’m not sure what but these men get what they want. The King hasn’t dove into illegalities because the Council doesn’t want their hands dirty. Sehun will be fine, my Lord.”

“Why did he let that happen? Eunhee, we have to get him.” Jongdae was disgusted.

“We can’t, my Lord. Only someone richer and stronger could get him.” Eunhee looked so upset. “General Park was his only hope.” Jongdae sat closer. “He didn’t...stand by Sehun in time. All he needed was the General’s symbol around his wrist and he’s free.”

“Why didn’t General,”

“He knew. He knew it first. It’s Sehun who didn’t want to take it by his own discretion. He was worried about the General’s image, falling in love with a concubine. The Parks are highly respected nobles. Chanyeol would marry the best of the best but the concubine got the privilege.” Eunhee shrugged.

“Does Chanyeol love Sehun?” Jongdae truly wanted to know. Eunhee shrugged. The General showed emotions of a General, not a man. Only Baekhyun knew the General’s heart. Sehun forever waited for something from him but nothing came, leading him to think it’s a one-sided love. Jongdae knew the truth. Chanyeol loved Sehun immensely. The General hinted it when they went drinking ‘tea’. Jongdae realized the love he spoke of when he saw Sehun and Chanyeol flirting inside the maze. “He does, Eunhee. Open your wolf eye. Many great things are discovered with it.” Eunhee smiled, knowing that all too well.

“Speaking of discovering, the King’s due to return tomorrow. Will you tell him?” She teased. “They won the battle with no casualties, my Lord!”

The Kingdom rejoiced at the return of the King and his men. The entire world knew about how 150 defeated 314 in total, saving 137 too.. Alpha, Sparrow and Valor went home with dignified gains. In the forefront was Sparrow, next was Valor, next were the captured soldiers, and last was Alpha even though they won the most kills. The 30 Alpha soldiers vowed to watch the battalion’s backs with Valor in between to show protection for the future of the battalion. Chanyeol led the march home, smiling upon seeing their home. He looked at Baekhyun, eyes pleading. The General went in a different direction, dealing with personal matters. Baekhyun and Bichi marched on, making their way to the front. He dropped a Commander seal to Kyungsoo as he passed and punched Jongin’s arm, handing him his own General belt. The two were promoted accordingly.

When they got to the Palace, the King scanned the foyer, hoping someone would welcome him well. Prince Minseok clapped happily in front, the Council doing the same below him. Eunhee met the King’s eyes, putting her hand against her neck. Baekhyun’s joy was replaced with worry. He got off Bichi, giving the rope to another soldier. Baekhyun threw his gear to the side as he ran inside the doors, not even acknowledging the Prince. The Council wondered if something bad happened.

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun opened the omega’s chambers, seeing no one there. He looked at Eunhee who just bowed.

“Your Highness!” Mina called from nearby. He jumped over the ledge and ran to his own chambers. “I tried to stop him and rest but he woke up wanting to be here.” She explained. Baekhyun opened the doors, seeing Jongdae patting the bed like he’s cleaning it. He’s wearing white, lips pale. He found the omega’s belt by his shoes. Baekhyun got it and helped him stand.

“What are you doing? Why aren’t you in bed? You should be resting. Ah, this fever,” Baekhyun withdrew his hand after feeling Jongdae’s forehead. He’s burning so much. “I come home as instructed and see you like this. I’m never going to those stupid things again.” He was so annoyed, tying Jongdae’s belt around his tiny waist. Jongdae held his hands, stopping him from knotting it.

“Not too tight, please?” Jongdae whispered weakly, eyes swollen and red. Baekhyun nodded, doing it gently, keeping his eyes focused on the belt. “Have you thought of a name?”

“Name for what?” Baekhyun looked at his stubborn omega, sitting him down while he got changed. Jongdae didn’t answer anymore. “Why are you cleaning my room? How did you get sick anyway? I leave for two weeks and you’re a vegetable. The leafy kind, not the tomato kind.” Baekhyun wore his dapo and washed his silver hair quickly. Jongdae walked to the door then back. Baekhyun’s really home safe, and cranky. It’s perfect. The maids looked at Jongdae out of worry that he’ll lose his balance.

“Tomato is not a vegetable, Baekhyun.” Jongdae blinked slowly, sitting down where Baekhyun told him to. “Dumb,”

“Dumb? Wow! Kim Jongdae, are you forgetting who I am?” Baekhyun went out, pointing a comb for his omega. “Why are my boots on your lap? You’re getting dirt on your pants.” Baekhyun dove in front of Jongdae, taking them off. Jongdae’s really testing Baekhyun’s patience with him. In the middle of the well he created with his folded legs were smaller boots like his and another kind like the one soldiers wore. “What is it?” Baekhyun touched them. “Kim Jongdae, did you buy the cat boots? Are you serious?” Jongdae giggled, kissing Baekhyun sweetly.

“Why would I buy Luna shoes when a person could wear it?” Jongdae gorgeously smiled. Some color came to his pale face. Baekhyun’s brows raised, still not understanding. “You fulfilled your promise, Baekhyun. You came home safe.”

“I-I did. For us. Wait, wait, you’re not making sense.” Baekhyun knelt in front of him, taking his hands off his neck to hold.

“For us,” Jongdae’s voice was so hoarse. Baekhyun nodded, feeling like he’s missing something. “For us four,”

The change in Baekhyun’s expression was a marvel to Jongdae. He’ll remember that forever. “F-Four?” Jongdae nodded. Baekhyun counted with his fingers, showing Jongdae who kept nodding. He counted in Chinese too. “I’m...I’m a father?”

“Yes, Baekhyunnie.” Jongdae giggled.

“Four? Wait, twins? They’re twins!” Baekhyun rolled on the floor, screaming his lungs out of happiness. Jongdae watched him lose his wits, covering his ears from the screaming while the maids giggled. Baekhyun straddled his omega, kissing his face all over.

From the outside, Chanyeol just returned. He heard Baekhyun screaming loudly, probably drunk already. The King kicked the door open, carrying Jongdae bridal style, spinning them around as he kept screaming. “Chanyeol! Chanyeol! We’re having twins!” Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s cheek before putting him down. Chanyeol clapped for them, hugging Jongdae then his best friend.

“Crippling in bed was worth it then. The Council can finally let their shits go.” Chanyeol touched Jongdae’s belly. “Hello little monsters, I hope you’ll treat me well.”

“They won’t. Baekhyun’s the father.” Jongdae teased. Baekhyun shrugged.

“Oh, how was it? Did you see Sehun?” Baekhyun asked, genuinely hoping for good news. Chanyeol blinked, snapping out of his thoughts.

“Ah no. He’s probably booked, busy I mean. I’ll see him soon. Don’t worry about it.” Chanyeol tried to shake it off. Jongdae felt him staring at his torso, making him stick to Baekhyun’s side.

“I’ll have investigators find him, Yeol. Even if I have to give my fortune to get him back, I’ll do it.” Baekhyun promised.

“Thanks Baek but it’s fine. You guys enjoy. I’ll get some rest. Congratulations on the twins!” Chanyeol kissed the top of their heads and left. Jongdae couldn’t help but wonder what happened to him. Baekhyun hugged his omega from behind, hands on his belly.

“You need to rest, my love. You’re taking care of two more now. I’ll let you work but once that belly shows, you’re off kitchen duty. Understood?” Baekhyun kissed his nape. Jongdae nodded, but his mind was still on Chanyeol and Sehun.

\---

The unwanted call came to the omega. He stepped in Prince Minseok’s chambers, more nervous than usual. It’s just him and the Prince. Minseok stood, picking up the wooden stick. “My day’s not going well.” The stick hit Jongdae’s back. By instinct, Jongdae covered his belly with his arms. The stick kept hitting his body as he stood. His legs felt the ache but he had to endure it until all the frustrations of the Prince were exhausted. Prince Minseok punched Jongdae, sending him to the ground. A kick to his stomach made Jongdae scream. He worried so much about the twins. Jongdae closed his legs, praying they held on. He curled into a ball, protecting them. The stick kept hitting Jongdae’s side until he teared up. “Kiss my feet, swine.”

Jongdae crawled on the floor, mustering all strength to kiss his feet. “Don’t do it. Jongdae, don’t do it.” Baekhyun whispered from the door opening. The guards stationed at Prince Minseok’s chambers tipped the maids that Jongdae was there again. Baekhyun left court, rushing to see why. This brutal display met him. Jongdae kissed Minseok’s foot. Baekhyun closed his eyes, not tolerating this anymore. He left the Prince’s chambers, anger clouding his mind. He just saw the Prince kick a pregnant omega, putting lives at stake. Whether Jongdae had a reason for doing this or not, Prince Minseok was in no position to impose torture without the presence of the council. Baekhyun barged in Chanyeol’s office, ready to receive whatever order will be given. “Do it.” Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo, who was there for his courtesy call as a new Commander. “I don’t care how. Just do it.”

\---

Two days later, the news about the heirs conceived elated the kingdom. Baekhyun was seen with Jongdae often, taking care of him. Likewise, Jongdae has been hanging out in King’s Court when there’s no important matter to be discussed. The Prince heard the news, oddly unbothered. “Why would I be? Isn’t that what they’re supposed to do?” Minseok had a point.

Baekhyun spent one afternoon with Jongdae, cancelling his schedule for the rest of the day. Jongdae was better now, carrying Luna in his arms. “Just try it, Baek. Pretend it’s a baby.” Jongdae teased. Baekhyun got the cat, petting it. It snuggled the King. “Oh it likes me!” Baekhyun let him be kissed. Jongdae hugged him from behind, kissing his cheek. “I do too. I like you a lot, Baekhyun.” The King put Luna down and took fallen buds off Jongdae’s hair.

“Have you thought about what you’ll do after giving birth?” Baekhyun tried to make the serious topic light. “You can stay with me, raise our kids, watch them be mighty.”

“What else would I be doing but that? Would my King accept it?”

“I proposed it, Kim Jongdae.” Baekhyun smirked. “Besides, I don’t want Minseok raising something that’s never his.”

“What happened to the two of you?” Jongdae didn’t mean to pry but he’s so curious. Baekhyun put his arms around Jongdae’s neck, holding him close. He whispered the truth, shocking the omega. “I-I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun buried his face to the omega’s neck, wanting to forget it. “As long as he’s not hurting you or our pups, I’m not letting him leave. Is that just?” Jongdae nodded, feeling sorry for everything. “Our marriage will be abolished soon. The Council’s working on it. Then I’ll marry you for real.”

“Me?” Jongdae smiled to himself. They walked slowly, Baekhyun hanging on his back.

“My mother told me I can rule with a heart. I hope she’s here to see this. Mom, you’re a grandmother!” Baekhyun smiled to the sky.

“Father, you’re a grandfather.” Jongdae looked up too. “Mrs. Byun, thank you for putting your faith in me.”

“Huh? You met my mother?” Baekhyun went around to look at Jongdae who nodded.

Jongdae went to the Nova one afternoon, seeing it during the day. It was a few days after Moony brought him there. He switched his eyes, checking if the flowers bloom. On the other side of it was a woman touching the bark. Jongdae stood up, wiping powder off his lips and kept his custard buns. He knew that woman. She has her son’s eyes. The woman saw the flustered omega. She smiled upon seeing him, calling him to stand beside him. Jongdae looked at the woman warily. “It used to be so beautiful, you know.”

“I’ve heard, Ma’am.” Jongdae looked at the way the branches tangled. She held Jongdae’s hand, smiling at the tree.

“Nova, you did it. Thank you,” She smiled. “Thank you giving him to my son.” Jongdae looked at her, shocked that she knew him. “Jongdae, my dear Jongdae, don’t you remember me? I visited your home with my son when you were still toddlers. Baekhyun was so shy to meet you. I guess he still does now. You’ve grown so well.”

Toddlers? Jongdae couldn’t remember at all. She kissed the omega’s hands, praying the gods bless him with a healthy womb. “Take care of my son, please. He’s been so lonely even with me. He’ll be lonelier now that he’s King. Promise me, Jongdae. Promise me you’ll never betray him.” Who was Jongdae to deny a mother’s wish? Jongdae didn’t know it would be her dying wish as well.

“Toddlers? We met?” Baekhyun tried to remember. Jongdae pinched the King’s cheeks.

“You won’t remember. She said we barely played together because you were so shy. Look at you now, impregnating me.” Jongdae laughed. Baekhyun really wanted to remember but he couldn’t. “Mrs. Byun, very good!” Jongdae gave the sky two thumbs up. Baekhyun brought his hands down, embarrassed.

“Don’t tell my mother that.” Baekhyun pouted. Jongdae smiled, enjoying Baekhyun teased.

“What should I tell her, Baek?” Jongdae peeked at his face. “You really need a haircut.” Baekhyun chuckled, loving the omega’s fingers in his hair.

“Let’s get one now. Come with me,” Baekhyun pulled the omega to the library. “Eunuch! I need a haircut!” Eunuch Seon came out of hiding and made Baekhyun sit. Jongdae watched at the side as the Eunuch trimmed the alpha’s silver hair. Jongdae looked at the floor, amazed. The cut hair turned to black. “Wow, magical!” Jongdae tried not to buy the comment but failed.

“Congratulations on the twins, boys. Got a name?” Eunuch tried to cut the silence.

“None.” Jongdae shrugged.

“Jongkil for the boy, and...Yuri for the girl.”

“There’s no gender yet, Baek.” Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“Ah! I got it. Jongkil and Luna, or Mio and Ruriyo,” Jongdae softened at the King’s sentiment. He’ll really name the girls after their mothers.

“The cat. Really, Baekhyun? Give the cat’s name to a boy?” Jongdae hit the back of Baekhyun’s head when the scissors were lowered.

“What? We’ll still choose!” Baekhyun scratched his head.

“Mio and Ruriyo, whether their boys or girls or both, I like it.” Jongdae mumbled. Baekhyun smiled, loving it already. “Sorry, Father.”

“Won’t that be an issue for the Council? Two powers for one seat?”

“Mio’s the King, first born.” Baekhyun and Jongdae said simultaneously. At least they were on the same page. Eunuch Seon raised his hands, surrendering to this decision.

“Ruriyo will be a General.” Jongdae dreamt.

“Hell no. No one enters the battalion.” Baekhyun was firm. “Bunch of animals in there,”

Jongdae agreed, looking at Baekhyun’s hair. He looked more dashing now, slightly more mature. Eunuch Seon did amazing. The elder looked up, seeing the sky orange. “There’s still time to catch the sunset.” The two hurried up the tower, getting there in time. Baekhyun helped Jongdae sit on the ledge before sitting comfortably himself.

“Why do you love the sunset, Baekhyun?” Jongdae couldn’t take his eyes off the lowering glow.

“It means the trouble’s over. I am the moon’s son anyway.” Baekhyun shrugged. “You’re the sun’s child.”

“Isn’t that scary? What if Mio and Ruriyo ends up like Nova?” Jongdae worried. Baekhyun assured him they won’t.

“Nova 1, Nova 2? Why because she’s a Nova tree?” Baekhyun joked. Jongdae cringed, pretending to push the King.

The two spent the night in the tower, reading books together. Jongdae laid his back on Baekhyun’s front, safe between the alpha’s legs. Baekhyun’s right hand was on Jongdae’s belly, left arm around the omega’s chest. Jongdae held the book, flipping pages lazily. He recited it while Baekhyun read with his eyes. From time to time, Baekhyun would kiss Jongdae’s head and cheek. Jongdae would stop reading if he didn’t know the pronunciation of some words. Baekhyun would read it for him. That’s Jongdae’s turn to admire the King from below.

They finished half the book, lazily making out after. The maids entered with their meals, shy to see the two so intimate. The pair didn’t even notice them enter. Then they fell asleep in that position. Jongdae woke first, seeing it’s midnight. He got the meal tray, placing it beside Baekhyun. He woke him, urging him to eat. Baekhyun shook his head and slid down, lying on the omega’s lap. He watched Jongdae eat both meal trays, happy that he’s eating well. The two left the tower at dawn, still so close to each other. From Baekhyun’s peripheral, he noticed movement by the Prince’s area. He quickly led Jongdae to his chambers, letting him sleep before leaving.

When Baekhyun exited the chambers, some of the council waited by his chambers with some soldiers, grim expressions everywhere.

Before sunrise, Rihyo was sent to Jongdae’s chambers. She knelt beside him, waking him gently. The omega raised himself on his elbow, wondering why. “Please get dressed, my Lord.” Rihyo wore black. Hanging by his bath was a black outfit too.

“What time is it? Why are we wearing black?” Jongdae bathed and wore the clothes, hoping Rihyo would answer but she never did. When he exited his chambers, soldiers flocked. As he passed, they bowed. It sent goosebumps down his spine. Drums sounded from the Palace’s foyer. General Park stood stiffly, walking precisely, turning on his heels all the time. Did something happen to the King?

“Please keep an open for what’s about to happen. Don’t hate him for this, Jongdae.” Chanyeol whispered to the omega.

“What’s going on?” Jongdae held his belly, very anxious.

He was escorted to the top, seeing the two thrones empty. General Park stood beside the Prince’s seat. “Please take your seat,” Chanyeol’s jaw was so tight. “Prince Jongdae.”

The omega looked at the crowd below, bowing before him. The maids behind him did the same. Chanyeol blinked his tears away. Jongdae couldn’t move. What’s going on? Where’s Prince Minseok? Chanyeol pulled and sat him down by force. “Please, I beg you. Hold his hand and get through this together, Jongdae. Please, be there for Baekhyun.” Chanyeol begged before leaving, walking stiffly.

King Baekhyun arrived wearing black too. He looked so tired. The thrones were oddly too close to each other, moreover, they were at the same level. Before, the Prince’s seat was lower. Chanyeol followed the King to the stand, eyeing Jongdae. The drums sounded again. Jongdae stood up, facing the soldiers, council, scholars, and some citizens awake this early. The omega felt the King’s cold and shaking hand. Chanyeol’s position was facing them, expressionless. The charm over the tall alpha was replaced with ice cold disappointment.

Chains scraping the floor caught Jongdae’s attention along with the pounds of the drums. “Please Jongdae, help me get through this.” Baekhyun whispered, eyes welling with tears. Jongdae looked at the foyer again, breath caught. The Prince was in white, chained and beaten. Beside him was Adviser Junmyeon in the same state. The Prince bravely looked at Baekhyun but the adviser kept his head down. Jongdae suddenly gripped the King’s hand, giving him strength. The pair was manhandled to wooden setups. Adviser Junmyeon was tied to a chair, expressionless. Prince Minseok was stripped off his top, tying him to a cross shaped bed, face down. The prosecution bowed to the King and the new Prince, bringing out the verdict.

“Your Highness, King Baekhyun! Prince Jongdae,” He announced. “The prosecution finds the Royal Adviser, Kim Junmyeon, guilty on five counts of adultery and treason; and the former Prince, Kim Minseok, guilty of three counts of adultery, seven counts of treason, two counts of assault and attempted murder on Commander Do Kyungsoo, three count of human trafficking by selling consort Oh Sehun, three counts of murder of the King’s mother Byun Mio, and 15 counts attempt of murder, poisoning, and unauthorized torture of the King’s bearer, Kim Jongdae.”

Jongdae’s eyes went wide, shocked at the verdict. Baekhyun’s chest felt tight. “Please don’t say any more.” He whispered. Only those near heard it. He believed with his whole heart that Minseok would never do such evil but the evidence proved him otherwise. Jongdae’s bruises and cuts, Kyungsoo’s testimony, even the maids’ word on how Sehun was sold were very strong evidence. What’s worse was a jailed bandit and survivor confirmed Prince Minseok ordered the ambush on the King’s mother. Chanyeol gathered them all silently, heart sinking with each discovery.

“Thus, Kim Junmyeon will receive death by poisoning and Kim Minseok to receive 150 lashes!” The citizens cheered. Baekhyun closed his eyes, letting a tear fall. Chanyeol lowered his head, swallowing thickly. They were betrayed yet they were hurting for the culprits. Baekhyun opened his eyes, bravely watching the whip hit his former husband’s skin. Each of his cries ripped a piece of Baekhyun’s heart. He was utterly sorry for not protecting him better. He watched as the Prince’s smooth back become lined with red skin torn with each hit. Minseok, I love you, I love you so much, please hold on.

Jongdae flinched every other crack of the whip, wanting it to end. Chanyeol kept his eyes forward but he saw Junmyeon enduring the wood trying to snap his thighs. Their screams echoed the foyer, wrenching weak hearts. Baekhyun was firm this time, holding Jongdae’s trembling hand. He’s never seen a public trial before, let alone torture under the law. Baekhyun held his omega’s head, turning his face away, shielding his view of the proceedings. The King took this as a chance to be weak, to apologize for getting to this point.

“Jongdae, I’m sorry!” Minseok screamed and cried. He didn’t react to the next few whippings, eyes on Jongdae only. The omega looked at the Prince, nodding and accepting his apology. Baekhyun went back to his spot, not letting go of Jongdae’s hand, looking at the adviser. Minseok looked at Junmyeon beside him, slowly closing his eyes. “Jun, Jun!” He tried to break free when Junmyeon coughed, mouth foaming. Minseok cried, ignoring the pain. This was the most painful thing he’s ever experienced; watching Junmyeon slowly slip away.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae shook his hand. “Baekhyun, please make them stop. Please,” Jongdae begged.

“You don’t have to be here until the end.”

“Baekhyun, please. He’s sorry.” Jongdae whined. Junmyeon looked at Minseok, forcing himself to smile. Tears escaped his eyes as he watched the Prince struggling.

“Wait,” Junmyeon whispered. “I’ll take the rest of his lashes.”

Jongdae looked at the adviser, hoping he did not just say that. Baekhyun was expressionless now. Chanyeol nodded to the soldiers, allowing his request. Minseok was on the 47th hit when he was untied and forced to watch Junmyeon whipped until 150. He screamed and cried in front of him, kissing his head. Junmyeon smiled. He really did. At least he got Minseok to hold him a little longer.

Junmyeon was not sorry for falling in love with the Prince. He’s not sorry kissing him as a reward for doing well in his lessons. He’s definitely not sorry for experiencing happiness even if it’s forbidden. Minseok saw him slowly slipping away, letting go. “Jun, hey, wake up. Open your eyes please, Jun.” Minseok shook the beta’s face but he was unconscious. “Junmyeon! Kim Junmyeon, open your eyes!” The Prince stood up upon seeing the executioners ready to give another hit. He rushed to protect Junmyeon from further pain, taking the next hit. The whip suddenly hit his arms and the side of his neck. Baekhyun gasped, eyes wide. They accidentally hit his head. Jongdae looked at the King, grip loosening. Minseok looked at the stand he used to be in and the state he’s in now. He’s not sorry. “I wish you happiness, the both of you. I mean it. Congratulations...for h-having twins,” Tears ran down Minseok’s face as he heaved shorts breaths. “Jongdae,” the Prince smiled weakly. “Take...care...of my Baekhyunnie.” The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was the person who saved him the first time, Baekhyun, the same person he betrayed for his selfish reasons. “Baekhyunnie, thank you.”

Minseok fell on top of Junmyeon, unconscious.

On the 63rd hit, the lovers surrendered. Minseok held Junmyeon’s hand, blood covering their bodies. The drums pounded deeply, signifying that the trial was over. Baekhyun couldn’t move. Minseok just called him by his name. It had to take Minseok to reach this point to be called by his name. Chanyeol stood straight again, waiting for the King to leave the stand.

The two went back inside the Palace once the bodies were wheeled out of the foyer. No one spoke a word until Baekhyun turned. A slap met his face. The maids covered their mouths. Chanyeol held Jongdae back. “You said you’d be just. You knew they were going behind your back for so long! Why did you let them receive those grave punishments?” He screamed. Chanyeol covered his mouth with a cloth, hoping no one else heard him. Baekhyun told him to let the omega go. Jongdae hit Baekhyun’s face, angry with him. Baekhyun tasted blood on his lips. “You’re sick, Byun Baekhyun. You didn’t even help them!”

“I did everything to keep them alive. I warned them. I hid their betrayal. I stomach it all to save them just like you hiding that Minseok’s been torturing you! What else can I do when the law’s after them?” Baekhyun screamed back, pacing back and forth. “You think this doesn’t hurt me because I’m King?” He scoffed. “Do you think I wanted this, Jongdae? I asked you to keep an open mind. Chanyeol asked you to keep an open mind.” Baekhyun was tired. He kicked the vase off its stand, startling the entourage. The soldiers hid the maids behind them. “Don’t let him in my chambers and don’t let him out of your sight. The executioner might want a taste of this one too.” Baekhyun stormed off, screaming his emotions out. Jongdae wiped his hot tears fueled by anger.

“You really had to run your views into this.” Chanyeol sighed. “Out of all the accusations placed on Minseok, Baekhyun had no other intention but to protect you. Because of him, I lost Sehun. Baekhyun lost his mother. We both don’t know how to bring them back anymore. What did you lose exactly, Jongdae?” Chanyeol was so disappointed in him. “I asked you to be there for him once and you still chose yourself.” The General took a step closer. “Just so you know, Baekhyun planned this with them once the time came. They’re alive. Eunuch Seon’s with them tending to their injuries. They’ll live happily outside the kingdom using different names. Baekhyun stopped it in a way you didn’t think. The executioner never finished the poison. The lashes didn’t even reach 100. Heartless, right?” Chanyeol left, tending to his own thoughts. The maids were the one who escorted the omega to his chambers.

No one came out of their chambers because of the weight of the morning. By noon, Chanyeol went out to get some air. He found the rooftop of the watch tower a safe place. Jongdae was there, hugging himself. He hasn’t slept. The events of this morning troubled him. Chanyeol knew he may have said some hurtful things due to his emotions. Jongdae looked behind then looked forward again. “Rooftop’s taken.” He mumbled.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier.” Chanyeol hugged him from behind.

“No, you’re right. I thought about my discomfort only.” Jongdae leaned on the General.

“You’re really stubborn, Kim Jongdae. You didn’t trust Baekhyun.”

“I didn’t know he set the torture. I didn’t know they planned this.”

“If you knew, it wouldn’t look convincing. Baekhyun snapping may have been overboard.” Chanyeol stood, feeling Jongdae still upset. “We’ll find Sehun. I always do.” The hope in his voice made Jongdae look up.

“Where’s Baekhyun?”

The two rode by horse to the deep part of the forest, past Nova, past the river. There was a small house tucked behind a draping of vines. Chanyeol helped Jongdae go through the cracks, keeping the twins safe. His belly showed a little already. This house had a small porch. Bichi was tied to the post. Baekhyun was really there. Since when, neither knew. Jongdae entered with Chanyeol. Sobs caught their attention as Eunuch Seon told them to hush.

Minseok laid on his front, head turned to the other bed where Junmyeon laid. Baekhyun was between them, letting them hold hands over his own hand. Minseok smiled weakly to the King. “Stop crying,” he whispered weakly. “No one died.” Baekhyun sobbed again, kissing his husband’s hand, apologizing. “Stop that,” he scolded lightly. “You warned us to be careful. We didn’t listen. Don’t feel guilty about us. We should be the ones guilty for what we did to you.”

“Stop talking, Minseok. You sound horrible.” Baekhyun hiccuped, fixing the medicated leaves on the Prince’s back. Junmyeon coughed, heaving a breath. Baekhyun petted him, telling him to rest. The beta saw Minseok alive, relieved. He thanked the King for helping them get through it.

“Oh, Jongdae,” Minseok looked up, ignoring the pain on his nape. Baekhyun looked up, surprised to see him there with Chanyeol. “Please collect him. We can’t rest if he keeps sobbing.” Junmyeon chuckled weakly. Baekhyun stood up and pushed Minseok’s bed to be beside Junmyeon with no gaps. Chanyeol helped him by pushing Junmyeon’s bed to Minseok’s. The two touched each other’s face, smiling stupidly. The love in their eyes was sickening. Baekhyun knew he’d leave his part of his life in peace.

Chanyeol placed their moving papers on the chair, registrations edited to their new names, sharing one surname. “Jongdae,” Minseok called, still smiling beautifully. “You made it easier to let Baekhyun go. I was so worried he’d be alone. I was jealous of you too loving openly too. Please, don’t leave him. He’s trying his best, okay?” Jongdae nodded, fully understanding their sentiments. “You can visit me if he’s too annoying. Chanyeol will tell you where we’re going.” Junmyeon chuckled, groaning afterwards. “Baekhyun, thank you for setting us free.” Chanyeol escorted Jongdae out for a moment, knowing Baekhyun needed time to let Minseok go. He kissed Minseok’s hair, saying goodbye. Junmyeon thanked him once again for giving them a life after this. “You need to make something right, Baekhyun. Please don’t waste time. Go, we’re fine now.” Minseok smiled. Baekhyun would miss that. What once was for him was meant for someone else. Baekhyun accepted it wholeheartedly, because there was something else meant for him.

Baekhyun closed the door of the house, seeing Jongdae sitting on the porch. Chanyeol and his horse were no longer there. Jongdae looked behind him, shy but inviting. Baekhyun looked around, slowly sitting beside him. The two stayed silent, looking at trees and dried leaves rolling with the wind. What an awkward silence. “I’m sorry,” they both said. “Have you eaten?” They’re literally mirroring each other now. “No,” They both chuckled, knowing this was silly. Jongdae hugged Baekhyun’s side, genuinely sorry. Baekhyun held his husband, finding comfort in his embrace. A failed love opened doors to a new one. Baekhyun and Minseok were free from each other. They’re free to love whoever they wished, marriage abolished. Minseok would run with Junmyeon wherever, married to each other, both unknown to the world. Baekhyun envied them on freedom. He wondered if Jongdae would like to live peacefully again.

“You took longer than expected.” Jongdae mumbled. Baekhyun apologized as the omega lifted the hourglass by his feet, sands all down. “It’s okay. It’s okay, Baekhyun.”

It’s okay. Baekhyun leaned to his omega, crying again. His heart was so shattered by this. He used this time to cry everything out until he finally fell asleep. Jongdae traced the King’s face with his finger, admiring him. He had more moles on the side of his face. Jongdae poked each one gently, smiling stupidly because of the softness of his skin. Junmyeon helped Minseok stand slowly, bringing him to the bathroom. From the window, they saw Jongdae and Baekhyun still there. The King’s head was comfortable on Jongdae’s lap, one hand holding the omega’s. The beaten pair looked at each other, wondering why they’re still there. Junmyeon went out slowly, leaving Minseok back in bed. His body was more able than Minseok’s since he earned less lashes and just fake poisoning. “What are you still doing here?”

Jongdae kept retracing the King’s face. “He’s sleeping. He hasn’t slept for two days, I bet.”

“It’s getting dark. The Council could be looking for him.” The adviser worried, hoping no one could trace them too. If the Council knew they were alive, it won’t be long before they stay alive.

“They can wait.” Jongdae smiled warmly to Junmyeon. “I don’t know how to ride a horse. It’s not safe for our twins too. I can’t bring him back myself.” He felt shy to admit.

“You actually can.” Junmyeon smirked. He’s really good-looking if you actually looked. Minseok probably looked too hard, Jongdae thought. Jongdae got on Bichi, pulling Baekhyun’s body up. Junmyeon really worked hard in making sure they won’t fall off even if he’s in pain. Eunuch Seon gave really strong remedies though. “Tie him to you like he’s a backpack. Bichi is smart. He’ll know your condition. Just talk to him.” Junmyeon petted the horse as Jongdae tied Baekhyun securely to him.

The two were off, chasing the sunset. Jongdae was so nervous on the way down, feeling that they’d fall off. The omega put a brave face on, handling the ropes as best as he could. Bichi was really careful, taking cautious steps before proceeding. Baekhyun’s cheek pressed on Jongdae’s shoulder as they travelled. Jongdae would stop from time to time to turn the King’s head so his neck won’t hurt. He’s so tired, he barely woke the entire trip. Jongdae felt so relieved when he saw the Palace wall. The omega waved his arms, calling the soldiers. They ran to them, untying the King from him. “Please be careful. He’s really sick. I’ll bring Bichi back to the stables.” Jongdae helped bring Baekhyun down, letting them carry him.

“We’ll bring Bichi back, Your Highness.” Commander Jongin of Valor helped the omega down, careful to not shake him. Jongdae thanked the commander then ran after the soldiers, holding his belly. He held Baekhyun’s hand, escorting him to his chambers. The King was bedridden for the rest of the day. He woke up the day after visiting Minseok and Junmyeon, surprised that he’s in his chambers. Mina wiped his arms to lower his temperature.

“What happened?” Baekhyun whispered. Mina filled the gaps for him. The King found his husband in the library with two council members, Council Pyo and the Head Minister. Jongdae’s studying, really studying about politics. Chanyeol stood there to watch, assisting him too. Jongdae being able to read and speak Chinese was a blessing the Council prayed for in a Prince. Minseok never learned it. “How come no one invited me in the study session?” Everyone looked at the King dressed in his normal clothes. Everyone bowed except Jongdae who smiled brightly. “What’s been happening since I was asleep?”

“Jongdae solved the issue with the fishermen.” Council Pyo answered.

“And the farmers,” Chanyeol supplied.

“He’s looking into illegal trade now.” Head Minister watched the King’s reaction.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, wondering if he had a say in this. “It’s my idea. I want to find Sehun.” Jongdae stood. Chanyeol couldn’t look at the King. “Min...someone told me information of the buyer. General will pay him a visit with Sparrow.”

“Making decisions without me?” Baekhyun rounded the table, making everyone step back but Jongdae was firm with his resolve. The King clicked his tongue, seeing the book on human trafficking. He leaned in to Jongdae’s ear. “Why do I find that so...seductive?” The omega blushed. Chanyeol blushed. The Council members pretended not to hear it. Baekhyun moved away, striding confidently to the door. “See this done, General. Your Prince tells you to. I suggest Sparrow with Commander Do in charge. He’s really...serious with all this. Council, I want all research on those brothels in the kingdom. Give it to Do. Prostitution is legal here, why need to sell people? Jongdae, get dressed. We’re going somewhere with Chanyeol. We actually know where Sehun is.” Baekhyun chuckled.

“Huh?” Jongdae looked at Chanyeol but the General followed his King.

\---

Baekhyun’s silver hair turned heads. Chanyeol’s physique earned stares. Jongdae’s eyes may have made alphas want him. They entered a brothel without soldiers, bravely heading to the owner’s area. “King Baekhyun! I heard you were coming.” The owner, Former General Lushao, greeted. “Have a seat!”

“Of course you knew, I sent word.” Baekhyun sat first, Jongdae pulled beside him immediately.

“Park! Wow, look at you all grown up.” He greeted his former student, touching his very broad shoulders and muscular arms. Chanyeol saw no one but the omega sitting behind the former General. Sehun sat with his legs crossed, eyes dead, drinking something probably drugged. He looked...soulless. The Sehun Chanyeol knew was buried deep in this shell of an omega. His wrists were bruised, neck filled with little cuts and bruises. Even his cheek housed a very striking red cut.

“Had to play the part, sir.” Chanyeol tried to focus. Jongdae cringed when Lushao openly rubbed Sehun’s thigh, exposing his skin.

“Beautiful, isn’t he? This one’s my favorite.” The old man kissed Sehun’s cheek. The omega closed his eyes, enduring it. When he opened them, they looked at Chanyeol. He was screaming for help.

“Stunning, sir. Minseok truly gave you one of the best.” Baekhyun rode along, offering his hand for them to pay respects. Sehun kissed it first then Lushao.

“What a heavy ring, Your Highness.” He stared at it a bit too long. Jongdae took note of his comment. “Is this the new Prince?” The look made Jongdae sit straighter, showing a bit of his belly shape. “Congratulations on the twins, Your Highness.”

“Thank you, really, it’s something we alphas can do easily.” Baekhyun smirked. Lushao laughed, agreeing.

“I’ve bred so many in this place, amazing takers. This one hasn’t rejected one drop!” Lushao was probably the worst buyer out there. Jongdae wondered if there’s poison left to inject in the former Prince’s body. He truly did Chanyeol dirty with this one. Chanyeol wanted to stab the General there and then. Baekhyun chuckled, so not interested in that. “Anyway, I know why you’re here. I heard you’re cleaning the brothels from human trafficking. I agree, I completely agree with you. It’s legal to be a sex worker here so why sell, right? Tell you what, I’ll make you a deal. I’ll release all workers here from trafficking so there’s no more issue.” Lushao bargained.

“All?” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. Lushao nodded but his hand rest on Sehun’s knee. All but one. Jongdae knew the catch. Lushao would hide Sehun as a normal sex worker. “What if I want this one for myself?” Baekhyun pointed to Sehun.

“For you? Or the General?” Lushao didn’t like that proposition. He looked at the trio, looking for something to bargain. Jongdae tried not to cower under his gaze. Baekhyun was prepared in case he wanted Jongdae. An omega for an omega. He was prepared for the worst case scenario. “That’s...that’s not how I wanted it.” Lushao smiled, thinking of a deal. “But you’re King so who am I to refuse? Seeing you’re bargaining, I think it’s fair I ask for something in return,” He leaned forward. “This bitch for the Prince’s necklace.”

Jongdae couldn’t believe it. Sentiment versus sentiment. It’s just as bad as omega for an omega. Chanyeol tried to be stoic so Sehun expressed for him. That’s too much, he thought. Baekhyun was passive until he smirked. “Shut this brothel down.” The King stood, pulling Jongdae after him. Lushao laughed hysterically.

“You still suck at this or that, Byun! I hoped you got guts like your father! Guess not!” Sehun was groped again as the three left. Lushao kissed his skin, devouring him. Chanyeol looked back to him, tears welling his eyes. Sehun tried to push the owner off but he was punched unconscious. Chanyeol couldn’t take it. He let Sehun be used against his will.

“There has to be another way. Someone could be selling the same one.” Jongdae reasoned, standing from his seat.

“That’s the only one in the world, Jongdae.” Baekhyun reminded, forehead hurting from this bargain.

“Let’s just give it. It’s just a necklace.” Jongdae took it off. Chanyeol covered his mouth with his hand, not liking that answer. Baekhyun stood up from his seat, slamming his hand on the table.

“Put that back on!” He screamed.

“Why? It’s just a necklace!” Jongdae screamed back.

“Jongdae, put it back on please.” Chanyeol spoke sternly, calmly, eerily mature. “We’ll give something else. There’s got to be another thing that devil wants.”

“Okay, but if none of us thinks of one by sundown, we’re giving this.” Jongdae placed the necklace on the desk. Baekhyun kicked his chair back and walked out, pissed. “What’s your deal? Come back here, Byun Baekhyun! It’s just a necklace!”

“Would you quit saying that, Jongdae?” Chanyeol ran his hands in his hair, annoyed with the screaming. “How dare you say that’s just a necklace? Baekhyun put his whole heart into that to give it to you? That’s more than just some...thing he made you wear, you know.”

“It may mean the world or not, take it. I can’t stand seeing Sehun suffer more in there. I’m sure you don’t want him there too.” Jongdae put the necklace in Chanyeol’s hands. “Please Chanyeol, save him. No item in the world can represent Baekhyun’s love for me when he himself is the proof.” The omega left, leaving the General to think about it.

Lushao met with Chanyeol at dawn, ready to make the trade. “I knew you’re the one who needed this bitch.” Sehun turned his face away from Lushao’s touch. “I made sure to use him one last time, for old time’s sake.” Chanyeol extended his hand, showing the Yellow Jade. He didn’t want to be in the presence of the pig any longer. Sehun was shocked he got it, that Baekhyun let him have it. He shook his head discreetly. He didn’t want to be brought back like this.

“I went through a great deal to steal this from the Prince. You better not have something filthy up your sleeve.” Chanyeol’s rage bubbled in his gut.

“I’m a man of my word, Park. You know I’ve been.” Lushao kicked Sehun, grabbing the necklace from the General’s hand. A glimmer of silver caught Chanyeol’s eyes, blocked by a body. A swipe made Sehun choke and gasp for air. Sehun fell back in Chanyeol’s arms, coughing up blood. Lushao slashed Sehun’s chest. He was about to kill the General but Sehun saved him. Chanyeol held his face, calling for him to wake. “And you’re still a naive, Park!” Lushao laughed. “Tell the King I say my thanks. My brothel’s clean! Of course I’m not stupid! The legal ones are in here. You’ll never find the goods now!” He laughed, nearing the General. “I’ll give it to you. You’re brave to come here alone, no weapons. I’ll give a consolation then, for a job well done.” He spat on Sehun’s body. “Let’s make this as quick as how Baekhyun killed my friend.”

Chanyeol stared at the devil, ready to meet the death in his way. The blade of the sword was stopped by something. Chanyeol saw Jongdae with a sword, pushing the blade up. “What are you looking at? Go!” He screamed, kicking Lushao’s arm scar. As suspected, it hasn’t healed. Jongdae kicked Lushao’s men, swinging his sword the way he’s seen Baekhyun do. It’s an effective method, he thought. Four were down at once. Lushao lunged at him, punching his side. Chanyeol dragged Sehun out of the brothel, carrying him on his back. He looked at Jongdae who took the hit. He put Sehun down again and ran back inside, jumping before hitting Lushao’s face with a strong punch. Jongdae fell with him, sword clanking on the floor. Chanyeol helped Jongdae up, pulling him to make a run for it. He got Sehun on his back and ran with Jongdae back to the Palace before the goons caught them. Lushao reached for the Yellow Jade, wearing it. It’s not a defeat after all.

The soldiers got Sehun, bringing him to the infirmary immediately. Jongdae’s legs gave out, falling to the ground. Chanyeol coughed, hands and knees on the ground too. They truly ran for their lives. Jongdae laid on the sandy ground, exhausted and weak. His vision saw triple as he blinked. “Ch-Chan,” he whispered, trying to grasp the sleeve. The General looked at the limp body beside him. Panic flooded his mind as he saw blood staining the omega’s robe and pants. The twins were in danger. Chanyeol opened Jongdae’s robe, seeing his side blood clotting. He held Jongdae’s hand, willing him to stay awake. “C-Call...B-Baek,” Jongdae groaned, feeling the pain between his legs.

“Help us! Someone help us! Call the King!” Chanyeol began to cry. He couldn’t move but he screamed. The soldiers on duty were with Sehun. No one could help them this time. A Eunuch in passing saw the Prince on the ground. He ran to the maids’ wing nearby, screaming for them to wake. Chanyeol tried to stop the bleeding but it just flowed out of the omega’s thighs. “No, no, Jongdae, keep them there. Mio, Ruriyo, please hold on, please, please,” Chanyeol panicked, cradling the omega to his chest. He scooped him up, planting one foot on the ground. “Come on, Park. Come on!” He used the rest of his remaining strength to carry Jongdae. He screamed as he got on both feet. His legs felt so heavy as he jogged to the infirmary in the soldiers camp, not the one in the Palace. Better surgeons were in the camp. Chanyeol screamed for anyone to wake. Commander Do woke, getting up from his bed. He saw the General carrying someone on across the training grounds. He woke his comrades, rushing to the General’s aid. They got the Prince from him, hurrying to the surgeon. Chanyeol fell to his knees, sobbing his eyes out. He felt so guilty for being so selfish, for betraying Baekhyun.

Screams from a part of the city woke many. It felt like another night of death for some citizens. Establishments burned, sparking light to different parts of the city near the Palace. The moon turned red as the screams and cries around the kingdom died to silence.

Jongdae woke, seeing a familiar ceiling. It’s still dark. He held his stomach, feeling around to check if there’s still two in him. A side hurt but odd enough, his pups were huddled to one side, away from the painful part. He smiled weakly. They dodged danger. He wondered if they’re hugging each other, protecting themselves. That’s a cute thought. Jongdae was back in his chambers, safe from harm. He wondered if Sehun and Chanyeol were alright. He sat up slowly, careful with his bump. They’re growing so much so fast. He flinched upon seeing someone seated by the wall with one leg stretched forward, another bent close to his chest, forearm resting on his knee. A glimmer of silver reflected from the moon’s light. In the silence, they only heard droplets meeting a puddle. Jongdae opened his lamp, regretting that he did.

Baekhyun’s silver hair was wet and stained with maroon. His pale cheeks smeared blood down to his neck. His clothes were covered in blood too. Jongdae looked at his room, footsteps with blood trailed until the King. The sound of chain untangling and stretching made Jongdae looked at him. From the King’s position, the arm relaxed beside him held his sword, dripping with fresh blood. The arm resting over his bent knee owned the hand with the necklace, the Yellow Jade.

“It’s just a necklace.” Baekhyun’s speech was thick with his saliva, scoffing afterwards. He’s dehydrated again. The King pitched the necklace to the omega’s lap. “Never take it off.” Baekhyun rose, wincing slightly as he held his rib, walking to the door without sparing another glance to the omega.

Outside, Chanyeol waited to be reprimanded. He couldn’t look at Baekhyun “How’s Sehun?” The King mumbled sternly.

“Safe, thanks to the Prince. Baekhyun, I-” Chanyeol didn’t get to finish as Baekhyun kept walking. The King dropped his sword, took off his bloody robe, leaving them as he walked. Chanyeol picked up after him, knowing this act was little compared to his sins to Baekhyun. That’s also a signal for him to follow the King to receive his punishment.

Baekhyun saw the entire thing since the three got in the Palace walls. He was on his way to his chambers after studying in the library. He hid behind a column, watching the whole thing; from Sehun being brought to the infirmary, to Jongdae laying on the ground, to Chanyeol’s hand coming up with blood until he used his entire strength to save the Prince. Nothing hung around Jongdae’s neck anymore. Baekhyun dropped his books, eyes changing. As Sparrow woke to help Chanyeol, Baekhyun kicked Alpha’s bunker door open, startling the 30 members. “Let’s go hunting, boys.”

Alpha was split into teams of three to four, finishing what needs to be done. They began killing brothel owners, those who were proven to have taken part of human trafficking. Worse, Alpha was instructed to burn their offices, leaving to let brothel workers kill the fires they started. Others ran away, grateful to be free. Baekhyun went alone to Lushao. He tied a black headband around his forehead, bringing out his apatite necklace from under his robe. This was a child taking back his candy from a bully through violence.

Lushao saw the King coming, slaying the door guards without looking at them. It would be a privilege and mercy to be stared at by the King at this point. Lushao got up and tried to make a run for it, seeing that Baekhyun was not one to mess with even when he was a young Private. The former General felt fear when he saw Baekhyun’s eyes no longer dark brown, aura emitting fiery white and blue. Workers scrambled to get out of his way since his sword was dripping with blood and his aura frightening felt cold and piercing. The powers of the Moon was with Baekhyun. “Lushao,” Baekhyun smiled, after slaying the last of his protection. “You have something that’s mine.” He detached his sword from a slain body, striding confidently to the former General.

Lushao drew his sword, ready to fight. The Yellow Jade reacted upon feeling the blue apatite necklace near. It began to rise, wanted to stick to Baekhyun. “It wants you to come to me, Lushao. Don’t resist.” Baekhyun spoke with his consonants stressed, gaze murderous. The Yellow Jade pulled stronger towards Baekhyun. “Just give back the necklace.”

“No! It’s mine! The General traded it for the bitch!” Lushao was stubborn even in fear. Baekhyun saw a vase, throwing it to him. Lushao caught it, focused on catching because it’s an antique. What he failed to see was Baekhyun taking a step and twisting his leg. The vase smashed as Lushao stumbled back, chest meeting the force of the kick. He swung his sword, missing Baekhyun horribly.

“My father’s just like you. You really are friends.” Baekhyun scoffed. “Pathetic.” The King got the lit lamp, throwing it to the curtain. “Beautiful curtain shade! It’s really blazing.” He had the nerve to joke. The sword tried to hit his shoulder but Baekhyun rolled on the floor, kicking Lushao’s leg. The former General fell. Baekhyun stood up, not breaking a sweat. He kicked the sword away, pointing his own sword to nothing at an odd angle. It’s perfectly horizontal like it’s an extension of his arm but directed to no one. Baekhyun closed an eye, checking the angle. Lushao stood up as Baekhyun turned on his heel, sword making a swift 180 turn horizontally. The tip pointed to Lushao’s chest but not sticking. The elder had his hands up. “It’s so easy, old man. Take the necklace off and I’ll be on my way.” Baekhyun really was in no mood to play games. He really wanted to curl in bed because Eunhee just changed his bedsheets. Lushao smirked, not giving it up. “I warned you.” Baekhyun shrugged.

The Yellow Jade glowed, raising to a 90 degree angle as the darkest apatite bead glowed around Baekhyun. “Nova. Kill.” He whispered. The necklace pulled Lushao again, this time he couldn’t stop it. He neared the tip of the sword, fear rising as the Yellow Jade sliding against the blade. Lushao began to beg, to take it off, but the chain began to heat, marking his nape. “You had your chances to give it back. Now it’s asking what it’s been traded for.” Baekhyun smirked. A life was traded for the necklace, now a life was paid to have it back. Baekhyun made a mental note to pay his respects to his mother after this. She blessed their necklaces upon meeting them. Baekhyun knew it wasn’t possible until Jongdae said he met her once. Nova bonded them in more ways than one.

The tip of Baekhyun’s sword pushed past Lushao’s skin, making him scream. Baekhyun felt his hand steady as he held the sword. Usually, this weight would make him shake already. Baekhyun watched Lushao’s slow and painful death, his blood coating the blade as he was pulled deeper down the sword. Lushao’s chest met the hilt of the weapon as the Yellow Jade kissed the darkest apatite bead. He looked at the King’s eyes, accepting his fate. “Tell my father I said hi.” Baekhyun pulled the sword out forcefully as the necklace unlinked itself from the elder. Lushao laid dead on the ground as fire crept near them. Baekhyun exited the brothel, seeing three Alpha soldiers waiting for him. The rest howled from where they were, signalling the King that their work was done. Baekhyun felt so powerful that moment. He looked up, seeing the blood moon. No wonder. “My King, the Prince is safe.” the second-in-command soldier reported. All of them were in their wolf forms, able to read and telepathize with other soldiers. That’s why they’re in Alpha.

“Move out. I need a word with the General.” Baekhyun pocketed the Yellow Jade, rage still simmering in his veins.

\---

Everything felt so empty as the days passed. Jongdae found himself eating alone, tending to his growing belly. General Park was suddenly assigned to battles, only coming home to get a change of clothing before leaving again. Sehun worked diligently in the kitchen, silent but efficient. Days became weeks, until it became months. Baekhyun saw Jongdae at least once a week, from afar. He wore the Yellow Jade as told, looking handsome as ever. Eunuch Seon, promoted as adviser, urged him to spend some time with the Prince. Baekhyun always declined.

One night, as he read and wrote a letter from diplomats, the soldier outside announced the arrival of the Prince. Baekhyun stopped mid-writing, ink dripping on the paper. The doors opened, revealing Jongdae in blue, holding his belly. The maid beside him helped him walk steadily. Baekhyun got up and took it from there, carefully letting Jongdae sit. The two stared at each other, unsure of what to say. It’s been a while. Jongdae suddenly smiled, making Baekhyun tilt his head to the side with a lopsided smile. “Hi Baekhyun,”

“Hello, my love.” Baekhyun mumbled.

“Are you working?” Jongdae pointed to the scroll. Baekhyun shook his head. “You’re working hard, Your Highness.” The King nodded, blinking sleepily. He suddenly crawled to Jongdae’s side, resting his head on the omega’s lap. He pressed his ear to his belly, feeling them move. “They missed you.”

“I missed you three too.” Baekhyun saw the awe in Jongdae’s eyes. He was about to apologise but Jongdae hushed him.

Since killing brothel owners who were involved in human trafficking, Baekhyun was feared. The Council did everything he said, solidifying his strength with the crown. He never lost compassion but remnants of his actions since Prince Minseok’s trial were too jarring to forget. The sudden assignment of General Park to battlefields raised concern. Were they still protected? Baekhyun snickered, reasoning that it’s a General’s job to oversee his men in battle. Chanyeol was just filling in for Junmyeon due to his absence. Now that Baekhyun switched the roles, Eunuch Seon became his adviser.

News circulated that the Prince was alive with the adviser. Baekhyun didn’t deny it. The Council was shocked by this revelation but not the people, especially those who experienced torture. Baekhyun never killed any suspect or culprit since he became King. He displaced them in less populated areas to work. That’s how the agricultural crisis was fixed. That’s how the building of the new schools were finished. “Why kill them when they’re able and of use? They’re indebted to me. They’ll do anything to repay mercy.” Baekhyun shrugged. The Council wondered if the King was insane or a genius. Baekhyun did so many in his power to keep everyone satisfied, pushing his personal life back. He and Chanyeol haven’t spoken except about defense matters. He stayed away from Jongdae for two months, watching the omega carry the twins alone for five months total. Jongdae never complained. Still, he was the one who came to Baekhyun to check on him.

Baekhyun remembered how they met, at least in his perspective. Jongdae was unconscious at King’s Court after Chanyeol punched him to keep quiet. He may have seen him glow there and then. Ignoring that sight, he regretted it. Maybe he would’ve loved him sooner. Seeing him outside of the Palace at midnight in the streets was a shock. He wondered who was the cute boy looking lost. His smile disappeared upon seeing the omega glowing again. Baekhyun slapped himself that time, knowing that’s not how falling in love worked. Meeting at the book sale was fate. Liking the same book was fate. “Having you in my life was fate.” Baekhyun whispered, looking at the omega. Jongdae smiled warmly, nodding as he blinked. Baekhyun rolled to his side, kissing Jongdae’s belly. “Hi babies, it’s Dad. Is it too crowded in there?” Baekhyun lent his ear to the belly, pretending to hear. “Ah, I understand. We’ll get you separate rooms when you come out, okay?” Jongdae chuckled, finding Baekhyun so silly.

The Palace saw a different Baekhyun again this time. He was extremely careful. He woke up earlier than usual, jogging to Jongdae’s chambers then sleeping in until noon. He did that for two weeks. That’s how ahead he was with ruling the kingdom. Two weeks free made him the most charming man ever. He always helped Jongdae walk from one place to another, holding his hand and back even if Jongdae never needed it. When Jongdae had cramps and began his breathing exercises, Baekhyun would fool around, mimicking him. The pain was there but barely felt. Baekhyun relieved it. Jongdae had a checkup and Baekhyun was there. The head physician was amazed to see the King. “Jongdae would be the best omega in the kingdom if he pushes out these two rascals naturally.” He tried to guess their sizes. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae.

“You don’t have to if you can’t.”

“I’ll do my best to not let you down.” Jongdae held his hand.

“You would never, my love. You’re already the best thing I’ve ever achieved, together with our pups.” Baekhyun kissed him sweetly.

That, they did achieve. Jongdae screamed for his life as the twins fight to exit first. Baekhyun’s hand crushed from the grip but just helped Jongdae focus. The alpha was supposed to go to another kingdom but as Jongdae sent him off, blood trickled down his pants. Baekhyun lost his balance, almost falling off Bichi. He knew it was time.

Jongdae’s screams finally came to an end as the moon waned from red to white, day beginning anew. Baekhyun sighed with relief, kissing Jongdae’s temple. They sweated heavily from all that effort, overjoyed and thankful as two pups wailed at the air filled their lungs. Jongdae smiled, forcing his eyes open to look at Baekhyun. The King was in tears. He cried to Jongdae’s shoulder, taking the cloth gag off his mouth, wiping his face clean from sweat. Whispers of admiration, of love, of awe poured out from Baekhyun.

The head physician was right to claim him as the strongest omega in the kingdom, pushing both healthy pups naturally. “Your Highnesses,” He gave the pup in the blue silk wrap. “Your firstborn is a girl.” Jongdae held her, so amazed with her tiny hand. Baekhyun ran his hands over his face, overwhelmed it’s a person. “Her royal twin, a boy.” The pup in maroon silk was handed to Baekhyun. The two stuck them together, making them shake hands. Eunuch Seon rolled his eyes at these two. Baekhyun gave Jongdae the honors to name them. The Princess was named Mio and the Prince was Ruriyo. Everyone in the room watched the royal family together, in tears and smiles. As promised, Jongdae got to see his pups. As promised, they’d live together happily.

Jongdae spent nights with the King, playing with their pups. Baekhyun was celebrated around the world for the birth of his healthy beautiful twins. They both have Jongdae’s eyes but Baekhyun’s nose and ears. They’re identical twins. Sometimes, the two would wake to watch the twins hug each other as they slept, Ruriyo always protecting Mio even if he’s younger by four minutes. Baekhyun did the same to Jongdae, cuddling him as they slept.

The couple spent weekends together, going on picnics in the open area to make their pups laugh. Mio was so adorable, eyes getting as beady as Baekhyun’s. As they grew, Mio looked like Baekhyun while Ruriyo like Jongdae but still looked the same in some angles. There were angles that just kept them unique. Baekhyun brought the two to King’s Court, letting them crawl on the throne. Jongdae sat on his throne, watching in case they bumped their heads on something. Heavy boots entered the court, making Baekhyun stand and turn around. Jongdae got Mio while Ruriyo was in Baekhyun’s arms. The General smiled, running up the throne to kiss the pups heads. “Took you long enough to return, General.” Baekhyun smiled.

“It was really windy down the hill. Needed to keep everyone on their toes. Hello, babies!” Chanyeol let Ruriyo’s cheek bounce while Mio reached out to the General. “Princess! So pretty, Princess Mio!” Chanyeol carried her, fixing her gloves. “Heard the Council wants a discussion about who becomes what here,” he whispered.

“Mio came first but they want a boy to rule. They haven’t even presented and the Council’s that far ahead.” Baekhyun scoffed. “What if Mio’s an alpha, not Ruriyo? What if they’re both alphas?”

“They’d still choose Ruriyo.” Jongdae rose, taking Mio from Chanyeol. “I’m fine with that. Mio will understand. We can say Ruriyo came first.”

“I stand by my word. If a girl is first born, she’ll be queen.” Baekhyun argued.

“But it’s not just Mio that came, Baekhyun. It all changes.” Jongdae neared the King, holding his face. “I’ll accept the council’s decision. Either way, they’ll support each other. We both should too.” Chanyeol agreed. Baekhyun sighed, waiting for their decision.

\---

It felt like a hammer hit his head. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae to his left, tears welling his eyes. General Park tightened his jaw. “Is...is that why you were so passive when we talked?” Baekhyun mumbled softly, anguish in his voice. Jongdae fumbled with his fingers, trying to be strong. “I’m not allowing this. I’m not allowing this!” Baekhyun screamed, echoing in the entire court. The twins cried, scared with their father.

“I’ve done my job. Your promise was kept. I’ve seen both of my children and gave birth to them. I’m no longer needed here.” Jongdae spoke stiffly, eyes screaming otherwise.

“Don’t. Don’t say that just because they tell you, Jongdae! Don’t lie to me!” Baekhyun paced back and forth, losing his mind. The Council announced that they’re letting Jongdae go, free from the bond with the Palace, status and honor restored. “You said it’s more than just duty. You said you l--”

“And you believed me? Baekhyun, you truly are naive.” Jongdae smirked, getting down from his seat. “You’re forgetting where my father’s loyalty lied. It was never with you. Neither will I bow down to you even lower than I already have.” That was the most painful thing Baekhyun’s ever heard. Jongdae picked up Mio, hushing her in his arms.

“Jongdae, put her down. Jongdae, don’t do this.” Baekhyun hurried down the steps as Jongdae took Mio and hurried to leave. Chanyeol looked at the Council, heads bowed. His sword wanted to let loose. They’re smiling at the King’s misfortune. He took Ruriyo and ran after them. The Council looked at each other, pleased for some reason. Ruriyo was decided to be the next ruler.

Baekhyun ran, blocking Jongdae’s path. Mio cried harder. Baekhyun was about to get her but Jongdae moved away. “Don’t be selfish! You already have your heir! Don’t take her from me too Baekhyun!” The King backed away, hands up. A tear fell from his eye as his knee hit the ground, followed by another. Chanyeol was so shocked. Eunuch Seon pulled the King up but Baekhyun’s didn’t move. He only looked at Jongdae who was about to run away from his life, taking their daughter with him. Jongdae didn’t want to look at him as he gripped the other’s pants, begging him to stay. The Council, maids, and soldiers watched as the King lowered himself. “Please, please Jongdae. I love you both so much.” Baekhyun cried, hugging Jongdae’s legs. Jongdae tried to not break.

“Please let me go.” He looked straight ahead. Looking at Baekhyun would make him cower. The King sobbed, taking one hand off until both his hands touched the ground. He couldn’t deny him of his wants. Jongdae stepped around him, not sparing another word. Baekhyun trembled, heart so hollow yet shattered. He held his chest, heaving heavy breaths. Eunuch Seon watched Jongdae get in a palanquin, noticing the glance he gave Baekhyun.

As the omega was carried away with Mio to wherever, Jongdae blinked his eyes several times. Each moment of darkness had a picture of Baekhyun kneeling on the ground, sobbing, back pulsing as he heaved his breaths. Mio began to cry in his arms. He hushed her, kissing her forehead. “Please Mio, please don’t hate me. Please don’t miss him too much.” Jongdae whispered, closing his eyes. The emotions kept flooded him. He cried quietly, feeling the pain spreading in his chest. “Please don’t miss him, Mio. I’ll miss him for you.” Jongdae hugged her, sobbing his soul out for leaving the only person he loved, his son, and the love he lied about pretending. Because the Council threatened him, his twins, and the King. Jongdae couldn’t afford to lose his family for the sake of some silly dream of living happily. Freedom or happiness? Jongdae hoped there was happiness in freedom. Why wasn’t he happy now that he’s free? Or was it freedom in happiness? Jongdae knew too late he fell in a trap. Baekhyun never broke his promises. Not once. Yet here he was, breaking their union vows. Both Jongdae and Mio fell exhausted but reached Jongdae’s former home safely. A pair went out of the door, seeing the omega. Junmyeon got Mio as Minseok faced his fellow omega, hugging him tightly. “It’s okay. You’ll be okay, Jongdae. It’s not your fault. Baekhyun will realize this sooner.” Minseok consoled.

“Is Chanyeol back?” Junmyeon looked at the soldier who nodded.

“The Council has chosen Prince Ruriyo even if the King wanted Princess Mio. General Park didn’t look too happy. Nothing against the Prince but,”

“He’ll be an omega. Like me. Then what? Baekhyun will be forced to marry him off.” Minseok saw the signs. “They kept me in the Palace for allies. They’ll do the same to Ruriyo. Jongdae, you have to tell Baekhyun! History must never repeat itself! You should’ve stayed!”

“I’ll wait. I’ll wait until he comes for me.” Jongdae sat on the porch, dazed. Minseok and Junmyeon looked at each other. He tried to give him Mio but he didn’t even want to look at her. Minseok knew why. She looked like Baekhyun, clearly her father’s daughter. “I don’t want to look at her. Not until he comes for me.” Freedom felt like exile. Jongdae’s regrets took over, falling into a pit of loneliness.

And they’re really one. Baekhyun refused to hold and look at Ruriyo for days. He’s been locked in his room, not eating anything. Eunuch Seon hushed Ruriyo like the baby understood his father’s hatred. General Park knew something was wrong. When something did go wrong, he went to one person; Sehun.

Chanyeol found out the truth but never got to tell Baekhyun. He was busy drinking and sleeping. Ruriyo stayed with him but he spared no mind. It even came to a point where he almost choked himself with his necklace after Ruriyo cried in the middle of the night. He blamed him for being conceived, for following Mio. It wasn’t Ruriyo’s fault but Baekhyun made it seem like so.

Beside him, Ruriyo cried and cried, annoying him even more as he drank. Out of drunkenness and emotions, Baekhyun screamed for him to stop, kicking his woven crib to the other side of the room. The crying stopped slowly, relieving the alpha. He laid down and closed his eyes, finally getting some sleep. For some reason, crying echoed in his mind. Baekhyun woke up in a jolt, sitting up and opening his lamp. Ruriyo’s crib has turned over, pillow and blankets out of the crib. Baekhyun crawled quickly, taking the woven crib off. It’s light like a basket but a baby was in trouble. He felt around the blanket, feeling the baby’s head, body, legs, any part of Ruriyo. He removed the blanket with shaky hands, praying he didn’t make a mistake. The face of the baby boy appeared, awake and eating his hand. Baekhyun sagged to the floor, relieved. He thought he killed his own son. Ruriyo looked at him, sucking his own hand. The baby boy smiled a little, seeming to enjoy his trip from one side of the room to another. Baekhyun’s cheek pressed on the floor, eye to eye with him, noticing how deep Ruriyo’s eyes were. Like Jongdae. He caressed his soft head, smiling a little as his tears fell sideways. “You should’ve left with him too, Ruri. I’m not good for you.” Baekhyun whispered. “Jongdae was right to leave with Mio. Just wish he brought you too,” He whispered. “Oh no, don’t raise your brows like a roof! You’ll look like your father even more.” Baekhyun tried to smoothen Ruriyo’s brows and forehead. It made him smile a little afterwards. “Forgive me, Ruri. Daddy isn’t feeling well. So tired,” Baekhyun slurred, closing his eyes.

A small wet hand hit his nose, making him wrinkle it. Ruriyo moved his hand on Baekhyun’s nose and cheek like he’s trying to wipe it dry. Baekhyun neared the baby, putting a pillow under his head. He began patting the baby’s thigh, singing him to sleep. Baekhyun laid beside him, using his arm as a pillow. He was so fond of Ruriyo’s dimple, poking it to make him smile. “Let’s have a truce tonight. I’m tired.” Ruriyo squealed, kicking his little chubby legs, punching Baekhyun’s cheek. The alpha chuckled, kissing Ruriyo’s cheek repeatedly. A bubble of joy swelled in his chest. He put the baby on his chest, letting him sleep there. Baekhyun passed out, remembering someone else sleeping on top of him; Ruriyo’s father.

\---

Five years later.

Soldiers ran after the young Prince that was on the loose. Eunuch Seon didn’t make an effort to catch him. Baekhyun was at King’s court when he saw the five-year old Prince run. Ruriyo saw his father, waving happily. Baekhyun smiled from his throne, waving back subtly. Ruriyo crossed his arms, elbows higher than his wrists. The King nodded subtly, making Ruriyo run with his father’s blessing. Baekhyun patted his chest, reminding him to take off his bow quiver bag before leaving. Ruriyo put it down and ran, not looking back. The maids would keep his bag for him.

“I’m sorry, what?” Baekhyun turned his attention back to court. He tried to keep their attention on him while Ruriyo snuck out of the Palace.

The boy took off his Palace robe, switching to normal tattered robes. He’s really like Baekhyun, looking around the marketplace by himself. No one knew what the Crowned Prince looked like so he’s free. He ran past Lovelink, through the forest clearing. “I’m here!”

A little girl turned around, giggling. The Crowned Prince wore normal clothes, just how she liked him best. “Ruri!”

“Mio, I made it out free!” Ruriyo smiled, loving the muted green and white hanbok she wore. “Dad let me run.”

“How is he? I want to see. Dad, don’t like. He got mad.” Mio pouted, her cheeks puffing.

“I want to see Dad too.” Ruriyo cut the sweet potato he hid in his robe, taken from the Palace kitchen. Mio leaned against her twin, eating it gratefully.

How the twins saw each other again was a novel. Baekhyun never kept from Ruriyo that he had a twin sister with his biological father. He didn’t blame Baekhyun for not letting them stay. Chanyeol made him understand. Mio didn’t find out until Ruriyo saw her at the clearing near the Nova. They looked alike. Ruriyo hugged her immediately but she pushed him away thinking he was there to hurt her. She was so frightened with how similar they looked. Ruriyo had dark hair, a cute dimple, and eyes that Mio swore looked like her father’s. Mio looked like a girl version of Baekhyun. It didn’t need another pair of eyes or a smart brain for Ruriyo to see that she’s his twin. They mimicked each other’s little mannerisms, stunning the young girl even more. He began to explain to her who he was what they were, and how happy he was she was still in town. She was amazed how eloquent he was for their age. Mio only spoke phrases, having a hard time making sentences. “I’m Prince Ruriyo.” The boy bowed. Mio blushed, kneeling too. Her father raised her right. “Don’t do that! You’re a Princess!” Shock after shock, Mio came home too quiet, not talking to Jongdae after that meeting. She asked her uncle Minseok, who told her everything secretly.

It wasn’t long before the secret of the twins meeting was made known to Jongdae. He wondered where Mio went after her classes. The teacher said she ran to the forest every Thursday. Jongdae looked high and low for his daughter, hoping she was safe. He saw her with a boy at a forest clearing. Jongdae tried to be calm. Mio was five years old and already dating? Jongdae would give a piece of his mind for this. She hasn’t even reached first level of alpha education! The two kids stood up and ran, chasing each other. The gods and the universe gave Jongdae a piece of their mind now.

His knees felt weak upon seeing the boy wearing an apatite bracelet. This boy also had a royal’s shoe. How could this be? He stared at the boy who was also his son. As the kids ran, Ruriyo turned to look at Mio but saw someone else. He slowed to a stop. Mio looked at what he’s looking at. “Daddy!” She screamed happily. Ruriyo felt cold all of a sudden. Was that really his father? Judging by Jongdae’s very shocked and overwhelmed expression, it must be true.

“R-Ruri?” Jongdae whispered, so choked about this. “How?” How was the greatest question Jongdae asked. He hid Mio for so long but she found her twin by herself. Mio hugged Jongdae’s legs, looking at him stare at the boy. “M-Mio, w-who is that?”

“Ruriyo! Daddy I found him!” She giggled, making Jongdae terrified. Ruriyo ran to see him closer. Mio met him halfway, holding his hand to run together. Jongdae must’ve been dreaming. He swore he’s seen this in a dream, seeing the twins together, running together. His knees hit the grass as Ruriyo really stood in front of him. He reached for the boy’s arms, smiling gratefully, regretfully. He felt so guilty for leaving him, leaving them. The boy never spoke. He simply took a step forward, wrapping his arms around Jongdae’s neck. Relief poured on Jongdae like a cold bucket of water. Mio joined them, hugging both boys and squeezing between them.

“Ruri, hello,” Jongdae sniffed. “Do you, do you know me?”

“Mio’s Dad,” The boy spoke so perfectly, like how Princes should. “My Dad,”

Jongdae lowered his head, letting the tears fall. He felt so overwhelmed to be called Dad when he’s never been part of this little boy’s life. Mio looked at her brother, worried. Ruriyo kissed the top of Jongdae’s head for comfort. Jongdae cried harder, missing Baekhyun. The twins hugged their dad, telling him to stop crying or they’ll cry too. Jongdae laughed, halting his tears. “Look at you Ruri, so handsome, so healthy,”

“Daddy misses you.” What a blunt and forward boy. “He tells me about you every night. He said I got my singing voice from you.”

“You sing? Wow!” Jongdae was so proud to at least pass down something good to him.

“Daddy,” Mio swayed, thinking whether she should say this. “See Daddy too.” Jongdae hugged her, patting her butt. That’s enough response for her. It’s a subtle no.

“Ruriyo! Ruri, where are you? Mio!” A deep voice made all of them flinch. Jongdae looked behind him, worried. Chanyeol emerged from the trees, seeing the kids talk to someone. Mio and Ruriyo began crying. Jongdae was saying goodbye, holding Mio’s hand. Ruriyo felt so heartbroken seeing his father pull Mio from him. Chanyeol’s eyes went wide upon seeing Jongdae after so long. He ran to them, hoping Ruriyo wouldn’t be scarred by this.

“I’m so sorry, love. I’m so sorry for seeing you. Ruri, hey, Ruri, listen to me. I love you so much. Daddy loves you from the sun and back. But we have to go, okay? We have to. I’m so sorry!” Jongdae kissed Ruri’s forehead, hugging him tightly. After five years, he’s seen his son in the flesh, acknowledged him without hate. Jongdae held him knowing it could be the last time. Jongdae carried Mio and made a run for it. Ruriyo followed them, screaming for them to stop. Mio screamed her brother’s name, reaching out to him. Ruriyo tripped, screaming Dad as they got farther away from him. Chanyeol got to Ruriyo, holding him back. The Prince screamed and thrashed, eyes blurring as his father ran away with his sister. Chanyeol hugged Ruriyo, comforting him.

Baekhyun stayed beside him that night, apologizing as he sang. Ruri got dehydrated after coming home. He’s worried that meeting scarred the boy. Ruriyo’s too young to figure this all out. Chanyeol told Baekhyun what happened, quite relieved. “Mio’s growing well. That’s all I wanted to hear.”

“Maybe she’ll grow better if she was here.” Chanyeol raised a concern. “She has your speech problem, Baek. It could be permanent if not fixed now.”

Baekhyun combed Ruri’s hair with his fingers, smiling softly. “She’ll overcome it. She’s my daughter.” Chanyeol left frustrated. He wanted his best friend happier than this. Was this the balance of life? One’s happiness and another’s sadness. Sehun saw the General in distraught. He hugged Chanyeol, assuring him Baekhyun’s fine. Ruriyo will be fine.

Since then, Ruri snuck out of the Palace to meet his sister in hopes of seeing Jongdae again. Baekhyun let him. He needed to see the world before it closed before his eyes. He needed that closure from Jongdae too. Still, Baekhyun couldn’t stop thinking about Mio and Jongdae every chance he got. They weren’t that far but it felt like that. He wanted to see Mio at least once before he died.

Ruri got him covered. He snuck in Mio in the Palace one afternoon after learning that Jongdae was out of town. The King was on his way back to his chambers when Eunhee met him halfway, whispering something. He ran to his room, seeing a little girl sitting on his bed, beside Ruriyo. “Mio? Is that really my Princess?” Baekhyun whispered. They really look alike, it’s amazing a photocopying machine worked on people. The little girl waved at him shyly, tucking herself to her twin’s side. Ruri encouraged her to go meet their dad, the damn King of the kingdom.

Mio stood in front of the King, bowing first. “Hello, Your Highness. I am Kim Mio.” She introduced confidently, proud she managed to utter two sentences. “I’m your princess.” She swayed her body, getting too shy to admit it. Baekhyun smiled, kneeling in front of her. He bowed too, kissing her hand.

“Hi darling,” Baekhyun wanted to break it to her gently even if she knew. They’re still strangers after all. “How’s school?”

“Good,” She bit her lip adorably, cheeks very pink. The question felt so natural, Mio instantly felt comfortable. “Are you really my Daddy?” Baekhyun nodded. “Same.” She touched his eyes, saying they had the same features.

“I’m very honored to be as pretty as you, Mio.” Baekhyun smoothed her braids. “I’m very honored to be your father.” The walls came down as he hugged her, sobbing upon touching his daughter. The little Princess hugged Baekhyun, crying too.

Ruriyo got up, rubbing her back like a gentleman. She just cried relentlessly, not letting go of Baekhyun. No words were needed anymore. She clearly missed Baekhyun. Clouded memories of his voice surfaced her mind. He held her gently, kissing her hair. She smelled like Jongdae. Ruriyo stood back, letting them have their time. Baekhyun moved back a little, opening his left arm. Mio looked at her brother. Baekhyun did too. “Any second Ruri. My arm’s getting tired.” The boy smiled brightly, joining in the hug fest. Mio, being as forward as Ruriyo, said something that made Baekhyun flustered. “Ruri, he’s hugging us. He thinks we are Daddy.”

“Why are you here? Does your father know you’re here?” Baekhyun became faux strict. “I will have to tell your father about this.”

“You’ll see Daddy again? Ruri!” Mio screamed happily, jumping up and down. Ruriyo copied her.

“Wait, wait, I didn’t mean, Mio. Ruri, wait. I didn’t mean it like that!” It’s hopeless. The twins were overjoyed. Baekhyun sat down defeated, watching them dance around. Mio sat on Baekhyun’s lap, wearing his crown. Ruriyo played with a sword, pretending to be a soldier. “Careful with that, Ruri! So pretty, my Queen.” Baekhyun kissed her forehead.

“I got it from my Daddy.” She shrugged sassily. Her sentences had so much bite.

“Which Daddy?” Baekhyun looked at her.

“You.” She kissed her cheek. “I love you, Daddy.”

Nothing would beat a child’s love. The pureness and innocence was lost in Baekhyun. Before the sun set, Baekhyun told Ruri to protect his sister on their way in the forest. With a soldier guiding them, Mio was safely home, memories of her other Daddy close to her heart.

Jongdae saw his little girl drawing on the floor before dinner. Junmyeon helped her develop her speech while doing so. She lifted her drawing to Junmyeon happily. “Uncle! I’m a Princess!” The adviser smiled, patting her head. He gave Jongdae a look, feeling so awkward. Jongdae turned around, not knowing what to do anymore.

“Me, Ruriyo, Daddy,” She pointed at the figures in her drawing. “Daddy!” Now Minseok’s laughing quietly by the door, enjoying Jongdae’s misery.

His misery continued when he was alone. Chanyeol was there outside their home. The couple took Mio to bed. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s good to see you too.” Chanyeol sat on the bench, handing Jongdae a pack of supplies. Jongdae took them, putting it aside. Baekhyun really took care of them, having goods delivered to Jongdae and Mio every week. “Mio had a great time.”

“I bet,” Jongdae sat beside Chanyeol, looking at the stars. “Does he still hate me?”

“What is up with you and hate? No one hates anybody, Jongdae. You’re so in love with the idea of hate. Look how miserable you are,” Chanyeol went there. Jongdae deserved to feel offended by it. “Baekhyun says thank you by the way, for letting him see Mio again.”

“Is he? Why won’t he tell me himself?” Jongdae mumbled, kidding. Chanyeol patted his knee, pointing forward.

Baekhyun stood there nervously, holding a bouquet of primroses to his chest. His hair’s black for so long, never changed back to silver since Jongdae left five years ago. It was in its messy perfection, the way Jongdae loved it. Baekhyun held a paper bag with his right hand, trying to keep it steady. It’s been a while since he saw the love of his life. They weren’t formally married but to the gods, they were. Jongdae looked at his own clothes, feeling so ugly in them with his unkempt hair. Chanyeol stood up, patting the omega’s leg, bidding him goodbye. “I’ll be...with the trees. Be relatives, I don’t know,”

Once the two were alone, Jongdae stood up, bowing to Baekhyun. The King did the same to his Prince. Junmyeon spied on the two, Minseok doing the same. “Wow, Baekhyun looks amazing.” Minseok mumbled. Junmyeon slowly faced his husband, disbelieving that comment. “Oh stop you, you’re cute.”

“But Baekhyun’s amazing,” Junmyeon mocked.

Baekhyun handed the flowers. “These are for you.” He sounded so breathy. Jongdae took them, avoiding the alpha’s hand. “Thank you, for letting me see Mio. She’s...she’s really lovely.”

“Of course she is. She’s our daughter.” Jongdae couldn’t look at Baekhyun. Our daughter. “R-Ruri’s all grown up too.”

“Why did you run away from him?” Baekhyun didn’t mean the force in his words. He just hurt for the boy.

“I didn’t know what to do, Baekhyun. I never thought Mio would find him. I thought you’d,” He really needed to stop thinking badly of Baekhyun.

“That I’d hide it from Ruri? That I’d deprive him of the past and reasons why I’m raising him alone, why we’re apart? Jongdae, what kind of person do you think I am?” Baekhyun didn’t come there to fight but Jongdae’s hurting him. “Still the same person in your eyes; a killer. You ran away from me, from us.” Baekhyun looked away, cursing himself from tearing up. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, unsure of what to do.

“I’m scared, Baekhyun. For you, and Ruriyo,” He whispered. “They can hurt you.”

“We should’ve ran away together! We should’ve when there was still a chance!” Baekhyun held Jongdae’s head tightly, staring in his eyes. “You should’ve told me they threatened you!” Jongdae had tears in his eyes but none fell. He held Baekhyun’s hands, agreeing. He knew it was an option too. “They’re coming after Mio.”

“W-What?” Jongdae felt ashamed now. He got the wrong twin.

“They. Want. Her. Jongdae, answer me, can you take our daughter away?” Baekhyun needed Jongdae more than ever. They didn’t think it would turn into a bigger mess.

“W-Where? I-I-I don’t know where. What do you mean they want her?” Jongdae wanted to make sense of things. “She’s...she’s not an alpha. Ruri is. He is, right?” Baekhyun shook his head subtly. “I-I got the wrong one.” The King hugged Jongdae, calming him. Their original plan to keep the twins both safe upon giving birth broke the moment Jongdae planned by himself.

“We can make this right. We can keep them safe, Jongdae. Just...Just do as I say now, okay?”

There’s no time to dig the pain of the past. Baekhyun had to be the head this family now. Jongdae had to trust him to do so, for their twins. Once again, Baekhyun had to fix Jongdae’s mistake of silencing himself from important information. First was Minseok’s wrongdoings, Sehun’s ransom, now the threat from the Council. Baekhyun visiting him after five years meant that it’s dangerous, too dangerous to keep wandering around. He’ll never see Mio again once Jongdae leaves with her. He’ll take that risk forever, if it meant Ruriyo wouldn’t be in danger. He’s seen Mio before he died. He was okay. Jongdae needed time with Ruriyo now.

\---

Presentation day came for the twins. The Council was in a frenzy again. Ruriyo turned out to be a beta, not an alpha. Baekhyun hugged his son happily, congratulating him. “A beta! Wow! You’re so lucky, unaffected by heats and ruts.” Baekhyun ruffled the 8-year old Prince’s hair. “I can’t wait to see your wolf form!”

“Does this mean I can enter the battalion, Dad?” Ruriyo had so much spark in his eyes.

“I entered at four years old, finished lessons at 15. You finished lessons at seven years old, starting now. Why not? Go ahead, Ruri.” Baekhyun walked with him to the soldiers’ camp. The entire camp stood at attention. “Fresh meat!” The King pushed his son to the soldiers playfully, making all cheer. Baekhyun left him there, sighing. Chanyeol could keep an eye on him somehow. The Council will hunt Mio down now. He hoped Jongdae was ready.

Jongdae kept the young lady behind him, shielding him from the soldiers. They weren’t Palace soldiers. Baekhyun’s soldiers all have a tattoo of their initials with a 4 at the end. These men had none. The Council’s moving this without the King’s consent. “Please give the girl to us, Prince Jongdae. Or we’ll use force.”

“You’re not Baekhyun’s men.” He exposed. “You have no right to take her. Only the King can take her from me!”

Mio was pulled to the side, making Jongdae kick one as Mio stepped on another soldier, rushing to grab Jongdae’s hand. They made a run for it in the forest. Mio lifted her skirt, ripping the hem and wrapping the fabric around her free hand. Jongdae brought his bow and arrow, running for their lives. Good thing Junmyeon and Minseok left first or they’d be dead again. Jongdae didn’t know where to go exactly but he hoped Baekhyun would come in and save them. It would be highly recommended to come in and save the day, Jongdae thought. An arrow flew between the two, making them duck. A rogue soldier was hit. Three more arrows flew, sending men down. Mio looked at her father, confused where it came from because Jongdae couldn’t even get in his form.

The archer lowered his bow, eyes fierce. The father-daughter on the ground looked at him, amazed. “Well done, Ruri.” Baekhyun patted his back, walking forward. Mio stood up first, hugging her father. Baekhyun held her tightly, eyes never leaving Jongdae’s. The omega couldn’t get up. Ruriyo looked around, relaxing a bit when he saw Palace soldiers creating a perimeter around them. Mio ran past her father, hugging her brother. Baekhyun offered his hand to Jongdae, helping him. Jongdae didn’t take it, standing by himself. Baekhyun chuckled the embarrassment off as Jongdae dusted off his pants. “Did they hurt you?” The King asked first.

“No.” Jongdae walked past him. “Mio, are you okay?”

“Yes Daddy,”

“Good to see you, Dad.” Ruriyo saluted Jongdae, who smiled kindly to him.

“Careful with the quiver, Mio. It might hit your face.” Baekhyun reminded.

Jongdae couldn’t do anything but follow them. The soldiers were in awe of the royal family being together again. Seeing the twins together was such a wonderful sight. They’re so beautiful, it was disarming. Baekhyun stopped walking, extending his hand behind him. Jongdae looked at it. “Don’t pretend it doesn’t hurt. I can hear your breathing.” Baekhyun really knew him down to the smallest detail. Jongdae’s ankle was sprained from running.

“I can walk.” Jongdae bit his tongue as he fell on his knee after taking a wrong step. Baekhyun watched him. He didn’t help him at all. Kim Jongdae ate his words horribly. Mio and Ruriyo looked at their parents, wondering what’s going on. Commander Jongin told the two to get on a horse. It’s not safe to stay in the woods knowing rogue soldiers were after the Prince and Princess. Ruriyo got on by himself while he and Jongin helped Mio up. Ruriyo’s horse was named Kiro. He whispered a horse was waiting for Mio, saying it’s Dad’s surprise for her. Mio looked at their parents, worried they’d fight.

Baekhyun stepped around Jongdae, kneeling on one knee. Jongdae really couldn’t walk anymore. He huffed a breath and got on Baekhyun’s back. The King tried to constrict his smile as he walked back to Bichi. Jongdae couldn’t look at anyone. Whoever met his eye had a teasing smile on their face. Worse, the twins kept mouthing to hold on to Baekhyun tighter. Jongdae wondered why the universe was so against him. Baekhyun gave a glance to Ruriyo, who in return nodded. The soldiers understood.

Jongdae suddenly held on to Baekhyun as Bichi sped to another direction. Ruriyo and Mio were on their way to another town, Baekhyun’s childhood home, with more than enough soldiers to guard them. Valor was reliable enough to keep them safe while Alpha broke formation, some remaining with the twins while some followed the King. “Byun Baekhyun! Whatever you’re thinking, quit it!” Jongdae screamed. Baekhyun stopped Bichi, getting off. Jongdae got off too, getting motion sickness. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Me? I just want to talk to you without the kids seeing us fight.” Baekhyun nodded to the soldiers to widen their perimeter. Jongdae looked around. “Don’t tell me you have nothing to say to me. Mio hears you in your sleep.”

“You’ll take her from me too?” Jongdae challenged.

“No. I’ll take both of you with me because you’re my family. At least spend time with your son, Jongdae.”

“Let him hate me. I deserve it.” Baekhyun sighed.

“No one hates you. I didn’t raise Ruri alone to hate you. He probably hates me more because I nag him about vegetables, but I don’t care. I never hated you for leaving us too.” Baekhyun’s grew became softer. “I-I,”

“Don’t say it.”

Baekhyun grabbed Jongdae’s face, kissing him roughly. Jongdae tried to break it but he lost strength. He lost so much strength, his emotions taking over him as he kissed the King back. Baekhyun felt like a boy again. He pulled back slightly, breathing heavily, finger parting Jongdae’s robe from his chest. The Yellow Jade was still around his neck. “I knew it. I knew you still love me.” Baekhyun felt so relieved. “Can you still feel me when I,” Jongdae nodded, not wanting to recall the nights he writhed in bed alone. “I feel you too.” Baekhyun claimed his lips again. Years becoming a hand’s best friend was too much.

“The Council,” Jongdae whispered. “They’re really after us.” Baekhyun nodded, making him stop talking. “Now Mio,”

“Will you shut up?” Baekhyun smiled. Jongdae mimicked his expression. “How can you endure us being apart?”

“We never were. I can feel you close at night. Creepy.” Jongdae chuckled into the kiss.

“Oops,” Baekhyun smirked, kissing him again.

They joined their twins in Baekhyun’s childhood home, checking on them. Ruriyo ran to Jongdae, savoring this meeting. Mio looked at Baekhyun, bowing gracefully. The King picked up his daughter, kissing her cheek. They watched Jongdae and Ruriyo talk quietly, Ruriyo always nodding. Baekhyun was right; the boy listened to Jongdae better. “Always protect your father, understood? We’ll be together again, Ruriyo. I promise you that.”

Just as Jongdae said that, the vase by the window shattered. “Mio, Jongdae, run!” Commander Jongin dove to protect Ruriyo who was closest to the line of fire. Mio screamed as Jongdae took her from Baekhyun. They exited in the back with Sparrow waiting. How they got there baffled the twins. They didn’t feel them follow. Chanyeol got off his horse, uncovering his sword. Jongdae put a cape around Mio, pulling her hood over her eyes then passed her to Commander Do. “Darling, hey, look at me. You’ll be okay. Just do as Commander says, okay? I love you so much, baby.” Jongdae kissed his fingers and held her hand. “You’ll be alright on your own. I have to stay, oaky? Hey, don’t cry. Your Daddy needs me, that’s all.”

Commander Do placed a pacifier in her mouth, obedient enough to bite on it. They had to keep her silent through this escape. Ruriyo had one too. Jongdae watched Sparrow disappear in the woods, heart breaking to let Mio go like that.

General Park screamed as he slashed the rogue soldier on his back, saving Ruriyo on the floor. Jongdae went back inside the house, seeing rogues versus soldiers. Baekhyun was busy with three rogues while Ruriyo did his best to shoot his arrows even when he’s under the table. “Make yourself useful.” Chanyeol passed him a bow and quiver he found from a dead rogue. Jongdae took his position beside Ruriyo, covering him.

“I got this, Ruri.” Jongdae showed his skills to his son, quickly shooting Baekhyun’s opponents. The house was clean in less than a minute. Ruri just saw his hero there and then. His Dad, the King, was amazing, but his other Dad Jongdae was awesome. Ruri was suddenly yanked from under the table. Jongdae dove to grab his arms. Ruriyo screamed, alerting Baekhyun. The King threw his dagger across the room, Ruri catching it perfectly. He made a mental note to scold Baekhyun to never play catch using weapons with their kids. The boy let go of Jongdae, stabbing the rogue in the eye to drop him. Jongdae didn’t need to educate him with manners if he could stab an eye. That event seemed to anger the young Prince. He got Jongdae’s arrow, shooting enemies openly. Jongdae could only blink and watch his son become a monster.

Outside, Commander Jongin just slayed the last rogue, scanning the place to see if his men were okay. Inside the house, the King, the General, Jongdae, Ruriyo, and Alpha stood. Ruriyo dropped the bow and ran to Baekhyun. He commended his son for being so brave. Ruriyo felt his arm cold. He looked up to see Baekhyun smiling but it didn’t reach his eyes. He stepped back, looking at his robe stained with blood. “D-Dad?” The young Prince’s voice was so tight. Chanyeol went in the other room, hearing Ruriyo. Jongdae got up, running to his boys. He supported Baekhyun, pulling Ruriyo away. Commander Jongin held Ruriyo tight so he wouldn’t fight, putting the pacifier in his mouth. “Dad,” Ruriyo teared up, panicking inside.

“I-I’m alright, Ruri.” Baekhyun mumbled, losing his footing. Jongdae made Baekhyun face him after he sat the King down.

“Don’t lie to him, Baek.” Jongdae whispered. Chanyeol ordered for Jongin to take Ruriyo outside. He promised the boy that Baekhyun’s alright. Jongdae felt the pain Baekhyun hid. The stab on his side was deep. The King looked so disoriented like he didn’t know where he was. “Baek, hey, look at me. I’m here. I’m right here.” Jongdae’s voice was so calming. Baekhyun craned his head to Jongdae, happy to see him.

“Mio,” he worried. Jongdae nodded, kissing the King’s forehead.

“She’s safe. She’s safe, my love. Don’t worry about her. She’s brave...like you.” Jongdae willed himself not to cry. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun wouldn’t die. It’s just a stab, but something more painful happened.

“Go,” Baekhyun said that smiling. He truly did. Jongdae felt Baekhyun’s hand holding his. “Give her the life she deserves.” Jongdae shielded his face, hoping Baekhyun wouldn’t feel him crying. “Take Ruriyo.”

“No, no, I won’t do that. What are you saying?” Jongdae choked. Baekhyun groaned as he hugged the love of his life.

“I’ll be alright. Take Ruriyo somewhere safe.” The resolve of the King was something unchangeable. When the boy heard this, he put his foot down. He’s not going with Jongdae. Chanyeol helped Baekhyun out of the house, seeing Ruriyo angry.

“I am your son so I stay with you.” Ruriyo stood firm, throwing the pacifier on the ground.

“You’re also his son. Stay with him. That’s an order.” Baekhyun got treated quickly.

“I refuse your order!” Ruriyo screamed as he bowed to the floor. Jongdae sighed.

“Protect him, Baekhyun. I’ll do the same for Mio.” Jongdae didn’t want to force Ruriyo anymore. The boy had the same stubbornness as him. What he decided was final.

“Will we see you two again?” Baekhyun swallowed the lump in his throat. Jongdae got on a horse, thinking of what to say.

“We’re always together, Baekhyun. You of all people know that.” Jongdae smiled to his hand, seeing the Yellow Jade. Ruriyo wiped his eyes with his sleeve as Jongdae left with a few soldiers of Alpha. Baekhyun closed his eyes, feeling tired. Ruriyo hugged his father, grateful that he’s alive. Baekhyun kissed his hair, commenting on him for doing a great job.

“What will happen to Mio, Dad?” He worried. Baekhyun wasn’t sure at all. He didn’t know where Jongdae led Sparrow. When they returned to the Palace, the Council had the nerve to worry about the King getting ambushed during his stroll with Ruriyo. They played along, pretending to know nothing.

For the next few years, they pretended altogether. The Council wasn’t hunting the Princess. Baekhyun wasn’t planning to kill each member. Ruriyo wasn’t forcing his body to keep his body in shape for a greater battle. Chanyeol wasn’t getting news from a spy about the Council’s actions and Jongdae. Neither was the General getting married to Sehun.

\---

It’s been two years since the royal family separated again. Jongdae entered their home in the farmer’s village, hearing Mio singing. “You’ve got a very special invite, Mio!”

“What is it?” The young Princess grew up beautifully. Jongdae whispered it to her, making her squeal. “I’ll do my best, Daddy!”

“You’re already the best, darling.” Jongdae hugged her.

The General and Sehun’s wedding was kept private. It was held at 2AM. After years of standing by Sehun, Chanyeol’s family finally accepted this union. There were 50 guests only. Ruriyo was on his way to the ceremony, fixing his mask, when he saw someone familiar. “Mio?”

“Ruri?” She ran to her twin, hugging him tightly. “I knew you would be here. It’s a noble’s party. Wow, you look so cool. Where’s Dad?”

“What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here!” He worried.

“I was invited to sing. Dad’s here too! Wait, he’s somewhere.” She looked around.

“No, no. You shouldn’t be here. Do you even know what event is this? Oh god, what did General do?” Mio wondered which General he talked about.

“Mio, where are you?” The twins flinched, knowing they both shouldn’t be seeing each other. Ruriyo understood why the wedding’s at 2AM and why it’s a damn masquerade. The elder hugged Ruriyo, kissing his cheek.

“I’m glad you’re healthy, brother. Cheer me on.” She smiled.

“Yes, yes, of course.” Ruriyo let her go, feeling so burdened by this event already.

At the table, the young Prince sat beside his father, greeting other guests. He didn’t know anyone except a few elders in the military. Baekhyun whispered to a woman to his left, Chanyeol’s cousin. Ruriyo was so disgusted upon smelling Baekhyun. He’s barely 10 but his mind’s mature beyond his age. Jongdae peeked from the side of the stage, seeing the guests. His breath hitched upon seeing the newlyweds. “M-Mio, we’re going. You are not performing.” Jongdae pulled his daughter.

“What? Why? Daddy, they’ll love me!” She pouted. Jongdae nodded, knowing that wasn’t a lie.

“I’m sure they’ll do but we really have to go.”

“Please welcome, Jade!” The emcee got everyone clapping. Jongdae ran his hands over his face as the young Princess ran to center stage. Jongdae peeked outside the curtain, seeing his son take off his mask to hide his face with his hand. To his left was Baekhyun...awfully close with a woman. The music began playing as Mio aka Jade fixed her stance. When she looked up, she lost her voice. She knew those eyes, that hair, those hands she loved when her hair was being combed with his fingers. Ruriyo beside him confirmed who it was. Mio’s looking at her father who she loved so dearly, be kissed on the cheek by a woman. Jongdae looked at his daughter, seeing the same thing.

“Mio, no,” he rushed to the stage, saving her from embarrassment. The young lady hid behind her father, embarrassed she missed her cue. Ruriyo sank in his seat, covering his face with his hands but peeking through his fingers. Chanyeol dropped his chopsticks upon seeing the figures onstage. Sehun covered his mouth. The emcee spoke again, covering up this performance. Jongdae carried Mio offstage, calming her. Chanyeol called for a helper, asking where they got the young singer.

“In the farmer’s village, General. She’s the best from across towns. I wonder if she’s nervous.” She supplied. Chanyeol nodded, wiping his face with his hands. Sehun ran behind the curtain, pretending to see what’s wrong.

“Oh my god,” He saw the Prince comforting the young Princess.

“I know, I know. We’ll just leave.” Jongdae fixed Mio’s mask, wiping the snot off her nose.

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Sehun beat you to it. Congratulations on the marriage, guys. All the trouble was worth it.” Jongdae smiled to them.

“Where are you going? Someone has to sing!” The organizer scolded the two.

“No, they don’t have to!” The newlyweds tried to stop it but Jongdae was pushed onstage. Ruriyo grabbed the chopsticks, throwing it to his Dad. Baekhyun ignored him, attention on Chanyeol’s damn cousin.

The music played again. Jongdae looked at Mio, being her hero. Chanyeol and Sehun held the young Princess with them, watching from the side. Jongdae began singing with a shaky introduction. He was shaking in his boots. He scanned the crowd, avoiding Baekhyun’s direction. But he really wanted to see his son even with this distance. Ruriyo gave him two thumbs up, very wary about Baekhyun beside him. He threw the bread to his Dad, irritating him.

Jongdae suddenly stopped singing after the chorus, letting the music play. He began reciting a poem, as a gift to the newlyweds. Chanyeol heard the first line, turning around and running his hands over his face. There goes the damn poem the King and Jongdae loved.

“This is about the boy who fell in love with the moon. Resting against the cold glass window at night,” Jongdae tried not to stutter. “To get a glimpse of the light on the side...he laid eyes on,

and wondered about the darkness he would never get to see.”

Baekhyun’s maids were at the side, almost dropping their plates upon hearing that line. They looked at each other, wondering if that’s really the Prince. “This is about the boy who fell in love with the stars, watching them sparkle and shoot across the sky. He shed a tear knowing these stars were long diminished, and wondered if she as well would leave such a lasting mark.” He went on, looking at Ruriyo.

“This is about the boy who fell in love with the rain. Falling fast asleep to the quiet drops on the pavement, with colors forming through the heavy mist, and wondered if she could ever be as beautiful as a rainbow.” Mio recited it to herself, about to cry. She hugged Chanyeol, letting her tears fall.

“This is about the boy who fell in love with the ocean. Sinking his toes in the sand while breathing the salty air, noticing the fish swimming easily through the blue water, and wondered if he could glide through life the same way.” Ruriyo knew it too, reciting it with his father.

“This is about the boy who fell in love with the sun.” Baekhyun moved his face away from the woman upon hearing the line. He untangled her from him, finally looking at the performer. “Lying in the swaying grass, feeling a soft breeze on his cheeks,” Jongdae chuckled, finally seeing Baekhyun’s eyes. “Only to be shaded by the birds flying free under the light, and he wondered if he could one day be as free.” Jongdae lowered his head. “I am, we are.” That wasn’t part of the poem.

“This is about the boy who fell in love with solitude, curled up with the dusty pages of his favorite book, reading of the lover’s who share their lives together, and wondered if one day he might share his solitude.” Jongdae looked at Chanyeol and Sehun, knowing exactly it’s meant for them. The two felt sorry for being happy like this, even if it’s not their fault. Jongdae was very happy for them. He questioned if Baekhyun’s really upset for being apart. He was so sorry for leaving. Guess this was the effect of that; Baekhyun moving on.

“This is about the boy who fell in love with you. With the way your body wrapped around mine,

How you could command a room with the warmth of your smile and I wondered if one day I could call you mine again.” A tear fell from Jongdae’s eye behind his mask. Ruriyo leaned forward, looking at Baekhyun. “This is about the boy who fell in love with too many things. Realizing none of them would ever be mine, knowing I had no one to share them with. And I wondered if I...would always feel so alone.” Jongdae openly sobbed onstage, frustrated that he had to lay his heart like that in front of 50 people. He chuckled, apologizing from crying before singing the rest of the song. “Congratulations to the newlyweds!” Jongdae bowed, earning a standing ovation from everyone. It was a very touching slam poetry for the books. History would remember this moment for sure.

As everyone sat down, Baekhyun didn’t. Ruriyo leaned his elbows on the table, covering his mouth. That was...so overwhelming. Jongdae bowed to everyone, looking at Ruriyo first. He smiled to his son, earning a small wave from the new Private. He even gave Jongdae one small salute. Baekhyun couldn’t stop looking at the stage. When the omega finally exited, Baekhyun ungracefully got out of the table and ran. Ruriyo sighed, following him.

The duo found Jongdae helping Mio up on the horse. The omega got their payment from the organizer as Sehun hugged him. Chanyeol kissed the young Princess’ hand, reminding her how amazing she was. “Dad?” Ruriyo neared first, hugging Jongdae tightly. “Dad, I miss you.”

“Hey, how are you, my boy? Sorry, Private Byun.” Jongdae gave him a salute.

“Don’t go. Please?” He begged. Chanyeol tried to take him off the omega gently even if he resisted.

"I'm sorry, Ruri. I can't be your gift this year." Jongdae kissed his hands, hurt to give him pain on the eve of his special day. He finally saw Baekhyun staring at him in shock.

“Ruri, let’s go back inside.” Sehun invited. Mio waved to her twin, sad to see him go again.

“Where have you been?” Baekhyun’s voice cracked as tears welled in his eyes. He wasn’t mad. No, never. He cupped Jongdae’s face, feeling his arms. It wasn’t a dream. Jongdae’s really in front of him.

“Please let us go.” Jongdae didn’t like the cheap smell on the King.

“Haven’t I done that enough?” Baekhyun looked at Mio, who didn’t even look at him.

“Please. For Mio,” Jongdae tried to take Baekhyun’s hands off him. “Haven’t you hurt her enough by making her see that you moved on? At least be subtle, Baekhyun.”

“What? Wait, Mio I,” Jongdae pushed him away. “It wasn’t like that!”

“She’s barely 10 years old, Baekhyun! How can you make her understand? How could you do that on the eve of her birthday?” Jongdae’s really angry now. Baekhyun forgot.

“She’s our daughter. She can understand that it was a mistake.”

“No, she’s my daughter. Mine. Just mine. You didn’t even find her or asked if she’s alright. All Mio wanted was to see you! To know you still cared for her!” Jongdae kept pushing Baekhyun.

“And whose fault is that? Who took her away from me? Who sent her away? Who deprived both of us from actually seeing each other? Tell me, Jongdae.” Baekhyun was toe to toe with him, eyes showing all the pain he endured without Mio and Jongdae. “Tell Mio what you did to us, to our family...twice.” The King turned away, not wanting to scare Mio further. “Princess, darling, I’m so sorry you,” Baekhyun corrected himself, trying not to get choked up too. “I’m sorry I hurt you tonight. I love you so much, Mio. I love your Dad as much as I love you. Sorry, maybe even more. He comes first then you kids,” Mio nodded, forgiving him, understanding the love hierarchy. “I’m just not sure if he loved me as much as I did. I’m so sorry, Mio.” Baekhyun looked at the ground, remembering the time. “I’m sorry for giving you a shitty birthday present this year, but happy birthday, my darling. Maybe next year, if he allows,” Baekhyun turned away, wiping his eyes as he walked. He couldn’t stop crying, feeling heavy as the distance widened. Mio cried quietly, covering her eyes and slapping her cheeks so she'd calm. For a decade, she never heard his father greet him personally because they’re always apart. Now that she has on her birthday, he’s walking away. She finally knew and felt pain, and how horrible it was. Not getting any greeting was absolutely better than this.

This time, it wasn’t Jongdae that left first. Jongdae felt the pain Baekhyun felt twice; of being walked away from. With it, Mio was dragged in the void. When they reached home, Mio jumped off the horse, running inside. She crawled in bed, between Minseok and Junmyeon. The two woke, wondering why she’s crying. Jongdae stayed outside, so lost. He knew the girl was mad at him. Minseok hushed the young Princess, comforting her. Junmyeon checked on Jongdae, who said nothing. They were left to listen to girl’s crying, screaming she wanted Baekhyun. Jongdae didn’t know how to make things right anymore. Hate finally turned to him, putting him against his only treasure; Mio. Horses’ stomps alerted the omega. The walls shook, frightening Mio. Minseok held her closer as Junmyeon went inside. Jongdae stood up, seeing death upon them.

Baekhyun walked Ruriyo to his bunker in the camp when he saw Chanyeol walking briskly with Sparrow and Valor behind. He knew they left the wedding celebration first but why’s the General there. He’s the groom. Why was he at the camp? Where’s Sehun? Worse, why was Chanyeol in riding gear with the rest of the soldiers? Ruriyo ran out of the bunker, anxious as he looked at his father. “Dad, why’s Alpha deployed? Where are Sparrow and Valor going?”

“Baekhyun,” The King turned around, seeing Sehun carrying gear, the King’s gear, with a sullen expression.

“Mio,” Baekhyun wore his gear with Sehun’s help, running to the stables. Sparrow just left with Chanyeol, riding to the woods.

“Dad, I’m coming.” Ruriyo was set to go too.

“No. You stay here. I can’t worry about you getting hurt too.” Baekhyun had nothing to leave Ruriyo. Jongdae still has his symbol. He tied it to Mio. “Do one thing for me, Ruri. I need you to be in wolf form. We’re connected if you’re going to focus. Go with Sehun. Find Eunuch Seon in the market right now and head to Nova. Stay away from the Palace. I’ll get you all at Nova. You hear me?” Baekhyun was clear with his instructions. Ruriyo nodded, being brave for his father. Sehun ran with the boy as Baekhyun got on Bichi. He went after the soldiers, praying to the gods he wasn’t too late. It wasn’t a game of capturing bases, but whoever got to the prize first. Baekhyun realized the game just when it's about to end.

Minseok locked Mio in their bedroom, telling her to not let anyone in. Jongdae was beaten outside, denying the Princess was there. “She’s not here anymore. The King beat you to it.” Jongdae had the nerve to smile. Junmyeon was beaten too. Minseok met a rogue inside, running away. They caught him too, interrogating horribly.

General Park, Commander Jongin, and Commander Do surveyed the scene, evacuating the villagers nearby. Sparrow was given to Kyungsoo to lead as Chanyeol took over Alpha. No one except Chanyeol was aware that Baekhyun would follow. His gut believed Baekhyun would follow. “They’re going to kill Jongdae by beating if we don’t move.” Jongin couldn’t watch anymore.

“Wait for Sparrow to locate to the Princess inside the house.” Chanyeol sighed.

“They found her!” Kyungsoo saw the sword reflect to their direction from the house's window. It was smart of Sparrow to kill several rogues and wear their clothes to get in the house unnoticed. “Let’s go!”

“No.” Baekhyun got off his horse. “They can kill them all in no time. I’m not risking Minseok, Junmyeon, especially Jongdae.” The entire legion knelt before the King. “Your men inside, give me a count.”

“Four,” Kyungsoo looked at the area again.

“Alpha’s 30, Sparrow’s 50, Valor’s 40. Did I get that right?” Chanyeol confirmed Valor was also 50. “Well, I guess we have no reason to lose.” Baekhyun took his gear off, settling with just his sword. “Go transform. Just get my family out alive or you’ll lose your ranks. Understood?” The legion saluted, taking the challenge. Chanyeol chuckled, side eyeing Jongin and Kyungsoo. One of the General’s eyes turned red while the other was blue. Jongin’s eyes were both red while Kyungsoo’s were green. The sound of boots hitting each other echoed the woods. Junmyeon smiled, not caring that his lip’s cut. He knew they’d come. The rogue soldiers looked around, ready to fight. Jongdae’s on his knees, arms held by soldiers. His face was covered with blood but he’s still conscious. When he heard the echo, Jongdae closed his eyes, willing his wolf form to surface.

“Hey darling, do you hear me?” Baekhyun crutched to the ground, feeling Mio’s aura from where he stood. It’s the first time in a long time wolf forms were used in battle. Not really. Baekhyun always used them since he was deployed at a young age. That’s how he and Chanyeol always won. Secretly, he let the legion use it in battle, like this instance.

“Dad? Yes. Hear,” She whispered, closing her eyes as she knelt on the ground. Her speech reverted. She’s frightened.

“Don’t be afraid. I’m told your eyes are beautiful.” Baekhyun’s smile could be heard. Mio opened both eyes, seeing the room differently through her blue eyes. “Do you still have my gift to you when you turned eight?” The young girl brought something out from her pocket.

“Yes. I always have it with me.” She looked around, seeing through the walls. She supplied information to her father about positions outside the room.

“Wonderful, Mio. When you’re ready, turn the hourglass, okay?” Baekhyun looked at Jongdae who took another hit.

“Dae, can you handle five more punches?” Baekhyun teased. Jongdae scoffed. “I’m sorry, my love, for saying those things.”

“No,” Jongdae whispered.

“I can see you. Don’t worry. We’ll be together again, okay?” Baekhyun wasn’t so sure honestly. Jongdae and Mio just needed something to hold on to for now.

“S-Sorry,” Jongdae mumbled weakly.

“Eh? Why don’t you hold on a little longer and tell that to my face?” Baekhyun chuckled, making Jongdae smile. “Mio, any second now. Uncle Chanyeol wants to kill whoever cut his wedding short.”

The hourglass touched the ground, sending an odd energy from the house. Baekhyun’s hair changed to silver, smiling triumphantly. Ruriyo made it to Nova in time.

“Dad? Can you hear me?” Ruri asked from the other side of the woods.

“Good job, Ruri. We’re going in. Shoot whoever comes close, okay? But don't come close to the fighting!” Baekhyun lined an arrow, same time as Jongin signalled the archers. The arrow from the King was directed to the rogue holding Jongdae from behind. Two from Alpha targeted the left and right rogues holding Jongdae’s arms. “Dae, are you well-rested?” The omega hummed, unsure. The last time he heard that question was during the night of death where his father was still alive. It’s the question that woke him to protect himself. Baekhyun used it this time to warn him.

The arrows were released. Jongdae pulled the sword from the rogue on his left, swiping it upwards as he stood. He panted heavily, seeing the rogues stunned as he slays the one in front of him. Baekhyun smiled, finding that moment so damn hot. Chanyeol snuck in first from behind, slicing a throat as he covered the rogue’s mouth. The rest of Valor came in, doing the same. The King had numbers but they’re dealing with trained assassins, ex-soldiers, and mercenaries. The battle began. Baekhyun had his eyes on Mio, who had four Valor soldiers guarding her room. Junmyeon was free, dodging swords as he tried to find Minseok inside. Commander Do saw the former Prince in a room, unconscious. He picked him up, asking for cover.

Baekhyun kept his apatite necklace under his clothes, walking with Alpha. Jongdae was so tired, swinging the sword left and right. His wrist was stopped mid-swipe, meeting Baekhyun’s lips. It tasted like blood but he didn’t care. “You’ve done enough to protect her. Let me do it now.” Baekhyun smirked, pushing Jongdae to an Alpha soldier. “Nova. Ruriyo’s waiting.” Baekhyun instructed. Jongdae protested but they manhandled him to get on the horse with two Alpha soldiers. He looked behind, seeing the chaos from afar. He had no choice but to trust Baekhyun with their daughter’s life.

The sound of metal clashing and soldiers screaming frightened Mio. She watched the hourglass, sands almost over. Baekhyun slayed without remorse, moving gracefully to get inside the house. Chanyeol covered his six while Kyungsoo took care of the nine and Jongin with three. “Minseok’s safe?” Baekhyun had the audacity to ask for updates mid-battle.

“Left with two Valor and Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo slit another throat.

“Uh Baek, someone lost Jongdae.” Jongin looked at Chanyeol. Baekhyun sighed, kicking the rogue off his sword.

“Someone punch him if he comes near all this.” Baekhyun was so irritated. He knew Jongdae went back to them.

“Your seven’s open.” Baekhyun turned around, seeing a rogue fall with two arrows on his back. Jongdae really shot those. “That’s on Chanyeol.”

“Who the fuck is guarding you up there?” Baekhyun saw Jongdae on the roof of the house. A boy popped out. Chanyeol laughed. Ruriyo defied his father. He kissed Jongdae’s cheek then crawled somewhere. “Where is he going?”

“Ruri!” Mio’s voice echoed their minds. Just when all the sands dropped. A scream followed. Baekhyun fought his way inside the house, the squad leaders killing mercilessly. The door of Mio’s room was open. Baekhyun looked inside but no one was there.

“Baekhyun! They’re on the run!” Jongdae saw from the roof.

The five ran after the dozen rogues running after the twins. Chanyeol caught one, piercing his sword without thinking. Jongdae shot two down while Baekhyun ran past four, backpedalling after. Kyungsoo and Jongin came in hot on their tails, slashing as they ran. Five remained. Ruriyo and Mio had nowhere to go anymore. They reached the end of the falls. Ruriyo hid Mio behind him. Her eyes were bluer than the water. Ruriyo’s were partly gold. The five rogues took their masks off to not frighten them. Baekhyun couldn’t believe it. It’s Lushao, the Head Minister, Council Pyo, General Yangzhou, and Eunuch Seon. Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Jongin, and Kyungsoo couldn’t believe their eyes. Jongin was fueled with rage, taking on General Yangzhou. Kyungsoo took on Council Pyo. This old man failed Kyungsoo in one of his lessons, so yes, the grudge was personal. Chanyeol rolled his shoulders, pointing at Lushao to take on. They had differences to settle.

Head Minister pulled Mio away from Ruriyo, holding her hostage. Eunuch Seon held Ruriyo. “You take this one. It’s a better sacrifice.” Eunuch Seon pointed to the boy. The Head Minister liked the idea of throwing the beta twin down the falls. Jongdae couldn’t shoot anymore. It could hit the kids. Baekhyun tried to reason with them.

“If only you followed us, Baekhyun.” Head Minister sighed. “If only you followed traditional consummation, this one wouldn’t be born.”

“This one has a name. It’s...it’s Ruriyo.” Baekhyun really had to clown them. Mio began to cry, trying to break free Eunuch Seon’s grasp.

“He never deserved a name.” Head Minister slit the boy’s arm, making him scream. Jongdae begged for him to stop. Jongin and Kyungsoo were about to charge but the blade met the twins’ neck.

“Eunuch, we trusted you! How could you do this to us?” Jongdae was so mad.

“I was against you leaving, Jongdae. But you’re so stubborn, hiding Mio all these years. You never let us see her beauty.” His finger caressed the Princess’ cheek.

“Don’t touch her.” Baekhyun knew well enough not to move. Chanyeol breathed heavily, finally killing that demon named Lushao. He saw they just lost the upper hand. An odd feeling came as he watched the scene. Eunuch Seon saw him nearing them. His eyes kept moving to look at the bush beside him. Kyungsoo saw the unspoken communication, looking at Baekhyun now. He’s too...calm. Jongin was prepared to dive in case the Prince fell. Jongdae kept screaming for the Head Minister to not hurt Ruriyo even more. The young Prince looked at each person in front of him. He looked at Mio, reaching for her hand. The Princess looked at her brother. He simply smiled, letting go of her but she resisted.

“R-Ruri,” Baekhyun called his attention. “Ruri, we’re going to be okay.” He saw Chanyeol behind the bush beside Eunuch Seon already, holding the hem of Mio’s dress. Eunuch Seon blinked twice, nodding discreetly. Baekhyun’s eyes welled now. Jongdae kept talking to the Head Minister.

“Yes Dad.” The boy spoke confidently but he had tears in his eyes. “You’re going to be okay.”

Eunuch Seon pushed Mio to the right, trusting Chanyeol held her clothes already. He directed the sword on his right hand to the Head Minister’s side, lodging it upwards. Ruriyo gasped as his chest was slit. The General caught Mio, stumbling away from the edge with the Princess in his arms. Jongdae screamed as Baekhyun ran. Jongin was taken by the events, unable to move. Kyungsoo moved a second late, following the King off the cliff. Jongin saw the Eunuch falling back too. He ran to him, pulling him back by the sleeve. They fell on the ground, scrambling to get off the edge.

The Head Minister fell back, pulling Ruriyo with him. Baekhyun jumped off the edge, punching the elder away as they suspended on air. He grabbed Ruriyo’s collar, pulling him back up the edge with all his strength. Kyungsoo caught Ruriyo’s arm, screaming as he pulled him up. Jongdae got to the edge, helping the Commander save his son. “Daddy!” Mio screamed, looking over with Chanyeol.

The King fell fast, holding the Head Minister’s collar. He kept punching him, taking all his anger out on this man that ruined his life. The Head Minister tried to fight Baekhyun, switching places to take the fall. Jongdae hugged the weak Ruriyo, kissing the side of his face. Kyungsoo looked over the edge with Jongin and Eunuch Seon. Chanyeol covered Mio’s eyes and ears, looking away as the sound of cracked bones echoed upwards upon impact. The falls was surprisingly shallow but deep enough to take both men underwater.

Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Eunuch Seon felt their heart stop after seeing the impact. Jongin screamed as tears fell from his eyes. It’s supposed to be him, not the King. Kyungsoo trembled, taking the events in. Eunuch Seon looked behind him, seeing Jongdae holding Ruriyo’s body close, rocking him back and forth. The young Prince closed his eyes, whispering that he’s tired. Jongdae heard the fall, tucking his face to his son’s neck, sobbing quietly. He kept the pain to himself, bearing the feeling of losing his breath. Mio screamed, begging to see Baekhyun. Chanyeol held her, kissing her hair, as he cried. He tried calming her, wiping her cheeks but his hands felt too weak. He prayed for a miracle, any miracle. The soldiers saw the scene, disbelieving who was missing. All hesitantly knelt on the ground, not accepting this.

Jongdae screamed his loudest, feeling a pain so unexplainable, unbearable, he wanted to pierce his own heart. Throughout the forest, that cry was heard. Ruriyo gasped, opening his eyes suddenly. “Dad!” Jongdae hushed him, kissing his forehead. Even with a damn sword cut across his chest, he tried to get up. Jongdae tried holding him back but the beta looked over the edge. “Dad!” Mio called with him. The elders wanted them to stop. It hurt to hear the twins calling for their father. Jongdae sat back, pulling his hair. You promised we’ll all be together again. You promised! The kids continued to call for their father over the falls until they grew tired. Chanyeol swung his sword, cutting a large chunk of a branch out of anger and pain. Jongin and Kyungsoo stood, sniffing as they faced their remaining men.

“A-Alpha,” Kyungsoo hiccupped. “You feel it, right? It’s not right.” They all nodded, jaw tight. “Survey the bottom.”

Daddy! Dad! Daddy, come back!

Soldiers got to the bottom of the falls, surprised to see four bodies above water. Two heaved breaths, all wet. Kyungsoo couldn’t believe his eyes. Minseok turned to the sound, tears falling down his face. A head laid on his lap, his fingers combing his hair. “K-Kyungsoo,” The former Prince nodded. The Commander’s knees gave out, crying harder with his hands on the ground. “The twins saved their Daddy.” Minseok looked at Baekhyun’s chest, seeing a chest armor dented. It had the baby handprints of the twins right over his chest. The dent was on Baekhyun’s right rib. Minseok let out a soft chuckle, holding Baekhyun’s face. The gods definitely watched over this one. Sehun rolled to his side, seeing Palace soldiers with relief. Junmyeon opened his eyes, reaching for the King’s wrist. He closed his eyes, feeling his pulse.

Chanyeol ran to the four, relief and joy flooding him. He knelt beside Sehun, kissing him, so happy he’s okay. Alpha got Baekhyun first, carefully transporting him. Mio called for her Daddy but Eunuch Seon held her back. “Mio, darling, Daddy needs to rest, okay? Ruriyo needs to heal. Your Daddy Jongdae needs you, understood? Hold his hand to...to get through this. Okay?” She looked around, not seeing him there. She knew they all came down together. Eunuch Seon walked with her deep in the forest.

She was so amazed to see it was so close to the city. “This part of the forest scared citizens because of the story of Nova.” Eunuch Seon smiled.

“Ah! The daughter of the first King and the Sun goddess,” She remembered. Jongdae always told her that story before bed.

“That’s right! Aren’t you scared?” He tried to keep the mood light. The kid suffered so much in less than 24 hours.

“No! Daddy’s protecting me.” She showed the Eunuch Baekhyun’s symbol around her wrist.

“Only brave souls can pass here. Only brave souls know that the farmer’s village is this close to the city without the need to cross the mountains.” Eunuch Seon unveiled the secret how Baekhyun reached them quickly, how Baekhyun watched over them every other night, how Chanyeol could send supplies and food to them, how Baekhyun sometimes slept with her at night to scare nightmares away, and how Baekhyun still managed to eat rice cakes with Jongdae at dawn for the past three years. They saw each other more often than anyone knew, letting each other be a parent to their child. That’s how Jongdae spent time with Ruriyo, teaching him to sing, reminding him to scold Baekhyun for him and all. The hugs the kids gave to both parents had so much familiarity, no one around them wondered how casual it looked.

Those years Baekhyun and Jongdae kept saying they never saw each other was a lie to keep the twins safe. It’s true Jongdae kept Mio away from Baekhyun by not updating them where they moved when they did. That’s what hurt Baekhyun, because he never deprived Jongdae of being with Ruriyo.

The two found Jongdae sitting in front of Nova, hugging his knees. Eunuch let Mio go, watching her reach her Dad. Jongdae hugged her, tucking her under his arm. “Oh! I forgot.” Mio stood up, bringing something out of her pocket. Jongdae was stunned. Her hourglass was empty. “Do you see?” She held it up for Jongdae, who shook his head. “Daddy says only wolves see it.” Jongdae changed his eyes to gold, seeing the sands. He smiled, annoyed that he fell for Baekhyun’s trick. That’s why he was so confident with Mio timing this all. The sands in her hourglass were from Nova’s tree. Ruriyo and Sehun did get to the tree in time to meet Eunuch Seon and activate the spell from the shaman to protect the royal family. Upon approaching the farmer’s village, Sehun managed to kill a rogue cleanly, making Eunuch Seon wear the uniform. He agreed to be recruited by the Head Minister to spy on them. That’s how Baekhyun knew the Council’s after Mio and Jongdae. The King was always one step ahead, keeping friends as enemies.

Junmyeon and Minseok met with Sehun, who was on the run by foot. They saw the King and Head Minister fall, traumatized by seeing it so close. Junmyeon, despite being beaten, jumped in to see who it was. He surfaced, screaming for help. He told the soldiers to go up and call the squad leaders. Sehun dove in while Minseok waited for the soldiers. Sehun swam deeper, unclasping Baekhyun’s hands on the Head Minister’s collar. The King used him to lessen the impact on him. Sehun saw Suho waiting, passing Baekhyun’s body to him since he’s running out of air. The three surfaced, Minseok helping them pull Baekhyun to land. Sehun opened the King’s clothes, seeing a damn armor. He tried the wrist, feeling a pulse. Sehun laid on the ground, relieved. Junmyeon felt too weak, using so much of his strength in his state. Minseok heard the cries of the kids from above, crying happily. “You kept him safe, Mio, Ruriyo. He’s coming home.” The omega looked up, grateful this twist of fate’s over.

Jongdae hugged Mio, relieved too. He just had to make things right with their family.

\---

Ruriyo’s left arm was on a sling but his chest had a bandage across. Jongdae tended to him, feeding him, getting things he needed, making sure he recovered well. When the boy woke up, he saw Jongdae first. “Dad?” The omega kissed Ruri’s forehead, telling him the good news.

Mio played in the King’s chambers everyday, waiting for Baekhyun to wake up. With broken ribs, shoulder, and leg, he was very immobile. If he didn’t have the armor, he’d still be in critical condition with punctured organs. It’s been five days but he hasn’t woken up. Mio laid beside her father, reciting his favorite poem with her eyes closed. Midway through the poem, Baekhyun woke. He registered where he was, feeling the pain from all the events. He saw Mio laid beside him, reciting the poem. By the last stanza, Baekhyun joined her, whispering. Mio opened her eyes, seeing his father’s eyes again. “Daddy!” She hugged his able arm.

“Hey Princess,” Baekhyun smiled weakly, touching her face, feeling her braids. “How’s Ruri?”

Mio ran outside, screaming the King’s awake. General Park stopped his commanding, running with Kyungsoo and Jongin. Baekhyun craned his head to them, saluting with his able arm. “You. Don’t you ever jump off a cliff again.” Chanyeol scolded him, pulling his hair. Baekhyun was grateful for the two Commanders, thanking them for saving Ruriyo and Eunuch Seon. “Great! Let’s start the ceremony.” Chanyeol clapped his hands.

“What ceremony? Jongin, Soo, how does General sound?” Baekhyun saw the two screaming out of happiness. Jongin began running around the room while Kyungsoo celebrated on his spot. “Get out of here. Sparrow’s doing good, Soo. I’m proud.”

“Thank you, Your Highness!” He bowed to Chanyeol, former Sparrow leader, taking responsibility. Chanyeol stuck to Alpha, knowing Baekhyun had other priorities now. Mio ran inside the room, pulling Ruriyo in.

“Oh, look at you, buddy! You look horrible.” Baekhyun saw Ruriyo’s chest. “Oh god, I’m so sorry.”

“No. I’m braver now.” Ruri held Baekhyun’s hand. “Never jump off a cliff to save me again, understood?” Baekhyun nodded, promising to never scare the twins like that again. From the door, someone peeked.

“Kids, can you maybe,” Baekhyun whispered, pointing to the door. The twins looked behind, waiting for Jongdae to enter. When the omega did, the two stood up, Mio supporting Ruriyo, and closed the door.

“Hey,” Baekhyun held Jongdae’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae began.

“That’s not what I wanted to hear but okay,” Baekhyun smiled. “You may shower me with praises.” Jongdae smiled. It felt so long since he did. He didn’t speak anymore, lying on his side to cuddle Baekhyun’s arm. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae’s eyes, lost in them again. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“We both thought the same. You’d do everything for Ruri.” Jongdae didn’t mean to sound jealous but maybe he really felt that way.

“I do. For all of you,” Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s forehead. “But Ruri’s the weakest one, you know that.”

“That’s why I left him with you. I can’t raise him outside with his condition. Has his seizures subsided?” Jongdae worried. Baekhyun nodded, noting Ruriyo never got one after turned five years old.

“Oh shit, I forgot the twins’ birthday. Jongdae, I gave him a horrible birthday.” Baekhyun worried that above all, making Jongdae laugh.

“They forgot their birthday too, don’t worry. They still blew their candles when everyone was brought back here. Their only wish was for you live long.” Jongdae ran the tip of his nose along the side of Baekhyun’s face. The King raised a brow, wondering what made his omega so...affectionate.

“Missed me?” Baekhyun teased.

“So much,” Jongdae admitted. “Baekhyun, I love you so much.”

“You do now? I had to jump off the falls to prove that?”

“No, I had to see you disappear before I realized how much you mean to me. Isn’t that sad?” Jongdae whispered, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek.

“Very sad, Dae. Very unhealthy too,” Baekhyun smiled, eyes focused on the omega’s lips. Jongdae kissed him gently, careful to not press on their lip cuts. They both smiled into the kiss, savoring the taste they missed. Jongdae put his arm around Baekhyun’s hips, snuggling into his side. He closed his eyes, getting some rest. Baekhyun did the same, knowing his family’s safe, heart at peace.

\---

After two months, Baekhyun and Ruriyo had things to fix. Shamans did wonders to their health and bodies, restoring most in no time. Baekhyun still had a support around his ribs just he could move normally, just staying away from battle and combat. Ruriyo felt better than ever, enjoying his chest scar. Mio rolled her eyes when she saw him admiring it. The duo strode to King’s court, meeting Eunuch Seon and General Park by the throne.

As Baekhyun predicted, Mio’s the alpha of the two. Jongdae watched the maids dress her, fixing her long hair in braids so early in the morning. She looked at him, nervous yet excited. She knew she was a Princess but never felt it until now. The twins and Baekhyun didn’t want to hear any more apologies from him. It’s a waste of time, they all thought. What mattered was they were all together again.

“Daddy, where’s Ruri and Dad?” Mio asked as light makeup was applied to her skin.

“Doing royal duties, darling.” Jongdae knew it was beyond that. Baekhyun could be very dramatic when it came to intimidating people. Ruriyo, apparently, was scarier than most thought.

Baekhyun sat on the throne with one leg up the seat. Ruriyo stood beside him, his quiver slung on his back. The Council entered one by one, stunned to see their markers destroyed with an arrow exactly at the center. Ruriyo lined another arrow, releasing it on another mark. Baekhyun clapped for his son. Some stood around their markers, careful where the next would land. Oddly, only two-thirds of all the markers had arrows. Ruriyo released the last arrow, making those nearby flinch. Baekhyun welcomed them officially.

The Council looked at each other warily, noticing two were not there. In a swift move, Ruriyo wielded another arrow, releasing it quickly by the entrance. All men of the Council looked behind, shocked upon seeing the alpha twin in the flesh, beside Jongdae.

“Would you look at that! I got to them first.” Baekhyun clapped sarcastically. Jongdae stood beside the King, holding his hand. He’s facing those who threatened him again. Beside Ruriyo was Mio, exuding dominance. “Bow to your future Queen. Now.”

Mio looked at her father, stunned. Jongdae looked at her apologetically for hiding more details. Ruriyo was resolved with this decision. In fact, he insisted on it. Aside from Jongdae, Ruri was the next person who knew Mio. She was brighter than him in everything even if he got the better education. Her speech improved greatly after reciting poems with the help of Junmyeon. Baekhyun told Ruriyo that Mio thought like Jongdae based on his stories. Without the hate, even stories brought them together. Only Jongdae thought he was hated thinking no one knew the truth. Baekhyun didn’t need anyone telling him. He knew Jongdae’s heart more than anyone on the planet. It loved him and him alone if not with the twins.

“Did I stutter?” Baekhyun scoffed. Ruriyo readied to shoot another arrow. “Bow to your future Queen.” Those without the arrow marker did willingly, happy to do so. Those with the arrow were not as enthusiastic. Bingo. Mio wanted to hide behind Ruri but he was busy.

“Arrest these men.” Jongdae ordered. Soldiers barrelled in, taking away those who Ruri marked. Mio remembered one of those men. She tugged Baekhyun’s sleeve, whispering something to him. Jongdae heard it, jaw tightening. “Ruri,” Jongdae breathed, eyes changing to gold. “Make me proud, my son.”

The arrow pierced a member’s chest. Mio didn’t flinch. In fact, she smirked. Baekhyun kissed his daughter’s head as chaos ensued by their feet. He walked with her to the back door, Jongdae following, Ruri being last. General Park met the royal family, bowing to the Princess. “Ready for weapon lessons, Princess?”

“She already has one.” Jongdae hugged Baekhyun from behind. The Princess smiled, feeling her eyes change to blue. Ruri clapped, feeling his own eyes change to part gold. They’re connected after all. “Have fun with the General, kids.” The couple let them go.

“Come up with me?” Baekhyun invited. They went up the library tower, telling Minseok and Junmyeon to not mind them. Baekhyun reinstated the two in the Palace as teachers and librarians. The two ignored the couple upstairs, tending to new books.

It’s been a while since they saw the sunset together. Baekhyun sat on the ledge, eyes watering upon looking the bright ball of light. Jongdae was behind him, folding Baekhyun’s royal robe. He neared the King, gently taking the crown off his head. Baekhyun didn’t move. Jongdae knew this was the one time of the day Baekhyun stayed silent for quite some time. Seconds passed, Jongdae climbed over the ledge, sitting carefully beside him. It’s quite boring but beautiful, he thought. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, grateful he still had time to be with him. That’s what he took for granted: time.

He couldn’t recall a time he told Baekhyun how handsome he was, not even a time when he helped Baekhyun think. Solitude was left with solitude, no helping hand to pull Baekhyun out of there. That’s Jongdae’s problem; he never believed Baekhyun could love this much, could give up so much to protect him and the twins. It was possible to serve a heart after all.

Those three months Baekhyun tried to win him over in disguise, the next three trying to make an heir, those nine months before birth, the next decade that followed; each portion of time felt different. If Jongdae had to change the feeling of each time, he’d lessen the early years, add more in those nine months and speed the last decade. So much time was wasted because he couldn’t let go of what was. It had to reach the moment where he almost lost half of his family to realize all this. Jongdae thought nothing was more painful that his father’s death until he saw Baekhyun jump to follow Ruriyo off the cliff, sacrificing his own for their son.

When everything died down, he took time to be with Nova, to apologize, to offer what he had left. Surprisingly he had none to give anymore. He didn’t want to give it, to give them; Baekhyun and Ruriyo. “Let me be selfish now, please. I can’t let...I can’t let my boys go anymore.” The gods seemed to listen to his pleas by giving another chance for the two bravest boys in his life. He remembered when he saw Baekhyun laid in Minseok’s arms, feeling weak. Minseok hugged him, comforting him from all the scare, for getting through this together. “I told you, Jongdae. He doesn’t go down without a fight.”

As the King’s skin glowed with the warm light from the sun, Jongdae saw a familiar look on Baekhyun’s face. It’s the same expression he wore when he’s listening to Jongdae speak, sing, even chew. It’s the same one he has when he looks at Ruriyo and Mio. This man right here was the true Byun Baekhyun only a handful knew. Jongdae was overwhelmed to be part of his life like this, even if it wasn’t how they imagined it to be.

All this time, Jongdae wondered what’s on the dark side of the moon. It’s not total darkness, nor was it cold and lonely. It’s still the moon, but it’s the part so special, only a few could see what it truly looked like. If only Jongdae opened his eyes sooner and covered the glare or walked beyond the light bravely, he could’ve found the answer a long time ago. It’s the same idea of the forest where Nova stood, where one must be brave to see the beauty to go through it and discover something new. Maybe solitude wasn’t so bad after all. It’s loneliness, desolation, emptiness but in that was peace, privacy, even freedom. It didn’t have to be done alone. One can be in solitude with someone, like what Baekhyun’s doing now.

The King looked at Jongdae, curious as he smiled a bit. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Jongdae smiled peacefully, shaking his head timidly. Yes, he’s finally at peace with solitude.

“No reason.” He whispered. “Maybe there is one, or two but I can’t think of words right now.” Baekhyun nodded, slightly weirded out by Jongdae. “Your lashes are longer than I thought.” he neared the King, very fascinated by it.

“Yours are better.” Baekhyun blinked as Jongdae nodded, taking the compliment. The omega moved a little closer, resting his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. The King looked straight ahead, enjoying the orange dim before his eyes. Jongdae slipped his hand in Baekhyun’s, enjoying solitude with the one he loved the most.

“Do you still think about it, Baekhyun? Abnegating the throne,” Jongdae mumbled as he closed his eyes. The alpha smiled to himself, admitting he has.

“Far less than before but yes I still do.”

“Why didn’t you do it when the twins were born?” Jongdae was just curious.

“I had nothing to give you, none for the kids too. You do know that if I hang the crown, I’m hanging the rank too, right?” Baekhyun laughed at Jongdae, who definitely didn’t know that. “I just wanted to run away with you, just you.”

“And the kids?”

“This is...an alternative of running away with you, I guess.” Baekhyun shrugged, not exactly the jackpot but still a prize. Jongdae laughed as Baekhyun hugged him. “I’m free when I’m with you and the kids, with Chanyeol, even Minseok and Junmyeon now.” The omega guessed it right. Solitude became Baekhyun’s freedom.

“Soldiers and their idea of freedom is so weird.” Jongdae sighed. Baekhyun agreed. They’ll make do with what’s given and make the most of it. The couple waited for the moon to rise but it never did. Jongdae didn’t need it to appear in the sky if he’s holding its hand. “I’m sorry, Baekhyun.” The alpha groaned, rolling his eyes.

“There you go again! Stop that!” Baekhyun laughed, mocking Jongdae. “Say it one more time, I’m pushing you off.”

“I’m s--,” Jongdae teased. Baekhyun pretended to do so, shocking the omega. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“I would. Come on, you have to experiencing falling off an edge. It’s very liberating.” What a sick joke from someone who almost died in that instance. Jongdae got off the ledge, whining about Baekhyun joking about his own near death experience. The alpha ran after him, closing the door and trapping Jongdae on it. “Did I scare you, Jongdae?” He whispered.

“Yes. More than anything in the world,” Jongdae finally admitted he cared for Baekhyun so much. The alpha smiled triumphantly.

“Do you still hate me?” He teased.

“What is up with you and the idea of hate? No one hated anybody.” Jongdae mocked Baekhyun now, making faces immaturely. The alpha kissed his omega lovingly, relishing this moment. Jongdae held Baekhyun’s jaw, steadying him as they kissed. Baekhyun’s hand slipped around Jongdae’s waist, pulling him closer. He nipped Jongdae’s upper lip, kisses trailing upwards to Jongdae’s nose, making him giggle. The kiss trail continued up his nose bridge until a big fat one landed on Jongdae’s forehead. The omega tucked his face against Baekhyun’s neck, hugging him around his waist gently. “Thank you, Baekhyun, for loving me as your omega.” The alpha combed Jongdae’s hair with his fingers, silent. He didn’t want to speak anymore. No words could ever explain how much this omega meant to him, how this omega changed him. No matter what anyone says, this omega's Baekhyun's mate.

Before it was always work, duty, service. No personal life. When Jongdae came along, he needed the balance. Work will always be there and it would never end. Time does. Baekhyun realized that 10 minutes of meeting each person from work was enough. 10 minutes with each concubine in his teenage years seemed too long, he thought. 10 minutes of finishing a plan was enough. What 10 minutes couldn’t confine was falling in love with Jongdae, raising Ruriyo, seeing Mio. What went beyond 10 minutes were the best moments of his life.

\---

Chanyeol knocked on the King’s chambers, worried why he’s not in the morning meeting. Baekhyun rolled in his bed, cranky. “You’re still in bed? Are you alright?”

“Yes. Just slept late.” Baekhyun yawned, scratching his chest. Chanyeol sighed.

“You’re up in your hideout again?” Baekhyun nodded. “Well hurry up, the council’s about to rip their heads off. They’re eight left and they’re worse than being 24.” Baekhyun nodded again, letting Chanyeol leave. He fell back in bed once he’s gone. When Chanyeol entered minutes later, he’s back asleep. The General went out, seeing Jongdae with Luna again. “Jongdae! Come here! Faster!” The omega ran to the General, who pushed him to the King’s chambers.

“Wait! Wait! Isn’t it too early for--” Jongdae protested.

“Get him up. I tried.” Chanyeol was almost begging. A few more seconds and one council member would be headless, leaving them to seven.

“Doesn’t he have a mother to do that for him? What makes you think he’ll wake up by my orders? I’m just his bitch.” Jongdae covered his mouth, forgetting his mother-in-law was dead. Chanyeol sighed, not in the mood for his smart mouth. Jongdae made his way to the King’s bed, watching him sleep. Wow he’s really cute.

“Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, get up.” Jongdae poked his cheeks. The King groaned. “I mean it.” Nothing. Chanyeol signalled for him to try harder. Jongdae whined quietly, stomping his feet. He bent down and inhaled deeply. “BYUN! BAEK! HYUN! YOU! ARE! LATE!” The King immediately got up, screaming as he covered his left ear. Chanyeol patted his own ears. Outside the walkway, Eunuch Seon and the twins stopped and wondered what’s going on in the King’s chambers. They were a few meters away and it was heard clearly.

“Kim Jongdae! You don’t have to scream!” Baekhyun tried to swing a punch to his stomach, missing terribly, but Jongdae laughed, feeling successful in waking the King. Chanyeol smiled, pulling the King to get dressed. “I’m not sharing books with you anymore! I hate you!”

“Oh boohoo, I’m so sad the King hates me.” Jongdae made a face, mocking him even more. “By the way, that dystopian themed book was so fun. Ruriyo took it hostage.” He leaned on the divider where Baekhyun’s changing.

“I told you. What book are you reading now?” Baekhyun still pouted as he made small talk.

“The one with the fool,” Jongdae saw the books on Baekhyun’s desk, finding his next target.

“Do you relate?” Baekhyun teased, tying his inner garments.

“Oh I do. It’s definitely hard taking care of a fool like you. Right, Chanyeol?” Jongdae saw the King’s meal, tasting each one to be safe. He’s just hungry actually.

“You don’t have to do that, Dae. I’m immune to poison, remember?” Baekhyun put his hands on Jongdae’s shoulders, pressing him down for fun. Jongdae couldn’t support the other’s weight, letting him fall on his back. “But thanks for checking them, and you’re welcome to eat from my tray any time.” Baekhyun sat beside him properly, eating rice and soup only. “Does Mina give you less?”

“So you did order them to bring the same tray you have again.” Jongdae nodded, very grateful.

“Do you want those healthy shit Chanyeol eats? I can’t stand diet meals anymore.” Baekhyun made a face. Jongdae got a dumpling, feeding Baekhyun one.

“This was really good earlier.” He commented as Baekhyun chewed. General Park noticed the the two didn’t care about time anymore. He exited the room, letting the King finish his meal. Screw the council if they ripped each other’s heads. Eunuch Seon came back, worried about Baekhyun.

“He’s eating his meal, Your Highness. He’ll be at the court after.” General Park told him half the truth; that Jongdae’s inside.

Jongdae rose with the King, fixing his crown. “Don’t stay up too late tonight. Eunuch Seon will cut your balls off.”

“He wouldn’t. Maybe you would,” Baekhyun smirked, thanking Jongdae for waking him even if his ears hurt. “And thanks for staying with me while I ate. It’s less lonely.” Jongdae smiled, nodding at the compliment. He watched as the King went out of his chambers, looking at him one last time. Jongdae picked up the tray and brought it to the kitchen. Mina saw him, sorry that he had to do it. He only smiled and went on with his day.

\---

Jongdae sat on the bench under a tree, reading a book. General Park passed by with a package, putting it on the space next to him without a word, walking away casually. He saw the royal seal on it. Jongdae opened the package, seeing new clothes. Not just new clothes, but royal robes. He smiled at the colors, making a mental note to thank the King. Minseok saw the look on Jongdae’s face. He didn’t appreciate that lopsided grin. “What is that?” The former Prince turned teacher peeked in the package.

“Robes. Baekhyun probably hates the ones I have now.” Jongdae tried to find the page he read.

“Are you sure?” Minseok felt the silk, knowing what kind it was. “Isn’t this used for weddings?” Jongdae chuckled, shaking his head. Minseok rocked back and forth, switching his weight from ball to heel, waiting for Jongdae’s lightbulb moment. “I mean, I should know. I got married,” he leaned in to Jongdae’s ear. “Twice,” The omega looked at the folded robe again, seeing it did look far more special. “I think someone just proposed.” Minseok smiled adorably, pretending to be coy. Jongdae closed the book, holding the package as he ran. Minseok chuckled at the poor naive omega, not seeing a wedding proposal when it’s right in his hands.

Jongdae was so focused to get to the King’s chambers, he didn’t see the King himself walk past him. Baekhyun turned around, fairy running to Jongdae. “Where are you going?” He asked casually.

“To Byun. Why did he send this?” Jongdae sounded so annoyed.

“Because I want to marry you, duh.” Baekhyun enjoyed his misery, the frazzled state and all. Jongdae stopped walking, facing him.

“Yes but didn’t we marry each other ages ago?” Jongdae spoke like he’s talking to a child then kept walking. Baekhyun had his hands behind his back, so amused Jongdae hasn’t recognized him at all. The omega must be really focused to get to Baekhyun’s chambers.

“But I want to marry you officially; is that bad?” The omega finally came to his senses, realizing he was speaking to Baekhyun. He turned around, seeing the King being adorable. Jongdae shook his shoulders, whining. Baekhyun opened his arms, waiting for Jongdae to drag himself in his embrace. The omega hit his forehead on Baekhyun’s shoulder, locked in the alpha’s embrace. “There, there, Jongdae. We can have it privately, like how Chanyeol and Sehun did.”

“Why did you remind me of that night? I ruined their wedding. Mio was so embarrassed. I was so embarrassed reciting a poem.” Jongdae pouted. Baekhyun patted his butt, saying the couple didn’t mind. “What is this, Baekhyun?”

“Your wedding robe. Let me marry you right. Your dad will haunt me if I don’t do this right. My Mom just went in my dream, begging me to marry you properly. I don’t need General Kim making me to drills in my dream because I couldn’t marry you right.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, making Jongdae laugh.

“Fine. Just so you can sleep well at night,” Jongdae narrowed his eyes. “Ruriyo and Mio know?”

“Of course!” Baekhyun scoffed. “Not.” Jongdae was incredulous. “Yet!”

“He’s lying. We know.” Mio passed by, reading a book. “Ruriyo’s finishing his drills then we’ll get ready. Love you, Dads!”

The couple looked at their daughter, walking confidently like she owned the world. She will in a few years. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s cheek, running off to get ready. Jongdae hugged the package, unsure of what to feel about this ambush.

\---

The wedding was...like how a wedding should be. The shaman that housed Jongdae after the massacre blessed their union. Chanyeol noticed it went smoothly, unlike Baekhyun’s first marriage where the tying of the cups had a small slip up. Ruriyo and Mio looked at each other, very happy to have a complete family. Baekhyun wished his mom could see him. Jongdae wished his dad smiled on them. It’s really insane how General Kim’s prodigy ended up with his son. Whether this was planned or not, the future seemed bright for the royal couple.

Baekhyun and Jongdae visited Nova, paying their respects. Her flowers bloomed beautifully through their wolf eyes. Mio hugged Baekhyun’s waist while Ruriyo stood beside Jongdae. The sun and moon found a different ending from the first pair that went through it. While it’s clear Nova had similar experiences with Mio, Ruriyo changed the course of fate when he leaned back to the Head Minister after Eunuch Seon killed him.

The gods probably went in a frenzy up in the sky when Baekhyun jumped off the falls. Jongdae prayed his boys would quit being daredevils and live carefully. Ruriyo couldn’t promise anything since he’s due to be Chanyeol’s apprentice.

Just as he’s about to leave, Mio hugged her twin brother, reminding him to be safe. Jongdae kissed the top of his head, telling him to serve well. The young Prince looked at the parent that raised him, saluting. Baekhyun did the same, pulling him to a hug after. The young Prince thanked Baekhyun for making him brave. Baekhyun knelt on the ground, cupping the boy’s face. “You...you be good, okay? We don’t need great from you but good.” Baekhyun pointed to his heart. “Here. Be careful, okay?”

“Don’t worry Dad, I have the moon with me.” Ruriyo smiled, getting teary-eyed. Baekhyun savored this last hug for a while. His son will return by the end of the year. Things would change between the twins for sure. Ruriyo was off to see the world with Chanyeol, promising to return with honor. Mio cried to Jongdae’s side, missing her twin already.

“Mio, darling, Ruriyo wouldn’t like you sad.” Jongdae reminded her. “Be brave for both of you. You have responsibilities to fulfill.” The young girl controlled her emotions, looking at Baekhyun. She reached for the King’s hand, holding it firmly. Jongdae looked at his husband, trusting him with next steps of their lives.

\---

Horses shook the city as the alpha General returned with Alpha. Citizens cheered as they passed, grateful for their protectors’ safe return. It’s been close to three years without them and their presence was truly missed.

Baekhyun met them at the Palace foyer, seeing them assemble completely. Everyone returned from those series of battles. Chanyeol got down from his horse, grateful to feel smooth ground again. His hair’s crazy long and thick, in desperate need of a haircut. The rest followed, happy to be home.

“Well, I’d give you all promotions but Chanyeol would be jobless.” Baekhyun greeted, making everyone laugh. “You’re almost complete.”

“Ah yes, about that,” Chanyeol looked at the other soldiers.

Inside the Palace, Jongdae leaned on the door as he watched maids patted Mio’s skin with light makeup. It’s the royal twins’ 13th birthday. “Are you sure you really want to put makeup? Your birthday doesn’t make you age physically immediately.” He disapproved the young Princess’ desire to grow up faster. He didn’t want to see her grow so soon when she’s his darling Princess.

“It’s just sunscreen, Daddy.” She smiled.

The ground shook as the soldiers entered the Palace. Mio gasped, standing up immediately. Jongdae looked over his shoulder, mimicking Mio’s shocked face. “Someone’s home?”

Mio pulled Jongdae to the foyer, hoping to see their courtesy call to the King. Chanyeol saw the Prince and Princess, bowing first. The Alpha legion did the same, stunned by the beauty of the young Princess. “Uncle Chanyeol!” Mio hurried down the steps, running past her father to jump in the General’s arms.

“Oh god! Look at you, Princess! You’re so grown up!” Chanyeol spun her around, making her giggle. Baekhyun rolled his eyes as Jongdae nudged lightly him to behave. Mio’s crush towards the General was never a secret. She grew attached to him before leaving. He taught her how to use a dagger at a young age. “Are you wearing makeup?” Chanyeol looked closely to her face.

“It’s sunscreen!” She rolled her eyes. Chanyeol chuckled, kissing her head. “Where is he, Uncle? You kept him safe, right?” She looked so hopeful but Chanyeol said no word. Mio looked at her dads for an answer.

A horse galloped quickly to the Palace, a rider far different from the one who left with Chanyeol. Jongdae’s brows shot up, disbelieving. Baekhyun smiled wider as Mio’s jaw dropped. “Sorry, I had to get my sister a present.” Ruriyo hopped off his horse with a beautiful smile. Mio and Jongdae wasn’t sure if it’s Ruriyo or Baekhyun’s younger twin. Puberty hit the Prince too damn early, body so fit, it’s insane. His black hair’s roughly chopped but still long, not as long as Chanyeol’s hair. “Dad, hi.” The Prince bowed to the King, giving him a hug. Jongdae blinked so many times.

“Guess you liked the world, huh?” Baekhyun was so proud of him for enduring that trip alone, not being a burden to the Alpha legion. The Prince nodded, excited to tell him about their adventures. Ruriyo’s still not as tall as his father but in a year or two, he could be that tall. He hugged Jongdae tightly, missing his voice.

“I kept my promised, Dad.” He whispered, making Jongdae relieved. “Whoa, is this my sister?” Ruriyo neared the Princess, covering his mouth with one hand. “Dad!” He pointed to her playfully.

“Yes, that’s Mio. Quit that.” Jongdae hit the back of his head to quit fooling around. Ruriyo hugged her, kissing her temple. Mio hugged him, still shocked all the baby fat was gone.

“Happy birthday to us! Look what I got.” Ruriyo gave her a small box. The Prince really grew up with manners, remembering that girls turning 13 meant that they became a lady, so gifts to support their becoming were given. For boys, it’s 15 years old. Mio opened it quickly, seeing a dirty ribbon. “Tada! I found your ribbon!” Baekhyun and Jongdae looked at each other, questioning each other if they knew what he meant. The yellow hair ribbon was dirty and kind of ripped. There was dirt around it too. “You like it? I mean, I had to really dig.” Ruriyo showed his hands filled with tiny cuts. “You said you felt bad about losing your hair ribbon three years ago because Dad gave it to you as a 5th birthday present. So when we came back, I went to the farmer’s village with Uncle’s permission and,” Ruriyo felt shy, scratching the back of his head, feeling that it was an ugly gift. A new ribbon seemed more...presentable, but he put the ribbon in a nice box anyway. “I looked for it at the house you used...to live in,” his voice softened as he looked at his sister’s dumbfounded expression, nervous with her reaction. There’s a lot of people watching too. “I can get you something else! Wait, I think I have some money left. I’ll get you something else!” He was about to run but Mio stopped him, hugging him from behind. She began to cry. Ruriyo didn’t think she’d hate it so much that she’d cry.

“Thank you, Ruri! Thank you for coming home safe!” She shielded her face from everyone, shy that her emotions broke through. “I’m sorry, I didn’t get you anything.”

“Don’t worry, Princess. We got him something. It’s our gift to your brother’s homecoming.” Baekhyun kissed Mio’s head as she hugged her daddy. Ruriyo bowed to his father again out of habit. “Please don’t break anything with it.” Baekhyun locked Ruriyo’s neck around his arm, dragging him inside the Palace. Jongdae followed them happily, signalling that the courtesy call’s over. Chanyeol dismissed the soldiers, rushing to see his husband.

A new bow and arrow set appeared in front of Ruriyo. The young Prince was so stunned by the crafting of it, he didn’t want to touch it at first. Mio got the quiver and wore it on him, asking for him to test it. Ruriyo shot cleanly, so smoothly, Baekhyun was reminded of someone. Baekhyun leaned to Jongdae. “You taught him?”

“What do you think I was doing here during visits back then? Definitely not playing with tree branches pretending they’re swords.” Jongdae whispered back. Baekhyun was impressed. “You think I didn’t know Ruri’s dream? I really got the wrong twin, sorry.”

Baekhyun laughed, kissing Jongdae’s cheek. “Do you think maybe we can,”

“That’s up to Mio. We promised we’ll support them, remember?” Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hand.

The young Princess heard their whispers, pulling Ruriyo’s sleeve. She whispered what she heard. Ruriyo looked at their parents, feeling sorry. “Can we?” Mio shrugged.

\---

“No.”

“Why not? I’ve studied so hard, Daddy!” Mio whined.

“I’m not giving up the throne until you’re ready. You can’t just force this, Mio.” Baekhyun said sternly.

“But Daddy,” Baekhyun stared at her with a sigh. She bowed deeply and left. Jongdae saw her outside, wiping her tears. She told him about Baekhyun’s resolve, which Jongdae understood. Ruling a kingdom wasn’t all fun and games. It was never fun but full of games. “He said I have to wait until Ruri’s ready. Why is it always about Ruri?”

“Because Ruri has tougher preparations than you do, Mio. Never compare your responsibilities. They’re equally tough. Imagine, Baekhyun had to do all that on his own.” Jongdae hugged his daughter. “Please be patient, Mio. Enjoy freedom while you still can.” She looked up to her father.

“When will you enjoy yours, Daddy?”

Jongdae couldn’t find the answer for her question. He couldn’t answer it. What a hypocrite of him to advise her to enjoy when he hasn’t. Baekhyun found the omega by the stables, brushing Bichi’s hair. “You seem deep in thought, my Prince.” Baekhyun peeked at his face.

“Do you want to have sex with me tonight?” Jongdae blurted without thinking. Baekhyun gulped, blushing furiously. “I mean!”

“Uh, I get what you mean.” The King scratched his temple, feeling oddly shy. “I do by the way,” He hugged the omega from behind, letting him brush Bichi’s hair. “But,” he bit Jongdae’s earlobe. “There’s eyes everywhere.”

“That didn’t stop us at Nova.” Jongdae scoffed.

“What’s on your mind, Dae?” The alpha rest his chin on his husband’s shoulder.

“Do you think we can live peacefully?” Jongdae mumbled.

“Mio told you.” Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s shoulder.

“Mio...Ruriyo...even Eunuch Seon,” Baekhyun groaned at the idea of being outnumbered. “They don’t hate you ruling, just...they think you’ve done enough for a decade or so.”

“The twins are only 13, Jongdae.” Baekhyun wasn’t worried about age at all. He worried about people hurting his children at a young age.

“Mio and Ruri agreed to 15 years old, 16 max.” Jongdae saw the childish pout on the King’s face.

“Fine. But what do you want, my love?”

Jongdae has given it some thought. He may take Mio’s suggestion on freedom but was Baekhyun ready for it? He kissed the alpha’s cheek, comforting him.

\---

The omega ran up the hill as soldiers approached the village. This felt like deja vu years ago. A shaman urged him to answer the door. A General met him upon opening but a different one. Baekhyun kissed his omega hungrily. He smelled so strong, reeking with pheromones. Jongdae felt dizzy being in his presence. The King was no longer in palace clothing but commoner’s robes. “Shaman, forgive me, but I’m making an offering to your altar now.” baekhyun pushed Jongdae down the table, eyes turning bluish grey. The shaman ran out the door, closing it fast.

“Everyone run! Run with the soldiers! Baekhyun will,” The shaman warned a second too late as the first wave of pheromones spread the small village Baekhyun and Jongdae retired to. The omega screamed all night, losing every bit of his mind as Baekhyun knotted him to his liking. His legs felt so numb from the ruthless pounding, ready to pass out. Baekhyun looked at the sun goddess’ statue in front of him, feeling devilish.

“I’m not sorry, goddess. Your son’s too good to pass up.” Baekhyun groaned so loud as he thrusted so deep, he felt his soul lunge forward. Jongdae couldn’t focus anymore, drooling over the table. His body’s so sticky and sweaty, embarrassed to make eye contact with the moon god’s statue. He thought the statue smiled to him as he had sex. “Ugh fuck Baekhyun, please!”

“Please what? I’m pleasing you already.” Baekhyun kissed the omega’s spine, teasing him.

It was supposed to be an offering but they probably went too far by defiling the entire temple of the gods. Jongdae surfaced from the crystal pool of good intentions, opening his mouth as semen dripped from his lips. Baekhyun panted hard, feeling numb around his head because that was a soul-sucking blowjob. Jongdae rode the alpha while they were in the sacred pool, rippling the good intentions out of its confines. Baekhyun got out of the pool, very tired after orgasming twice in a row. Jongdae curled to his side, feeling damn satisfied. This was the best sex they’ve done in a long time. The sacred robe of the shaman used for rituals draped over their hips.

“Baek, I’m so thirsty.” Jongdae whispered. The alpha got the holy goblet of the harvesting gods, letting Jongdae drink alcohol in it. They really didn’t care about gods anymore. “We’re damned forever.”

“So be it. I’m not King anymore.” Baekhyun scoffed, loving breaking the rules from all forms of authorities. “We should’ve done this a long time ago!”

“You didn’t want to leave the kids.” Jongdae hit his chest with no give.

“They’re coming over, right?” Baekhyun suddenly remembered. Jongdae also forgot.

“Bow to Queen Mio!” A strong familiar scream made the pair scramble to get dressed. Baekhyun lost one shoe while Jongdae quickly tied his belt around his waist. Baekhyun slipped as he tried to wear his other shoe. Jongdae winced as he tried to hurry around the table to fix the items. Baekhyun got water from the pool and slicked his hair back. The door opened, sending Jongdae to his knees to pray while Baekhyun flipped a random rock in the pool of good intentions.

“Daddy? Are you here?” Mio walked in first, seeing both of her parents paying respects. Ruriyo looked around the temple, seeing it’s different from the one in the Palace.

“Mio? Ruri! Wow, you two look so grown up!” Baekhyun kissed his darling daughter before hugging his beloved son. “How was the trip?” He whispered.

“It’s good. Is Daddy alright?” Mio looked at Jongdae’s back. The omega tried so hard to not break a sweat.

“He’s praying for your safety...always.” Baekhyun saved. In truth, Jongdae couldn’t move because his ass hurt a lot. Ruriyo looked around, seeing the temple of the sun goddess and the moon god. No wonder their parents wanted to settle in this village, it had all their beliefs. Mio knelt beside Jongdae, hugging him before praying with him. Jongdae kissed his daughter’s hair, amazed by how beautiful she looked. “You can drop a coin or a pebble.” Baekhyun joined Ruriyo by the pool of good intentions.

“I’d rather not. Seems like the shaman clouded the intentions,” the beta Commander noticed the water slightly opaque. “Tell them to at least clean the sides, Dad.” Baekhyun didn’t want to elaborate further, knowing that’s Jongdae’s slick and his cum mixed in the water.

“Dad, is Daddy okay? His knees are locked.” Mio worried. Ruriyo rushed to Jongdae’s side, helping him stand.

“I-I think had beans for breakfast. You know the effects of beans, right?” Jongdae chuckled nervously. Baekhyun covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Jongdae didn’t get beans but a stalk for breakfast. The twins gently reminded him to be careful. Baekhyun seconded it.

“Yes, my love. Be very careful next time.” Baekhyun winked. Jongdae scoffed, focusing on the twins. Baekhyun followed them out of the temple, bowing to the gods before closing the door. “Thank you for guiding him to me, my gods.” Maybe Jongdae wasn’t hallucinating after all. Baekhyun smirked to the sun goddess and moon god, who glowed in his eyes. “I’ve made my offering. The debt’s been paid.” Life’s come full circle for Baekhyun. The shaman who started the ritual on Baekhyun to find his omega told him that the bond and protection would forever be with them once he found his offering. It all started with the boy who fell in love with Baekhyun. Little did Baekhyun know that it’s the same condition that was given to Jongdae by the shaman. It finally ended with the boy who fell in love with Jongdae too. Mio continued the legacy as predicted but Ruriyo changed the course of fate. Their story wasn’t the reincarnation of the first king and the sun goddess with Nova as the fruit. It was supposed to be, but the one weaving their stories had bigger plans for each of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So hello, congratulations for making it to the end!
> 
> FUN FACT: Their favorite poem here is actually a real poem. Each 2 lines represent a character in this story :)
> 
> Would like to thank the mods for accommodating this story and giving the chance to have more for the baekchen community! To the prompter, I hope I did your request with justice. To my beta mother, thanks for being harsh on me lol and to you reader, sorry for dragging your emotions everywhere and thank you!


End file.
